


盾冬短篇合集

by micchi



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2020-04-07 14:05:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 45
Words: 207,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19086589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/micchi/pseuds/micchi
Summary: 简单扼要地说，就是Steve跑到过去和Bucky还有自己愉快地打了一发，咕咕唧唧咕唧唧，大盾小盾x吧唧





	1. Some mothers son ain't got no grave

1944年的早春，巴基 巴恩斯躺在战壕里看着夜晚的天空。

刚经历过挖掘的泥土十分湿润，一点一点浸透了他的外套，但他却并不在意。他太累了，即使身下的土地并不算硬，独自一个挖出一个六尺多的深坑也不是什么容易的事情，更别提他还没从昨晚的急行军中恢复过来。泥土很柔软，他甚至来不及铺下雨披就倒进了坑里，紧搂着他的步枪，嚼着草叶，看着漆黑的天空中那几颗昏暗的星星。不知道哪个战友把口粮丢进了他的坑里，但巴基懒得动，他想就这么躺一会儿，继续点力气，然后再想别的事儿。他的眼睛几乎合上了，睡意慢慢包裹了他的身体、占据了他的灵魂，他想就这么好好睡一觉。迷迷糊糊中巴基觉得自己似乎回了家，他仿佛看到了自己的床：黄铜床头装饰着巴恩斯家不知道第几代祖先收集来的小雕像；枕头和床单永远是雪白的，软得像是一团棉花糖；毯子总是乱成一团，不像史蒂夫的床，灰蒙蒙的颜色，床单总被他妈妈折进床垫下，就像病房里那种折法。泥土很柔软，比不上他的鹅毛枕头，但总比岩石地表好得多。巴基懒洋洋地翻了个身，坑外飘来一点烟味，巴基翻了翻眼皮：“嘿，Jones，你的烟要是暴露了我们的基地，我就揍死你。”

Jones讪笑：“我在坑里呢，Barnes，睡你的！”

巴基哼了一声，放松了下肩膀，随手从背包里抽出毛毯把自己裹起来，他确实该睡一觉了，他们都该睡一觉。没几分钟营地就安静了下来，除了守夜人轻微的脚步声之外静悄悄的，就像荒野本来的样子。巴基几乎睡着了，直到一阵急促的脚步声响起，他太熟悉那脚步声了，真奇怪，他困得神志不清的脑子自顾自地琢磨着，那小子个子长了这么多，脚步声怎么还和以前一样轻？

有人跳进了巴基的散兵坑，动作轻巧极了。巴基睁开眼睛瞟了一眼，又闭上了眼睛把自己的毛毯裹得更紧些：“Steve。”他轻轻叫对方的名字，连手指都懒得再动一下了。

史蒂夫没出声，挨近巴基躺下来，他的身体滚烫，像是发烧一样，巴基觉得自己一下子就暖和得像要烧起来，他的嘴角翘起来，勉强又张开眼睛，借着那点稀疏的星光，看到史蒂夫大汗淋漓的脸就枕在自己肩膀上，巴基耸耸鼻子：“你这是怎么搞的？”

“车坏了，”史蒂夫讪笑，“我跑回来的。”

“你一个人半夜跑了一百英里？”巴基掀开毯子坐了起来，他和史蒂夫从昨天开始分头行动，史蒂夫一个人去敌后侦察（巴基为这个还和他私下大吵了一架），其他小队则负责把基地再往前线推五十英里。

“嗯，”史蒂夫小声说，炽热的呼吸紧贴着巴基冻得发僵的耳朵，“没事，我没受伤。”一边说一边把自己滚烫的手贴上巴基的脸，“冷吗？”

“废话，我又没跑一百里。”巴基笑着把自己往史蒂夫身上贴，觉得自己好像是抱上了一个大火炉，又暖和又舒服。他挖了大半夜的坑，身上的制服被汗水浸湿，冷冰冰地贴着后背，他们离德军的防卫太近了，不能点火、不能暴露目标，巴基冻得不行，到这会儿才借着史蒂夫的热气暖和了起来。史蒂夫一只手搂着他，另一只手稀稀疏疏摸了白天，才从不知道哪个口袋里摸出一条巧克力，先塞到巴基嘴边让他咬了一口，才把剩下的塞进自己嘴巴里，“明天早上五点出发，你们还撑得住吗？”

巴基还在舔着嘴唇、回味着那点巧克力的余味——那玩意就是一团油脂和一点点巧克力粉末，和他妈妈买的精制巧克力完全不能比，可巴基却觉得自己这辈子都没吃过这么好吃的东西。他拉着史蒂夫热乎乎的手再次贴上自己冻得发红的耳朵，“突袭？”

“嗯，我想到撕开他们防线的办法了。”

“在你半夜一个人跑一百英里时想到的？”巴基笑出了声，史蒂夫也笑了，“嗯，”他说，把巴基搂紧，不着痕迹地亲了他的侧脸，“你睡吧，我去替换守卫。”

“你不睡？”巴基扯住史蒂夫的夹克，“你几天没睡了？”

“我不累，”史蒂夫又亲了一下巴基的侧脸，“快睡吧，抱歉吵醒你了，我就是想和你说我平安回来了，别惦记。”

巴基真的撑不住了，手指头却不甘心地拽着史蒂夫不放，“你跑了一个晚上，还敢说平安回来了？”

史蒂夫不回答，而是拉住了巴基磨出血泡的手指，在他红肿的指节上亲了亲，脱下自己的夹克裹到他身上，随即跳出了散兵坑。巴基被史蒂夫的气味包裹着，疲劳终于占据了上风，他的意识滑落进黑暗，撑到极限的身体终于得以享受这一点难得的休息。史蒂夫从坑外探出头，在他额头上留下一个亲吻，这才起身离开。梦乡中的巴基已经回到他那张软软的床上，小小的史蒂夫从床边探出头对他笑。睡梦中的巴基嘴角翘起来，惬意地在史蒂夫厚实的夹克里翻了个身。

再醒来时天还黑着，巴基活动了一下冻得发麻的手脚，从坑里探出头，远远就看到史蒂夫站在一颗枯死的杨树下擦拭自己的盾牌。营地静悄悄地，只有轻微的鼾声和极远处的炮火声隐隐传来。巴基爬出坑，悄无声息往史蒂夫那儿走，还没走到一半史蒂夫就抬起头看他：“不再睡一会儿？”

巴基哼了一声，把史蒂夫的夹克丢给他：“睡饱了，快到出发时间了吧？”

史蒂夫借着不明朗的星光看了看自己的表，凌晨四点五分，离出发还有一点时间。他看着巴基靠着树揉红肿的手掌，放下盾牌，把他的两只手握进了自己手掌心轻轻揉搓，“吃点东西？”

“我把罐头留在坑里了，懒得拿。”巴基饿得发慌，但又提不起劲头吃那些没味道的豆子和火腿。他已经吃了大半年的豆子煮火腿，也不知道什么时候能吃上一顿真正的热饭菜。史蒂夫不赞同地摇头，巴基一脸坏笑，眼睛在星光下闪闪发亮：“干脆吃点别的？”

史蒂夫挑起半边眉毛，巴基那表情他再熟悉不过：“我可不能擅离职守。”

“你也该换岗了，这都站了多久了？”巴基不满意地瞪着史蒂夫，舔了舔自己的嘴唇，“要不你站你的岗，我吃我的……”他不说话了，看一眼四周的黑暗，悄无声息在史蒂夫面前跪下来。史蒂夫有点慌，刚要叫巴基别再胡闹，巴基的脸已经贴上了他的小腹，炽热的呼吸扫过史蒂夫的胯下，几乎立刻就让史蒂夫精神了起来。史蒂夫尴尬地扭头看营地：整个营地毫无声息，大家都睡得正沉。他和巴基好几天没见，就算见了面也难得说一句亲热些的话，战事实在吃紧，他不能责备巴基想偷一点点亲昵的时光。巴基看史蒂夫不反对，吃吃笑了一声，伸出自己终于被史蒂夫焐暖的手指，小心翼翼摸索进史蒂夫的裤子。史蒂夫已经硬得很了，巴基把自己的脸贴上去，那东西很热，贴着巴基的半边脸弹动，巴基亲了亲顶端，小声咕哝了一句“你这是憋了几天啦”，就把那东西含进了嘴里。史蒂夫克制自己别叫出来，也别弄出一点声音，他还得分心警卫。可他和巴基确实太久没亲热了，他都快忘记被巴基温暖的嘴唇包裹的滋味有多美妙。巴基好像故意要和史蒂夫捣乱，用他知道的最能让史蒂夫失控的方式舔吮，舌尖沿着史蒂夫顶端下方那块敏感的皮肤滑动，逼得史蒂夫呼吸凌乱，两只手紧紧陷进了巴基的头发。

巴基不满地哼了一声，吐出嘴里越发胀大的肉块小声抱怨，“伙计，你要是把我抓秃了咱们可就得拼命了。”

史蒂夫松开手，拇指滑进巴基湿润的嘴唇：“咱们得快点。”他的脸颊滚烫，心脏比连夜狂奔时跳得还快。巴基不说话，重新将史蒂夫含进嘴巴里吸吮。这次他比之前更用力，把史蒂夫吞得很深，用手指爱抚吞不下的部分，没多久就让史蒂夫缴械投降了。史蒂夫靠着树喘了几秒钟，似乎有点不情愿地拉上了裤子，把自己的家伙收起来，然后把腰间的水壶递给巴基漱口。巴基站起来擦了擦嘴巴，史蒂夫射得挺多，他吞下了大半，倒也不讨厌这样。他一口气灌下大半壶水，冷水让他更精神了。星光暗了下去，太阳就要升起来了，史蒂夫一脸不情愿，搂着巴基亲他的耳朵：“要是有张床就好啦，像在英国那会儿。”

“要是能回家就更好了。”巴基拍拍史蒂夫的肩膀，“好了好了，大伙也该起床了。”

史蒂夫放开了巴基的肩膀，拉着巴基的手往他的散坑走。坑里散落着巴基的背囊和两个罐头，史蒂夫把它们都捡起来，罐头冻得结结实实的，立刻就黏住了史蒂夫的手指。史蒂夫无奈地笑，又拉着巴基回到自己的岗哨，在橡树后蹲下来，小心翼翼地点了个小火堆，把罐头丢进去烤。金属在火苗中膨胀，发出滋啦滋啦的声响，两个人并肩坐在树下，不约而同地把手凑到小小的火堆边取暖。巴基盯着跳跃的火苗忽然笑出了声，史蒂夫侧头看他，巴基也侧过头，火光把他的眼睛映照的闪闪发亮，胜过天边的星光。

“我想起咱们第一回野营的事儿，”巴基低声说，“你被一只青蛙吓得大哭，把整个营地的人都吵醒了，第二天差点被大伙揍扁，你还记得吗？”

史蒂夫笑着用手肘轻轻撞巴基的腰：“我才没大哭，那只讨厌的青蛙自己溜进我毯子的。”

“你哭了，”巴基用树枝把罐头扒拉出来，用身边的刀撬开，一边把烫得发红的手指贴在耳朵上，一边把罐头里黏糊糊的汤水倒出来，一份递给史蒂夫，一份留给自己，“那会儿要是有照相机就好了，看你怎么抵赖。”

史蒂夫接过吃的，肩膀紧挨着巴基的身体，把自己的水壶递给他：“那我也得把你被汤马森太太的猫追打的样子拍下来，就像电影那样的。”

“伙计，你明知道她的那只猫连狼狗都敢打——要我说咱们应该带它来打德国人，说不定早就赢了。”

“傻瓜。”史蒂夫把半温的罐头送进嘴里，巴基也吃了一口食物，含含糊糊地回了一句“蠢蛋”。他们没再说什么，一边吃东西一边留心防卫，又过了半小时整个据点的人都陆续醒了，忙着吸烟、换衣服、吃东西，个别讲究的用残雪化水刷牙洗脸。巴基已经吃完了早饭，也跟着大伙在树丛边洗漱。雪水很冷，搓在脸上立刻让他精神了不少，他揉着被雪水刺激得酸痛的牙床，吐掉嘴里的牙膏沫，问身边的史蒂夫：“要集合吗？”

“嗯。”史蒂夫早就收拾完了，正守着地图看他的指南针，“再过十分钟我们就出发。”

那天的突袭很顺利，只有一个士兵受了点轻伤，整个德军前线都被他们摧毁了。撤退的路上所有人都兴高采烈，巴基和史蒂夫肩并肩坐在卡车车斗里，身边还挤了五六个战友。他们大声唱歌，讲笑话，拉着史蒂夫讲他巡演那几个月里认识的漂亮姑娘，冰冷的天气挡不住他们的热情，就连开车的年长士兵都忍不住大笑着敲了好几次窗户，好让这些开心过头的年轻人冷静一下。巴基抱着他的步枪安静地坐在史蒂夫身边，一路上都没说几句话。有人问他什么他就含糊地说“累了，想休息”，于是慢慢也就没人打扰他了。史蒂夫不时往他脸上看，可巴基始终低着头，甚至都没和史蒂夫目光对视。由于他们缴获了足够的车辆，从前哨基地回到大本营终于不用再徒步了。大伙兴高采烈地往几辆卡车里扔装备，巴基坐在一辆卡车的顶上，叼着一根枯草叶，居高临下看着大伙儿忙碌。史蒂夫跳上来挨着他坐下，“陪我走走？”

“你想偷懒？”巴基没精打采地看了他一眼，“大伙儿可都忙着呢，长官。”

“说得好像你在干活儿一样，”史蒂夫推了推巴基，“快点，就要出发了。”

巴基不情愿地跟着史蒂夫跳下车，一前一后走到了昨晚的散坑边。巴基低头踢地皮，昨夜被挖开的泥土重新冻结，硬邦邦地磨着巴基开裂的靴子。史蒂夫两只手环抱在胸前，一副不依不饶的样子，两只眼睛紧盯着巴基的脸：“多少了？”

巴基猛抬头对上史蒂夫的视线，“你说什么呢？”

“别装傻，你知道我在说什么。”一瞬间巴基觉得自己好像看到了小时候的史蒂夫，瘦小嶙峋，两只小拳头不甘示弱地挥舞、脸颊气鼓鼓地，因为激动涨得通红。史蒂夫长大了，他的拳头又大又有力，他也早不再激动了，因为他现在这个样子就算是心平静气地讲话也没人会忽视他。巴基又垂下头，盯着脚下被他踢得四散开裂的泥土，一颗土块咕噜噜滚进了散兵坑，过了好一会儿， 才十分不情愿地回答：“四十三。”

史蒂夫点了点头，巴基又补充了一句：“这是我能数得上来的。你知道的，有时候混战起来，到处都是子弹，我也不知道……”

史蒂夫环顾四周，轻轻将巴基拉进怀里，右手放在他肩胛下方，用力搂了几秒钟才放开：“那不是你的错。”

“你还记得你的第一个吗？”巴基仍低着头，“我记得，一个金色头发的家伙，和你有点像——我是说以前的你，也不知道那家伙怎么混到前线来的。他当时正往狙击炮里装弹药，我一颗子弹打中了他的脑袋，他没带钢盔。那个傻瓜，在前线竟然敢不戴钢盔……”巴基喃喃地念叨着，与其是在和史蒂夫谈心，倒更像是自言自语。这会儿周遭有人忙忙碌碌的，史蒂夫不敢再做什么亲密的举动，只是用肩膀碰了碰巴基的：“你想找个牧师聊聊吗？”

“万一他们把我送回家怎么办？”巴基苦笑，史蒂夫也笑，“那不是挺好吗？你妈妈肯定很担心你。”

“好个屁，我走了谁来管你？”巴基一拳擂上史蒂夫胸口，“别担心，伙计，和你聊聊就舒服多了。”虽说如此，但巴基依旧低头看着地面，似乎那些泥土忽然变出了千百种吸引人的花纹一样。史蒂夫沉默了很久，终于再次开口：“我的第一次，是在那个基地——你记得的。”

巴基抬起了头，直直盯上了史蒂夫的眼睛——史蒂夫从来没说过他自己杀过的敌人。

“我那时候不知道自己的力气到底有多大，”史蒂夫的声音很低，像是在对神父忏悔，但他的眼睛却紧盯着巴基的，“我只想把他推开、让他别挡着我的路，我把他推上了石头墙，他的头骨就那么碎了，隔着厚厚的手套我都能感觉到脑浆和血流出来，可我没时间停留，我急着找你、找所有被九头蛇关起来的战友，我甚至不记得他的脸。”史蒂夫平静地说个不停，巴基的心却一点一点地吊了起来，“我不记得他的脸了，巴基，一点都想不起来。我觉得他可能和我们差不多大，他也是某个人的儿子，也可能是某个人的丈夫，可他就那么死在我手底下，我甚至没想真的打死他。这是我的错吗？”

这似乎并不是个问题，但巴基仍旧抢先回答：“不是，你是为了救我们，又不像是你喜欢打人——”

史蒂夫望着巴基笑了，“但他仍然死在我手底下了。巴基，就像那些你不得不开枪打死的人一样。”

“战争，你想说战争就是这样的，是吧。”巴基苦笑，“大道理我都知道，但那并不意味着我能习惯这种事儿。杀人从来都不是一件轻松的事儿，就算你的目的是好的，你仍然杀了一个人，也许是个好人，只不过听命拿起了枪，就像你和我一样。”

“如果你觉得杀人很容易，也许我会更担心，”史蒂夫顾不上许多，又轻轻地拥抱了巴基，嘴唇快速擦过巴基冻得冰冷的额头，“走吧，再不去干活那帮家伙可要来找人了。”

巴基点了点头，他的脸色仍然不太好，但至少不再低垂肩膀了。他跟着史蒂夫，走在他身后半步远的地方，两个人走出了好几码远，巴基忽然小声说：“我真想回家，史蒂夫。”

“嗯。”史蒂夫没回头，只是放慢了脚步，等巴基跟上来时轻轻捏了捏他的手：“我们会回家的，回家了就不用再做这些事了。”

巴基没回答，而是快步越过史蒂夫，跑到一帮忙着搬箱倒柜的大兵中间搭上了手。史蒂夫盯着他的背影看了片刻，他在笑，和身边的士兵们说着笑话——从他脸上的表情来看多半是在说哪个少年时结识的漂亮姑娘。他看起来没那么沮丧了，和一个二等兵搬着一箱弹药从史蒂夫身边匆匆跑过，丢给了史蒂夫一个“别担心啦伙计”的眼神，就越跑越远了。回迁很容易，整支队伍花了小半天就安顿好了营房。巴基的帐篷是临时加出来的，距离史蒂夫的指挥中心只有几十步。他扛着自己的步枪和背包，看着史蒂夫匆忙跑进指挥中心的背影，吐出嘴里叼了一路的草叶，进了散发着潮湿霉味的帐篷。他把背包随手丢到地板上，在最近的一张床上躺下来，懒得去管自己沾满污泥的制服和靴子，惬意地半闭上眼睛，步枪仍紧紧抓在手里。他很累，昨晚休息得不太好，这几天的行动又高度紧张，他绷得紧紧的身体毫无征兆地放松下来，没几分钟就陷入了沉睡。帐篷外的士兵们忙忙碌碌吵吵闹闹，一点都没打扰到巴基，他已经深陷到自己的美梦中，回到了朝思暮想的家里。梦中的巴基仍背着步枪和行军包，可他四周没有炮火、尸体和战场，他站在家门前，一只手轻轻拧上黄铜门把，他的母亲和妹妹哭着冲出家门抱住他，他的爸爸从安乐椅上站起来，丢下烟斗和手杖，快步踱到门边搂住他的肩膀。他梦到脱下脏兮兮、湿漉漉的军装，换上过去常穿的细亚麻衬衫和订制外套，在他家那张大极了的胡桃木餐桌边坐下来；妈妈端上了热气腾腾的炖菜和烤得浓香可口的南瓜派；妹妹紧抓着他的手臂，缠着他问这问那。餐桌上铺着雪白的餐巾，上面点缀着手工绣的精巧花边，餐巾上摆着老巴恩斯奶奶传下来的银餐具，每一柄叉子上都装饰着精心雕琢的花朵和藤蔓。巴基一只手端着派，另一只手举起了叉子，刚要将那香气扑鼻的点心送到嘴巴里，史蒂夫的声音突兀地穿透了他的梦境：“嘿？巴基？醒醒！”

巴基朦胧张开眼睛，看到史蒂夫的脸悬在自己面前，气得转身背对他：“就差几分钟了，该死的，史蒂夫，你就不能让我好好吃上一口饭吗？”

史蒂夫歉意地举起手里的两个罐头：“我这不就是来找你吃饭的嘛。”他讪讪说，又补充，“食堂那边说还有点新鲜的蔬菜，可能还有派，你要是再不去肯定都被抢光了。”

巴基蹭地一下坐起来，顾不上整理皱巴巴的衣服，拉着史蒂夫就往帐篷外跑：“你不早说！”

“我刚开完会，也是才听说的。”史蒂夫好气又好笑地跟着巴基往食堂跑，“你做什么好梦了？”

巴基不吭声，一路快跑到食堂排上了队，才安心地对史蒂夫笑：“还能梦到什么啊，回家了呗。你还记得我妈的南瓜派吗？放了很多肉桂和豆蔻的那种？”史蒂夫点头，露出一脸回味的表情。巴恩斯太太不管做什么好吃的，只要史蒂夫在，都会让他一起分享。那位一脸和善的褐色头发女人总是轻柔地捏史蒂夫瘦小的脸颊，说“小家伙，多吃点， 把巴基的那份也吃掉”。

“我也很想她，希望你家一切都好。”史蒂夫说，巴基的表情看起来有点迷茫，就像是一瞬间他离开了战地、去了很远的地方。队伍移动了一下，史蒂夫轻轻把他往前推，巴基如梦初醒地移动着脚步，“是啊，”他小声咕哝，“别担心，他们肯定都还不错。”

“再过半年就好了，”史蒂夫想搂住巴基亲吻他的额头甚或更多，但这是在食堂里、在队伍之中，不时有士兵过来和他打招呼，因此他只能小心翼翼地撞撞巴基的肩膀，“再过半年，九头蛇肯定会投降。”

巴基笑了，他们开始讨论回家后要缠着巴恩斯太太做什么好吃的。食堂里人来人往，大伙热热闹闹地分享着难得的新鲜蔬菜。年轻的小伙子们唱着歌，交换着秘密收藏的香烟和画着漂亮女郎的贴画，队伍中的许多人都不知道他们将再也无法回家吃上一口妈妈亲手做的热饭热菜，这其中也包括巴基 巴恩斯中士：那时候他并不知道再过几个月他就会摔下一列火车，而他和史蒂夫将会经历七十年的漫长离别。

 

2017年的冬天，纽约下了入冬以来第一场雪。雪花纷纷扬扬，一夜之间就笼罩了这座忙忙碌碌的城市。从中央公园到布鲁克林，到处都被飘舞的白雪笼罩。巴基 巴恩斯踏出了他的公寓，不自然地拉了一下身上厚实的外套：他裹着一件深灰色的羽绒大衣，戴着棒球帽和口罩，头发早已经剪得短了，整齐地藏在帽子下，再加上一副太阳眼镜，他看起来反而过于醒目，倒像个不想被人认出来的明星。天色还早，街道上空无一人，往日忙碌的商贩和行人都不见了踪影，只有远处地铁站附近有几个不怕冷的孩子吵吵闹闹地玩着雪。巴基一脚踩进白雪，在台阶上留下了一串整齐的脚印。他把两只手都藏进口袋里，慢悠悠地迈开步子。史蒂夫忙着锁门、给自己裹围巾，他追着巴基的脚步，孩子气地把自己的脚印印在巴基的脚印上，走得别别扭扭的。巴基回头看他笑，史蒂夫没费太多心伪装，只是戴了一顶和巴基一样的棒球帽，再用围巾遮住了大半张脸。他们两个人已经在这栋二战时留下的小公寓（他们知道这公寓是战前留下来的，因为他们都在当时的工地上玩过）住了两个月了，平时深居简出，没有任何人认出他们。巴基从瓦坎达回来不算太久，还算是在复健中，现下他们只想两个人在一起好好休息一阵子。这一天刚好是巴基母亲巴恩斯太太的忌日，她在1945年的初冬过世，就在收到儿子阵亡通知书之后没多久，巴基还没来得及去看望她。他同辈的亲戚大多逝于八九十年代，他们也都葬在同一个墓园。在这个大雪纷飞的早上，巴基想不到还有什么其他事情值得他惦记。墓园位于社区一处老教堂后，维护得很不错。整片墓地一片白茫茫，巴基勉强记得他家族的土地是在东北角，他和史蒂夫慢慢走过去，巴恩斯太太的墓在第一行，巴恩斯先生也和她葬在一起，墓碑是巴基的妹妹立起来的，用了当时她能负担得起的最好的材料。墓碑上刻着他家族的铭文和巴恩斯夫妇子女的名字。巴基在墓地前半蹲下来，用右手拨开墓碑上积压的雪：“我应该多给她写信的。”他轻声说，努力在脑海里搜寻关于母亲的回忆：热气腾腾的炉子，香气扑鼻的南瓜派，她鬓边精心修饰、不仔细看压根看不出来的白发。史蒂夫一只手按着他的肩膀，另一只手伸进怀里，摸出了一支包裹得非常精致的百合花。他靠着巴基蹲下，把百合花小心地放在墓石前：“她会原谅你的，巴基。”

巴基的手指抚摸过百合花还滴着露水的花瓣，也不知道史蒂夫什么时候买来了这支花：巴恩斯太太最喜欢百合花，能负担得起的时候他们家的餐桌上总是插着大朵的百合。

“她一直在等我回家。”巴基说，“我记得收到的最后一封信，是她在1943年圣诞节前写的。那时候的后勤你也知道，信总要飘几个月才能到我手上。她说本来想等我回来过圣诞节，看来新年也没指望，希望我能赶在复活节前回去。”巴基苦笑，“她写了好几张纸，说她的猫，说我的妹妹，说我爸爸的烟斗。”他的声音很平静，仿佛在讲一段并不属于他的回忆，“我到第二年三月份才收到那封信，没来记得回。”

他没再说下去，史蒂夫当然也记得，巴基收到那封信后没多久就“牺牲”了，巴恩斯太太终于没能等到儿子凯旋回家，那封信也在史蒂夫坠海后随着巴基的随身物品消失在岁月中。

“你回来了，巴基，她一定知道的。”史蒂夫搂住了巴基的肩膀，把头枕在他包裹得严严实实的脸边，“我们回家了，巴基。”

 

巴基抱了抱史蒂夫的肩膀，他们的小公寓很简陋，两个人本来只打算住一两个月，压根没费心整理。公寓的炉子老化了，冰箱也是十几年前的，他们勉强用着以前的租户留下来的家具——一切和巴基年轻时幻想过的“家”完全不一样。可是那个公寓很暖和，不会像战壕一样四面漏风，他可以安心地踩着旧地板，不用担心会有地雷，他可以在窗边看报纸，不用担心会有狙击手或是迫击炮。他们能吃上热乎乎的饭菜，食物比过去好吃太多。比那些更重要的是史蒂夫一直都在，不管巴基在休息，看书，或是看风景，只要他回头，史蒂夫总是在那里。从某种意义上来说，这是巴基所能拥有的最好的家。他笑了，搂着史蒂夫站起来，挨着巴恩斯家族的墓碑走下去，和那些永远停留在过去的灵魂道别。雪渐渐停了，阳光撕开灰蒙蒙的天空，教堂开了门，墓地的保安看了他们一眼，转过头去忙自己的事儿。两个人离开了墓地，回程的路上人也渐渐多了起来，巴基不再下意识地往小巷里走，反而摘下了口罩和太阳眼镜。史蒂夫也脱掉了围巾，随手卷在手腕上，两个人的手还拉在一起：这不再是1944年了，没谁会对两个男人拉手而大惊小怪。巴基看着街边那些老建筑，毫无头绪地说：“我们该买个烤箱。就那种小小的、能放在桌面上的。”

史蒂夫一点也不惊讶：“你还记得你妈妈的南瓜派配方吗？”

“她的派皮里总是放好多的黄油，”巴基笑了，紧紧握住史蒂夫的手，“说是要给你吃，好让你快点结实起来。”

“那我们就多买点黄油，还有面粉和肉蔻。”

“还有新鲜的南瓜和奶油。”巴基回答。

他们在这样一个早上讨论南瓜派，就好像过去的七十几年从未发生过，时间直接从1944流淌到现代，没有苦难，没有离别，没有死亡。他们有一个随时可以回去的家，有派，有彼此。

“我要烤派，”巴基说，语气不容史蒂夫拒绝，“你得帮忙。”

“那我要吃派皮。”史蒂夫毫不客气，巴基则拍了拍他的屁股：“要是你烤的时候不穿衣服就成交。”

他们彼此对视，大笑出声，紧拉着手找能买到所有材料的杂货店，回家烤派。


	2. 巴恩斯中士的葬礼

咆哮突击队的成员们从未谈论过这个，他们都是乐天派，从纳粹的手上活下来一次，都觉得自己这条命是捡来的，就算再搭进去也没什么。

“能和美国队长并肩作战，牺牲了有什么了不起啊？”Jones笑着说，打出手里的一张黑桃三。

突袭的间隙，他们几个人顾不上睡觉，都聚在一起喝所剩不多的酒御寒，一边打牌取乐。他们现在在奥地利山间，眼下正是隆冬时分，他们好不容易才找到一间牧羊人留下来的小屋。屋子老旧破败，总算能挡档风雪，他们在这里稍事休息，等着后方运送补给好准备下一次的任务。

“我想还是活着的好，”Dugan嚼着烟草，为了不暴露目标尽可能不用火，“本土还有那么多可爱的姑娘等着我去抚慰，我可舍不得死，是吧Barnes？”他说着用手肘撞了撞身边的Bucky，Bucky一直在赢，靴子边上堆满了香烟。他好像有些心不在焉，Dugan打量着他，脸上的笑变了味道：“怎么啦，好小子？是不是在想你老家的相好？”

Bucky眨眨眼，冻得发白的脸忽然晕红了，丢下手里的牌：“滚你的吧。”他咕哝着，活动着坐僵了的身体，踉跄着站起来往外走：“烟你们分了，我就玩到这儿。”

那些人欢呼着一拥而上，瓜分了Bucky的战利品。Bucky不抽烟，赢来的烟总是原封不动地分发回去，这几乎成了咆哮突击队牌桌上的传统。Dugan顾不上取笑Bucky，忙不迭地把烟往自己口袋里塞。Bucky笑着摇头走出门，一拉开大门就被冷风劈头灌了一脸，冻得打了个颤。天很昏暗，四下里阴沉沉地，连时间都判断不出来。Bucky把手放到嘴边呵了呵，那点微弱的暖气并不能让他暖和起来。他试着活动麻木的手指，背后的春田步枪沉甸甸地压着他的肩膀，金属在冷风中迅速降温，让他觉得自己好像是靠着一块大冰坨。风越来越猛烈，远山的残影都被搅成一团模糊，小屋在风中瑟瑟发抖，屋顶的茅草被吹散，剩下的棚板发出古怪的吱嘎声，像是随时就会倒闭的样子。Bucky把两只手插进怀里，想着这会儿要是有个暖炉该多好，他可以抱着柔软的枕头坐在暖炉边，喝一杯热烘烘的加白兰地的咖啡，看中央公园飘满大雪，妈妈会把炉火点得很旺，然后坐下来弹钢琴，妹妹Rebecca会伴着她美妙的琴声唱首歌，而他可以就那么躺着，无忧无虑地闭着眼睛，想一些虚无缥缈的快乐事儿。

又一阵狂风呼啸而过，Bucky眨了眨眼睛，雪花飘落，黏住了他的睫毛。看架势雪会吓得很大，希望他们的补给线不会有什么问题。Bucky叹了口气，重新回到小屋子里，这才发现Steve不知道什么时候也回来了，正挤在Morita边上脱满是雪的外套。Steve是出去侦察的，大概去了大半个小时，看到Bucky进门，他笑了笑：“点个火吧，附近没什么纳粹迹象。”

队员们欢呼着升起了火堆，所有人脸上一下子都有了活气。Steve坚持自己不怕冷，让Bucky坐在自己前面好多接触些热气。Bucky知道自己争不过他，趁大家不注意偷偷摸了摸Steve的手，发现他的手几乎比眼前的火堆还热，这才放下了心。天晚了，他们没什么事干，除了Steve和Bucky所有人都醉醺醺的，睡眼朦胧地盯着火堆、漫不经心地玩他们的牌，不知道谁又继续了方才的话题：“要是真的死了，我们会藏到阿灵顿吗？”

“当然啦，”Dugan回答，“我的墓碑还得装饰得漂漂亮亮的，把所有的奖章都挂上去！”

“傻瓜，墓碑都是有制式的，”Jones眨眨眼，“我要是能埋进去就很了不起了，搞不好是第一个进阿灵顿的‘黑鬼’——嘿，托队长的福，那些瞧不起我的家伙们就要闭嘴了。”

Morita咕哝着“还是活着的好，等我死了再埋进去”，Dugan又戳了戳半睡的Bucky：“你呢，小子，想过后事没？”

Bucky其实正在想他妈妈的感恩节火鸡呢，他下意识地回头看了一眼Steve，摇了摇头：“还真没想过，要真那么倒霉，我希望至少能留个全尸，你们能把我放进棺材里带回去。我想还是埋在我家墓园的好。”

“说那么具体，真晦气，”Dugan笑着递给Bucky最后一瓶威士忌，“有时候我老是忘掉你是有钱人家的小孩。说真的，Barnes，你这样的人干嘛要来这儿？”

“来踢你屁股啊。”Bucky笑嘻嘻地接过威士忌灌了一大口，又递给了身后的Steve。Steve一直没出声，靠着Bucky似乎在睡觉，听到Bucky提到“全尸”的时候捏了捏Bucky的手，仿佛在说“你可不准死”。Bucky把威士忌递给他，他只是摇了摇头：“酒对我没用，别浪费了。”

Bucky随手把酒瓶又推回给Dugan：“给你，混球。说这么丧气的话干嘛？你怎么不说你老家的那些漂亮姑娘？我说，她们是真有其人、还是你想像出来的？”

他这么一说，大伙儿又兴致勃勃地开始嘲弄Dugan，暂时忘了牺牲这个过于沉重的话题。Bucky看着他们激烈地争论“谁的妞最正”，无奈地笑着摇头，转身在Steve耳边嘀咕：“这些蠢蛋。”

Steve嗯了一声，趁所有人都不注意，把Bucky往怀里搂了搂，小声在他耳边说：“不准死，不准干蠢事。”

“没事，”Bucky的背紧贴着他的胸口，觉得浑身上下都暖极了，“傻大个，你把咱们两人份的蠢事都干完了。”

Steve微笑，当着一屋子醉鬼，不好太光明正大地和Bucky亲昵，就只是趁别人不防备，偷偷亲了亲Bucky发红的耳尖。他并没真把Bucky说的话放在心上，那会儿他们追击九头蛇战无不胜，一点挫折都没遇到过，Steve认为正义在他们这边，他们最终总会赢得胜利，他甚至从没想过如果失去Bucky会怎么样，因为在他的潜意识里，那是绝对不会发生的。

直到Bucky在他眼前掉下了火车。

他坐在破败荒凉的酒馆里，一直到浑身麻木，不管多少酒精也无法麻痹他的意识。Peggy来了，咆哮突击队的成员们来了，最终他们都离开，剩下Steve一个人坐在酒馆里，对着一堆空酒瓶出神。

他的手里攥着Bucky的狗牌：临行前为了不泄露行踪，Bucky把这玩意摘下来放进了Steve的柜子。

“老是蹭来蹭去哗啦哗啦响，吵死了”Bucky说，而Steve还记得Bucky这么说时露出来的鬼脸。狗牌在他手心里被攥得热乎乎的，让Steve有种错觉，仿佛Bucky才刚把它摘下来，仿佛Bucky还在他身边。

他又坐了很久，直到黎明将至，才想起毕竟还是要归队，他的队员们需要他，他的部队需要他，他的国家需要他。

Steve梦游般返回营地，路过Bucky过去的营房时他停下了脚步，门半掩着，他听到了门背后的响动声，那一刹那他心里燃起了一个绝不可能的希望：Bucky就在门后，等Steve推开门，他就会笑嘻嘻地探出头来说：“吓到了吧？混蛋？谁让你老做蠢事吓我？”然后Steve就会紧搂住他，不管军规法律、把Bucky紧紧地搂在怀里，亲得他透不过起来。Steve知道这一切绝不会发生，Bucky不会回来了，但他还是管不住自己推开了门，他的眼圈发热，胸口滚烫，心跳得飞快，像是已经告别已久的哮喘又回来了。门背后站着整个咆哮突击队，他们围成一圈，沉默地站着，看着Morita把Bucky留下来的制服整齐地叠好，和他被擦得干干净净的靴子一起放进一具空棺。Dugan沉默地站着，僵得像一块木头，等Morita把制服和靴子都摆好，他低头看了看自己手里的小圆礼帽，把它也扔进了棺材：“你这个笨蛋。”他小声嘀咕，Morita放了一副他们常玩的纸牌，Jones则放了五块钱进去，“我欠他的。”他对着所有人说，一滴眼泪滚落，他装着没事儿一样用手掌抹掉。

Steve沉默地看着他们，看着那具深黑的空棺，脑海里忽然想起了他见到的最后一幕：Bucky的身影变得越来越小，消失在皑皑白雪中，消失在莽莽高山间。他曾说过如果不幸牺牲，希望至少能有个全尸、能葬在他家族的墓园里，可现在什么都没有，他就这样走了，什么都没留下：告别的话语，最后的亲吻，甚至是遗体。

“队长？”Dugan瞪着发红的眼睛看着Steve，Steve没出声，只是怔怔地站在门边，望着那具棺材。

Morita吸了一口气：“后勤的人说……”

Steve挥挥手打断了他，他的手掌里还握着Bucky的狗牌，两块软软的金属已经被他捏得变了形。他把那两块被攥得发烫的金属片贴到嘴唇边轻轻吻了吻，然后果决地将它们扔进了空棺材里，合上棺木，将国旗仔细地覆盖到棺材上：“等后勤来了，让他们把Barnes中士带回家。”

他这样说，仿佛Bucky真的沉睡在此。

刚苏醒时，Steve不知道除了咆哮突击队的成员们举行的那个小小的仪式之外，Bucky是否真的得到过一个体面的葬礼。他睡了七十年，醒来时这个世界已经面目全非，他试着寻找自己和过去的联系，等来的是一个又一个不幸的消息。除了Peggy尚在人世，咆哮突击队的成员们、熟悉的战友、Bucky的家人，他们都在这漫长的岁月间相继谢世，唯一值得欣慰的是他们渡过了充实的一生，留下了许许多多存在过的痕迹，不像年轻的Barnes中士、甚至没有得到过一个像样的葬礼。那是Steve后来查到的：Bucky为国捐躯后，他的母亲不能接受一具空棺，很快就病倒了。她去世后Barnes家人将Bucky的空棺和她草草安葬，没有荣耀，没有纪念，没有永恒的安眠，他成了一个空虚的名字，仿佛他从不曾存在。Steve没有去过Barnes家的墓园，岁月变迁，墓园其实早已被拆迁，埋葬着的灵魂们被陆续搬迁进附近的教堂，除了美国队长纪念馆里那面墙壁和老旧书本中的几段描述，Bucky Barnes这个人彻底消失在了历史中，留给Steve的只是几个仓促的吻，几张发黄的老照片，还有磨灭不掉的回忆。

Steve在二十六岁那年和Bucky永别，他没来得及好好地送Bucky最后一程，将近一百年后，他第二次参加了Bucky的葬礼。

这并不是咆哮突击队成员之间那个简陋的仪式，这是一个真正的葬礼，Steve穿了他的旧军装。制服保养良好，穿在他身上显得十分精神。他知道这显得很过时，但他第一次送别Bucky时穿的就是这套衣服，Bucky私下里曾说过他喜欢Steve这样穿，显得“英俊极了”，他想让Bucky为他骄傲。他拒绝在葬礼上发言，拒绝和任何人甚至复仇者们交谈，直到目送Bucky的棺木下葬，他一句话都没说，只是安静地注视着整场葬礼。不了解他的人可能会觉得他有些心不在焉，Natasha可不这么想。她在葬礼结束、宾客陆续散去后来到Steve身边：“你还好吗？”

Steve低头看着自己的皮鞋，还未来得及回答，Thor也走到了他们身边。这个大个子穿上了黑色的西装，长长的金发整齐地梳理起来，显得像个地球人了。他安慰地拍了拍Steve的肩膀：“吾友，Barnes是个勇敢的战士，你们总有一天会在英灵殿再会，荣耀与鲜花将永远伴他长眠。”

Steve勉强笑了笑，“我想一个人待一段时间。”他说，没人能拒绝他。

Steve一个人回了纽约，他最后还是在布鲁克林买了一栋小公寓——所有银行似乎都很乐于向美国队长提供贷款，结果回家也并不是那么难。他还没来得及好好布置这地方，长途飞行后他很累了，只想回到真正属于自己的空间里休息一会儿。他打开门，还没来得及放下手里的提包，一只有力的手臂就拉住了他的领子。Steve被按在了墙上，撞得眼前发花，一具结实又温暖的身体压住了他，而Steve放下了全部的战斗本能，因为对方穿着一件花里胡哨到可笑的围裙，手里拿着的不是武器，而是一柄看起来挺贵的勺子：“我的葬礼好玩吗？Stevie？”

“不好玩，”Steve终于笑出了声，“我忍得挺辛苦，你知道我真不太擅长撒谎。”

Bucky翻了一个白眼：“装死又不是我的主意。”

Steve揽住了他的腰：“我们说好了要低调点，现在冬兵已经‘战死’，这对我们来说都省了不少事。”

“Fury给我搞了新身份，”Bucky嫌恶地说，“他真是一点创意都没有，‘James Rogers’，真的吗？他干嘛不去五角大楼喊‘冬兵还活着’？！”

“他解释过，说因为太引人瞩目，所以别人反而不会注意。”Steve笑出了声，“好了，伙计，我累死了，让我歇会儿。”

“别歇太久，”Bucky把锅子上炖着的、看起来很好吃的汤端下桌，“我们的新床送来了。”

Steve这才来得及打量自己焕然一新的公寓，看来他离开的这段时间，“James Rogers”一点也没闲着。他不想去想自己信用卡上又添了哪些消费项目，现在，他只想搂住Bucky要一个吻。


	3. 无题

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 简单扼要地说，就是Steve跑到过去和Bucky还有自己愉快地打了一发，咕咕唧唧咕唧唧，大盾小盾x吧唧

Steve深吸了一口冰冷的空气，怀念地看着眼前久违的景色。当年他从未意识到，但和七十年后相比较，曾经的布鲁克林是如此荒凉破败。这一片灰暗之地是他怀念已久的家，相比光怪陆离的现在，挤满尘土的过去更让他觉得像是个家。他熟悉每一片街区、每一条小巷，他像个幽灵一样穿梭在稀疏的人群中，知道自己身上那身临时借来的衣服和过于整洁的脸颊在这个时代显得太光鲜了。他的脸颊绷得紧紧的，穿过一条又一条马路，建筑物变得越来越低矮，最终一家看上去近乎破败的俱乐部出现在了Steve眼前。

Steve深吸了一口气，这是1941年秋末，他知道这世界上将会发生什么，却无法改变过去。走进俱乐部之前Steve不得不提醒自己他并非来此篡改历史，可却又忍不住想如果他能够做些什么、哪怕只有一点点，未来会不会变得更好一些。他知道自己无法做出那个决定，他是个普通的人类，尽管有超级士兵血清庇佑，但他不是神，他不想干涉别人的人生或改变世界的命运。他推开了俱乐部的门，时间还早，里头没什么人，只有几个码头上下来的水手靠着吧台聊着船上的事情。Steve没去听他们的谈话，自顾自在角落里找了个位子坐下，他记得这一天，他知道会发生什么，他只是需要等待。

下午五点四十分整，Bucky推开门进来了。

看到他的一瞬间Steve几乎流泪——1941年的Bucky如此年轻，他记得那天Bucky刚理了头发，柔软的褐色短发衬托着那张小小的圆脸，让Bucky看上去几乎像个初涉世事的少年。Bucky看起来有点疲惫，穿着普普通通的旧衬衫和夹克，进门后本能地扫视了整个场地，在看到Steve的时候视线停顿了一下，随即又转开了。Steve忍不住笑了，他知道Bucky在想什么，也知道Bucky会走过来在自己桌子前坐下的。他想的不错，Bucky径直走了过来，试探地拉开椅子，Steve则友好地挪了挪自己的杯子，示意Bucky他可以放心地坐下。

“希望你别当我是什么奇怪的家伙……”Bucky笑了，布鲁克林口音浓厚、声音低醇得像杯陈年波本，一点一点融进Steve的四肢百骸、让他整个人都燃烧了起来。

“不会，”Steve轻轻咳嗽了一声，Bucky会认出他来的，Bucky总是能认出他，不管他是那个骨瘦如柴的小个子，还是英勇无敌的美国队长，“一个人？”

“在等朋友。”Bucky笑了，“老天啊，你和我朋友简直是一模一样——不，有点不同，但是……”

“Bucky，对吗？”Steve温和地笑了，握住了Bucky的手。这个动作很突兀，但Steve做得再自然不过，Bucky愣住了，陌生人（也许不那么陌生）的手非常温暖，光滑的皮肤蹭过他掌心的茧子，皮肤相贴的感觉太好、让Bucky本能地想要握紧。Bucky的眼睛瞪大了，视线在Steve脸上巡回，终于露出了Steve一直在等待的那个惊讶的表情：“老天啊……Stevie？”

Steve点了点头，小声说：“你总能认出我，是不是？”

“这、这不可能……这怎么会？”Bucky咬住了嘴唇，看着眼前这个熟悉又陌生的Steve：这个Steve看起来高大结实、肯定不会因为一阵冷风就咳嗽上半天，可那双蓝眼睛，那双清透、明亮的蓝眼睛以及它们专注地望着自己的方式却没有一点不同。

“我不能告诉你，”Steve回答，握紧了Bucky的手，“我很想你，Bucky……我非常想念你，你知道这个就足够了。”

Bucky看上去又迷茫又惊喜，Steve则放开了他的手。俱乐部的门又被推开了，他看到1941年的自己吃力地从那扇厚重的门后钻出来。Steve快不记得自己当年的样子了，他匆匆看了一眼，那个小小的Steve穿着灰色的夹克（后来被史密森尼博物馆收藏了），瘦弱的肩膀几乎撑不住那件衣服。他的鼻子冻红了，用一只细瘦的手掩着嘴巴咳嗽了两声，再从口袋里摸出浸了消毒水的手绢来擦手，然后他的视线开始在俱乐部内转来转去，直到锁定Steve眼前的Bucky。Steve几乎是同情地看着过去的自己走进来挨上Bucky，小声地打招呼。他怎么会忘记呢，那时候他有多渴望Bucky的陪伴，哪怕Bucky要拉着他去参加那些让他烦心的四人约会他也毫不犹豫。Bucky定了定神，搂住了小Steve的肩膀：“嘿，你来晚了。”

Steve抬起头，视线对上了过去的自己，两双如出一辙的蓝眼睛对视了片刻，Bucky紧张地将瘦弱的Steve搂得更紧了一些：“Steve……”他小声说，“我也不知道这是怎么回事……”

Steve不知道他们是怎么走到这一步的，这不重要，他轻轻咬着Bucky柔软的嘴唇、想着他有多怀念这具温暖的身体。Bucky喝醉了，一直在笑，他身后过去的Steve拉着他的手替他脱衣服。Bucky的两只手都被自己的夹克困住了，他想要挣脱、整个人被Steve抱在怀里吻得昏天黑地、一点力气都没有。他身后的另一个Steve放弃了和Bucky的长手长脚颤抖，转而拉开了他的皮带。Bucky从Steve湿润的亲吻里挣脱出来，凑到另一个Steve脸边亲了一口：“Stevie……”他笑得好看极了，眼睛在幽暗的灯光下闪闪发亮，“快点啊！”

两个Steve几乎同时翻了个白眼，他们是一个人，即便来自不同的时空、处于不同的躯体却依旧是一个灵魂，一个眼神就足够他们了解彼此的欲求与想法。强壮的Steve把Bucky抱起来，另一个则扯掉他的长裤随手丢在地板上。Bucky被放到了那张窄小的床中间（他和Steve共享这张床直到拿到第一笔紧贴，才终于换了一张更舒服的新床），长裤被脱掉，两条瘦长的腿暴露在冷冰冰的空气打颤：“真冷……”他呢喃着说，目光迷离地看着瘦小的Steve：“小傻瓜，让我把炉子生起来，你要冻坏了。”

“不会的。”Steve好气又好笑地握住他伸出来的手，“你看，暖和的很。”他那瘦小的身体确实难得地温暖，充满了对Bucky的欲念和渴望。Bucky望着他，一眨不眨、目光里饱含情意，让来自未来的Steve几乎要嫉妒自己了。Steve有七十多年不曾见过这目光、不曾体味过Bucky给他的情意了，他轻轻伸出手脱掉了Bucky的夹克，手指钻进他的旧衬衫里挑拨地捏住了他的乳头，另一只手把Bucky的脸扳过来继续之前被打断的亲吻。湿漉漉的舌尖滑过Bucky的长睫毛、圆脸颊、红嘴唇，钻进那两片柔软的唇瓣里挑逗吸吮。他用余光扫过了另一个自己，对方了然地伸出手探进Bucky的衣服，捏住了另一边乳头。这点温存似乎不能让Steve满意，他拉开了Bucky的衬衫，整个人埋进了Bucky怀里低头咬住了Bucky胸口结实光滑的皮肤。那儿留着一个小小的牙印，不太整齐，和Steve接受血清之前的牙医记录完全一致。他咬了下去，并没像之前那么用力，但足够让Bucky感觉到疼痛。Bucky的神志稍微清醒了一些，嬉笑着用两只手弄乱了怀里小Steve的金发，想要说什么，嘴唇却被另一个堵得死死的。他发出了兴奋的呻吟声，滚烫的手胡乱抚摸着Steve的下巴、肩膀、另外一个Steve的小腹，都分不清哪个是哪个了。两个Steve又对视了一眼，不约而同地放开Bucky开始脱自己的衣服。

很快他们就都赤身裸体了，Bucky还披着那件旧衬衫，被两个Steve摆弄得跪在床铺中央，嘴唇里含着Steve的阴茎，另一个Steve用细瘦的手臂扶着他的腰、在他身后顶开他的两条腿，将两根手指伸进了他身体里。他们今天早上才做过，那地方还有点湿润，很容易就在Steve面前打开了。Steve似乎觉得这还不够好，他抓紧了Bucky结实的屁股、凑过去用舌尖舔舐。他们很少这么做，但每次Bucky总是很享受的，这会儿他嘴里塞满了另一个Steve的阴茎，被填得满满的、几乎连一点声音都发布出来，只能从喉咙里挤出沙哑的呻吟。被他吸吮着的Steve抚摸着他的头发，又大又温暖的手轻轻地、温柔地爱抚他，指尖在他发间穿梭，用他熟悉又陌生的声音低声倾诉着这个Steve有多么地想念这一切。Bucky用力地吸着，用上他所知道的全部知识和经验，他只想成为对Steve来说最好的那一个，他爱着这个小个子，不管他变成什么样都改不了，Steve是唯一的，这信念几乎压盖一切，顽固地盘踞在Bucky Barnes骨血里，让他总想要竭尽全力保护那个不懂得逃跑、不懂得照顾自己的家伙。他舔着Steve的阴茎，感受着它在自己嘴巴里变得越来越硬、越来越大，吸吮着它仿佛那就是自己生存的全部意义。另一个Steve则像是要回报这一切一样在他身后轻柔地将他打开、用舌尖、用手指，用一切Bucky爱极了的方式。两个Steve的动作都温柔极了，像是谁都舍不得让Bucky受一点委屈。他们时而交换视线，仿佛在说“我们可真幸运”“可不是吗，Bucky这么好、这么棒”，他们无需说出口，身体自然而然地向褐色头发的青年倾诉着全部爱语。

Bucky已经在这多重刺激下变得柔软湿润了，他自己的阴茎坚硬地垂在身下，湿漉漉地滴出前液，打湿了床单。他的两只手几乎要支撑不住自己的分量，但还是努力地吸吮着嘴里的肉块。另一个Steve将三根手指轻易地挤进他的小穴，他进得很深，手指在Bucky柔软滑腻的内部搅动，从他那儿逼出一波又一波无声的呻吟。Bucky颤抖得厉害，似乎要支撑不住了，身后的Steve直起身来抽出埋在他小穴里的手指，把那些滑腻的液体涂抹在他的大腿和屁股上，弄得到处一团滑腻。与此同时Steve也拔出了自己的阴茎，双手扶着Bucky的脸颊，手指轻柔地滑过他红肿的嘴唇，看着过去的自己。他们相视一笑，对彼此的想法心知肚明。瘦弱的Steve扶住了Bucky，而强壮的那个则捧着Bucky的脸、扶着他的肩膀把他拉起来给了Bucky一个亲吻。这个吻太过缠绵、似乎将七十年的悲欢离合全都融入其中了，Steve轻轻咬着Bucky的嘴唇，把它们含在嘴里像个第一次尝到糖果滋味的孩子一样小心翼翼地吮吸。他的手颤抖着抚摸Bucky的眉毛、睫毛、脸颊、耳垂，回忆和现实融为一体，Bucky头发间清爽的气味让他觉得自己有些飘飘然，似乎分享了Bucky喝下的威士忌，尽管他知道酒精对自己不会有任何作用。他轻轻咬着Bucky的肩膀，留下一个又一个吻痕，舌头温柔地滑过过去的自己留下来的牙印。过去的Steve压低了Bucky的腰，一只手轻轻抚摸他的后穴，拇指在那儿挑逗地抚摸着，另一只手扶上了自己的阴茎撸动了几次，将它对准了Bucky柔软的小穴，整个顶进了去。

“呃……Stevie……”Bucky发出了一声漫长的呻吟，向后迎上他钟爱的Steve的阴茎，身前的Steve倾身向前抱住了他，一点也舍不得放他离开自己的怀抱。

“Bucky……Buck……”Steve跪在Bucky背后，瘦骨嶙峋的肩膀剧烈地起伏着。有那么一会儿Bucky分神担心他是不是就要哮喘发作了，可Steve就只是更贴近了他、开始缓慢但用力地抽动起了自己的阴茎。他没办法掌控Bucky，孱弱的手臂刚好能够扶上Bucky的腰保持平衡，他在Bucky身后抽动着，喘息着，汗水滴落在Bucky光滑的背上、滚落进凌乱的床单，而面对这一切的Steve知道自己没办法再压抑了。过去的他似乎看穿了一切，他对Steve露出一个有点虚弱的微笑，抽出了阴茎、弯腰在Bucky呢喃着发出不满声时弯腰在Bucky耳边说了什么。Bucky的脸立刻就红了——那么可爱，像苹果一样圆润诱人，他低下头，湿润的睫毛微微颤抖，然后他露出了一个羞涩的笑，对两个Steve，他分开了自己的腿，一只手拨开翘起的阴茎及下方的囊袋，露出那个刚被操干过的穴口。

光线不够明亮，但足够两个Steve看清楚，那儿泛着水光，在Bucky指尖碰触时收缩着、像从未被操过一样紧闭而他们都知道那不是事实。早在三十年代他们就尝试过这份快乐且始终不能剥离开彼此。不管Bucky和多少漂亮姑娘约会，他从不过界、总是乖乖跟着Steve回家，夜幕降临时只有Steve才是那个带走Bucky的幸运儿。两个Steve的呼吸此起彼伏、都变得急促而充满欲望。他们又对视了一眼，强壮的那个把Bucky拉进怀里，让他的背紧贴着自己的胸口，一面低头咬吻Bucky的肩膀、印下更多吻痕，一面拉开他的腿，将自己早就坚硬无比的阴茎插了进去。他一下子就进得很深、全无保留，把Bucky顶得小声呜咽起来。另一个Steve跪在Bucky身前亲吻他的：“会好的，Buck，我保证。”他细小的手指温柔地抚摸Bucky的嘴唇，而Bucky就那么近乎虔诚地看着他，看着他挤进自己双腿间；看着他舔湿了两根手指沿着另一个Steve粗大的阴茎插进自己的小穴；看着他在自己发出不适的低吟时皱起眉毛；看着他靠近自己仿佛他们密不可分。

Steve亲吻Bucky的嘴唇，手指在Bucky身体里配合另一个Steve的阴茎搅动，想要把Bucky打开、能够完全容纳他们两个。Bucky又兴奋又害怕，被操得不停呻吟，酒精让他的理智彻底烧毁了，周身只留下欲望、无尽的欲望，不管有多少都无法填满。他像是久旱的草原，期待着被雨季那一场又一场的暴雨浇灌，他在Steve嘴唇间低喃、知道自始至终都是对方掌握了绝对的控制，并因为这个事实而显得更加投入、更加兴奋。

“Steve……Stevie……求你们了……”哪个都好、做点什么，Bucky急需他们做些什么来缓解自己身体里的烈火。

身后的Steve搂紧他的腰、又快又狠地进入他，而另一个Steve则咬了他的嘴唇，将自己的阴茎对准他们交合的部位，一点一点缓慢地插了进去。现在他们两个都在Bucky体内了，两根火热的阴茎被绞得紧紧的，彼此摩擦，从未有过的快感让他们几乎无法控制地想要略取更多，两只手不约而同地抚上了Bucky的阴茎，还未来得及撸动，Bucky就尖叫着达到了高潮、精液溅上了三个人的脸颊。

“Steve……”

Bucky的眼睛张开、瞳孔放大，无声地呼吸着，身体软得像棉絮，仿佛整个世界只剩下体内两根异物，而他唯一所知道的语言就是Steve的名字。他被两个人同时操着、被打开到最大，红润的嘴唇间不间断流淌出Steve的名字，他甚至不知道自己是在呼唤哪一个。

“Steve……Steve……Steve……？Captain?”

Steve猛地张开了眼睛，Tony，Natasha还有Clint都围着他，Tony看上去松了口气：“老天啊，我还以为这个梦境体验机出了故障、又把你冻住了呢！你睡得可真久！”

Steve茫然无措地眨了眨眼睛，Bucky不在这里，不在这个世界，他回来了。他撑起身体跳出了那个不怎么舒适的体验仓，Clint则跃跃欲试想要做第二个小白鼠（Steve之所以会成为实验对象只不过是因为他在之前的纸牌游戏中输给Tony太多轮）。Steve双手搓着脸，过了好几秒钟，依旧没办法将自己从梦境中剥离，Natasha瞟了他一眼：“不管你梦的是什么，我打赌那肯定很棒。”

Steve羞愧地转身视图掩饰自己腿间过于明显的勃起：幸好Tony没看到这个，不然他大概一辈子都没办法再直视对方的眼睛了。Natasha盯着他烧得通红的脸：“你还好吗Cap？”

Steve清了清嗓子：“我很好、呃，这东西有点危险，你确定想让Clint试吗？”

Natasha抿嘴一笑：“我不觉得他有什么值得幻想的东西。”她怀里的手机响了起来，女特工接了电话，表情变得严肃。Steve深吸了一口气，知道他们又有任务了。

有任务是件好事，他可以将思绪暂时抽离，免得Bucky的回忆一点一点缓慢又痛苦地杀死他。

Natasha已经挂了电话，她放下手里的咖啡杯，对Steve笑了：“Cap，我们要去救一艘船了。”


	4. Chapter 4

Bucky觉得脚下的靴子仿佛有千斤重。

这是他在Fort Benning的第一周，他不记得今天总共跑了多少里，但那双脚似乎已经不是他自己的了。他的肩膀低垂，慢慢地走在空无一人的停车场，双手插在口袋里，因为太过劳累不想再去思考事情——他只想回到自己的寝室、倒进破烂的床垫里睡上四个小时（如果他足够幸运）。

当Bucky看到迎面走来的人时，忍不住在心里诅咒了一声，抽出口袋里的双手敬礼：“晚上好，长官。”

迎面而来的人回了一个标准的军礼：“晚上好，Barnes中士。”他说，红色的贝雷帽在夕阳下看起来近乎深黑、配上胸前一排沉重的徽章，让他整个人看起来非常地严肃：“我希望我没看到你军姿不整、双手插在口袋里走路。”

“不Rogers上尉，”Bucky勉强笑了笑，露出一排整齐洁白的牙齿：“我只是太累了。”

“不要让没服过役的人看笑话。”Rogers上尉回答，与Bucky擦身而过。

Bucky吸了口气，在那瞬间拉住了Rogers上尉的手臂：“嘿Steve，”他轻声说：“别装得这么严肃，笑一下！”

“我可以立刻给你一个AR15，”Steve回答，语气一反刚才的严肃，变得柔和充满了关切：“说真的，Bucky，多喝水，早点休息。这三周不会那么容易的。”

“我知道，”Bucky放开了手，得意地晃了晃肩膀：“你真该看我今天跑步的速度。”

“我相信你会是第一个跳下飞机的那个。”Steve回答，声音里满是骄傲：“那么，明天见。”

“明天见。”Bucky说，分开时，两个人的肩膀擦过彼此，手指轻轻相触，很快又分开了。

 

这是一个很平常的周一，不过Rogers上尉决定他的小组要跑五英里，然后冲刺一英里以便赶上食堂的早饭时间。当他们最终完成晨练回到生活区时，所有人都热汗淋漓、只想要来个热水澡以及一份涂满奶油乳酪的贝果。Bucky正在喝水，他背上的水袋几乎空了，不得不用力咬吸嘴才能喝到水。他咬着吸嘴、因为运动而泛红的脸颊用力吮吸着，圆润的嘴唇紧裹着吸嘴，然后他就看到了Rogers上尉——不，对Bucky来说是Steve——的表情。

Steve有点不太自然地看了一眼正在吸吮水嘴的Bucky，脸颊看起来很红。Bucky可不相信他会脸红是因为运动，毕竟Steve可以跑上一整个马拉松、依旧保持稳定呼吸。他眨了眨眼睛，吐出嘴里的水嘴，舔了舔湿润的嘴唇，露出了一个恶作剧意味十足的微笑。

当他们还是孩子时，在凌乱、拥挤的布鲁克林区小巷里，每次Bucky想到什么恶作剧来捉弄Steve，总会露出这样的表情，而Steve已经学会如何提防了：好比说，他再也不会让Bucky有机会把水蛭放进自己的靴子、裤子了。

然而眼前的形势比水蛭微妙得多，Bucky重新把水嘴放进口中吸吮，不过这一次他刻意吸吮得非常缓慢并发出微妙的呻吟声，仿佛他正吸吮着别的什么东西，而不是一根普通的水管。他的喉结随着吞咽不停地滚动，汗水滑过依旧泛红的皮肤，视线透过长长的睫毛悄悄地盯着Steve——恶作剧得逞，Bucky注意到Steve的胸口开始非常规地起伏了。

“Barnes中士出列，”Steve咳嗽了一声，大声说：“Drop，push！”

“是的，长官！”Bucky忍不住大笑起来——他一直做了将近一百个俯卧撑才被允许站起来，但这一整天他的心情都非常、非常愉快。

 

这是一个温暖的四月午后，清风带着花香的气息拂过布鲁克林，阳光均匀地洒遍了整个城市。

Steve爬上他小公寓的露台，看到James坐在露台边，身边放着两个空啤酒罐。

两罐还不算太糟糕，Steve心想，决定不去追究这个。James看上去心情不错，正在晒太阳，修剪得整整齐齐的短发在阳光下呈现出健康的褐色——他看起来就和八年前刚入伍时一样，除了眼角的皱纹和空荡荡的左手袖管。有那么一瞬间Steve想起了八年前，刚满十七岁的James在被派去阿富汗的前一周，用伪造的ID卡在便利店买了一堆啤酒，和自己在小公寓里喝得酩酊大醉。

“如果他们抓到你，你会被踢出军队的。”Steve忧心忡忡，但James已经喝得满脸通红、完全不在乎：“那都是屁话，他们需要我，”他说，脸上带着孩子气的天真：“这是狗屎，Steve，按照法律、我不能和人上床、喝酒，但我……呃……能扛着枪去杀人？”

“你不是去杀人，”Steve递给他一杯水：“你是去保护我们所有人，这是两回事。”

James并没反驳，一周后他去了阿富汗，并在六个月后宣告失踪，三年后被宣告死亡。

“Bucky，”Steve叫了那个属于他们两个人的昵称，在James身边坐下：“嘿，我有东西给你。”

他张开手，掌心躺着James的名牌。两块牌子满是摩擦的痕迹，其中一块还有弹痕，链子却是全新的。当年这两块牌子和James的左手臂被带回美国，宣布了Barnes中士的死亡。Steve参加了葬礼，葬礼很庄严，而他唯一的要求就是保留James的名牌。

“认真的？”James看起来有点困惑，但在Steve递过它们时偏过了头，让Steve把这链子重新戴在自己的脖子上：“你知道严格来说我已经不再是士兵了，对吧？”

“他们能让你脱下军装，但他们没办法把那个士兵从你心里夺走。”Steve轻轻说，肩膀靠着James的：“你知道你是个士兵，Bucky，最好的那个。”

James因为Steve这毫不吝啬的赞美而笑了：“Steve……”他回答，目光有一点迷离。一年的漫长治疗后，他有时仍会陷入这种疏离的状态，仿佛独自一人被留在了战场，那让Steve有些担心：“嗯？”他问，仿佛想要更紧地抓住James似地，将自己整个人的分量都靠在了对方的身体上。

James似乎很享受Steve的存在，他低头看着自己胸口的名牌，读着上面熟悉又陌生的字迹：“Steve，说真的，如果我没办法好起来怎么办？有时候我觉得……我觉得我办不到，闭上眼睛我就又回到那块沼泽里，或者一个又一个的监狱……”

“那不重要，”Steve沉思了片刻，轻轻回答道，“Bucky，你不需要恢复到过去，或者变成任何什么，”他很高兴James如此信任自己、肯将内心深处最大的恐惧与自己分享，他的手指温柔地梳理过James的短发，示意他抬头看露台下的景色：“你记得这个公寓对不对，你看对面，老John的便利店还在，现在是他儿子在管理了。你喜欢的咖啡店也还在，还有Linda的花店——不过我不觉得你现在能去偷她的花而不被发现了——还有那家贝果店。Bucky，我们都还在，我们都在这里，好好地活着，这都是因为你。你是个勇敢的士兵，你为了我们所有人战斗过，现在你只需要为了你自己战斗，享受自由的空气、享受这一切。”

“我现在觉得他们给你升职是有点道理的，布鲁克林的小子。”James笑了，抓起了另一罐啤酒打开：“要来点吗？”

Steve搂紧了他，并在他的耳朵上轻轻印下了一个吻。

 

========================  
Steve并没有太多亲吻的经验。

第一次是那个金发的列兵，她完全突袭了Steve、让Steve浑身僵硬、不知所措，几乎忘记了推开她。她太主动、太放纵，几乎将Steve的举动当做是调情了。

第二次是Natasha，但那不能算。他们不过是试图伪装，那是任务的一部分，Natasha完全占据了主导，Steve只是不过傻乎乎地配合她，而且从事后Natasha的评价来看，Steve的“配合”并不怎么样。

他不确定自己对亲吻，或是对亲密关系这事儿怎么看，因为他的经验真的少得可怜。

但Bucky是不同的。

喔上帝啊，Steve心想，他和Bucky，接吻，仿佛这是这世界上他们唯一想要做的事情。Bucky很强壮——他都一直是个强壮的家伙，他双手的力量足以在Steve脸上留下严重的伤痕，但他捧着Steve的脸，动作轻柔得好像在清理AR15的锁针。

Bucky看起来对这事儿一点也不陌生，他一直是个讨女孩子喜欢的家伙，他那柔软又丰润的嘴唇，总是带着笑的眼睛，讨喜的小脸庞和殷勤的态度能俘获任何人的心，但那是七十年前、成为冬日战士之前的Bucky，虽然在Steve的记忆依旧如昨日。

Bucky尝起来有点冷冰冰的，像是雪花和枪油混合在一起，Steve发现自己喜欢那个味道，他轻哼了一声，向Bucky靠近了一些、想要拉近两人之间的距离。

但Bucky推开了Steve，他看起来并不讨厌他们刚做过的事情，只是有一点困惑。过长的头发挡住了他的脸，Steve能看到他低垂的睫毛，和过于紧绷、显得十分严肃的嘴唇：“Bucky？”Steve轻轻问，Bucky叹了口气，安抚性地拍了拍Steve的肩膀：“混球，”他说，声音里透出了一丝嘲弄：“过了这么久一点进步都没有。”

“那是因为我没有练习的对象。”Steve也笑了，时光仿佛一瞬间回到了老布鲁克林，Bucky热心地想要撮合他和那些对此完全不感兴趣的姑娘们。

Bucky看起来依旧很严肃：“得让你多练习。”他说，那神情有些像过去的Bucky，又有一些微妙的不同。他拉住了Steve的领子，用强势的力道将对方拉回来，重新开始了又一轮的亲吻。

Steve依旧不确定自己对这类亲密行为感触如何，但他很肯定自己对亲吻Bucky这件事有些上瘾。


	5. Chapter 5

他们的卧室里有一个步入式衣柜。

步入式衣柜是非常寻常的居家设置，但对于两个来自七十年前、对服装完全没有任何追求的人来说，这类衣柜就显得非常不寻常了。

衣柜的左边归Steve使用，Steve完全保持着在军队时的习惯：T恤衫、内衣和袜子全部规规矩矩地卷好，整齐地码在柜子里，制服则一丝不苟地挂在衣架上，一切都像是二战服饰陈列馆一样。Bucky的那一边就没那么整齐了——他也保留了一些还是Bucky时的就习惯，T恤卷了一半，另一半散乱地挂在那儿，好几双深色的靴子堆在角落里，唯一整齐的部分是一个保险柜，那里面藏着Bucky所有的武器。没有任务的时候Bucky喜欢坐在这个柜子前，花上一整个上午一样一样地保养他心爱的武器。有时候Steve也会帮助他，但Steve在这方面没有Bucky那么擅长，大多时候他只是安静地坐在角落里擦亮自己的盾，同时看着Bucky灵活地拆卸那些枪支仿佛他们不过是些讨喜的玩具。

这是一个很安静的周日下午，Steve打开衣柜门，毫不意外地看到Bucky坐在保险柜前，四周堆满了各式各样的零件、工具和枪油。

“呃，你怎么能分辨出哪样是哪样啊？”Steve看着那些七零八落的零件，小心不要踩到任何一样。

Bucky连头都没抬，忙着用长长的棉棒清理枪管：他用金属手臂握着枪管，右手抓着棉签上下拉动，确保枪管内没有任何碳粉残留，专注的样子让Steve想起不久以前身为冬兵的他。Steve笑了笑，弯腰摸了摸Bucky的头发，走出了衣柜。

Bucky就在这时放下了手里的活，瞪着Steve仿佛他是个十恶不赦的罪犯：“Rogers，”他说：“回来！”

Steve转头看着凶巴巴的Bucky：“怎么了？”

“把你袜子上沾着的撞针还给我！”Bucky伸出手，盯着Steve的脸，Steve忍不住笑了：“抱歉，不是故意的。”他摸到了脚底下沾着的撞针，随手用身上的T恤擦拭了一下，放到了Bucky的手掌心。

 

Bucky却开始分心了，Steve就站在他面前，抬头他就能看到Steve窄细的腰、结实的屁股和大腿，而且他的T恤衫现在乱七八糟地堆在运动裤上，露出了一截腹肌。Bucky眨了眨眼睛，丢下了手里的枪、金属的手指勾住了Steve的运动裤边缘，将他扯向了自己。

“我以为你在忙？”Steve从Bucky的眼神中领会到了他的意图——冬兵恢复为“Bucky”的时间并不长，大部分时候他都是安静的，但偶尔，在及其偶尔的情况下，他会放松下来，整个人让Steve想起七十年前的Bucky Barnes、他的挚友和挚爱。现在就是那些情况之一，Bucky仰头看着Steve，大而圆的眼睛里闪烁着一丝狡猾的笑意，这让Steve想起了二战时、在法国一个被炮火轰塌了半边的小酒馆中，Bucky就是这样看着他、跪在他面前，给了Steve有生以来第一次的口交。回忆让Steve身体发烫，他的手不由自主抚摸上了Bucky的脸，拇指轻柔地划过那些新生的胡茬：“Buck？”他问，试图在Bucky脸上寻找旧日的影子——他并不介意Bucky是否终究能够摆脱冬日战士的阴影、重新变回他认识的James Buchanan Barnes，但此刻，Steve却无法控制地怀念过去那个爱笑、爱捉弄Steve的大个子。

“我能听到你脑袋里的声音，”Bucky说，手指用力将Steve的运动裤扯掉、连带他的老式宽松内裤：“闭嘴吧Rogers，我还记得怎么吸你的家伙，现在，给我闭上眼睛享受就对了。”

Steve老实遵命，在Bucky湿润的嘴唇包裹住他半勃的阴茎时发出了一声满足的叹息。他一手撑着墙壁保持平衡，另一只手抚摸着Bucky的脸颊，手指偶尔缠上对方略长的头发。Bucky吸吮得非常专心，他模糊地记得Steve有多么喜爱这个（公平来说他喜爱和Bucky之间的所有一切），在Bucky时而混乱、时而清醒的脑海中始终存在着Steve的影子，而近来这些回忆越来越清晰，他想起了Steve高潮时的表情，想起了Steve喜欢的方式，想起了Steve所有敏感的地方，而现在他正怀着试探的心情一一尝试。

事实证明他的记忆还不坏，当Bucky用自己的舌头笨拙地滑过Steve阴茎顶端时，Steve高大的身体几乎蜷缩起来，并且咬住了自己的拳头。

“你可以叫出声来的，”Bucky吐出了嘴里的阴茎，轻轻推着Steve的身体、示意他在地板上躺下来，同时飞快地扯掉了自己身上的衣服：“这里是我们的家，你不用怕有人会听到。”

Steve笑了，他喜欢Bucky说“我们”这个词，那让他确信他的Bucky正努力地走向一个新的开始。当然Steve更喜欢Bucky赤裸的身体，他几乎是带着迷醉的表情看着Bucky跨上自己，双手本能地握住了Bucky的臀部。

“我想起来，我们这么干过，”Bucky说，“我不记得什么时候了，但有一次我把你压在那张破毯子上，”他说，伸手拿起了一边的枪油：“当时不得不用这玩意。”他认真地回忆着，把枪油倒在手指上，用它们涂抹Steve的阴茎：“那可真是糟糕透顶，现在他们有这些高级的东西，我估计你的老二不会再过敏了。”

Steve忍不住大笑起来，他当然记得那次糟糕透顶的做爱，他们在距离前线三十英里的一个临时据点，性爱用品是绝对不可能的奢侈，但那并没影响他们索求彼此的欲望。超级士兵的血清让他很快就摆脱了过敏状态，但Steve必须承认，那几分钟成了他终身的阴影：“Bucky，那事儿太扫兴了，答应我以后再也别提起了。”

Bucky孩子气地笑起来，确保Steve的阴茎足够润滑。他用的是很好的枪油，没有任何刺激性味道，Bucky匆匆用手指打开自己，然后就急切地骑到了Steve身上。他用右手支撑着自己，左手把Steve拉起来、亲吻他的嘴唇。金属的手臂被Steve的皮肤煨得滚烫。Steve搂着他的腰，在Bucky美妙的身体一寸又一寸将自己的阴茎完全吞进去时，发出了漫长、满足的呻吟：“Buck……”

Bucky伸手堵住了Steve的嘴唇，牙齿咬上了对方的耳垂。他喜欢在做爱时掌握Steve的身体，反正Steve能承受他的力气，而且有时候Bucky相信Steve也喜欢被自己掌控。他又吻了一下Steve的脸，开始上下摆动起了腰好让Steve能更深入自己。他喜欢被Steve完全打开的感觉，那让他更容易想起许多被深埋在时光中的往事。他追逐着这个来自布鲁克林的倔强小子、一路不回头、跨越了整个世纪，而现在Steve完完全全是属于他的，无论什么时候他总是会选择站在Bucky身边，这份爱意与信任成了Bucky的勇气和支柱，他不确定如果没有Steve，自己是否仍能够面对身为冬日战士的过去。他松开了对Steve的钳制、腰摆动得越来越激烈同时示意Steve加入他：“摸我……”Bucky几乎是在恳求，Steve喘息着直起身体、一只手握住了Bucky挺直的阴茎，另一只手抚摸着他的大腿，腰部用上了力气好能够更深入Bucky的身体。高潮来得迅速、激烈，Bucky觉得自己像是被一辆火车迎面撞上，靠着Steve失神了好几秒钟，才意识到Steve也达到了高潮。

“你把这儿搞得一塌糊涂。”Bucky不满地说，随手抓过Steve的T恤衫清理自己屁股上的枪油。Steve忍不住大笑：“我不觉得我该负全责！”他站起来捡起两个人弄脏了的衣服准备拿去清洗，Bucky光溜溜地坐在地板上继续他未完成的清理工作。

“Steve？”

“嗯？”

“撞针！该死的，你又把我的撞针弄丢了！！”


	6. Chapter 6

Steve伸手抓向Bucky的左肩，Bucky沉下肩膀，伸腿去绊Steve，Steve完全不上当，灵巧地闪避开Bucky的攻击，反而绕到Bucky身后，顺势抓住了Bucky两只手腕拧到身后，一只手牢牢地按住，另一只手探进了Bucky的军服，手指头灵活地钻进长裤里，直截了当地探进了柔软的臀瓣之间，低头咬住了Bucky的耳朵。

“Steve……”Bucky挣扎了一下，Steve却把他抓得更紧了，Bucky手腕一阵刺痛，不敢再动，任Steve的一根手指插进了自己的后穴。

“Steve……”Bucky喘息着，眼角发红，身体在Steve的压制下快速起伏，Steve不理他，手指头固执地往他身体里钻。似乎是觉得Bucky老实了不少，抓着Bucky两只手腕的手也放松了一些，向下扯掉了Bucky的裤子，顺手又解开了自己的拉链。

感觉到Steve火烫、坚硬的阴茎顶上了自己的屁股，Bucky有点慌乱，又开始挣扎，Steve一口咬住他的肩膀：“老实点别动，不然我就……”

Bucky噗嗤一声笑了出来：“不行，Steve，你一开口说话就没感觉了。”

Steve也笑了：“你自己说要玩的，我都说了我玩不了这个。”

“没事，”Bucky笑嘻嘻地转过身来，利索地踹掉自己的裤子，两条细长的腿把Steve夹紧，“反正我都准备好了，咱们按你的方式来，别浪费。”

Steve笑得趴到Bucky肩膀上喘气，几乎连阴茎都软了下去。Bucky舔着嘴唇，一只手在Steve结实的肩背上乱摸，另一只手抓住Steve半硬的阴茎揉搓，胡乱亲Steve微带胡茬的脸：“Steve……快点，硬起来，精神点，咱们只剩半天不到了，要好好利用！”

Steve玩不来硬的，Bucky有要求了倒是从善如流，下面的小兄弟在Bucky手里立刻活泼泼起来，生龙活虎地往Bucky屁股间那块软肉上戳。Bucky下面已经被自己扩张过了，又软又湿，挨上Steve阴茎顶端就微微打开，包住了Steve的阴茎，又湿又热的感觉舒服极了。Steve亲了亲Bucky的嘴唇，腰一用力整个顶了进去。Bucky发出了一声舒服的呻吟，声音软绵绵的，蜜糖一样甜，两只手搂紧了Steve，恨不能把他整个人都包裹进自己身体里。

“Bucky……”Steve沙哑地叫着Bucky的名字，两条手臂把Bucky搂得紧紧的，阴茎埋在他身体里一动不动，浑身蓄满了力量，手臂肌肉鼓起，手指却用最轻柔的力道抚摸Bucky的脸和嘴唇，Bucky亲他，一下一下用力地亲，踢了踢Steve的屁股：“你倒是动动啊？”

“舍不得……”Steve盯着Bucky的眼睛老老实实地说，“就半天时间……一会儿就过去了……”

Bucky嘴唇抖了抖，不知道该说什么，过了好一会儿才笑了，嘴角高高翘起，眼睛里满满都是Steve的倒影，笑容又甜又温柔，双腿夹紧Steve的身体用力一掀，把Steve压倒在自己身下，两只手按上Steve的胸口，指尖感受着Steve心脏强有力的跳动，拉着Steve的手按上自己胸口，腰动了动，更往Steve阴茎上坐了下去：“我在这儿呢，Stevie，”他的声音像是喝醉了，又像是梦呓，“你也在，我们都在。假期结束了也没关系，打完仗还有一辈子呢，三十年，五十年，七十年，我们都在一起。”

“嗯，”Steve坐起来搂紧了Bucky，两人胸口紧紧贴在一起，两颗心跳动的声音慢慢汇成一体，再也分不开，“好的，Bucky，打完仗我们回家，回布鲁克林，买个房子，养几条狗，再领养几个小孩，他们看不起非裔人，我们就多养几个。”

“对，小Stevie说什么都对。”Bucky又笑了，眼角却是湿润的，低头吻Steve的嘴唇，小心翼翼、万分珍重，两个人十指交握，整个世界的时间都停在了这一刻。


	7. 捆绑

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BDSM警告

Steve走进更衣室，敲了敲一间淋浴室的门：“Buck，你还好吗？”

水声并没有停止，过了好一会儿，氤氲雾气间传来了Bucky的声音：“还行。”

光听他的声音Steve就知道他在说谎，在没有任务的日子Bucky的状态总是不够好，即使是和Steve的格斗练习他也提不起精神，就好像他需要无穷尽的任务来麻痹自己。Steve明白那种需要，他并没有Bucky那样的愧疚感，可几年前，在陌生世界醒来、无所适从的失落感也让他过了好一阵子这样的生活，这也是为什么他会如此担心Bucky。对Bucky的敷衍他可不买账，仍坚持守在淋浴间门口：“不，你听起来很糟糕，刚才的射击练习你甚至没打到靶子，别和我废话，Bucky，打纳粹那会儿你用脚趾都比这个打得好。”

“我才没用过脚趾。”Bucky推开门走出来，湿漉漉的头发披在肩膀上，毛巾草草掩着下体，金属手臂在水雾中闪闪发亮。

Steve笑笑，决定暂时不和他争辩下去。他退后一步，做出和平的姿态，双手伸展在身体两侧，尽量不给眼前人任何压迫感：“随便你，等会儿想干点什么？要不要出去吃点东西？”

Bucky没吭声，绕过Steve往更衣间走，Steve不折不挠地跟上，在Bucky柜子前的椅子上坐下来，抬头看着Bucky还在滴水的脸。Bucky垂着头，他们的视线正好对上，Bucky快速地移开目光，一只手摸上了柜门，飞快地扫了一眼柜子里的东西，又把门掩上了。Steve并未注意到他这多余的举动，只是看着Bucky的脸：“Bucky……”他的声音非常柔和，“到这儿来。”

Bucky立刻就领悟到了Steve的意图，他知道Steve想要安抚自己，用他们之间特有的、他曾经非常习惯、喜爱的方式，他不太确定自己现在是不是想要那个，但Bucky明白这事儿的主导权从不在他，那正是一切的意义所在。他跪下来，尽量放松身体，抱住Steve的腿，脸贴到他大腿上，全身依附着Steve的身体，嗅着他身上温暖的气息，呼吸渐趋平稳，整个人也逐渐平和下来。Steve似乎很满意他的顺从，伸手轻轻抚摸Bucky湿透了的长发，手指理顺发端纠成一团的结，指尖按摩他的头皮，让Bucky舒服地半眯起了眼睛：“你想要什么？”Steve问，一下一下梳理Bucky的头发，另一只手按摩他经常因为左臂的异常重量而酸痛的脊椎。

Bucky发出一声柔软的呻吟，整个人更往Steve身上贴去，“我不知道，”他明白这时Steve不会允许他说谎，如果试图敷衍，Steve一定会惩罚他，因此他诚实地回答，“Stevie，我不知道，我觉得这里是空的，”他抓住了Steve正在梳理自己头发的手，把它牵引到自己胸前，“我记得你，记得过去，可我不记得这个，过去我们总是……我总是觉得这里满满的。”他说得有些词不达意，偶尔抬头看Steve，曾经让人闻风丧胆的杀手脸上露出了羞涩、不知所措的表情。Steve深吸了一口气，两手托住Bucky腋下，把他整个人拉起来，让他坐上了自己的大腿。毛巾因为这个动作滑落，Bucky整个人都赤裸了，而Steve还好好地穿着他的运动制服。

“我能为你做什么吗？”Steve双手环绕着Bucky的身体，没有用力，只是想让他知道自己很乐意这么搂着他，也不在乎大腿上这点分量，“什么都可以，你知道我总是乐意帮忙的。”

 

Bucky咬了一下嘴唇，头发上的水珠滴下来，很快打湿了Steve制服的肩膀。他看起来很犹豫，像是拿不定主意，Steve不想逼得太过分，他只是把Bucky搂得更紧了一些：“或者我们就这么回家也行，看点老电影，吃一桶冰激凌。”

Bucky想了好几秒钟，最后摇了摇头：“我们回家，”他说，站起来打开自己的衣柜，仿佛下定了决心，从里面拿出一样东西递给Steve，“然后我们做这个。”

他手里躺着一段看起来非常结实的四股绳，军需品，Steve对那东西非常熟悉，也立刻就明白了Bucky的意图：过去他们用这玩意捆纳粹、架绳桥，但Steve从未想过要把这东西用到Bucky身上，Bucky乐于服从他的命令，无论在床笫间还是战场上，而且那会儿的局势也从未允许他们拥有过这样的奢侈。可现在一切都不同了，他们不再算是真正意义上的士兵，他们之间隔了七十年的生与死，有时Bucky看上去像是会就此碎裂成一片一片，Steve觉得自己需要把他拼起来，捆绑好，字面意义上。

“好的，”他接过了长绳放进自己的口袋，“穿衣服，我们马上回家。”

===================  
回家之路似乎变得无比漫长，终于门在他们身后缓缓关上，Steve并不知道自己应该怎么开始，他转身看Bucky，Bucky似乎也没有什么计划，只是顺从地和他对视，然后立刻垂下目光。Steve向他靠近了一步，一只手搭上他的肩膀，手指轻轻抚摸他颈后柔软的头发：“到卧室，”他做出了决定，想要尽量把这次体验变得舒适，“把外衣脱掉。”

Bucky飞快走进卧室，脱下外套和长裤折叠好，并在床边半跪下来，一只手搭在床上，抬头看着Steve。Steve在看他脱衣服时就半硬了，但他知道今天、在这卧室里要发生的一切与自己无关，这是为了Bucky，Bucky的感受更加重要。他伸出手抚摸Bucky的脸，拇指按上Bucky柔软的、充满期待的嘴唇：“转过身。”

Bucky温顺地转过身去，两只手并拢在身后。Steve非常擅长各种绳结，他在战场上绑过无数纳粹，没人能逃过美国队长的捆绑。可眼前的Bucky不是他的敌人，这其间有着本质的不同，Steve绝不想伤害Bucky。他把绳子从口袋里掏出来掂了掂，立刻就决定了该用什么样的力道。他把绳子绕过Bucky的脖子，确定绳结不会勒住他，然后从肩膀下穿过，一个结又一个结，很快就把Bucky的上臂捆得结结实实。绳子陷入右手，在柔韧的皮肤上留下了一点痕迹，整个过程Bucky都没有发出声音，他的身体配合呼吸起伏，频率越来越快，两只手腕轻轻动了一下，却并没有挣扎。

他知道Steve绝不会伤害他，Steve甚至没有拉紧绳子：任何绳结对冬兵都没有意义，Barnes中士通晓各种绳结的打法，当初还是他在战场上把这些一样一样教给美国队长的，而冬兵左手的力量能够轻易摆脱钢铁的束缚，何况是这样的普通绳子。但Bucky完全没有反抗的念头，他心甘情愿想要让Steve掌握一切，他只希望Steve能把他绑得更紧些、把他紧紧抓在怀里。

“别动。”仿佛察觉了Bucky的变化，Steve拉紧了手里的绳子，把Bucky的两只手肘捆得更紧了一些，接着把绳子绕到他小腹处。Bucky身上只穿着薄薄的拳击背心和短裤，Steve的手掌感受到了他紧绷的皮肤下传来的烫人温度，忍不住低头在Bucky后颈印下了一个吻，然后双手用力一拉，在Bucky小腹上又打了一个结。Bucky的呼吸越发急促，胸口被绳子勒得不松不紧，他不看Steve，垂着眼睛望着Steve在自己小腹暂停的双手一声不吭。Steve又靠近他，在他脸颊上轻轻亲了一下：“你做得好极了，Buck，真的很好，告诉我你现在在想什么？”

Bucky的身体微微颤抖，声音像是从很远的地方传来：“你，我，你把我抓得紧紧的，这样很好，我觉得很安全。”

Steve觉得心里热热的，有什么要从胸口中涌出来一样。他的手指轻轻按上Bucky涨起的胯下，弯腰把Bucky抱起来放到床上，绳结在他腹部拉紧，绕过大腿根部，又把他的腿也绑到了一起。到这个地步，Steve知道的技巧差不多用光了，Bucky如果不想真心挣扎，一动也动不了，于是老老实实地仰躺着，视线和Steve的交缠在一起，等着Steve的下一步举动。Steve不紧不慢地跪到床上，让Bucky侧躺着，从他后方贴上去，手指探进Bucky的内裤，在捆绑允许的范围内将他的内裤往下拉。Bucky侧头回望Steve的眼睛，舔了舔嘴唇，Steve低头亲上去，仿佛安抚Bucky，又向是要安抚自己，一遍一遍地呢喃：“我抓住你了Buck，别担心，我抓住你了……”他的手已经伸进了Bucky的短裤，两只手掌按上Bucky结实挺巧的屁股，用力揉捏着，将它们向两边分开，又往中间推。Bucky在他嘴唇间轻轻呻吟着，舌尖舔着Steve的嘴角，像是邀请般小心翼翼分开嘴唇。Steve吻住了他，自己的呼吸也急促起来，胯下阴茎硬邦邦地戳着Bucky的大腿，两手在Bucky臀胯上留下了一块又一块淤青。Bucky从未觉得自己如此欲望高涨，他动不了，只能勉强转头，身体完全处于Steve的掌控之下，连手指都没法随心所欲，目光中充满了渴望。Steve好像也不想再等下去了，伸手拿过床头的润滑剂，匆匆忙忙倒在Bucky身下，拇指顶进他双腿中间那个柔软的小洞，把润滑剂往里推。Bucky呻吟了一声，Steve立刻放松了些力道：“疼吗？”

“不……不……”Bucky小口喘气，身体放松，在Steve怀里动了动，“就这样，Stevie，快点……”

Steve一下一下用力亲他，两根拇指都伸了进去，把那个小洞顶开，然后拉下自己的短裤，完全勃起的阴茎跳出来，弹上了Bucky的屁股。Bucky笑了，回头想亲Steve，可Steve把他绑得太好，要是不动左手就什么都办不到，只能尽最大努力扭动身体，让Steve明白他的意图。Steve顺手在他半露出来的屁股上打了一巴掌：“别动，Buck。”他咬着Bucky的耳垂警告，阴茎顶端戳上了Bucky的后穴，往里稍微顶了顶，觉得Bucky下面似乎放松了一些，就用力顶进去。只用了一点润滑剂，要容纳超级士兵的阴茎似乎有些勉强。Bucky紧张地深吸了几口气，Steve意识到了，抽出自己的阴茎，又倒了很多润滑剂在上面，才再次试着进入Bucky的身体。这次就顺畅了很多，Bucky的身体似乎也完全放松了，一点一点容纳Steve的侵入。Steve进得很慢，阴茎将Bucky完全打开、一直顶到最深处才停下来，咬住了Bucky的肩膀，张开双手将他紧紧搂在怀里，让他的背心贴上自己的胸口，两人的身体完全契合，紧贴在一起，一丝缝隙都没有：“感觉到了吗？Buck？我在这儿……就在你身后，不管什么时候都在……”

“Steve……”Bucky的声音像梦呓一样飘忽，“你的脸，我想看着你的脸……”

Steve又在他耳垂上咬了一口，直到留下牙印，双手揉着他的屁股，阴茎深埋在他身体里，享受着那种紧致的快感：“嗯，好的，马上。”下面却突然动起来，抽出阴茎又快速撞进去，顶得Bucky呻吟了一声，几乎滑出他的怀抱。Steve又亲又咬Bucky的耳垂，直到那块可怜的软肉变得红肿，一次比一次更狠地撞进Bucky的身体，操得他连一点声音都发不出来，只能在Steve怀里无助地呻吟扭动。高潮来得快而猛烈，Steve还没意识到，Bucky已经射了出来，被捆得结结实实、困在短裤里的阴茎抽搐着射出液体，打湿了短裤，后面也把Steve夹得紧紧的，让Steve几乎也当场就达到高潮。他停下来，在Bucky屁股上结结实实打了一巴掌：“我没让你射。”

“Steve……”Bucky的声音软绵绵的，一下子就让Steve想起了过去，当他们还是两个孩子、背着大人玩这些小游戏的时候，Bucky也总是这么叫他，声音甜蜜柔软，一双又大又圆的眼睛总是湿漉漉的，让Steve完全没办法狠下心做他们想做的事儿。将近一个世纪过去了，Bucky无意中又露出了这样的表情，而Steve依旧对他没辙。回忆像潮水般涌来吞没了他，笑着叫他名字的Bucky，替被人打伤的他擦药的Bucky，背着哮喘发作的他往医院跑的Bucky，为了替他挡子弹掉下悬崖的Bucky……那么多碎片交错起来，让Steve的双眼湿润，停下了动作，抓紧了自己怀里这个时隔七十年、失而复得的Bucky，脸颊埋进Bucky后颈，一只手用力扯断了绑着Bucky的绳子，退出他的身体，把他翻过来让他和自己面对面。Bucky还处于强烈高潮后的恍惚状态，眼睛忽闪忽闪地望着Steve，嘴唇微张，想要说什么，最终还是没说出口，勉强抬起两只手扶上Steve的脸：“别哭，傻瓜，你抓住我了啊。”

“嗯……”Steve笑了，吻上Bucky的嘴唇，“我抓住你了……”然后他把Bucky紧紧搂进怀里，找到角度重新进入他的身体。这次的节奏比一开始要缓慢得多，没了束缚和捆绑，两个人的身体像是两块磁石一样交缠在一起，分不开拆不散，Steve的阴茎顶进了一小半，打着转往Bucky身体里顶，又慢慢退出来，再用力顶进去。Bucky的两条腿都缠上了Steve的腰，双手捧着他的脸亲吻，腰一用力就把Steve掀翻，骑上了Steve，身体顺势向下坐、把Steve整个容进了自己体内。Steve两只手还紧抓着Bucky的腰，用了很大的力气，立刻就在Bucky腰臀间留下一几条淤青的指印。这恰到好处的疼痛反而刺激了感官，Bucky的腰不停下沉，下面把Steve夹得紧紧的，低头亲吻Steve的胸口和脖子：“你抓住我了……”他笨拙地说，明明自己还需要Steve的拥抱，却敏锐地察觉到了Steve难得流露出的一丝脆弱。Steve搂住他，往他湿热的身体里顶，这会儿言语成了多余的东西，他们用全身心感受彼此的存在，快感前所未有地强烈，Steve很快就全射进了Bucky身体里。

好一阵子，房间里满是他们的心跳声，两颗心紧挨着跳动，分不开，两个人紧紧搂着对方，拆不散。

“绳子断了。”过了好一会儿，还趴在Steve胸口的Bucky懒洋洋地说，Steve笑出了声：“肯定是你从哪儿顺手牵羊的，对不对？”

Bucky不说话，Steve玩笑似地在他屁股上轻轻拍了一巴掌：“队长说过什么？不准擅自征用物资！”

两个人都想起战时的事儿，笑出了声，Bucky从Steve身上翻下来，近乎本能地往他怀里钻，Steve搂着他，谁都没心里会一团乱的床。Steve低头，嘴唇贴上Bucky的额头：“好多了？”

“嗯。”Bucky听上去有点困了，右脚缠上Steve的，“睡觉，Rogers，醒了再说别的。”

“好，”Steve把他往自己怀里拉近了一些，“好好睡，Bucky。”

他抓住Bucky了，不管现在，明天，无尽的未来，他都抓着他，再也不会放手。


	8. Chapter 8

Steve在天亮之前就睁开了眼睛，睡在身旁的Bucky立刻也醒了。他正要翻身下床，Steve拉住了他的手腕：“还早。”他轻声说，声音里却有一种不容忽视的威严。Bucky转身对上Steve的脸，墙壁上的烛火一直没有熄灭，将Steve的银发映成了温和的橘色。Bucky凑过去亲吻了Steve的额头，Steve温柔地看着他，两只依旧有力的手隔着松垮的睡袍抚摸着Bucky年轻的皮肤。Bucky眨了眨眼睛，在Steve怀里向下滑动，整个人消失在了毛毯之间。他凑到Steve胯下，握住对方半勃起的阴茎轻轻含进嘴里吸吮。Steve的手指梳理着Bucky的头发：“Bucky……”他的声音略有些沙哑，Bucky不理会，而是执着地吸吮着、舔吻着，直到它完全变硬，达到几乎无法全部吞咽的程度。他从毛毯间探出头来，几绺汗湿的长发贴着脸颊，嘴唇因为用力吸吮而变得红润，在烛光下闪闪发亮。Steve抚摸他的脸颊，拇指探进他唇间，Bucky顺从地张开嘴，柔软的唇舌包裹住Steve的手指轻轻地舔舐。Steve满意地拍了拍他的脸颊，两只手撑着自己的身体在床上坐了起来。即使已过花甲，他的身姿依旧像座雕像般挺拔，传说中受神眷顾的国王陛下即使到了暮年，依旧有着不输给年轻人的精力和体力，更别提那双蓝色的眼睛：它们依旧如此清澈，不管多了多少年，只要被那双眼睛笔直地注视着，Bucky都会两腿发软、不由自主地想要臣服在Steve面前。他从毯间钻出来，一声不吭地脱掉了自己的睡袍，年轻而赤裸的身体就这样暴露在Steve面前。Steve用欣赏的眼光注视着他，手指一寸一寸地沿着他的腰线来回抚摸，他很熟悉这具肉体，但依然为他的美丽而折服。光滑的皮肤下流动着紧实的肌肉和无尽的生命力。Steve沉默地看着Bucky的脸，Bucky的嘴唇微微抿着，看起来有点倔强的样子，他当然知道Steve在想什么，他轻巧地抬起身体，跨到Steve身上，两条腿夹紧了Steve的腰侧，一只手撑着Steve紧绷的腹肌，另一只手握住了Steve挺立的阴茎，正要慢慢地坐下去，Steve两只手已经抓住了他的臀瓣，将他按到了自己的阴茎上方、用让Bucky无法抵抗的力量将他按下去、直到他将自己整个吞下。

突然被填满的快感与撕裂感让Bucky叫出了声，他的身体向后弓，喉咙间发出几声柔软的呜咽，但他已经习惯了如此吞进Steve，很快就适应了这饱胀的快感。Steve的两只手按着他的腰臀，那里还留着昨晚的手印和淤青，现在又在Steve有力的掌握下变得红肿。Steve把Bucky拉进了自己怀里，轻轻梳理Bucky的头发，一下一下亲吻他汗津津的额头。感觉到怀抱里的身体渐渐停止了颤抖，他伸手勾起了Bucky的下巴，轻轻吻他的嘴唇，翻身将Bucky压到自己身下，拉开他两条细长的腿，将自己更深地埋进了对方年轻紧致的身体里。

Bucky哽咽了一声，但他已经不觉得胀痛了，Steve给他的是狂野的、毫无保留的快感，几乎一下子就点燃了他体内旺盛的火焰。他在温暖的床铺间扭动身体，乞求他的主人、他的君王、他的Steve更加深入，一寸一寸地占有他、填满他，反复标记他，彻底将他占为自己的所有物。他的腿紧紧夹着Steve的腰，在他每一次深入时迎上去，小洞紧裹着Steve的阴茎，好像想要就这样将他嵌入自己的身体，再也不分开。Steve喘得很厉害，他深深地进入Bucky，阴茎顶端顶入他柔软的入口，让对方为自己近乎狂野的动作尖叫，亲吻Bucky时却又十分温柔，十分缠绵。他吻Bucky的嘴唇和睫毛，手指梳理他的凌乱的长发。深色的发丝铺在自己雪白的枕头上，在烛光下显得非常鲜艳。Bucky半闭着眼睛，在Steve狂野又温存的节奏中喘息着，享受着，双手攀上Steve的肩膀，紧紧地搂着他，好像溺水之人一样不肯放手。他的手指插进Steve短短的白发之间，指尖在Steve的发丝间跳着舞，随着他进出自己身体的节奏，向下抚摸上Steve的眉眼。这双蓝眼睛还如同当年初次见面一样温柔清澈，里面除了Bucky的倒影之外再无其他，他几乎能在Steve眼中看到自己迷乱的样子。他的指尖略过Steve眼角的皱纹，捧住他的脸颊，将他拉入又一个缠绵的深吻，腰腿轻轻用力，将他们两个人翻转过去，再次骑到了Steve身上。

年迈的国王沉稳地躺着，仿佛正在巡视他的正片土地，而他年轻的爱人两只手撑着他结实饱满的胸膛，下体不停地起落、吞吐他君王的权杖。Bucky喘息得很厉害，他就要高潮了，他能感觉到Steve在自己体内进到了前所未有的深度，他觉得自己的身体像要燃烧起来一样火热，丰沛的液体流淌出来，打湿了两人胯下的毛发。

“Steve……”Bucky小声呢喃着对方的名字，弯身索求更多的吻，他的国王慷慨地满足他，亲吻他，爱抚他，挺进他柔韧的身体，直到他们两人都无法呼吸、在呻吟着对方名字时同时到达高潮。

Bucky枕着Steve的肩膀躺了好一会儿，Steve搂着他，轻轻抚摸他的头发，Bucky舒服得快要睡着了，可门外的脚步声让他张开眼睛。他转头看了看墙壁上挂着的钟，不情愿地起身下床，抽离Steve时，后穴被带出了不少水，Bucky红着脸捡起自己的睡衣草草擦了几下，Steve已经坐起身穿上了自己的晨跑，接下来是国王沐浴的时间，那之后他可能会出去骑骑马，然后才会回来与他年轻的爱人共进早餐。Bucky把骑装收拾整齐，等Steve从浴室出来后就一件一件替他穿上。他的动作很轻柔，很仔细，一点一点整理Steve内衬以及外套上的褶皱，拍打掉并不存在的灰尘，最后他半跪下来替Steve穿靴子，而整个过程Steve的手一直没有离开他的脸。


	9. 野战排

Steve把他们帐篷的地点选在一处高地上，他把自己和Bucky的雨披钉在一起，在几丛矮灌木下搭起了简陋的行军帐篷。三月的里海野战训练基地入夜后会变得非常寒冷，因此Steve认认真真地在帐篷外挖了壕沟、用岩石固定，然后把他和Bucky的背囊拽进了帐篷。睡袋被压在背囊最下方，Steve画了好几分钟才把自己的睡袋掏出来装好，Bucky的背囊看上去有点空，Steve不放心地拉开了底部的拉链——Bucky没有带睡袋。

年轻的上尉皱起了眉毛，想不通为什么自己的副手会犯这种低级的错误，他从帐篷里爬出来，就看到Bucky一只手抓着自己的来福，一只手拎着一个水箱，往上坡走。其余的士兵都已经搭好了帐篷，正利用太阳下山前不多的一点时间吃饭、清洁。Bucky不慌不忙地走上坡，靴子踢了踢Steve用来压住帐篷的一块石头：“干得不错啊，长官。”

“你的睡袋呢？Barnes中士？”Steve严肃地瞪着Bucky的脸，Bucky放下水箱，钻进了勉强能容纳他们俩的帐篷，从背囊里掏出两包MRE，有条不紊地撕开冲水加热：“一排那个傻大个，一等兵Murray，觉得睡袋没有什么用，我把我的给他对付一个晚上，等这回训练结束了看我怎么罚他。”

“那你怎么办？”Steve好气又好笑，虽说只有一个晚上，可气温随时会降到零下，没有睡袋在野外过夜无异于找死。Bucky把冒着热气的食物袋子塞进Steve手里：“这不是还有你吗！”他对Steve挤挤眼睛，“再说了，今晚咱俩都要守夜，轮流睡就行了。”

他们是穿着一条裤子长大的，光看Bucky的表情Steve就知道这家伙脑子里压根没想着“睡觉”这回事，他环顾四周，发现自己不知不觉把帐篷选在了远离其他士兵的地点，Bucky肯定已经意识到了。Steve莫名其妙地红了脸，往嘴巴里塞了一大口通心粉，嘟嘟囔囔地说了句什么。Bucky大笑，趁着没人看这边，凑到Steve身边，在他耳朵边嘀咕：“明天什么事都没有，会有车来接我们。”

“睡袋……睡袋装不下咱们两个。”Steve结巴着说，脸红得像要烧起来，Bucky看他这窘样，也不好意思再逗他，挨着Steve吃起了自己的口粮：“我逗你玩呢，笨蛋，难道真的当着全连搞起来吗？你睡内胆，我用外面那个，对付对付就行了。”顿了顿，又笑：“嘿，小Steve，他们有没有教过你，脱光了睡最暖和？”

“Bucky！”Steve忍无可忍地瞪了Bucky一眼，也忍不住笑出了声。

十点准时熄灯，除了负责巡夜的警卫，所有人都老老实实地爬进了帐篷。野外安静得很，Bucky拉好雨披，用石头掩住，靠着自己的背囊坐下，脱掉了沾满泥水的靴子和袜子，用湿巾擦脚。气温正在下降，脚趾没一会儿就麻木了，Bucky咕哝着找他的替换袜子，却说什么也找不到。一边的Steve不声不响地打开头盔上的灯，从自己包里摸出一双干净的袜子，抓住Bucky冻得冰冷的脚给他套上。Bucky觉得有点痒，想笑，又不敢出声：这会儿四野一片寂静，不管做什么都会被巡夜人听得一清二楚，他可不想冒险。Steve给他穿上了袜子，把Bucky往自己身边拉。睡袋很小，要塞下两个大男人几乎不可能，不过他们习惯了搂抱着睡，折腾了一会儿，居然勉强把两个人都裹了进去。钻进睡袋Bucky才发现Steve一件衣服都没穿，他的脸一下子烧了起来，两只手都不知道该往哪里摆——平时他调戏Steve一向很放得开，可黑夜里，在同袍环绕下，被赤身裸体的Steve搂进睡袋，Bucky忽然觉得害羞极了，连呼吸都不敢大声。Steve的身体很暖和，像块火炭，引得Bucky忍不住要向他靠，又不敢靠得太近，往后缩，屁股挨上了两把来福，终于笑出了声：“你这睡袋肯定不是标配，咱们俩加两把来福，居然都装下了。”

“闭嘴。”Steve的手摸上了他的外套，轻轻拉开了他的拉链，这一声在黑夜里分外明晰。Bucky的身体弹了一下：“Steve……”他嘶声说，不敢真的叫出来。

“你说的，”Steve贴着他的耳朵低语，“脱光了才暖和。”

Bucky觉得自己的脸热得就要烧起来了，他一点也不觉得冷，手足无措，任Steve的手指钻进他的T恤衫，爬上他的腰带，轻柔地挑开，然后是他裤子上的四颗纽扣。

“Steve……”Bucky的身体在发抖，他听到帐篷外传来的巡夜人脚步声，不远处士兵的鼾声，夜风略过，薄薄的雨披发出猎猎声响，掩盖了Bucky急促的喘息声。Steve灵巧的手指已经伸进了他的短裤，Bucky贴上了Steve的耳朵：“你不是认真的吧？我是说着玩的……”

Steve扳过他的脸亲了上去，Bucky再也说不出一句话了。

 

Bucky不再觉得冷了，他觉得有点迷迷糊糊的，连日集训的疲累无法拖垮他的意志，可Steve的一只手却能立刻让他缴械投降。他的脸紧贴着Steve赤裸的肩膀，睡袋里空间逼仄，几乎没什么余地给Steve活动，但那家伙是个不达目的不罢休的执拗性子，不知道怎么褪下了Bucky的制服裤子和短裤往里头摸。Bucky想要呻吟，立刻意识到这会儿他们是在野外，在行军帐篷里，一点声音都不能出。他听着巡夜人的脚步声靠近，稍微睁开眼睛就看到他们头盔上的夜视灯四下闪耀。Bucky知道他们在往这边走，心跳得越来越快，一只手不自觉地抓紧了Steve的肩膀，声音都是颤抖的：“有人。”

“嗯。”Steve含糊地应了一声，不肯停下，反而整个抚上了Bucky的阴茎。天气太冷了，Bucky的小兄弟不怎么精神地缩进了体腔，Steve不依不饶地搓弄它，让它生龙活虎地弹出来，填满了自己的手掌。他贴上了Bucky的脖子，在黑夜里无声地笑。脚步声越来越近，在他们的帐篷外停了下来：“长官，”一个士兵冒失地开口，“一切都好吗？”

“一切正常，”Steve的声音依旧冷静，Bucky在他怀里紧张得直打颤，Steve的手扔抓着Bucky的阴茎不放，“Barnes中士已经睡了，你们到换岗时间也立刻去睡，不准闲晃。”

两个士兵笑嘻嘻地答应了，一前一后到其他帐篷那儿去巡逻、查点人头数。Bucky毫不客气地在Steve肩膀上咬了一口：“你怎么不以身作则？”

Steve又堵住了他的嘴唇，舔开那张甜蜜的嘴，吸吮着Bucky带着一点水果糖味的舌头，手上不紧不慢地揉搓，让Bucky的小兄弟完全硬起来，拇指滑过龟头表面柔滑的皮肤，用Bucky无法拒绝的方式爱抚他。Bucky说不出话来，不敢发出声，只好再把脸埋进Steve脖子里。Steve的身体火烫，把Bucky困在小小的睡袋里，一点儿乱动的余地都没有。平时在床上Bucky向来放得开，他不太爱说话，但行为上狂野极了，这会儿被困在睡袋里，在半公众化的临时帐篷里，别说放开手脚，害羞的中士连声音都不敢发出来，脸颊燥热，下面却管不住直往Steve手里蹭。Steve知道他们不能做得太过火，咬住了Bucky软软的耳垂，舌头伸进去舐弄，大而有力的手上下滑动，包裹着Bucky完全勃起的阴茎。Bucky深吸了一口气，勉强把手从睡袋里拔出来，摸上了Steve胯下：Steve的阴茎已经硬得能去挖战壕了，夹在他们俩人小腹间，顶端湿漉漉地，还在不断渗出前液。Bucky吞咽了一下，想把那大家伙含进嘴巴，想光用舌头就让Steve射出来、让他射到双脚发软。Bucky知道Steve喜欢自己给他口交，不由得惋惜地叹了一口气，要是钻出睡袋Bucky可能会冻死，他不想冒这个险，而是舔湿了自己的手掌，重新伸下去握住了Steve。

“Bucky……”Steve低声在他耳边叫他的名字，声音听起来居然十分委屈。Bucky忍不住笑，只能把脸紧贴着Steve的胡乱亲吻，好让自己别真的笑出声来。Steve手上的速度加快了一些，Bucky晕乎乎的觉得自己可能马上就要射出来了，忍不住往Steve手心里蹭，握着Steve阴茎的手也配合着加快了速度。Steve轻轻咬了一下Bucky的耳廓，用的力道恰到好处，几乎是用气声在他耳边说话：“舒服吗？”

“嗯……”Bucky懒洋洋地回应，一阵寒风刮过，他却觉得自己从里到外都暖和起来了，两条腿紧紧夹住Steve的，一只手抚弄他的阴茎，另一只手爱抚上了紧缩的囊袋。Steve显然很喜欢他这么做，把Bucky搂得更紧了。Bucky轻柔地抚摸着Steve的下体，喘息越来越激烈，几乎无法压制，他把自己整张脸都埋进了Steve胸口，声音含糊地被风声打散：“想射出来……”

“嗯，”Steve温柔地说，手指技巧地围着Bucky的阴茎服务，“来吧，Buck，没事儿的，我在这儿呢……”

Bucky安静地达到了高潮，Steve仍旧爱抚着他，帮他从眩晕中平复过来，对自己倒不是特别在意。Bucky靠着他深呼吸了几次，性的味道在狭小的空间里散开，他觉得自己的脸可能真的要烧起来了，只好闷声继续给Steve打手枪。好在没多久Steve也射在了他手掌心，两个人在黑暗中摸索着找湿巾，几乎用了一整包才勉强收拾干净。

“明天早上得偷偷摸摸去扔垃圾了……”Bucky笑笑，压低声音说，想象着Steve在黑暗中满不在乎、一本正经耸肩膀的样子（从睡袋发出的摩擦声来看Steve肯定耸了肩膀），把睡袋的拉链拉紧，钻进了Steve温暖的怀抱。

“不在乎。”Steve亲了Bucky的太阳穴，把他紧紧搂在怀里，“剩下的等回去再说。”

Bucky已经进入了半睡眠状态，含糊地回应了一声，Steve没再说话，又搂得紧了些，怎么也不想放手。


	10. 遗腹子

“Steve……”

帐篷里很冷，由于这次行动是高度机密，他们能带的补给非常有限，小队驻扎在雪山之间，为防暴露目标不能点火取暖，Bucky和Steve只能紧紧搂在一起。Steve似乎还好，血清极大地加强了他的体能，似乎连极地严寒都无法战胜他了。Bucky的背紧贴着他的胸口，Steve两只热乎乎的手掌贴着他的小腹，他们俩之间一丝缝隙都没有，这样近的距离感受着Steve的心跳和呼吸，Bucky根本睡不着。他在黑暗中轻轻开口，帐篷被狂风吹开，星光夹着雪花一路洒进来。Bucky打了个哆嗦，Steve伸手把帐篷重新掩好，手臂搂得更紧了一些，整个人几乎都缠到了Bucky身上，嘴唇亲上了Bucky后颈：“睡不着？”

“嗯……”Bucky在他怀里转了个身，把脸贴上Steve的脖子，近乎贪婪地嗅着Steve的气息。

黑夜里，Bucky闻起来不太一样。在这空旷的雪山顶上，Steve的嗅觉敏锐地捕捉到了Bucky气息的变化，他笑了，亲了亲Bucky凉凉的耳朵：“真的假的？你是不是忘记吃药了？”

“我没有……”Bucky小声咕哝，但身体里熟悉的燥热感又让他无法反驳，“怎么会在这个紧要关头……”

他有定期用针剂和口服药片，热潮期不该如此突兀到来。想来想去，唯一的原因可能是这几天来和Steve寸步不离——在上次的狙击任务中Bucky差点掉下火车、摔入万丈悬崖，幸亏Steve不要命地跟着跳出车厢抓住了他，从那之后Steve就不肯放Bucky一个人行动了，恨不能连上厕所的几分钟都紧紧跟着。他们还没结合过，Bucky的热潮期很容易被他影响，事实上在Steve还是个小个子时就发生过类似的事儿，只不过那时候他的信息素很微弱，不足以引发真正的热潮罢了。

Bucky吸了几口冰冷的空气，知道离真正的热潮到来还有一两天时间，可明天拂晓他们就要出发执行最后的任务、抓捕红骷髅，百密一疏，他们并没有准备抑制类的药剂，眼下这个时机实在糟糕透顶。Steve亲了亲他的额头，呼吸着Bucky散发出来的甜美香气，他的气息也有点不太稳定了：“糟了……我得、我应该去其他帐篷……”

Bucky眨了眨眼睛，舍不得让Steve离开，他抓着Steve身上厚实的外套，想了几秒钟，终于下了决心，搂住了Steve的肩膀，拉下他、毫不犹豫地亲了上去。Steve似乎被他这从未有过的亲昵举止吓到了，他们曾经在枪林弹雨中分享过几个急促、热切的亲吻，可战争让他们并没有机会更进一步，尽管早在十年前他们就知道彼此只属于对方。Steve捧着Bucky的脸，在黑暗中笨拙地回应他的亲吻，好一会儿才舍得松开Bucky软软的、甜蜜的嘴唇：“不、不……我们不能……”

“没事，Steve……”Bucky不肯放他退开，轻咬着Steve的嘴唇小声嘀咕，“反正……反正局势也稳定了，就快结束了不是嘛……”

“可是……”Steve还想反驳，哪怕只有万分之一的可能性他也不想让Bucky冒险，但不解决这个问题，Bucky的状况到明天肯定会更加严重。他向来是个果断的人，仔细考虑了几秒钟，多少有点不太好意思地说，“……我一直想先……好好向你求婚的。”

Bucky笑出了声，他知道Steve从小受他笃信天主教的母亲的熏陶，对这事儿有点保守。Bucky不是保守派，但向来也洁身自好，除了Steve他从没想过和其他任何一个Alpha结合。他解开自己的外套，让颈边的腺体暴露出来，拉住Steve的手往自己裤子里探：“没事，明天早上睡醒了我还是会尊重你的，别废话了Steve，我还想好好睡会儿呢。”

Steve下定了决心，珍而重之地亲了亲Bucky的额头：“好，不过回头我会补上。”

Bucky当然知道Steve这人向来说到做到，他觉得心里涨涨的，想笑，又笑不出来，火热的脸颊紧贴着Steve的，引导着他的手直探进自己两条腿之间。他们可从来没这么亲密过，Bucky当然也没让别人碰过自己的私处。Steve的手指摸上了他已经开始变得湿润的后穴，年轻的Alpha发出了一声惊奇的低叹，空气中一下子充满了Alpha浓重的信息素，压得Bucky几乎喘不过气来。他觉得有点羞耻，但想到这是Steve，立刻又坦然地接受了，他在心里叫Steve的名字，觉得每个音节都异常甜蜜。Steve搂紧了Bucky，脸埋进他颈间，嗅着Bucky身上他熟悉的甜美味道，手指尽量温柔地插进了Bucky的身体。Bucky的确在发情，下面很快就变得又湿又热。两个人都是第一次面对热潮中彼此的身体，起先多少还有点羞涩犹豫，很快本能就战胜了一切，他们开始焦急地撕扯彼此的外衣、渴望更多皮肤的接触，哪怕冰冷的空气也无法阻挡他们。Steve脱了自己的外套，又三下两下褪下制服裤子，早已绷紧的阴茎弹出来，抵上了Bucky的大腿。Bucky也脱掉了裤子，还没来得及脱掉上衣，Steve就搂住了他，把他压在自己身下，小心翼翼地分开Bucky的两条腿：“别，太冷了。”

“一点也不冷……”Bucky呻吟着张开腿，发育成熟的身体无比欢迎Alpha的碰触，“Steve……求你了，Stevie……”

“嗯……好的……天啊……”Steve忙乱地抚摸着Bucky裸露出来的滚烫皮肤，亲着Bucky湿润的嘴唇。他的阴茎顶端抵上了Bucky身下那个柔软的小洞，立刻感觉到那里有多么地湿、多么顺服地为他张开。他还是血气方刚的年纪，已经渴望了Bucky十几年，眼下的一切美好地胜过了Steve所有过的任何幻想，他再也无法克制自己，忘记了应该要温柔些，听凭Alpha的本能，阴茎顶开Bucky的入口，一鼓作气整个进入了Bucky的身体。Bucky被他顶得哽住了，整个人都绷紧了，在Steve怀里仰起头，眼泪一下子流出来，却并不是因为疼痛。Steve很大，他觉得自己被撕裂了，但比起疼痛，那种饱胀的快感则更加强烈，他紧抓着Steve的肩膀大口喘气，下面紧紧地箍住了Steve的阴茎，逼得Steve不得不咬住他的脖子，好让自己别一下子就射出来：“Buck……你得放松点……”

“我……老天……快动一下……”Bucky在哭，说不上是快乐还是痛苦，声音是哽咽的，手却紧抓着Steve不放，好像很怕他会就此停下来。Steve亲了亲他的额头：“对不起……”

结果到破晓，Bucky也没踏实地睡上一觉，他们折腾了大半夜，好不容易Steve才射出来（超级士兵的能力显然在性方面也高人几等），保险起见他没敢射进Bucky里面，等到完事，Bucky累得都说不出话了。他闭上眼睛靠在Steve怀里迷瞪了一小会儿，有人来帐篷外悄声叫他们起床。Bucky张开眼睛，揉揉发酸的腰，又拍拍自己脖子上新鲜的咬痕：“这下好了，要是让他们看见，肯定都要炸锅。”

“你还当他们真不知道？”Steve倒是爽朗地笑起来，看Bucky费力穿衣服，又愧疚地亲了亲他的脸，“紧跟着我，跟不上就告诉我。”

“没那么惨，”Bucky笑嘻嘻地拍拍Steve英俊的脸，“你忘了，我身上也有‘好货’，因祸得福。”

他们还没来得及好好检查Bucky到底经受了哪些实验，据Bucky自己说体力方面似乎比以前好了很多，而其到目前为止并没有出现什么不好的结果，但Steve对此仍旧忧心忡忡：“这回结束后你一定得回后方好好检查一下，队长命令。”

“好好好，知道了，”Bucky穿好衣服把他往外推，“先想想怎么打赢眼前这场仗，好吧？”

一切都很顺利，直到Steve跳上那架飞机，腾空前他给了Bucky一个仓促的吻，Philip上校发出了夸张的感慨声，Bucky顾不上别的，大声对跳上了机翼、在空中摇摇欲坠的Steve喊“小心点”，他的心脏砰砰乱跳，看着飞机消失在云端，他从不信妈妈说的那些关于上帝的话，可这会儿望着一片白亮的天际，Bucky忍不住在胸前划了一个十字，双手紧握在一起，紧盯着天边。

求你了Steve，求你一定要平安地回来。

Bucky不知道时间过去了多久，对讲机里传来Steve沙哑的声音：“Buck，没时间了，我必须紧急迫降，把飞机和炸弹沉进海里……”

Bucky抓紧了对讲机，几乎捏碎那可怜的玩意：“不、Steve，还有时间……别，我们会给你找个降落的地方，我去接应你，别做蠢事！”

“来不及了，听着，Bucky，”Steve听起来很平静，一点也不像是在告别，“记得我昨天晚上说过的吗？我没好意思告诉你，但我买了戒指，在英国那会儿，从火车上回来以后就买了。在我的柜子里……”

眼泪涌出Bucky的眼眶，他不知道该说什么，颈侧崭新的结合标记滚热发烫：“你肯定想了一个特别蠢的求婚计划，是不是？”

“好像是的，”对讲机里传来了Steve的笑声，一切变得越来越噪杂，Bucky几乎无法分辨Steve在说什么，“但是……婚礼……准备好了……在……教堂……就是我们……时候……去……”

“我们小时候常去领救济面包的那家？”Bucky用掌根抹了把眼泪，他身后无声地站着所有的咆哮突击队成员，“那就这么办吧，管他什么求婚，回国以后马上去，就去那家教堂，这帮家伙都可以去参加婚礼。我要买套新西装，也给你买一套，最好是黑色的，然后我们可以在新泽西买个农场。”Bucky对着不停地发出冲击声的对讲机低语，一只手按上了他的肩膀，Bucky已经无暇去顾及，只是紧盯着眼前的对讲机，维持着他和Steve之间唯一的一点联系。

“……棒……Bucky……极了……农场……”

通讯戈然而止，一切陷入了死一般的寂静，信号中断，仿佛整个世界都就此消失了。

Bucky低下头，手里的对讲机啪嗒一声砸到了地板上。

 

Steve失踪后第三个月，军方宣布“美国队长”已经牺牲并正式放弃搜索，除了一些私人公司出于种种原因仍未放弃在失事海域进行打捞之外，Steve Rogers这个名字渐渐消失在了新闻中，取而代之的是对胜利的报道。人们忙着欢庆，忙着迎接归家的士兵，而那些未能回家、永远长眠于战场的年轻人们，关于他们的记忆就像暮冬的残雪，渐渐消失不见。咆哮突击队在撤退前最后聚会了一次，Bucky没有出席，其他队员们沉默地对着报纸上Steve的照片干杯，听着身边人的欢歌笑语，彼此拥抱，互道珍重。不知道是谁先开了口：“你们说，Barnes中士他会怎么样？”

所有人都不约而同地望着报纸上黑白的Steve和他那熟悉的微笑，又一起摇了摇头。

事实上，自Steve离开那天后，就没有人见过Bucky了。

 

\- 纽约 -

修女Meriden已经在圣约翰教堂服务了五十年，每天晚上她都会在其他人睡下后来检查礼拜堂，即使是战争期间也没有间断过。如今战争胜利，大街小巷到处是狂欢的年轻人，老修女不得不拿出比以往更多的精力照顾一切。她走进老旧的礼拜堂，意外地发现礼拜堂的蜡烛还没有熄灭，一个年轻人安静地坐在烛光后。这个年轻人看起来不像是街上那些欢庆的孩子，Meriden修女走上前几步，举起手里的烛台：“年轻人，你得离开了，你今晚有住的地方吗？”

年轻人回头对她笑了笑，烛光里Meriden修女勉强看出这是个生得很漂亮的小伙子，身上穿着整套西装，打扮得得体极了，就像是要举行婚礼那样体面，左手的手指上好像还戴着戒指。Meriden修女忍不住对他心生好感，她靠近了一些：“怎么了，年轻人，需要帮忙吗？”

近看这个年轻人更加英俊了，他整齐的深黑色西装胸口插了一朵雪白的花，Meriden修女看到了他颈侧没有完全被衬衫盖住的标记。年轻人还在笑：“不好意思，打扰你了，”他有一口布鲁克林口音，声音温和柔软，“我就是……想在这儿待一会儿，马上离开。”

Meriden修女见多了世面，年轻人声音里有些破碎的东西让她一下子就明白了：“可怜的孩子……”老修女留下几滴同情的泪水，“你的Alpha不会回来了，对吗？上帝保佑……”

“谢谢，修女，”年轻人看起来并不悲伤，相反，他看起来像是沉浸在了某种甜蜜的回忆里，“也愿上帝保佑你。”

他站起来，得体地向Meriden修女点头致礼，熄灭了手里的蜡烛，迈开步子走出了教堂，Meriden修女追出门，那年轻人的身影早就消失在夜色中了。


	11. All the tears I cry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 接上一篇，AU，ABO，历史架空

1950年10月，新泽西，Toms River

下午两点半，一位身着深色正装的褐发女士坐在加油站前的长椅上，即使是在人来人往的城心区，这位外表华丽时髦的女士也太过显眼了。她戴着做工精巧的帽子，太阳眼镜遮住了半张脸，嘴唇描画得非常精致，丝巾和西服裙搭配得恰到好处，看起来就像是一位时髦的纽约女郎。她并不理会周围来搭讪的闲人，不时看看腕表，似乎在等人的样子。两点四十五分，一辆旧福特在加油站前停下，副驾驶座探出一颗小小的金色脑袋，那孩子皮肤非常白皙，一双大大的蓝眼睛快活地打量着车窗外，不时回头和驾驶座的人说些什么。女士看到这个孩子的瞬间整个人都震动了一下，似乎想要站起来快步走到车边去，但最终还是没有动。福特拐了一个弯，在街对面的药店边停下，司机走下了车，抱出了那个金发男孩。这司机穿着一件旧夹克，看上去像是个工人，帽子遮住了半张脸，头发凌乱，十分不修边幅。男孩对他很亲热，不时把脸埋进他怀里，两个人说说笑笑地进了药店。女士犹豫了好一会儿，终于站起身快步穿过街道，走进了药店。

工人模样的男人抱着那个大概六七岁的男孩，正排队等着处方药。这位女士走到他身后，看了一眼那孩子小小的、白皙的脸蛋，轻轻说：“Barnes中士，好久不见。”

男人整个人僵硬了几秒钟，勉强回身看向身后这个熟悉的女人：“Carter……女士……？”

Carter点了点头：“James。能抽点时间吗？”

James Barnes看起来十分不情愿，手臂不自觉地搂紧了怀里的孩子。年幼的孩子困惑地看了看这位漂亮的女士，又看了看James：“爸爸？”

药店的工作人员扬了扬手里的处方笺：“Steve Barnes？”

James不再理会Carter，快步走到窗边拿了药，抱着自己的孩子匆匆离开，Carter叹了口气，不紧不慢地跟上了他的脚步：“Barnes中士……中士……Bucky！”她在Bucky身后低声叫他，听到“Bucky”这个久违的称呼，他的肩膀不自然地垂了下去：“请别那么叫我，女士。”他靠着自己的车，依旧紧抱着怀里的小Steve，“还有谁知道我在这里？”

“暂时只有我，但他们很快就会知道。”Carter几乎有些同情Barnes，“我们需要谈谈。”

“不，我们没什么好说的。”Bucky干脆地回答，又似乎觉得自己这样太过失礼，放低了声音说，“你知道，这个孩子并没有继承到……他的能力，这孩子对你们一点帮助也没有。”

Carter的声音有些颤抖：“是的，James，我不是为了这个来的。有些事情你需要知道。”

Bucky诧异地看着眼前这位干练的女士，在他的记忆中，她向来是个面对战斗机轰炸都面不改色、以坚韧闻名的女性Alpha，他从未见过Carter表现出任何一丝惊惶，但此刻，眼前的女人看起来似乎失去了一向的镇定，她那双美丽的褐色眼睛里满是一种Bucky看不透的情绪，像是受到了惊吓后竭力自控的样子。这让Bucky心生疑惑：“出了什么事？”

“这里不是说话的地方，”Carter深吸了一口气，“我们能去你家吗？”

Bucky知道既然Carter能找到这里，自然也早就调查清楚了他的所在：“请上车。”他打开车门，把儿子放进了后车厢，等Carter坐进了副驾驶之后才上了车。Bucky的房子距离城心区二三十英里，他刻意开得不快不慢，好弄清楚是否有人跟踪他们。Carter似乎是一个人来的，但直到抱着儿子进了房间坐下，Bucky都没有放松过。Carter跟着他进了小房子的客厅，稍稍花了几秒钟打量这个房间：客厅布置得很舒适，沙发和茶几看上去都有些年头了，茶几边摆着Steve的玩具柜子，壁炉上则摆着一张照片。Carter看着那张黑白照片里的两个人，其中之一自然是James Barnes，另一个则是二战时为国捐躯的美国队长。想起那位金发青年的过往，Carter露出了一个微笑，又看了看一旁拘谨的小Steve。这个孩子长得十分像美国队长，确切地说更像接受血清试验之前的Steve，身材瘦弱，脸色也有些苍白，他不太直视Carter的眼睛，似乎并不习惯生人。

“你给他取名Steve，是吗？”Carter紧攥着手里的皮包，对端来了咖啡和饼干的Bucky道谢，“他身体好吗？”

“还行，没有以前Steve那么糟糕，但也没有一般的孩子健康。不管你们给Steve的是什么，都不会遗传。”Bucky摸了摸儿子的头发：“Steve，回你的房间好吗？”

Steve显然对自己的名字不时出现有点困惑，但还是非常听话地站起来亲了亲Bucky的脸，又有些羞赧地向Carter点了点头，飞快地跑向了走廊尽头的房间。Carter等Steve的身影消失不见，才从皮包里抽出了一叠资料：“我想你需要知道这个。”

Bucky接过了那叠文件，他已经太久没有接触这些军方文件，手里沉甸甸的触感一时让他有些不太适应。他打开了文件夹，映入眼帘的赫然是盖着“机密”印章的档案，Steve早年从军的档案、照片和许多关于“重生”计划的资料。他有些困惑地抬头看Carter：“这些文件我战时就看过了？”

“继续。”Carter回答，“相信我，如果可以，我不会到这里来打扰你的。”

Bucky习惯性地又咬了一下嘴唇，继续翻了几页，后面的部分都是一些例行公事的文件，记载着Steve当年坠海后军方的搜救记录。Bucky倒是从没看过这些，他一行一行阅读那些公式化的文字，那一天的一切清晰无比地重现：Steve上了那架飞机，从此再也没有回来，而在通讯被切断坠入冰海之前，他向Bucky求了婚。这么多年过去了，想起那一天的事情，Bucky依旧觉得眼前发酸、胸口痛得几乎无法呼吸，他不想在Carter面前失态，深深吸了好几口气才控制住了自己。搜救记录在1948年终止，而后续的几页文件看起来则更像是不同人的日志，附带了一张模糊的照片。Bucky跳过了那些笔记凌乱的日志，照片吸引了他的全部注意力。这张照片的拍摄日期是两个月前，照片本身似乎曾经被粉碎过又拼接在了一起，很多细节都已看不清楚，看起来像是一个实验室的一角。照片正中的东西让Bucky双手发抖：那是美国队长的星盾。

Bucky记得很清楚，Steve带着那面盾上了飞机，他的第一个念头是这面盾是伪造的，但接下来他就意识到自己大错特错：他的视线顺着盾的方向向上瞄，盾旁边似乎是一张特殊的椅子，有些像牙医用的医疗座椅，尽管椅子上的人只被拍到了一部分头发、耳朵和一边肩膀，但Bucky依旧能够认出来。在过去的岁月里他曾经无数次枕着那副肩膀，贴着那只耳朵说些傻乎乎的、却总是能逗乐他们两个人的傻话，也曾经无数次揉乱那头金发、让对方少惹点麻烦。

那是Steve，尽管只有一点残存的影像，但Bucky就是知道，那是他的Steve。

“这……这怎么可能呢……”Bucky的眼睛湿润了，Steve失踪后媒体报道过无数次“美国队长尚在人世”之类的流言，他已经不敢让自己相信Steve还有可能活着，尽管他从未放弃私下联系Stark集团。Howard Stark一直在暗地里搜索失事海域，尽管不太放心他和军方之间的关系，但Bucky更不想放过一点点找到Steve的可能性。他知道Carter不会无缘无故地出现在自己面前，抛出这样一个惊天大消息：“请告诉我发生了什么？”片刻之间他镇静了下来，强迫自己放下手里的资料，直视Carter的双眼，那瞬间Carter觉得战时那个紧跟着美国队长、骁勇善战的Barnes中士似乎又回来了：“James，这是我们的情报部门传来的资料。一个小组的人都牺牲了，勉强才传回了这张经过粉碎的照片。他们认为Steve还活着，但……苏联人先发现了他，现在他被囚禁在莫斯科。”

Bucky的脸一下子变得惨白，他太清楚Carter这几句平淡的话背后隐藏着的惊天动地的真相。二战时名闻世界的美国队长落到苏联人手里，况且他身上有着超级士兵血清……Bucky放下了手里的资料，两只手搓了搓脸颊：“你能保证Steve的安全吗……？”

Carter怔了一下，随即意识到Bucky说的是房间里那个小小的Steve：“我可以把他带去神盾局——不会有人知道他的身份，会有专门的特工保护他。”

Bucky苦笑了一下，尽管一心想逃避，但既然Steve还活着，他就必须去战斗。恍惚间他看见了那个衣着褴褛、被人堵在小巷里打得鼻青脸肿还不肯认输的倔强小孩，可仔细一看，却发现是儿子离开了房间，正站在走廊里担心地看着他。

“交给你他应该会很安全。来吧，Carter特工，你来找我，不就是想商量Steve的事情吗？”Bucky站起来拉开了壁炉——壁炉只不过是个掩饰用的夹层，后面是个安全库，藏着无数剪报资料和一些武器。Carter抬头看着那些密密麻麻、显然经过数年精心收集起来的情报，欣慰地笑了：“很高兴知道你从没有放弃，中士，我们马上出发。”

 

1950年12月

Bucky拉紧了身上的皮袄，望着车外无边无际的雪花，想起了小时候和Steve缩在自己家客厅里，在沙发垫子上午睡、看着窗外的大雪，讨论俄罗斯究竟有多冷。现在这个地方叫做苏联了，比他和Steve想象的冷得多，而让他觉得更冷的，是Steve，他阔别六年多的Alpha。

Bucky以为和苏联军方交涉的时间会长得超出想象，然而Steve太有名了，在确凿的证据面前，苏联军方并没有找到能够强行扣留Steve的借口。这世界经受不起第三次世界大战的冲击，带Steve回美国的过程比Bucky预想的要顺利得多。当然Carter和Bucky提过他们说不定早已从Steve身上搜集到了足够的血样和DNA样本，天知道他们会用这些做出什么可怕的事情，可那些政治交涉和霸权游戏和Bucky并没有关系，他只希望Steve能够回家、抱抱他们的小Steve，一家人一起过一个圣诞节。

在前往机场的路上，Steve坐在Bucky对面的车厢里，神色漠然地低头看着地板。苏联方面的移交人说从冰海中苏醒后Steve一直处于这种状态，似乎失去了全部的记忆，仅存一些基本的反射，他们借口正因为如此才无法第一时间鉴定Steve的身份，但Carter怀疑那些所谓的“科学家”对Steve做了什么。能带Steve回美国已经算是初步胜利，她打算让神盾局出面进行后续交涉。这会儿Carter正在前面的车厢里通过秘密线路与美军方面联络，Bucky没费心去听她在说些什么，他只是看着眼前茫然若失的Steve。他是昨天傍晚第一次见到Steve的，从昨晚到现在他都没有机会和Steve单独相处，他很想抱抱Steve、亲亲他的脸，问他是不是还记得自己的味道，可显然Steve对他全无反应，那双蓝色的眼睛扫过Bucky的脸，连一秒都不曾停留。Bucky浑身发抖，不知道是寒冷还是别的什么，他只有抓紧自己的肩膀不停地提醒自己：Steve还活着，他不能要求更多了，他和小Steve已经足够幸运，一切都会好起来的。

“Steve。”Bucky轻轻叫了一声，Steve抬头看着，眼神中满是戒备，充满了动物本能。

Bucky很少见他这样，仿佛他又变回了当年那个瘦弱的、随时会在街头被人揍得奄奄一息的小子，他的心里刺痛了一下，勉强自己挂出一个笑容：“Steve，我是Bucky。”

“Bucky，”Steve机械地重复了一下，声音非常嘶哑，“Bucky……”他看起来非常困惑，但他叫Bucky名字的样子和以前毫无区别，尾音稍稍上扬，带着一点他自己从未意识到的宠溺。

“是的，”Bucky深吸了一口气，把冻僵的手放到自己冰冷的脸上揉搓，“Bucky，还记得我吗？”

Steve不安地缩了缩身体，鼻子耸动了几下，似乎是在辨认Bucky的味道。Bucky忍住寒冷拉下自己的领口，让腺体暴露在冷空气中，“Steve？”他充满期望地看着Steve的眼睛，Steve的样子像个做错了事情的孩子：“抱歉……”他低声说，肩膀低垂，看起来十分挫败，“我真的……想不起来。”

“没关系，”Bucky低声说，不想让Steve觉得太难过，“我能抱抱你吗？或者拉拉你的手？”

Steve毫不犹豫地点了点头，Bucky的气息让他觉得熟悉，觉得温暖，他混乱的头脑此刻不太能分辨出那意味着什么，但身体本能告诉他Bucky是安全的，他甚至友好地展开了手臂，让自己的Alpha本能主宰一切。Bucky起身在他身边坐下，枕上了Steve的肩膀，惬意地伸展了一下冻僵的四肢，他并没有过分亲昵，毕竟Steve还不记得他，况且他们现在并不安全。Steve从他身上辨认出了自己的味道——极其淡，闻起来像是个未完成的标记，尽管不太确定，但本能告诉Steve这个Omega是属于自己的。他低头，把冻得冰冷的鼻尖轻轻贴上了Bucky暴露出来的柔软颈侧，Bucky似乎并不反感他这样亲密的行为，反而动了动肩膀，让Steve能够完整地嗅闻属于自己的味道。

“我的……”Steve不太确定地低声说。

“你的……”Bucky回答，手指梳理过Steve凌乱的金发，“现在我来带你回家了。”

圣诞节前夜，Bucky隔着窗子看着高楼下的华盛顿，窗外飘着雪花，他怀里睡着小Steve，身体微微摇晃，确保儿子已经熟睡之后才把他放进了临时屋的小床。Carter特工请人特意布置了这个安全屋，但一切还是太仓促了。Bucky关好儿子的房门，他知道此时此刻，屋外大概有一整队的保镖和特工戒备着，但他不能再等下去了——苏联之旅耽搁了他服用抑制剂，他已经靠那些灰白的小药片过了六七年，可现在Steve回来了。Bucky进了卧室，Steve和他睡一个房间，但这期间他们没什么亲密的举动，Steve会在睡前亲亲他的脸，他似乎想起了一些模糊的事情，大多是他们儿时的往事。替他进行了精密检查的专家告诉Bucky，早期的回忆留下的印记比较深刻，对于Steve来说反而容易回想。既然Steve在恢复，Bucky就放心得多了，尽管他们还不能回家，但毕竟赶在圣诞节前团圆了。Bucky不会忘记小Steve第一次见到Alpha父亲时那怯生生的、压制不住的兴奋以及Steve从惊讶到几乎流下眼泪的表情。这份甜蜜又辛酸的回忆让他笑了起来，走到床边脱掉了睡袍。法兰绒睡袍下他只穿了一件衬衫，Steve在看报纸，Bucky走进房间时他诧异地抬起了头——他闻到了甜蜜的味道，诱人、浓郁，随着Bucky的动作源源不断地散发出来：“Bucky……？”Steve不确定地问，这些时日以来他已经非常习惯Bucky的陪伴，也逐渐想起了一些模糊的过去，尽管他不能分明记忆自己和Bucky之间的全部，但Steve并不觉得他和Bucky之间有太多隔阂，他们属于彼此，一切都是如此地顺理成章，与过去、记忆这些东西毫不相关。

“从苏联回来后我就停药了，”Bucky多少有点不好意思地笑了笑，想起了战时那一晚与Steve潦草的唯一一次结合，“说不定这会对你有帮助……”

“喔……”Steve涨红了脸，Bucky笑出了声——这大个子在这方面还是这样不开窍，他爬上床挨着Steve躺下来，装作若无其事地看着他的眼睛：“又不是非得让你做什么，Steve，我们可以就这么聊聊天。”

这回Steve笑了：“好吧，聊天……”他重复，深吸了一口气，身体的回忆告诉他他无数次嗅闻过这个味道，本能让他清晰地记忆起自己有多么容易被Bucky甜美的气味诱惑。Steve闭上了眼睛，把脸埋进Bucky怀里：“抱歉我想不起太多……但天啊，你真好闻……”

“不，Steve，你回来了，你活下来了，这才是最重要的。”Bucky记得医生的要求，并没有试着向Steve“灌输”任何记忆，他轻轻抚摸着Alpha的头发，发自内心如此认为。Steve拯救了整个世界，然后活着回来了，对Bucky来说再没什么比这更好的事情了。

“我记得……”Steve难以克制地亲吻Bucky的脖子，临近热潮期Omega的气味无比诱人，“非常冷，我一直在下沉，四周很黑，但我看到了你的脸，你一直在。”

“你把我的照片放进指南针里了，”Bucky亲吻Steve的耳朵，重逢之后第一次真正亲密无间地将Steve紧紧搂在怀中，“现在还会冷吗？”

Steve的身体其实非常温暖，他在Bucky怀里抬起头微笑，“不，非常暖和，你很热。” 他试探着将手探进Bucky的衬衫下，小心翼翼地似乎在征求Bucky的同意。Bucky亲了亲Steve的额头，两条腿鼓励地缠上了Steve，左手抚摸着Steve的脸颊，无名指上多年未带过的戒指擦过Steve的皮肤：“Steve……”他小声说，“我真希望你能想起那个晚上……”

“我会的，”Steve的呼吸开始变得急促，搂紧了Bucky的身体，肆意闻着他越发浓郁的香气，“天啊，你这么好闻……我怎么会忘记呢？”他听起来非常沮丧，但那情绪很快被情欲湮没了，Bucky也没办法再克制，他思念了Steve太久，身体近乎绝望地将Steve缠紧，索求Steve的吻。Steve笨拙地吻上了Bucky的嘴唇，他亲吻Bucky的方式和过去一模一样，Bucky感慨地叹息着，搂紧了Steve的脖子好加深这个吻。他们在黑暗中无声地摸索彼此的身体，Bucky扯掉了Steve的睡衣，拉住Steve颤抖的手探向自己双腿之间，他很湿，和当年那个意外的战地夜晚一样充满欲求，想要他的Alpha。Steve比当年还要犹豫，但当他看到Bucky在黑暗中望向自己的目光时就立刻明白Bucky对他的渴望有多么强烈，他果决地吸了一口气，将手指探进了Bucky温暖的身体。接下来的一切都那么顺理成章，当Steve终于挺进Bucky柔软的身体时，他觉得自己似乎想起了一些被淹没在冰雪之下的久远回忆：幽暗的帐篷，急切的喘息，同样紧绷的身体，Bucky的吻。Steve撑起了身体，没有急着律动，而是伸手聊开了Bucky前额一绺稍长的头发：“那个时候……我说过我们该结婚，对吗？”

Bucky瞪大了眼睛，Steve抓紧了他的左手，拇指擦过Bucky无名指上他当年留下来的戒指：“你找到它了……”

“是的，”Bucky轻声说，不知道Steve想起了多少，“是的，我找到了你买的戒指，也去了教堂……”他把脸埋进Steve的胸口，深深呼吸着Alpha身上清爽干净的气息，“现在你回来了，Steve，这是最好的圣诞节。”他们在黑暗中亲吻，Steve有些急切地挺进了Bucky的身体。1944年那个夜晚仿佛再次重现，他们在寒冷的帐篷里拥抱彼此，小声勾画着未来，以为他们有一整个世界可以挥霍。Bucky双眼紧闭，体会着Steve不算太温柔的律动，在Alpha的怀抱里呻吟，他不敢相信眼前这一切是真的，Steve回来了，他们终于可以延续那个晚上的梦想，他们失去了很多，但总会有时间来弥补，像是沿着一条漆黑的长廊摸索着前进，终于走到了尽头，光明就在眼前，触手可及。不知不觉眼泪溢出Bucky的眼眶，打湿了Steve的手指，Steve停下来，担忧地抚摸他的头发：“弄痛你了吗？”

“不，”Bucky喘息着把Steve搂得更紧，“非常好……”

Steve搂紧了Bucky移动身体，让他们两个人调转，Bucky趴在他胸口，低头看Steve的脸。眼睛已经适应了黑暗，借着极少的灯光，Bucky也能看到Steve的眼神，他想自己望着Steve的方式一定也是一样的：太多的珍惜与爱。他低头和Steve接吻，腰抬起一点，再坐下去，让Steve进得更深，把他紧紧包裹在自己身体里。两个人十指交缠，嘴唇相贴，身体紧密结合，再没什么能将他们分开。阔别六年之后的第一次结合，没过多久Steve就全射在Bucky身体里，牙齿也陷进了Bucky颈侧的腺体：“过去……为什么……”他贴着Bucky喘息，Bucky当然明白Steve想问什么：“那时候还在打仗嘛，谁知道明天会怎么样。小Stevie是个意外，谁知道超级士兵的精子那么厉害？”他笑出了声，刚经历过一场性爱，声音还有一点沙哑，困倦地缩在Steve怀里，半闭着眼睛。Steve拉过毯子裹住了两个人，嘴唇贴着Bucky的耳朵：“我好像又想起了一点什么……”

“嗯……？”Bucky在半梦半醒之间轻轻问，“什么？”

“圣诞树……”Steve的声音听起来也有了一点睡意，“那时候我们说过，将来如果有了房子，一定要有一棵真正的树，在圣诞节的时候装饰起来，树下面堆满礼物——”

“树上挂你妈妈留下来的那些银蓝色的小装饰。”Bucky轻声接续，“是的，Steve，我还留着那些装饰呢，”他在Steve怀里转过身体，两只手捧着Steve的脸，“明天，明天我们去找一棵树，然后和小Stevie一起装饰它，过一个圣诞节。”他亲吻Steve的额头，温柔地搂紧Steve的肩膀：“一个真正的圣诞节，全家人在一起，有礼物和蛋酒。”

他们没说出口的是苏联的事情远未解决，谁也不知道将来会发生什么，但现在，1950年的圣诞节前夜，他们一家人是在一起的，明天早上他们会准备一棵树，尽可能地装饰这栋安全屋，可能还会有一些创意十足的礼物，这将会是Steve和Bucky作为家人一起度过的第一个圣诞节，一切将会再完美不过。

他们紧紧地搂着彼此，气息交缠，四肢相贴，陷入了睡眠。


	12. 斑类

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ABO斑类设定

Steve只有在James还小的时候见过对方的魂现，那是James刚被带来的时候，十四岁的孩子不能很好地控制自己的能力，陌生的环境、不熟悉的气味让他感到惊恐，出于保护机制本能地释放出了自己的魂现。Steve尽量让自己别盯着那个孩子看，可他就是忍不住：James的脸还很圆润，头发间露出一对圆圆的豹耳，细长的尾巴来回甩动，显出他的不安来。

即使非常害怕，在面对Steve时他还是很有礼貌的，竭尽全力控制住了自己的惊恐向Steve行礼。尽管从未见面，但James从小就一直听有关于这位年轻的继承者的故事。这位王室最后的传人如何在年纪轻轻时临危不乱独撑大局、带领他们的国家一步步摆脱困境走向强盛的故事传遍了王国大小每个角落，几乎没人不知道Rogers殿下的英勇事迹，无论其中有多少成分是真实的（Steve真的怀疑自己能否单挑二十头重种狮子，不过他知道人民需要一个精神偶像，也就任有些过分夸张的故事流传了），人们都非常爱戴他，以至于将近三十岁却还未找到配偶的继承人的婚事成了全国人民的头等大事。Steve的臣民们为了找到能为他繁衍后代、配得上王室最后血脉的重种Omega走遍了全国，花了两年的时间，好不容易才在镇守边防的Barnes家族找到了眼前这个孩子，十四岁的James Banres，重种黑豹，难得的还是Omega。

婚礼立刻被派上日程，毕竟单身的王族没有继承王位的权利，这条为捍卫王权延续而存在的法令绝不会被废除，即使那意味着Steve必须和一个年纪只有他一半的孩子结婚。

为James举行的欢迎仪式非常简短，那之后人们就带走了他。Steve不得不回去办公，尽管他想花点时间熟悉一下自己的新娘，好好安慰被迫离开父母来和陌生人生活的孩子，但直到晚餐时间他才再次见到对方。晚餐就在Steve日常用餐的地方，当他走进大厅时，原本坐在桌边的James立刻站了起来，乖巧地向他行礼致意。

“请坐下。”Steve尽量温和地说，不想吓到这个早先还露出了魂现的孩子。现在的James似乎镇定多了，圆圆的脸颊也有了些血色。他换了衣服，脱掉了繁重的礼服，只穿着日常的衣服，看起来舒服多了，但还是不太敢抬头看Steve的脸。

“晚上好，James，你今天过得好吗？”Steve在自己的位子上坐下，看着长桌对面的孩子。他不太能够看清James脸上的表情，James端正地坐着，双手放在膝盖上：“非常好，感谢您的关心，殿下。”

Steve看他努力装着大人的样子回答，忍不住笑了，他看了看左右，身边还有很多佣人，于是挥了挥手：“你们可以去休息了，留一两个人就行了。”

他想人少一些也许能让James放松点，果然那个孩子看起来立刻像是松了口气的样子，就连肩膀都抬起了许多。Steve觉得非常愧疚，对方还只是个孩子，却因为王国这条陈腐的法令不得不背井离乡、离开父母家人来到自己身边，想到他身兼的使命就让Steve觉得反胃。他并不是热衷于占有Omega的那种Alpha，如果他能够废除这条法令Steve会很乐意那么做，可即使是无敌的战神也有不得不妥协的时候：旧制度的毁灭未必会换来新生，国家刚刚安定下来，承受不起更多的动乱了。Steve不在乎牺牲自己来换取和平，可是James还只是个孩子，Steve无法坦然地要求他做出同样的甚至更多的牺牲。沉重的罪恶感让Steve食不下咽，James看起来好像也没什么胃口，只是偶尔抬头偷看Steve，注意到Steve也在看他后就立刻低下头去，用叉子拨弄自己盘子里的食物。

Steve尴尬地咳嗽了一声：“不喜欢吗？”

“不，不……”James似乎吓到了，拼命摇头，“我、我非常感激殿下您的盛情招待——”

Steve想一定有所谓的礼仪指导教给他如何应对王位继承人的回答，那让他觉得更加歉疚了：“忘了你学到的东西的吧James，那些不重要。”

James看起来很困惑：“但是……”临行前整个家族都喋喋不休地告诉他被未来的国王选中是如何地光荣，他应该对此感恩戴德并尽心地服侍带给他们幸福与和平的未来国王，只有他的妈妈抱着他轻声安慰，告诉他“殿下是个好人，你会幸福的”。James小小的脑袋里充满了对未来的恐惧，一点点对未知的期待，以及一路上王室臣仆灌输给他的种种礼仪常识。见到Steve之前他原本紧张得要命：如果Steve真的像传说中那样凶恶可怕怎么办？如果Steve讨厌他怎么办？他还能和妈妈见面吗？James的脑袋里满是各种假设，可当他真正见到Steve，一切尘埃落地，他忽然不害怕了。Steve看起来比他想象的年轻许多，有一头柔软灿烂的金发。James在边境从没见过这样好看的人，仿佛周身上下每一寸都在发光。他本来还有一点害怕，甚至忍不住露出了魂现（James注意到了在场很多贵族长老们轻轻摇头，似乎对这个乡下来的、没见过世面的未来王后感到失望），担当Steve在众人面前拥抱他、用清新好闻的气息包裹住他时，James忽然镇定了很多。此刻望着对方高大的影子，James心里最后一点惧怕终于也散去了，鼓起勇气说：“好吧，那么我有一个请求。”

Steve点了点头，James轻声说：“请叫我Bucky，殿下，没人叫我James，大家都叫我Bucky——如果您同意的话。”

Steve有点惊讶，他本以为James会提出一些物质上的要求，这在他这个年纪的孩子来说十分正常，或者要求见到家人，考虑到他此时的处境Steve也会予以理解。他没想到James所要求的不过是一个昵称，但当他上下打量对面的孩子时Steve立即意识到没有比这个昵称更适合James的了：未来的掠食者有双幼鹿般的眼睛，正满怀期望地看着Steve，让Steve觉得自己似乎无法对他的请求说不：“当然，这名字非常适合你，Bucky。”Steve温和地回答，James露出了一个愉快的微笑。

2

无论性征为何，一个十四岁的孩子对于Steve来说意味着保护与关爱，绝非爱欲或繁育。

正因为如此，当他走进自己的卧室，看到James，或者说Bucky，一脸茫然地坐在床上时，不得不揉着发胀的太阳穴退出来，看着身后的人：“这是搞什么鬼？Sam？”

黑色皮肤的国王助理无辜地举起了双手：“这可不是我的安排，殿下。”

Steve再次推开房门走进去，Bucky已经站起来了，正竭力整理自己身上的衣服，微笑着看着他：“他们让我到这儿来，说是所有的文件都已经签过了，这是正式、合法的。”

“不，这不是。”Steve温和地走到Bucky面前，拉着他的手让两个人在床边地板上坐下来，尽量让自己听起来别太公式化，“你还是个孩子，Bucky，我不能……我们不能这么做。”

Bucky看起来有点失望，近距离接触Steve再次意识到他是个漂亮的孩子，气息动人，看起来不再害怕，大而闪亮的双眼中反倒充满了一种Steve无法理解的渴望。他不知道该如何安抚孩子们，他是个战士，习惯了厮杀，不懂得如何照顾幼兽，再说照顾幼年斑类本来就不是Alpha们的工作。Steve看了看还站在门边的Sam：“给Bucky准备一间舒适的房间，别离我太远就行了。”

Sam点了点头，但看起来他似乎并不赞同Steve的主意。Bucky眨了眨眼睛，好像非常意外，但他乖乖地站起来像Steve低头道了晚安。Steve不知道他一贯是这样温顺，还是只是被警告过不得违抗王室的命令。无论如何他觉得自己今晚都无法安睡了，他在床上躺下，床单上还留着一点Bucky的气味，未成年的Omega们并不能散发很强烈的求偶味道，但Bucky闻起来却有些不同：他很甜蜜，闻起来柔软温和，引人遐想。常年征战的Steve在这方面的经验十分缺乏，他不知道Omega们大都如此，还是只有Bucky特别好闻，他把脸埋进枕头里深深吸了口气，第一次真切地意识到为了Bucky他以后不得不应对各种令人头痛的状况了。

Bucky已经在Steve身边住了半年，这期间他们不仅举行了盛大的婚礼，Steve也顺利地继承了王位。只有一件事情让忠诚的大臣们揣揣不安，半年过去了，王室成员依然只有可怜的两位，继承人似乎一点消息都没有。

“坦白说我真的不在乎，”财政大臣Stark爵士捋着自己精心修剪的漂亮胡须，“Steve那个样子说不定能活上好几百年，谁担心他能不能生出儿子来啊？”他和Steve算是老朋友了，Steve这个人并不在乎古板的礼节，他的朋友们在提到他时也就忽略了那些表面功夫。贵族里少有的女性Alpha、有一头美丽红发的Romanoff女爵不赞同地瞪着：“这和Steve无关，王室的稳固需要足够的子嗣，目前来说那个重种小孩让人有点失望。”

他们俩正待在餐厅里，准备陪国王用餐，两位爵士享受着用餐前这点闲暇时间，却没注意到Bucky其实已经来了，乖乖地坐在外厅的椅子上等Steve忙完公务好一起吃饭。他的听觉非常敏锐，自然听到了两位爵士的抱怨，多少有点委屈：Steve这个老古板不肯动他一根手指头，Bucky又有什么办法？在结婚之前他不知道经过了多少次严格的检查和筛选，每一样令人不舒服的检测都证明他有足够的能力为王室生出健康的继承人来，可惜Steve就是坚持在他没成年之前分房。他烦躁地站起来在地板上轻轻扣着自己的鞋子，倒不是说他对这件事有多么狂热，可Steve是个好人，而Bucky很明白自己在这里的任务。王室为他陷入经济危机的家族提供了优越的生活，Bucky的小妹妹们将来长大后有机会离开苦寒的边境、回到王都来过悠闲的生活，可Bucky却还没达成王室对他的期望。

他低着头踱来踱去，想着该如何说服Steve，身后传来一阵整齐划一的脚步声，是Steve和他的随从来了。Bucky抬起头，这半年来他长高了一些，快要到Steve的肩膀了，身量也大了不少，可是和他的丈夫比起来却还是瘦小得可怜。他抬头艳羡地看着Steve耀眼的金发和宽阔的肩膀：“日安，陛下。”

“Bucky……”Steve看起来很累，但看到Bucky的瞬间他的神色都变得非常愉悦，“你过得好吗？”

他们的日常生活非常简单，早上会一起吃早餐，之后Steve有没完没了的公务要忙，Bucky则需要学习各种课程，下午也是如此，由于Steve常常忙到深夜，一日之中也只有午餐时间能让他们并肩坐下来聊聊天，好好了解彼此了。

“我过得很好。”Bucky回答，拉住了Steve的手。Steve拒绝与他结合，可并没拒绝与他有任何亲密的举止，事实上他看起来似乎很享受Bucky的亲昵和依赖，他握紧了Bucky的手，另一只手推开餐厅的门，Stark和Romanoff站起来向他行礼，Steve对他们微笑：“抱歉，朋友们，让你们久等了。”

“我不知道你也在，Barnes阁下。”在真正生下子嗣之前，没有人称呼Bucky王后这个头衔。Romanoff的视线像刀一样锐利，Bucky知道她肯定已经察觉到自己刚才就在外面，只好尴尬地笑笑：“你好啊，爵士。”Romanoff女爵在驻守边境的时候和Barnes家有过一些交情，因此Bucky对她并不太陌生。女爵士盯着他的脸，脸上的表情渐渐融化了：“请坐，阁下，我们为你特别准备了合你口味的食物，希望你能满意。”她替Bucky拉开座椅，还替他摆好了餐具，Bucky不好意思让女士照顾他，想伸手帮忙，又不合乎礼仪，只好僵硬地坐着。这是他每天的例行公事，但他至今还没适应——在他的家里，尽管他们有着贵族的头衔，但大家都不拘礼节，餐桌是一家人团聚的地方，总是热热闹闹的，充满了孩子们的笑声和家长们半真半假的斥责。仿佛看穿了Bucky的想法，Steve摆了摆手：“伙计们，我只有三十分钟的时间，让我们坐下来好好吃顿饭，别搞这一套了。”

他的手握住Bucky的，轻轻捏了捏，又很快放开了。Bucky忍不住对他笑了出来，对面的Stark爵士掩住了眼睛：“老天，瞧你们俩这副样子！”

 

3

Steve从不休假，但今年为了Bucky，他很想破个例。Bucky就快十六岁了，和Steve结婚后还从没有机会离开王宫，Steve早就看出来这孩子虽然表现得挺快活，实际上已经快要憋死了。

Romanoff女爵士带了很多文件交给Steve签署，国王度假不是小事，除了必要的安保工作之外她还得确认Steve出发前做完所有工作，包括滞留的文书。Steve揉着胀痛的太阳穴，在一张又一张文件上签上自己的名字，有时候还得花上不少时间阅读那些报告，而Romanoff女爵则非常悠闲地坐在沙发上监视他工作。

“虽然这么说不对，但我觉得打仗那会儿轻松多了。”签完了最后一份协议，Steve如释重负地放下钢笔，转动着自己的手腕，感慨地看着自己桌子上堆成山的文件，“我们得有一个新流程了，再这么来一次我大概真的要英年早逝了。”

“你马上就要出去度假了，你会复活过来的。”Romanoff的语气让Steve觉得她似乎意有所指，但他决定不去就这个话题想下去。他和Bucky共同生活了将近两年，头一年里所有人都有意无意提点他该抓紧时间给王室搞出一堆继承人来，当他们意识到Steve无论如何都不会打破原则、占有一个年幼的Omega之后，人们渐渐放弃了对继承人的期望。现在Bucky快要成年了，人们的眼睛又都眼巴巴地盯上了他，Steve对此无可奈何，他不能责备人民出于忠诚而对自己提出的要求，这也是他身为统治者的职责和义务，可是Bucky，他叹了口气，想起了今天早上刚见过的Bucky的样子。作为一只即将呈年的幼兽，Bucky实在发育得好极了，医师们都再三担保他绝对已经到了适合生育的年纪，可Steve清楚自打入夏以来Bucky就饱受生长痛折磨，经常因为骨骼关节处的疼痛而整夜无法入睡。短短几个月里他的个子窜得几乎和Steve一样高，虽然看起来几乎就是个成年人，但那张脸上还带一点幼崽的稚气。只有Steve知道每天入夜，当他到Bucky床前对他说晚安、亲吻他的额头时Bucky眼睛里露出来的依恋神色，那让Steve觉得比起丈夫，自己的角色可能更像一个父亲。

“度假，度假……”Steve喃喃嘟囔着，女爵士同情地拍了拍他的肩膀：“好运，陛下。”

Steve不确定她指的是什么。

公务结束，Steve回到王宫的私人区域，第一件事情就是找Bucky。Bucky不在餐厅，平时这个时间他都会在餐厅里等Steve一起吃饭，这让Steve有点担心。他立刻去了Bucky的房间，Bucky在屋子里，隔着房门Steve就闻到了他的气味，那是Steve熟悉的味道，有点野性，又非常甜蜜。他敲了敲门，发现门是虚掩着的，Steve走进房间，发现Bucky正在睡觉。床相对他现在的身形来说有些小，他不得不稍微蜷缩起来，修长的四肢裹在被子里，不怎么舒服地悬在床边。Steve想着要给他换张舒服的大床，接着就注意到Bucky的脸颊红得有些不正常。他伸出手去抚摸Bucky的额头，手心感觉到一片潮湿的暖意，Bucky的体温很高，似乎正在发烧。Bucky一下子就醒了，警觉地坐起来，看到是Steve才又放松了，揉了揉眼睛，疲惫地说：“抱歉，陛下……Steve，我睡过头了吗？”

“你在发烧，躺下来。”Steve把他按回床上，立刻摇了床边的铃，“头疼吗？想喝点什么？”

“我没事，”Bucky困惑地眨着眼睛，“我没发烧，我发誓……一点问题都没有。可能是毯子裹得太多了……”

“让医生来给你检查一下。”Steve坚持道，“明天就要出发了，你想健康地出去玩，对吧？”

很快就有两个医生来替不情愿的Bucky检查，她们用那堆古怪的器械对着Bucky捣鼓了很久，Bucky的耐心几乎快要磨光了，Steve倒是一脸沉稳地坐在一边盯着他，让他不好意思拒绝医生们。等到检查结束，Bucky长出了一口气，飞快地把自己的衣服穿好，在Steve身边坐下来。他的皮肤还是有点热，紧贴着Steve，暖洋洋的，感觉并不坏，可Stev还是担心他的健康。两位医生微笑着对他说：“Barnes阁下非常健康，陛下。他有点低烧，但这是发情期来临的正常症状。”

Bucky瞪大了眼睛，Steve则觉得自己像是被一匹狂奔的野马迎面撞上。

怪不得最近Bucky闻起来特别香甜，像熟透了的果实。

“太早了……”Steve在医生们离开后自言自语，Bucky则不好意思地坐得离他稍微远了一些：“对不起……”

“不是你的错。”Steve立刻对他笑，想伸手像往常那样摸他的头发（Bucky非常喜欢Steve用手指梳理他的头发），又极力控制自己缩回了手，“天啊，我忘了你就快要……”他没好意思说下去，每次提到这个话题Steve就会觉得不好意思，他自己也不知道这是怎么回事。活到这把年纪，他自然不能说自己对此全无经验，但一两次无伤大雅、纯粹为了生理需求的交合和眼前的情况完全是两回事。他们已经在神明面前立下誓约，Steve随时可以占有Bucky，但他对Bucky的感情并非仅仅是肉欲上的吸引，如果是那样的话他也就不会坚持到Bucky长大成人了。Bucky看起来很窘迫，有点不自然地拽着自己的衣服，鼻翼耸动，似乎想要辨别自己的气味究竟有什么不同。他那个样子像个初出洞穴四处探索的幼崽，Steve忍不住笑了：“Bucky，你闻不到自己的味道的。”

即使知道Steve是对的，Bucky仍旧不死心，抬起手来拼命嗅自己手腕的腺体：“可是他们说如果Omega发情了，Alpha会知道的……还是说，”他担心又困惑地看着Steve，“你不喜欢我的味道？”

老天，Steve不知道该如何回答这个问题，从医生宣布Bucky就要发情开始他都在努力克制自己别去深呼吸、别去肆意享受Bucky的味道。他怎么会不喜欢呢？Bucky闻起来好极了，温暖，甜蜜，恰到好处地混合了自己的气味，如果这只是发情前夕，Steve不能想象一旦Bucky真正进入状态之后会多么美妙。他看出了Bucky眼里的渴望和焦虑，也知道Bucky正在经历特殊的时刻，他决定自己的忧虑不重要，照顾好Bucky才是当务之急，于是站起身来走到Bucky面前，单膝跪下，两只手握住Bucky的，低头闻他的手腕。

距离的拉近让Bucky的气息在Steve所有感官中无限放大，他几乎立刻就硬了：“我喜欢，”Steve抬头看着Bucky的脸，伸出手抚摸他滚烫的脸颊，“你闻起来好极了，Bucky，我发誓我从没闻过这么棒的味道。我得努力控制住自己才行，你知道的，不是吗？”

Bucky当然能闻到Steve身上传来的那股强势的情欲味道，也能看到Alpha可观的勃起，他更窘迫了，他不是没见过这个，毕竟他和Steve一起住了差不多两年，经常和他同寝，但每次只要一出现情欲征兆，Steve总会抽身离开。起先Bucky觉得他大概讨厌自己，或者有别的情人，但时间告诉他两者都不是，Steve真的只是不想对还是孩子的他做任何事情而已。这让Bucky觉得很挫败，好不容易他终于不再是个孩子了，面对Steve的反应，他觉得高兴，羞涩，又甜蜜，在Steve温暖的目光注视下他小声地嘟囔：“你不用再忍了……”

“你说得对，”Steve下定了决心要顺从内心的召唤。他站了起来，把Bucky从椅子上拉起来抱进怀里往自己的房间走，“不过明天早上我们大概要迟到了。”

Bucky把自己滚烫的脸颊贴上他的：“你不是国王吗？”他笑着说，“反正大家都听你的。”

 

4

Steve觉得自己可能平生都没这么硬过，他对此感到愧疚——毕竟Bucky还不算是真正的成年人，发情期还没正式开始呢。但他相信Bucky的判断，Bucky向来很聪明，知道自己想要什么，对Steve更是全然的信赖。Steve把他带进自己的房间，放在那张非常大却稍有点硬的床上。Bucky半躺着，红着脸看Steve，等着他的下一个举动。Steve的脸也很红，一半是欲望，一半是羞赧。他先脱了自己的外套，只穿着衬衣在Bucky身边坐下来，伸手梳理Bucky的褐色短发。这两年知道Steve并不想把他打扮成传统意义上的洋娃娃后Bucky就放心大胆地剪短了自己的头发。他的头发很浓密，柔顺地在Steve手指下滑动，Steve的手又大又暖，指尖轻柔地穿梭在Bucky头发间，很好地缓解了他的紧张。Bucky舒服得眼睛都要闭上了，喉咙里不自觉地发出轻轻的呼噜声，几乎要露出两只毛绒绒的耳朵。Steve靠过去嗅着他身上飘来的越来越浓郁的味道，嘴唇贴上了Bucky耳朵下面那块柔软的皮肤。Bucky怕痒，Steve一靠近他就忍不住笑了，又不舍得把难得肯和他亲近的Steve推开，只好搂住他的肩膀笑个不停。Steve一边亲他的耳朵，一边继续梳理他的头发：“痒吗？”

“抱歉，”Bucky笑着说，嘴唇被自己舔得红红的，看起来非常柔软，让Steve很想咬下去，“我、我忍不住。”

“别道歉。”Steve也笑了，轻轻转头，舌尖滑进他敏感的耳朵里轻轻转动。

Bucky发出了一声惊讶的呜咽，紧接着又咬住了嘴唇。这感觉和刚才不一样，Steve的舌头又热又湿，在他的耳朵上反复舔舐转动，让他浑身燥热，比痒更强烈的感觉笼罩了他，过于年轻的身体无从分辨“欲望”的感受，Bucky只好闭着眼睛，抓紧了Steve的肩膀。Steve好像很喜欢慢慢亲他，像是进食前的猛兽通常都会做的那样，他细致地亲吻Bucky脸侧每一块皮肤，每一颗不明显的雀斑，手指梳理着他的头发。他强壮的身体整个盖住了Bucky的，身上的温度源源不断地传来，几乎要将Bucky整个人烤化了。Bucky被Steve笼罩着，觉得浑身热乎乎的，像块火炉上的棉花糖，一点力气也使不上来。Steve闻上去好极了，又暖和又清爽的味道铺天盖地地包裹着他，像是Steve的亲吻和拥抱，他从未有过如此美妙的感受，本能地想要和Steve更亲近一些。他伸出手来抚摸Steve宽而结实的肩膀，手下传来的衣料触感让他不怎么满意，他想扯掉Steve的衣服，直接抚摸那平时无从接触的温暖皮肤，他敢打赌Steve肯定好闻得要命，他想要亲吻Steve的每一寸皮肤。

Steve好像察觉到了Bucky的急切，稍微退开，一只手抚上了Bucky火烫的脸：“嘘……嘘……”他用沙哑的声音低低地说，安慰着身下年轻的野兽，“别着急Bucky，会好起来的，我会照顾你的。”

他解开了Bucky身上厚重的衣服，一层又一层，像是拆开新年礼物那样把这只属于自己的小野兽一点一点剥光。这还是Steve第一次如此真切地看到Bucky赤裸的身体，眼前的景象再一次说服他，这只幼兽已经完全成熟、并且为自己准备好了。Bucky发育得很好，四肢修长柔韧，腹部平坦结实，一点赘肉都没有，正在Steve身下全然放松地舒展着，唯一还有些童稚气的圆眼睛眨来眨去，咬着软软的嘴唇，看着Steve笑。这笑容多少有些傻气，他还不懂得诱惑或情欲，但这种全然的幼稚和对Steve毫无保留的信任反而让这一切更加火辣起来。Steve咳嗽了一声，脱掉了自己的衬衫。和Bucky比起来他的身材要结实得多，也粗糙得多。Bucky着迷地看着他的国王一点一点露出来的完美胴体，宽宽的肩膀，收窄的腰，结实的手臂。他的目光贪婪地扫过Steve的皮肤，滑过每一条伤疤，终于鼓起勇气伸手抚上了Steve赤裸的上身。Steve站在床边，Bucky则半跪在床上，低头亲吻Steve胸前一条看起来很深的伤疤：“你会告诉我这些事儿吗？”他说，亲吻着浅色的疤痕，一双眼睛紧紧锁着Steve的，“告诉我你为了这个国家付出过什么？”

他跪在Steve面前，近乎虔诚地吻过每一条伤疤，每一寸皮肤，灵活的手探进了Steve的长裤，握住了Steve硬得发痛的阴茎，红润的嘴唇包裹住他阴茎的顶端，还在努力吞下更多。

Steve发不出声音了，震惊过后他很快就明白肯定早有人教过Bucky该做什么，他只是从未想过这些事。此时此刻被Bucky湿热的嘴唇包裹住，Steve才记起性事有多好。但他所有过的那些微不足道的记忆并不能和Bucky带给他的快感相比较，因为这不是生理性的，他在乎Bucky，而Bucky显然也非常在乎他，这是关爱和给予，是家和温暖。他的手依旧在抚摸Bucky的头发，在Bucky不停努力试图把自己吞得更深时低喃他的名字，告诉他这样有多么美、多么好，他有多爱Bucky这样。Steve持续调整呼吸、控制自己别粗暴地拉扯Bucky的头发操他的嘴，事实上他极尽可能轻柔地小幅度向Bucky嘴里推近，觉得他有可能承受不住时就立刻退回来。可Bucky的两只手抓住了他的腰把他往自己的方向带，他好像很执着地一定要把Steve整个吃下去，明明是第一次做这种事情，却显示出了一种和实际不相符的老练，尽可能张开嘴同时吸吮着Steve坚硬的勃起。

“好孩子……真棒……我的天啊……你哪里学来这个……？”Steve喃喃地说，一只手抚摸着Bucky因为吞入自己而鼓起的脸颊，一只手沿着他的背向下滑动，他已经看到Bucky翘起的臀缝间那点闪光，嗅到了伴侣的气味：他的伴侣因为吸吮他、取悦他而变得湿润，再没有别这个更火辣的事情了。Steve觉得有点晕眩，身体紧绷、热流不断向下涌去，他觉得自己可能就要在Bucky嘴里发泄出来了，这可和他预想的不一样（尽管被Bucky吸出来应该会很棒，但Steve对此有别的计划）。他轻轻抚摸Bucky的脸颊：“停……Bucky，停下，到这儿来。”

Bucky听话地吐出嘴里的肉块，直起身体平视Steve，脸颊贴着他火热的手掌，乖巧地看着对方。Steve觉得胸口被塞满了，想说什么，却完全不知道从何开口，只好搂紧Bucky把他压进床铺里，踢掉自己的长裤，重新把Bucky压到自己的怀抱里。这会儿他们终于完全赤裸、肌肤相贴了，Steve一下一下地亲Bucky软软的脸颊和嘴唇，他在Bucky散发出来的甜蜜气味里完全迷醉了，Bucky在他身下张开了腿，他确实已经准备好了，在Alpha的气息包围下、在清热的催动下，他完全熟透了的身体变得柔软湿润，液体一点一点流出来，打湿了Steve的皮肤和床单。那甜蜜的味道足以让任何有自制力的人变成真正的野兽，但Steve还在试图克制自己，他用指尖在Bucky的穴口打转，小心翼翼地伸进一根手指——那儿的皮肤太细腻、太柔软了，他怕Bucky会疼，但显然他的担心是多余的，Bucky发出了轻柔的呻吟，一点不舒服的意思都没有，反而更张开了腿，尽可能地让自己贴近Steve：“感觉好极了……真的，我没说谎。”他轻声说，在Steve那根手指上操着自己的身体，“你可以再、再多一点……”

Steve把两根手指戳进去，像是戳进了热奶油。年轻的肉体紧绞着他的手指，又顺服地伸展开。Steve放纵自己去想象真正进入Bucky的感觉会有多好：Bucky在他身下完全打开身体，湿漉漉的小洞吞入他，他会全部射在Bucky里面，把他牢牢钉在自己的结上，Bucky只会向他索求更多。那让Steve头脑发热，几乎就要被欲望驱使，最后一丝理智让他勉强控制住自己，低头亲吻Bucky的嘴唇：“准备好了吗？”

“是的……”Bucky看起来同样兴奋，眼睛大张，瞳孔变得深黑，好像要将Steve整个吞噬进去。他把Steve搂得紧紧的，生怕Steve会离开，直到感觉到Steve火热的顶端戳上自己臀缝之间才稍微放松了一些。被Steve进入的感觉就和他想像的一样：疼痛，恰到好处的疼痛以及逐渐被打开的满足感。Steve进入得很慢，一点一点将Bucky打开，仔细地控制着自己的力道直到整个进入了他。Bucky的身体不停地紧绷又放松，他觉得下面胀满了，整个人都被Steve打开，两个人之间再也没有一点缝隙，这感觉太好了，甚至让他忽略了那点疼痛。他自己的阴茎也硬了起来，尽管他们几乎都没怎么关注它。Steve低低地喘息着，两只手撑住自己一动不动，等着Bucky放松下来、彻底地接纳自己。Bucky半闭着眼睛，由衷地感谢Steve等了两年——他还真不确定两年前自己能完全承受这个。又过了片刻，疼痛终于完全消失了，他的内部顺服地张开，整个接纳了Steve，温柔地包裹住他阴茎的前端，不断分泌的液体甚至从他们结合的地方流淌出来，甜蜜的、诱惑的味道包围了他们两个。

他们都能感觉到彼此的气味完美地交融在一起，Steve伸出一只手握住Bucky的，手指紧扣，亲吻他颤动的睫毛：“Bucky……？”

“舒服极了……”Bucky笑了，睫毛扫过Steve的嘴唇，“动一动，肯定会更好，不会痛的，我保证。”

Steve也笑了，在Bucky额头上用力亲了一下：“好的，好的……老天啊……”他不再说话了，抿紧了嘴唇，双手支撑着自己的身体，手臂肌肉饱胀得像要裂开。他开始在Bucky身体里移动，起初只是轻轻地退出、慢慢进入，直到Bucky开始在他身下发出轻柔的呻吟，Steve的动作开始变快，节奏也变得愈加激烈。Bucky那么完美地包裹着他，容纳着他，他似乎失去了控制，顺从了本性，他把Bucky紧紧地搂在怀里，用力操进那团湿热的、完美的、仅为他打开的天堂里去，不管他用多大的力气，Bucky只是搂着他、亲吻他、在他耳边说着甜蜜的、孩子气的情话。那感觉像是在云端漂浮，也想回到了幼年时期，Steve觉得自己可能恍惚了好一会儿，当他的意识恢复过来时，他发现自己靠着床头，Bucky在他怀里，骑在他依旧坚硬的阴茎上，浑身都是汗水和体液，肩膀和腰上有好几块淤青和手印，却依旧紧搂着Steve不放。Steve搂住他，轻柔地亲吻他的下巴：“抱歉，我可能失神了，我伤到你了吗？”

“如果你不继续的话，大概，”Bucky喘息着，下面紧紧夹住了Steve，身体在他怀抱里热切地耸动，“来吧，继续……感觉真的好极了……”他在Steve怀里笑，嘴唇裹住了Steve碰触他脸颊的手指，滚烫的舌尖在Steve指间滑动，发出几乎夸张的吸吮声。

生平第一次，Steve觉得自己真的可以失控，因为Bucky会抓住他，会包容他。

结果是Steve推迟了第二天的旅程，事实是直到好几天后Bucky的发情期结束他们才离开那间卧室，事后的清理和打扫花了三天，每个参与清理的工作人员都是红着脸离开现场的，没人谈论到底发生了什么。

那之后Bucky差不多睡了足足三天，第四天早上他是在Steve担忧、内疚的目光中醒来的，周围还环绕着一堆医生。Steve看起来像只没精打采的大狗，甚至不太敢直视Bucky的眼睛，Bucky打了个哈欠，伸出手来握住了他的，顽皮地挤挤眼睛：“我能吃点东西吗？”

立刻有人给他端来了肉汤，医生们就差一拥而上给他检查了。Bucky接过吃的，对那些虎视眈眈的医生们摇摇头：“我知道你们肯定想做各种各样的检查，但拜托，我真的得先吃点什么。”一等医生和其他人离开，Steve就向他道歉：“我真的很抱歉，Bucky……我不知道自己是怎么了……”

Bucky忙着往嘴巴里塞东西，看着眼前可怜兮兮的国王陛下，再想起过去乱七八糟的那几天，他的脸立刻红了：“不、不……别道歉……”他结结巴巴地盯着Steve的蓝眼睛，不知道该说点什么，“那并不坏，我喜欢。你也不讨厌，是吗？”

“我不应该伤害你，”Steve忧心忡忡，看起来是真的为自己在发情期间的行为而心怀愧疚，“如果你再也不想看到我，我也不会觉得奇怪的。”

Bucky不自觉地摸上了自己脖子上那块已经开始痊愈的咬痕，想起自己如何哭泣着求Steve咬他，脸红得更厉害，几乎要烧起来了：“一点也不，而且……”他不知道要怎么说完，但知道自己必须得把真实的想法说出来，否则Steve以后可能再也不会碰他了，“如果可以的话，我们要把那些事儿再重复一遍。”

“我恐怕不行，”Steve从Bucky手里接过食物，把一勺肉汤送到他嘴边，表情依旧是愧疚的，目光中却又带了一点欣喜和骄傲，“好吧，如果你真的喜欢，也要等几个月以后了。”

 

旅行被无限延期，取而代之的是一场又一场庆祝王室终于后继有人的宴会。当然最后年轻的王后仍旧得到了他想要的，不过那是在他生下三只又活泼又健康的小豹子之后了。


	13. Chapter 13

如果你很开心，那就烤个派

Steve很喜欢食物。

他不知道这是基于自己超乎常人的生理需求（毕竟他的新陈代谢比一般人要快上至少四倍），还是饥荒年代给他留下来的心理阴影，总之自从醒来以后，有一段时间里，食物几乎成了唯一能安慰他的东西。一开始面对五花八门的各种食物，Steve有点不知所措，但他积极地尝试各种美食，从前大萧条时代不敢想象的肥厚牛排、鲜美浓汤以及各式甜点都尝了个遍，而在吃这些食物的时候，Steve总是忍不住想，要是Bucky还活着就好了。

Steve站在调料区前看着上百种调料发呆，直到Bucky推着购物车走过来，购物车里堆满了各种用来烘焙的材料：“嘿，伙计，我让你买糖和派皮，不是让你去外太空出任务。”

“我觉得来点肉桂粉也不错。”Steve捡起一罐看起来十分新鲜的肉桂粉丢进购物车，转身和Bucky并肩一起推车。今天天气不错，他们刚解决了一个跨国人口贩卖集团，情报网暂时没有什么任务消息。自Bucky醒来再次和Steve并肩作战开始，休息的日子他们都十分默契地一起研究各类食谱，好像吃遍世界上所有的美食成了仅次维持正义之外的另一件大事。

“你想吃苹果派？”Bucky盯着购物车里Steve挑的大罐糖粉和清脆的苹果微笑，Steve也笑，他们都不约而同地想起了过去Steve的妈妈总是在他生日时烤的苹果派：那时候面粉和糖都算得上是奢侈品，可Sarah总是能奇迹般地在Steve生日的早上端出热气腾腾的苹果派来，当然也总有Bucky的一份。

“我觉得应该没什么难的。”Steve回答，从货架上抓了两份派皮。

他们现在临时租住的小公寓可以说得上是家徒四壁，只有厨房区不但清理得干净闪亮，而且配备了各种齐全的设备。对于他们来说，睡觉或是娱乐都可以将就，唯有吃饭这方面必须妥当。租下这栋公寓时Steve唯一检查的就是冰箱和烤箱是否正常运转，墙壁上的裂痕和洗手间的污渍他根本看都没看一眼——反正他们不会在这里停留一个月以上，他和Bucky已经这样流浪了很长一段时间，都很适应这种模式了。在现代社会流浪和在二战的战场之间辗转，本质上没什么不同，吃的东西可就好太多了。回家后Bucky把做苹果派的东西都挑出来，剩下的放进橱柜或者冰箱。Steve找了一只调料锅和一个烤派用的盘子：“帮个忙，切点苹果，三磅就好。”

他们喜欢一起下厨，不过分工很明确。Steve是负责开发食谱、掌控全局的那个，Bucky负责打下手，他虽然不太擅长调配作料，但在刀工方面Steve可比不上他的手艺。苹果都已经清洗好了，整齐地堆在料理台上，闪着新鲜的光泽。Bucky把它们擦干，随手从腰间拔出他最喜欢的战术刀削皮。Steve不赞同地看着他灵活舞动的手指：“你知道的，我们有专用来削皮的工具。”他的潜台词是“我希望你在用这把刀捅完人后有把它收拾干净，我不是很想在我的苹果派里吃到恐怖分子的脑浆”，Bucky翻了一个白眼：“这把是我的藏品，不是用来打架的，Rogers，这点卫生观念我还有。”

说话间他已经削好了所有的苹果，正将它们切成整齐的薄片。Steve则熬起了焦糖，香浓的甜味和苹果略青涩的味道结合，将他们带回了七十年前的布鲁克林秋日。Bucky把苹果码进搅拌碗，站起来脱掉了身上的外套，只穿一件松软的薄T恤衫和运动裤，Steve则穿着背心和牛仔裤，背部的肌肉随着他手上的动作流畅地运转着，让Bucky有点分心、甚至没听见Steve叫他的声音：“哈？”

“给我四分之一杯糖，”Steve重复，“你在出什么神？”

Bucky当然不会说自己是在看他漂亮的背部线条，他觉得Steve在有些方面实在足够自满了，不需要自己像个傻乎乎的青少年那样给他谜一样的自信添砖加瓦：“给你。”他把糖称到量杯里递给Steve，拿出软化的派皮，一张放进烤盘，另一张则切成均匀的长条。Steve挑起了眉毛：“我很肯定你在看我。”他豪不害臊地说，把熬好的焦糖从炉子上撤下来冷却，将Bucky做好的派皮摆进盘子，一边垫平派皮一边用肩膀顶Bucky：“承认吧，Buck，你迷上我了。”

Bucky的耳朵有点红，把一条派皮甩到Steve脸上：“别太自作多情了，行吗？Steve？”

“别浪费食物，”Steve放下手里的活，在Bucky有机会推开之前站到他身后，用自己的整个身体将他牢牢包裹住，两只手搂住他的腰，低头亲他的脖子，“不是吗？你那时候说——”

Bucky不给他说完的机会，随手捏起一片苹果塞进他的嘴巴：“如果你指的是你十六岁生日那回，我是为了吃你妈妈的派才那么说的。”

“我就知道你记得。”Steve咬住了那片酸甜多汁的苹果，Bucky在他怀里转身，同样挑起眉毛瞪他。Steve能清清楚楚地看到Bucky大而圆的蓝眼睛里自己的影子，他含着苹果凑近，直到Bucky张开嘴咬住苹果的另一端才松开：“焦糖要等一会儿才会冷却。”

苹果有点酸，但加上焦糖的话就会很完美了，Bucky心不在焉地想，在Steve的手指拉扯他运动裤系带时勉强出声：“不要浪费橄榄油、老天啊，Rogers！”

Steve在他面前跪下去，鼻尖顶上Bucky半硬的阴茎，手指则灵活地分开他绷紧的臀部，他们早上出门前才做过，那里还是潮湿柔软的，很容易就在Steve的手指下张开，将他的两根手指头一下吃了进去。

“Steve……”Bucky的声音变得比焦糖还要甜蜜，左手揪紧了Steve的背心，右手则陷进了Steve刚理过的金发，“Steve……”他半闭着眼睛轻柔地呼唤着Steve的名字，Steve含住了他的阴茎，几乎一下子就完全吞了进去，一点喘息的余地都不给Bucky留，他的眼神告诉Bucky他们得速战速决，Bucky可不想抱怨：他们有的是时间，焦糖还等着呢。刚醒来的那段日子里，仿佛是为了弥补过去七十年的空白，有段时间他们过得有点疯狂，一天不下床（或是其他什么合适的平面）是常事。当最初的激情过去后，他们变得非常享受彼此的陪伴，做爱仍然必不可少，只不过他们彼此熟悉了对方的身体，能在最短的时间里带给对方最大的乐趣。Steve一边用手指操Bucky，一边吸吮他的阴茎，好像那比新鲜出炉的苹果派还好吃似的。Bucky整个人靠在料理台上，要不是Steve在支撑着他，他就要毫无尊严地滚到地板上去求Steve快点操他了：“Steve……”他还是出声呻吟，因为这感觉好得不可思议，Steve那张训练有素的嘴已经正式成了Bucky的最爱，和他那根火烫的大阴茎并列。

Steve最后吸吮了几次，在Bucky即将达到边缘时停下，无视Bucky不满的眼神，站起来匆匆扯下自己的牛仔裤，他的阴茎早已勃起、笔直地翘向小腹。Bucky两只手搂住了Steve的肩膀，Steve则把他拖起来按上了料理台：总算他还剩下了那么一点点脑子，没有不管不顾把所有东西都扫下去，要是吃不到新鲜的苹果派，Bucky觉得自己肯定会伤心。在他胡思乱想的当口，Steve抬起他的大腿，阴茎一点一点顶进了他的入口。Bucky闭上眼，脸颊枕着Steve的肩膀，舒服地放松身体好让Steve整个进去：刚被填满的那一刹那感觉总是最棒的，恰到好处的疼痛和快感混合，像是完美的焦糖苹果气息一般填充各种感官，要不是早上才刚做过爱，Bucky可能会在这瞬间就射出来。Steve已经整个进入了他，正喘息着等Bucky适应。Bucky一只手撑着料理台，另一只手拉过Steve的脸亲吻，一边瞟了一眼还散发着热气和香味的焦糖：“你大概还有五分钟。”

Steve回吻他，一遍一遍轻咬他的嘴唇、脸颊和耳垂，仿佛他才是Steve最难忘的那块苹果派：“五分钟。”他重复，按住Bucky的腰快速抽动了起来。

结果他们做了大概五十分钟，焦糖已经完全凝固，Steve不得不另找了一个锅子重新做起。最终成品焦糖撒进了苹果，Bucky把它们倒进快变硬的派皮，一边铺顶上那层派条一边笑：“我觉得这个苹果派不会像你妈妈烤的那个那么好吃了。”

“不，我不觉得，”Steve伸手抹掉他嘴唇边的一点焦糖舔掉，“这肯定是最好吃的一个苹果派。”

他说，望着Bucky的脸上满是笑意。


	14. Dirty Talk ABC

Bucky渴望Steve，早在参军前他就知道了，尽管那会儿Steve还是个瘦骨嶙峋的小家伙、每年春天都会因为感冒和过敏病得半死，可和漂亮的姑娘们出去约会时Bucky脑子里想的总是那头倔强的金毛。当他第一次在Nancy Logan的引诱下隔着外套抚摸了她丰满的胸部却全无感觉后Bucky就隐约明白了什么，他不再和姑娘们亲热了。后来到了码头帮父亲打理生意，接触了那些水手们，听来了一些荤素不忌的笑话，Bucky就更加懂得自己究竟想要什么。他从未对Steve提过这事儿，直到在意大利被Steve从纳粹手上带回来。

到现在Bucky都不记得那天晚上发生了什么，等他回复意识时Steve的老二已经深埋进他的屁股（真他妈疼），在他体内跳动并急切地想要抽插，两个人的嘴唇紧紧黏在一起亲吻彼此，甚至连衣服都没来得及好好脱掉，从那以后一切就变得非常顺其自然了。Bucky享受一切和Steve相处的机会，并肩作战他们默契无双，开会间隙偷偷摸摸的亲吻甜蜜得让Bucky总是想笑，难得休假日的亲昵则更棒。在Steve之前Bucky其实并没什么经验，和Nancy的那些亲吻与抚摸就是他所知道的全部了。可在战场上谁都不想让自己被小瞧，Bucky从水手们那儿听来的那些事儿足够他装得经验丰富，可真的和Steve实打实干起来他才知道自己懂的东西实在少得可怜。两个毛头小子摸索了好几次才知道要用点凡士林什么的好让Bucky下面别那么紧，多亲亲他、甚至舔舔他的身体能让Steve的大家伙进去得更顺利，至于姿势、技巧什么的，炮火纷飞的间隙能拉个手都是奇迹，哪儿还考虑得到那么多。

另外就是，在和美国队长滚上床单之前，Bucky Barnes不知道让Steve Rogers开口说话是件如此困难的事情。

Steve从来不是那种沉默的人，遇到不平的事情他总是第一个出声反抗，辩论起来条条是道、条理分明，光是一张嘴巴都能把那些恶霸们气死。为此他当然没少挨拳头，Bucky劝了好多次他也不听，倒是口才变得越来越好，讲起道理来直切要点、杀伤力不亚于Bucky的拳头。等到Steve成为了光芒万丈的美国队长，这点才干就变成了不得了的优点。公开讲演、战役动员和慈善募捐之类的都难不倒Steve，他总能完美无缺地完成任务，人们都欣慰地说难得他们的超级士兵、美国队长居然有配得上外表的本事。所有人越发仰慕这个被军方极力推崇的英雄，谁都不会想到即使是美国队长，也是有办不到的事情的。

显然Steve在床上是个实干派，这会儿他结结实实地压着Bucky，把对方两条又细又长的腿架上自己的肩膀。Bucky的身体几乎要被他折成两半，小腹卷起，阴茎翘得高高的，挤在他们腹部之间磨蹭，流出了一堆湿漉漉的前液。Steve已经进去了一半，还在温柔地推进着，他亲吻着Bucky线条漂亮的小腿，一只手抚摸Bucky的脸，拇指伸进他几分钟前还包裹着自己阴茎的嘴唇间搅动。Bucky被他弄得舒服极了，眼泪几乎都要流出来，脸颊烧得滚烫，双眼迷蒙地看着Steve，只想要收紧下面的小洞，好让Steve整个捅进来、再也别出去。Steve两百多磅的崭新身体把他笼罩得严严实实，强有力的双手从上至下控制着Bucky的身体，这一切近乎是完美的，除了他们之间那有点尴尬的沉默。Steve一声不吭，盯着Bucky红晕的脸颊，一点一点往Bucky的身体里挺进。Bucky觉得下面又酸又涨，伸手抚摸Steve肩膀绷紧的肌肉，很想说点什么，可Steve看起来那么严肃，他忽然不知道该怎么开口。

那些水手们总能肆无忌惮地说出各种各样的下流话来，可Bucky和Steve却连一个字儿都说不出来——水手们都说干那事儿的时候说点调情话甚至是脏话，感觉会更加好，可Bucky光是看着Steve滴着汗的脸都羞耻得要命，平时的伶牙俐齿消失得无影无踪。Steve显然也是这样——平时他们俩无话不谈，简直像对连体人，可眼下他们真正意义上地“连体”了，却沉默地像两块石头。

终于Steve整个进去了，他深吸了口气，压低身体把自己火烫的脸贴上Bucky的，嘴唇在Bucky耳边蠕动，似乎想要说什么，但最终只是动了一下腰，慢慢撤出阴茎、再慢慢捅进去。一开始他总是用很慢的节奏，却进得非常深、把Bucky填满张开，让他毫无保留。Bucky喜欢这个，喜欢被Steve钉在身下、他的老二上仿佛他就属于那儿，Steve操得他舒服极了，快感湮没了羞耻，他忍不住咬了一下Steve的肩膀，把脸埋进Steve肩头，湿漉漉的嘴唇攀上了Steve的耳朵：“Steve……Stevie……”

“嗯……？”Steve回应了一声，声音是嘶哑的，满含关切地问，“疼吗？”

“不，舒服极了，”Bucky笑了，两只手揉了揉这个傻小子的头发，“说点什么，别老闭着嘴。”

Steve也笑了，亲了亲Bucky的嘴角：“我不知道该说什么……你可以教教我？”他嘴上说得很谦虚，下面却毫不客气一下一下地干着中士的小洞，把Bucky干得喘息了好一会儿才又开口：“老天啊……你真大……不知道，随便说点什么……”Bucky捂住了脸，连眼角都是红的，趁着他胸口雪白的皮肤显得艳丽极了。Steve还在操他，节奏越来越快、动作越来越激烈，他沉默地看着Bucky，憋了好一阵子才终于低声说：“我喜欢你里面……很热很湿……”

话音刚落Bucky的小穴就绞紧了他，让Steve舒服得几乎这一下就射出来了。Bucky喘得很厉害，身体颤抖个不停，显然完全是无意识的反应。Steve露出了“美国队长在看着你”的严肃表情，盯着Bucky的眼睛，似乎终于意识到Bucky在害羞。他从来没见过Bucky羞愧成这样，就连被Steve撞见他自慰那会儿都没这种脸色。Bucky整个人都是红的，连耳垂都红透了，眼角更是湿得厉害，在Steve目光注视下抬手挡住了眼睛：“老天啊……Steve……呃……”Steve试着动了动腰，Bucky比平时都要紧，下面咬着他不放，上身颤抖，呼吸急促得像是刚刚背着行军囊跑了五十英里，阴茎在小腹上方一颤一颤地，似乎随时就会射出来。Steve吸了口气，重新操进了Bucky的身体，手指温柔地抚摸着他的脸：“睁开眼睛，Buck，睁开眼睛看我，你不想看我操你吗？”

Steve也不知道自己是怎么了，眼前Bucky的模样好像触动了他体内深处隐藏着的一个神秘开关，门被打开，猛兽窜出来、再也关不进去了：“看，你下头都湿透了，”仿佛为了验证自己的话，Steve把另一只手插进他们俩人之间，指尖拨弄着结合的地方，让那圈已经过度敏感的软肉颤抖不已，“我赌你还能吃下更多，说不定连我的手都能放进去……你会吗？会乖乖地让我、让你的长官那么做吗？”

Bucky在Steve怀里颤抖不已，发出不知是呜咽还是喘息的低吟，Steve用一本正经的腔调讲出来的下流话将他整个人都湮没了，说不上是羞耻、兴奋还是两者都有，他哭了，并非出于疼痛，而是极度的兴奋，眼泪止不住地淌个不停——107的Barnes中士在床上是个爱哭鬼，这’是只有美国队长知道的高度机密：“Steve……”Bucky夹紧了Steve的腰，整个人被Steve强有力的操弄顶得上下颠簸，几乎要滚下狭窄的行军床：“你……你这个……厚脸皮的家伙……”Bucky咬着Steve的手指含糊不清地说，“哪儿学来这些下流话？”

“我是实话实说，”Steve亲Bucky红红的嘴角，“你不想吗？你不喜欢我这样吗？”他一面认真地问，一面用他那又大又硬的阴茎一下一下没餍足地捅Bucky的小洞，仿佛要在Bucky身体里搞出一个永久的容纳自己的空间来。Bucky被他操得喘不上气，两条小腿挂在他臂弯里颤抖个不停：“喜欢……天啊……我的小Steve……是个满嘴下流话的家伙……”

他便说边被Steve操，感觉到Steve的手指也伸进了他的身体，配合着阴茎一下一下戳弄他，Bucky再也忍不住了，咬住Steve的肩膀射了出来，下面把Steve紧紧吸住，让Steve几乎也就这么射在了他身体。超级士兵用四倍的忍耐力支撑住了自己，等Bucky呼吸平复、从高潮的嫉妒快感中回复过来，他伸手擦掉Bucky脸上成串的汗水：“你还好吗？”

“好极了……”Bucky弱弱地笑，“你那话儿还在我里面呢。”

“嗯……”Steve傻乎乎地笑了，仿佛这时候才记起来害羞，不好意思地动了动，顶得Bucky刚高潮过的敏感身体又开始颤抖了。

“你还打算做完吗……”Bucky小口喘着气，不甘心地戳了戳Steve结实的侧腹，Steve低头像只小狗一样亲他的脸：“Buck……”他亲一下、叫一声，下面就用力顶一下，然后再亲，再顶，弄得Bucky上气不接下气、连一句话都说不出来了：“Steve……Steve……”

“我爱你……”Steve不再说那些下流话，而是叹息着说，三个字从他嘴里说出来，比任何誓言都真诚，比任何话语都美丽，Bucky笑了，像是吞了一罐蜜糖那样甜：“傻瓜，我知道，”他搂紧了Steve的肩膀，脚戏弄地磨蹭着Steve的脊背，“我也爱你啊，布鲁克林的那个傻小子，我不看着他怎么行？”

“嗯，你要一直看着我。”Steve轻声说，扶着Bucky坐起来好让自己进得更深。他们俩都狼狈极了，Bucky浑身都是汗水和精液，被操得四肢无力、肩膀和胸口都是牙印、吻痕，Steve也就比他稍好一点，还在用力往上顶，仿佛怎么操都操不够、操不深。他们像是被一张融化的太妃糖网给一层一层地裹住了，炮声远去、战争消失，现在整个世界就剩下这两个来自布鲁克林的小子，互相依靠，互相爱护，互相组成对方的全部世界，连时间和空间都没法挡在他们中间。Bucky紧搂着Steve，身体在他的顶弄下颠簸，他不知道该怎么才能更爱Steve一些，他抓着Steve短短的金发亲吻他的额头，眼睛，脸，下面咬紧了Steve大得不像话的阴茎——这是Steve，他的Steve，他的小Steve，Bucky忘记了羞耻，在Steve的怀抱里大声呻吟：“来吧……射在里头……我会好好地全吃下去、一点也不淌出来……”

Steve咬住了他的锁骨，就在Bucky紧搂他的那瞬间射了出来。他射得很多、很慢，两个人紧搂在一起几乎过了一整个世纪才慢慢分开，互相抚弄着彼此的脸微笑。

“说真的，你……”Bucky笑了，脸颊又羞得通红，“堂堂美国队长，居然说出那么不要脸的话。”

“彼此彼此，”Steve傻乎乎地笑，多少也有点不好意思，“你不是听得挺开心吗！”

Bucky不再说话了，只是看着Steve笑个不停，一下一下亲Steve的脸。

他喜欢极了，甚至暗自决定以后有机会一定要多让Steve在这档子事上表现表现。

Barnes中士揉着自己有点酸的腰，还舍不得放开Steve。这次调整之后他们要去拦截一辆火车，按照Steve的战略，这次计划要是能成功，说不定战争能提前结束，那时候他们有一辈子的时间拿来学习各种新玩意，新花招。Barnes中士年轻的心里早已认定了，他和他的小Steve绝不会分开。


	15. Saturday, Fourth of July

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 所以你听到Bucky的名字干嘛要回到十六岁啦你们十六岁时做了什么啊= - =||||真是不能释怀！电影背景里好像说吧唧是珍珠港之后应招入伍？本宁堡二战时大概也没有用来训新兵，不管了随便来！

Steve的妈妈总是告诉他，“别担心，孩子。你将来会长高长壮的，就像你爸爸那样。”可那并没发生，到了十六岁，Steve依旧瘦小干枯，像个发育不良的十岁小孩，肩膀单薄得吓人，走在路上都不会有人看他一眼。

七月的纽约傍晚依旧十分炎热，Steve穿着一件洗得发黄的白衬衫和他爸爸的旧裤子，两只手插在口袋里，低头快步穿过街道。他刚从医院回来，他们不让他靠近妈妈，说她的病已经“无可挽回”，Steve这样的身体搞不好就会被传染了。他只能隔着玻璃和妈妈说会儿话，好在她看起来精神还不错，对Steve说了“生日快乐”和“我爱你”。但Steve只想抱抱她，这可能是最糟糕的一个生日，他没有变得健壮起来，妈妈不在身边，连Bucky也不在。

太阳快落山了，Steve抬头看看昏黄的夕阳，踢着脚边不起眼的石子，磨磨蹭蹭地往家里走。烟火就要上演了，街头那些顽皮的孩子都没心思来捉弄他，人们三五成群簇拥着往楼顶、树上，任何高些、能更好看到烟火的地方爬，而Steve却只想爬到自己的小床上睡上一觉。他终于到了家，从邮箱里摸出积压了几天的信，进门后就把自己扔进了床上，过了好一会儿才抬头看那几封信。除了账单和广告之外，一封有些毛边的信让Steve一下子坐了起来。信是从本宁堡寄来的，日期是十天前，信封上沾染了不少泥浆。Steve匆匆撕开封皮，拉出一张薄得几乎透明的信，上面用钢笔凌乱地写着：

“亲爱的Steve，

嘿，伙计，也不知道这封信能不能准时寄到你手上。生日快乐。今年没有我在你身边，你肯定正撅着大嘴巴发脾气呢，是吧？（Steve读到这里忍不住笑出了声，Bucky可真是了解他。）  
这儿可真糟糕，整天下雨，老天啊，我这辈子都没见过这么多雨和泥巴。昨天晚上写这封信的时候还让教官抓到了，他倒是没有没收我的信，不过今天白天挖了五个战壕作为惩罚。身边都是像你一样臭脾气又固执的家伙，他们要是什么时候允许可爱的姑娘们入伍一起训练就好啦。不，那可不行，不能让姑娘们冒险，还是我来保护她们好了。说到这个，这儿的新兵营里有个护士，叫Ann，我觉得她对我有意思。（Steve舒舒服服地靠着枕头，读到这儿翻了个白眼，Bucky心情好的时候就觉得所有的漂亮姑娘都对他有意思，虽然他可能是对的，但Steve可不打算给他那已经很不得了的自负心上再舔一笔。）

上星期我装作在拉练时扭到脚，和她待了好一会儿，她看出我是装的，不过没戳穿我，只是把我赶回去了。说真的，一个女孩子这样的话，肯定就对我有意思啦。要是你在这儿就好了，她还有些不错的朋友，肯定比咱们街区里那些姑娘们温和。不许翻白眼也不许摇晃你的大脑袋，得有人照看你不是吗？（Steve觉得心里暖暖的，之前的烦闷似乎都消失了，不过他还是很想让Bucky明白，自己并不需要被姑娘们照顾。）

我很想你，Steve，但大部分时间我都觉得，你不在这儿真是太好了。这一切并不容易，我不想看到你吃苦，尽管我知道你有多想。好啦，等我回去我们再来聊这个，我明天还有两个战壕要挖，然后还有负重训练，还是先睡一会儿的好。照顾好你自己，街角杂货店的Van先生说会给你留块蛋糕，去他那儿拿，我和他说好了，你还能去他店铺房顶上看烟火。

爱你的，  
Bucky。”

Steve反复读了好几遍短信，才爱不释手地将信重新折叠好放进自己的口袋里。杂货店的Van先生超爱Bucky，Steve觉得Bucky就算向他要那间店铺里所有的杂货他都不会拒绝。他不想出门，可也不想拒绝Bucky的好意，犹豫了一会儿，Steve还是坐起身，穿上鞋子离开了公寓。从他的大楼到Van先生的店只要不到五分钟，一看到他进门Van先生就笑眯眯地转身从身后的柜子里拿出一小块巧克力蛋糕：“生日快乐啊Stevie。”

“谢谢，Van先生。”Steve道谢，不太好意思地接过了蛋糕，好在Van先生没再试着揉他的头发，否则可就尴尬了，“Bucky说我能来这儿看烟火，您可真慷慨。”

“这算什么，屋顶反正也是空着，快上去，我听说今年的烟火特别棒。”Van先生似乎别有用意地挤了挤眼睛，就忙着去清理他柜台边堆着的纸箱子了。Steve向他点头致谢，沿着消防楼梯往楼顶爬，手里端着那碟蛋糕紧紧地握着不放。Bucky一定提前好几个月就安排好这个了，他总是那么贴心，Steve不知道自己怎么会这么幸运，能遇上这样的朋友。三层楼让Steve爬得有点喘，最后他不得不紧抓着栏杆才把自己拉上了楼顶，一到楼顶他就傻了眼，楼顶上摆着两把看起来十分舒适的躺椅，上面堆着薄毯，旁边的小桌子上还摆着果汁和饼干，而本应在本宁堡挖战壕的Bucky就坐在其中一张椅子上，笑嘻嘻地看着Steve：“你要再不来我就准备去你家抓你了。”

Steve目瞪口呆：“怎么回事？Buck？你怎么会在这儿？”

“惊喜！”Bucky跳起来给了Steve一个大大的拥抱，他看起来结实了不少，脸颊晒得又黑又红，身上的军便装显得十分精神，折角帽戴得歪歪斜斜地，配上他那总是上翘的嘴角，Steve毫不怀疑他能迷倒整条街的女孩儿，“七月四号当然会放假啦，我可是特意坐了好久的火车赶回来的，快坐下，等烟火看完了我又得回去了。”他说着叹了口气，显然一点也不期待接下来的火车之旅。Steve胸口发烫，几乎没法呼吸，傻乎乎地端着蛋糕都不知道该说什么。第一颗烟火升上天空，在人群的欢呼声中炸开，红色、黄色的火花四散，又迅速地消失在七月四号的夜空里。Bucky亲热地搂住了Steve，拉着他在躺椅上坐下，给他披上薄毯，两个人肩膀靠着肩膀，挤在一张躺椅上看烟火。又一颗烟花升上天空，仿佛整个城市都接到了讯号，四处烟花盛发，刹那间点燃了夏夜傍晚。Steve仰头看着夜空和璀璨的烟火，一瞬间脑海一片空白，只有心跳得飞快，几乎要从嗓子里蹦出来。Bucky担心地看着他不断起伏的胸口：“嘿，Steve，你还好吗？呼吸没事儿吧？”

Steve转头看着烟火下Bucky的脸，他看起来那样年轻，圆润小巧的脸庞在烟花闪映下如此明亮耀眼，Steve紧张地吞咽了一下，他不知道自己在想什么，不知道该说些什么，除了呆呆地看着Bucky的脸之外他似乎忘记了一切。Bucky举起一只手在他眼前摆动：“嘿，伙计，你这是高兴得傻了还是怎么着？”

又一颗距离他们很近的烟花升空了，硝烟火药的味道迅速包裹了他们，Bucky分散了注意力，抬头看烟花在头顶上方炸开：“闻起来就像射击场，你真该看我打枪，百发百中，教官都说我破了基地的记录！”他不知不觉地搂紧了Steve的肩膀，紧挨着他仿佛他们就不该被分开。Steve顺着他目光的方向，看着烟花瞬间消失，残余的灰烬缓缓飘落，他的心跳缓了下来，似乎又找回了呼吸和他的大脑。他难得顺从地依偎在Bucky怀里，Bucky的心跳声在烟花声中也显得如此清晰有力，Steve似乎知道了自己在想什么，又似乎不知道，他看着烟花，却只能感受到Bucky的气息、Bucky的温度，他那瘦小的胸口被喜悦和不知名的情绪溢得满满的，似乎只要Bucky在这儿，世界上一切都不复存在，所有的烦恼、痛苦与伤病都离他远去。就在十几分钟之前还觉得自己悲惨无比的Steve此刻却觉得自己正经历着这辈子最棒的一次生日。烟火渐渐稀少，狂热的人群也渐渐安静下来。他们依旧留在楼顶，你一口我一口分享那块蛋糕，还吃光了Van先生好心提供的果汁和饼干。Steve没问Bucky的火车是什么时候，只是着迷地听他讲训练时那些有趣的事儿，仿佛只看着他丰润柔软的嘴唇便能得到满足。时间一分一秒消逝，不知不觉间四周一片寂静，仿佛整个世界只剩下他们两个人。Bucky低头看了看手表，嘴角垂了下来：“我该回去了，要是赶不上火车我的教官会杀了我。”

“Buck……”Steve睡意朦胧地靠着他的肩膀，揉着眼睛直起身体，“我送你去车站。”

“别傻了，我先带你回家。让你这家伙送我去车站再自己回来，明天早上你大概就要上头条新闻了。”Bucky摇头先把Steve拉起来，把Van先生的躺椅折叠好、放回屋顶角落的杂物间，再把毯子仔细地披上Steve的肩膀：“这是我用薪水买的，基地的商店里没什么好东西，但这个挺暖和，你先用着。”

Steve想说什么，又不知道该如何开口，只是抬头看着Bucky的嘴唇一动一动，在月光下闪闪发亮。

Bucky看了看月亮，又心不甘情不愿地低头看自己的手表：“走吧。”

“Buck……”Steve拉住了Bucky的手，他的心脏又开始飞快地跳动，除了Bucky的脸什么都看不见、除了Bucky的声音什么都听不到，他伸出细瘦的手，固执地拉住了Bucky塞进扣子里的领带，声音沙哑地又叫了Bucky的名字，“  
Bucky……”

Bucky低头看他，蓝眼睛在月光下一片深黑，像是一片无边际的海水，裹住了Steve慌乱紧张的心绪。“傻瓜Steve，”Bucky的声音同样嘶哑，胸口也在起伏，看起来似乎和Steve一样紧张。他似乎忽然想起了什么，伸手到裤子口袋里掏摸了一会儿，拿出来时，掌心里躺着一块有些融化了的巧克力：“给你，生日快乐。”

Steve接过了巧克力，撕开皱巴巴的包装纸。巧克力融化得乱七八糟的，Bucky不好意思地抓抓头发：“我从口粮里省的，一共只分到这一块……”

Steve笑出了声，他知道刚才那一瞬间已经永远地过去了，但不知道为什么，看着掌心半融化的巧克力，他并不紧张，也并不惋惜刚才那一刻。他把巧克力举起来轻轻咬了一口，甜腻的味道瞬间充满口腔，却比不上Bucky看他吃巧克力而露出来的笑容那么甜蜜。Steve把巧克力递给Bucky：“你才是傻瓜，这种东西居然藏了这么久！”

Bucky也咬了一口，笑嘻嘻地伸出手指擦掉Steve嘴角那点褐色残余舔掉：“不然你哪吃得上，军供的总比外面的好点嘛。”  
他说，不肯再和Steve分享，坚持要他把整块都吃掉，“这可是你的生日啊小Steve，不多吃点你怎么能赶得上我？”

午夜钟声想起之前，Bucky坚持送Steve先回家，Steve裹着他买的毛毯，隔着窗子看着Bucky的背影。Bucky一个人走在街道上，月光照得他的影子十分修长，可他看上去寂寞极了。Steve恨不能跳下去陪着他，陪他去本宁堡、陪他去战场。仿佛察觉到了什么，Bucky转身对Steve潇洒地敬了个礼，然后快步跑走，去追赶那趟带他远去的火车。

后来想起来，那其实是火车第一次将他们分离。


	16. Good morning Sgt.

恼人的阳光照射进来，沿着地板一点一点缓缓爬上床脚，渐渐照亮了整个房间。Bucky被Steve紧紧圈在怀里几乎动弹不得，只能勉强抬起手挡住眼睛：“昨天晚上应该让你把窗帘拉上的……”他的声音有点哑，带着一丝睡意，透过指缝看着耀眼的阳光。Steve的脸埋在他脖子旁边，把他温暖的身体搂得更紧了一些，毫无意义地“嗯”了一声，嘴唇贴着Bucky的皮肤，留下一个湿漉漉的印记。

他们都是赤裸的，裹在薄薄的毛毯下却不觉得冷。军服和装备扔满了这间小而简陋的旅馆房间，床也是凌乱的，床头灯还被踢坏了（他们甚至不记得是怎么搞的）。

“我们得赔钱了。”Bucky借着光线打量着这一地狼藉，Steve毫不在乎：“我有钱。”

“了不起的小Steve，”Bucky笑了，声音懒洋洋的，在Steve像个孩子一样胡乱亲吻他的脖子和肩膀时笑出了声，弓起身体用膝盖半真半假地顶他肋下，“别闹了，我们得回去了。”

“再五分钟。”Steve抬起身体，蓝色的眼睛望着Bucky的脸。他向来忠于职守，执行任务时总是不顾一切、从不把自己的安慰需求放在心上。可这是他们难得的半天休假，Bucky在他怀里说着话、笑着，他笑得那样好看，战争让他疲惫不堪，却夺不走他眼里的希望。Steve几乎从未有过这样的心情，但有那么一刹那，他甚至想就这样和Bucky赖在这张床上一整天。Bucky已经半坐起来了，下半身还被Steve牢牢地搂着动不了，他只好抱怨着“美国队长擅离职守”之类的，随手从地板上捞起一件衬衫，祈祷Steve没把它彻底撕坏。衬衫是Steve的，有点大，凑活着可以穿。Bucky披上了衬衫，随手拢了拢头发，另一只手抚上了Steve的肩膀，一眼就看见了Steve宽实的后背上几条鲜明的抓痕。

Bucky的脸一下子就红了，又有点怪自己干嘛下手那么重——Steve不管受什么伤总是很快就会好，这几条痕迹现在看起来还不算太糟糕，可昨天晚上还不知道有多严重。他咬住了嘴唇，愧疚地伸手抚摸Steve左肩上的痕迹：“抱歉，疼吗？”

“不疼……”Steve仰头笑着说，撑起身体亲吻Bucky的嘴唇，“你呢，还行吗？”

这是他们难得的假期，昨天晚上有好几次Steve几乎有点控制不住。Bucky把他抓成那样很大一部分也是他自己的责任，一想到这个Steve就担心了起来：休假结束后他们要立刻挪到后方去布防预备伏击，任务很吃紧，Bucky可不能在这时候倒下。Bucky甩甩头：“感觉还行。”

Steve看着他肩膀和胸口上自己搞出来的指痕、吻痕，愧疚地伸手抚过它们，想要说什么，却只是下了床，把地板上散落的衣服捡起来一件一件整理好。

假期结束了。

Bucky还坐在床上，赤裸着，披着Steve的衬衫，在晨光里像一尊雕像一样耀眼：“Steve。”他用情人间特有的柔软声音呼唤Steve的名字，而不是Barnes中士召唤Roger上尉，“Steve，过来。”

Steve穿上了内裤和长裤，把叠好的衣服放到Bucky身边，坐下来低着头看着自己的手掌。

“我没事，你也没事，我们不都挺好的吗？”Bucky在他耳边说，温热的呼吸弄得Steve皮肤发痒。Steve转头看他，仍然十分愧疚：“你该让我停下来。”

Bucky翻了个白眼：“我不知道喊了多少次了，大个子。”他搂住了Steve的肩膀，仿佛回到了孩提时代彼此安慰那样，“我也把你后背搞成那样，我们扯平了。”他是笑着的，嘴角弯成一个俏皮的弧度，眼睛里映着Steve的身影。Steve把自己的额头抵上他的：“我不一样，我好得快。”

“我也不差啊。”Bucky还在笑，搂着Steve的肩膀亲了亲他的额头：“好了伙计，我们真的得回去了，不然Phillips上校说不定会把我们当逃兵办了。”他一面说一面从床上坐起来，把衬衫披到Steve肩头，找出自己的衣服慢慢穿上。Steve借着晨光打量他的身体，Bucky皮肤很白，一身的痕迹醒目极了，尤其是腰间的两个手印，要是被人看见了还真挺难解释。正心不在焉，Bucky回头对着他笑了：“说真的，Steve，动起来，我们要迟到了。”

Steve这才站起来继续穿衣服，一面又忍不住低头去亲Bucky的脸直到被Bucky推进洗手间：“刮胡子、梳头发，五分钟以后我们就得出发了。”

Steve站在盥洗池边，看着Bucky在晨光中忙忙碌碌地收拾东西，忍不住笑了。

但愿这次任务成功后战争能很快结束，他就可以用一辈子来和Bucky如此度过每一个早晨了。

END


	17. Hasty Ambush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 我想看爷们的冬冬和爷们的队长，不要那么多你侬我侬（原著里眉来眼去还不够吗），一言不合就开车，纯爷们就是这么干脆！

Steve不太明白为什么这伙劫匪要配备KPG，但那是一架KPG，看起来十分威武有力，而且一颗榴弹正对着自己飞了过来。他用手里全新的振金盾牌挡住榴弹，瞬间爆炸的冲击力将他弹出去、撞上了身后的墙壁，钢筋水泥粉粉碎裂，Steve摔倒在碎石间，眼前一片发花，耳朵被震得嗡嗡响，他晃了晃脑袋，视线穿过硝烟望向那个被他追了好几英里的劫匪，咬牙丢出了手里的盾牌。敌人毫无悬念地被放倒在地，Steve站起来活动了一下身体，觉得胸腹间疼得厉害，不知道是肋骨断了还是只是骨裂，他不太能从疼痛程度判断自己的伤势，反正过一会儿就会好起来。他往劫匪那儿走，随手捡起一根钢筋把对方的手脚绑缚在一起，再捡回自己的盾牌，在一块碎石上坐下来喘气。

让Sam和Scott去善后吧，他可是刚挨了一颗榴弹，他有权利坐下来歇会儿。

一只手悄无声息地搭上Steve的肩膀，能这样近身偷袭又不会被Steve发现的人只有一个，Steve抓住那只手用力一拉，冬兵被拉得整个人从他肩膀上翻过来，面对面站在Steve面前：“伙计，你可真粗暴。”他想收回被Steve制住的左手，金属片安静地互相绞动着，他还在适应这条全新的手臂。Steve紧握着冬兵戴着手套的左手，抬头看着冬兵：“你这半天都在哪儿？”

冬兵从战服口袋里摸出一管颜色诡异的液体：“去追这玩意，你我都知道那些家伙打算用这个来干什么，不是吗？”

就一个刚刚只身干掉了不知道好几个战队、脸上还沾着血的人来说，冬兵看起来好看得有点不可思议，他甚至刮了胡子，脸颊光洁，连头发都是柔软垂顺的，看起来一点也不像刚打过架的样子。Steve把他又拉近了一些，两只手环绕住冬兵的腰，不让他挣脱自己的小小包围：“汇报任务，Bucky。”他说，但语气一点也不严肃。

“一个人也没死，不过这附近最好有善长接骨头的医生。”冬兵翻了一个白眼，Sam从空中翩然降落：“队长，都解决了。”

冬兵甩开了Steve的手，他不太喜欢在大伙面前和Steve过度展现亲密，Steve也不太习惯，于是自然而然地放开冬兵，指了指自己身后那个还没醒来的放射KPG的倒霉鬼：“还有这家伙，交给你了。”

 

Sam看着Steve带着冬兵离开，连白眼都懒得翻，但还是忍不住夸张地吹了一声口哨。一把匕首贴着他的脸颊飞过，钉进了他身后不知道什么时候摸上来的一个杂鱼的肩膀。敌方惨叫着倒地，Sam敏捷地回身给他补上了一下、让他好一会儿不能醒来，冬兵让他火大的声音从半空中传来：“我还以为你都解决了呢，鸟人。”

Sam超级不爽，可冬兵已经跑得连影子都没有了，只剩下Steve留在原地，无可奈何地摇头。

 

当Steve到底还是帮忙善后了，收拾敌人和清点战损花了不少时间。冬兵在临走前把抢回来的那管病毒样本悄悄塞进了他怀里，等到把样本送回安全的地方，他的伤也恢复得差不多了。他在临时据点换下了战斗服，把它们随便地裹起来，和盾牌一起放进了背包，塞进了机车的杂物箱。据点里安安静静的，冬兵显然没回来。Steve不知道他去干嘛了，他不过他倒不是很担心，冬兵最近的状态很好，在瓦坎达醒来后已经过了快三年，这期间他一点问题都没有，看起来当初的治疗成果显著，Steve对眼前的近况很满意。他决定在冬兵回来之前，自己可以先洗个澡，毕竟一身汗臭淤青并不怎么舒服。临时据点的配置一般，好在热水充足，Steve打开花洒，心怀感激地将自己置身于蒸汽腾腾的水雾之下——二战那儿会有块毛巾擦擦都是奢侈，哪有这种待遇呢。他快速地冲了澡，想着得给冬兵留点热水，随手抓了一条毛巾裹住下半身往厨房走去。刚迈出浴室他就被冬兵抓住了肩膀按在地板上，Steve发出了一声不怎么舒适的呻吟——他真的得提醒冬兵别老玩这一套，随时随地被一个超级士兵压着并不是一件很棒的事情，尤其是冬兵还穿着一身运动衣、裹得严严实实的。冬兵骑着Steve的下半身，屁股居心叵测地压着他的阴茎：“你变迟钝了，老家伙。”

“你偷看我洗澡。”Steve敏锐地指出，冬兵脸不红心不跳：“有什么好看的？我连你屁股上有几颗痣都知道。”

“我屁股上没有痣。”Steve脸上带着可疑的粉红色，也可能是热水的关系。冬兵看起来已经清理过自己了，闻着像是Steve喜欢的那瓶沐浴露，“别老偷袭我，伙计，都这把年纪了，就不能别这么幼稚吗？”

“你喜欢我偷袭你，”冬兵舔舔嘴唇，嘴角微微上翘，显得十分温柔，连眼角都染上了笑意，“我可还记得1944年那回。”

Steve的脸更红了：“那不是……”他抬起手挡住眼睛，为冬兵近乎厚颜无耻的调情而感到不好意思，又觉得胸口发烫、暖得厉害，“你还打算让我起来吗？Buck？”

“让你‘起来’就是我偷袭的要点。”冬兵回答，身体下滑、随手扯开Steve蔽体的毛巾，右手握住了Steve已经半硬的阴茎，动作流畅地含进嘴里，几乎一下子就吞到了最深。Steve发出了一声哽咽，双手本能地抓住Bucky的肩膀，一只手绞紧了他有些潮湿的长发：“老天啊，Bucky……”

冬兵不出声，训练有素地舔着Steve的阴茎，没费什么力气就让它在自己柔软湿润的口腔里完全勃起，他的手抓着Steve的胯，再怎么小心还是在Steve雪白的皮肤上留下了一点印记，不过他们都知道Steve喜欢这个，所以冬兵并不是很在意这一点。他只是专注地吸着Steve，用嘴唇、舌头甚至一点牙齿，用他记得的方式取悦他的队长，不时抬眼看看Steve的反应。Steve的眼睛半闭着，在冬兵望向他时张开，浅蓝色的虹膜已经被放大的黑色瞳孔占据，他看起来已经完全沉浸在欲望中了，那近乎失控地扯着冬兵头发的手指也说明了这一点。冬兵想要这个，他想要Steve完全失控，他快速地又吮吸了几下，两只手灵活地绕到身后脱掉了自己的裤子，然后慢条斯理地直起身体扯掉了上衣——他根本没穿内裤，赤身裸体地坐在Steve身上，Steve两只手蒙住了眼睛：“我的上帝……！”

“叫Bucky，Rogers。”冬兵嘲笑，语气却十分温柔，一只手撑着Steve胯骨边的地板，“你想去床上、还是就在这儿？”

“我还以为你是说了算的那个呢。”Steve嘴上毫不留情，手上动作更加犀利、抓住冬兵的屁股用超级士兵的力气往自己胯下压，一根手指探视地塞进他的屁股，却发现那儿又软又湿，早就已经准备好了。Steve挑起了眉毛，冬兵则耸了一下肩膀，脸颊泛起蔷薇色：“你清理警戒的技术简直太渣了，Rogers，我一直就在这儿，你一点防备都没有。”

“嗯哼，你可以给我培训战术，但现在我要操你了。”Steve用他指挥官的冷静声音说，他这会儿倒是一点也不害臊了，两根手指插进冬兵的身体扩张了一下，发现完全没有必要：对方已经彻底准备好了，身体在他的操弄下顺服地张开，一点阻碍都没有。Steve站起来，冬兵还半跪着，Steve低头看着他在阴影中呈现出微妙的蓝绿色的眼睛，一只手抚摸他光滑的脸颊：“起来。”他命令，冬兵立刻乖乖地站起来，肌肉线条在光滑的皮肤下用一种不可思议的方式流动着。Steve放任自己欣赏了几秒钟他美丽的身体，在他作出下一步动作之前把他压上了墙壁，一只手插进他强壮的大腿之间，抬起左腿放到自己腰边：“来吧，Buck，说说偷袭的要旨。”

冬兵瞪大了眼睛，用“你他妈在开玩笑吗”的眼神瞪着Steve，但Steve显得十分认真，于是他咬了一下嘴唇，在Steve用另一只手制住自己的振金手臂同时低头亲吻自己锁骨时嘶嘶吸气：“出……出其不意（Surprise）……”

“没错。”Steve回答，一只手用力抬起冬兵的身体，阴茎顶端逼近他那个已经打开的小洞，“出其不意”地往里顶了进去。冬兵攀住Steve的肩膀，整个身体都在他怀里颤抖，两条腿紧紧盘着Steve的腰想要获得一点支持，却没法控制自己不停地往Steve的阴茎上滑、直到将那根了不起的玩意整个吞了下去：“耶稣基督啊……Rogers！”

“叫我Steve，”Steve强作镇定，咬了一下冬兵的肩膀，留下了一个完美的齿痕，“下一个？”他说，不满足冬兵的沉默，阴茎向前顶了一下，“下一个，Buck。”

“操你的。”冬兵呜咽着，被Steve一下打开得太满、进入得太深，无所适从地喘息着，眼角一片湿润，但最终还是老老实实地回答，“集中火力（Concentration）……”话音未落，Steve就开始了快速的顶弄。他把冬兵整个人钉在墙上，仿佛这个两百磅的超级士兵只不过是根羽毛，粗硬的阴茎在他股间快速穿插，间或咬冬兵的下颚和肩膀，在对方柔软的皮肤上留下很多吻痕和牙印：“干得不错，Buck，我猜你也挺喜欢我的‘速度’（Tempo），是吧？”

“闭嘴，”冬兵被操得上气不接下气、几乎没法适应超级士兵狂风暴雨般的节奏，“‘肆无忌惮（Audacity）’还差不多……呃……”

Steve笑，不再说话，而是专注进出对方的身体，感受着那具美妙的肉体将他不断绞紧、吸得更深，他亲吻冬兵的嘴唇，舔过他笑起来时总是上翘的嘴角——最近他经常笑，而Steve永远都看不够那笑容——“Buck……Bucky……”他轻轻呼唤那个阔别太久的名字，两只手温柔地紧搂着对方的身体，冬兵半睁着眼睛，整个人依偎在Steve怀里，胸口起伏、磨蹭着Steve的胸膛，让他觉得心里痒痒的，仿佛回到了十六岁的晓日，在他布鲁克林的老家，亲吻装睡的Bucky然后被抓包的那个瞬间。他的手爱惜地抚摸上了冬兵的脸，笔直地望进对方的眼睛：“Bucky，”他轻轻说，“谢谢。”

冬兵眨了眨眼，没说什么，而是拉过Steve、将他拉进了一个主动又激烈的吻。

结果他们还是搞到了床上，完事时已经是午夜，床也被毁得差不多了，冬兵躺在还算完好的右半边，Steve半个身体都挂在地板上，脸贴着冬兵的小腹：“我饿了。”

冬兵懒洋洋地抚摸他短短的金发，适应着全新的振金手指给自己带来的奇妙触感：“叫个披萨。”

“冰箱里有鸡蛋。”Steve厚颜无耻地暗示，冬兵笑了坐起来亲昵地亲吻Steve发顶心：“我要把你的蛋全煎糊。”他说，Steve爬上床，在留着他体温的半边舒适地躺下来：“你舍不得。”他回答，口气十分笃定。

冬兵翻了个白眼，随手从床边捡起Steve不知道什么时候脱下来的衬衫和短裤套上，在走去厨房前，他停下了脚步，回头对Steve说：“混球，”他的声音很轻柔，半陷入睡眠的Steve几乎错过了：“不用谢。”

Steve微笑，闭上眼睛，等着他最喜欢的煎蛋。


	18. He Remembered

这次的任务对象是块硬骨头，不然也不会动用资产。这会儿任务结束，活下来的人都老老实实地蹲在卡车里撤退，资产则安安静静看着自己的手腕。和其他人不同，他并没受什么伤，身上的血都是别人的，Rumlow习惯了他任务结束后这副活死人的样子，他有其他队员要照顾，也就懒得理资产——只要能把他完整带回去就算任务完事，他可不像那群负责维护资产的白大褂，个个紧张地秃了顶。在他看来资产不过是一样分外好用的武器，只要他出手就没有解决不了的问题。想到资产执行任务时无往不利的样子，Rumlow欣羡地看了一眼他那条左手。车颠簸得厉害，资产的身体微微摇晃，整个人依旧一言不发，目光低垂，暴露在作战服外的左手——全金属制——看起来像把昂贵、精致的狙击枪，Rumlow很想摸摸它，但他可不会真的那么做，他亲眼见过资产用这条手臂捏碎成年人的喉咙。

卡车驶入基地，又晃荡了好一阵才彻底停下。Rumlow按照程序先驱散了其他队员，等车厢外专门负责回收资产的特战队到齐，这才转身对资产说：“下车。”

资产没动，这时候Rumlow才注意到了他和平时有些不太一样：他的目光聚焦在一点上，嘴唇微抿，似乎在思考。

资产不该思考，资产只是一样武器。

Rumlow踢了踢他的靴子：“起来，下车。”他加重了命令的语气，执行完任务他累得要死，没有精力浪费在资产身上，他只想洗个澡、喝上几罐冰啤酒。资产半抬起头看着他，视线却从他脸上略过、飘向一个很远的地方。Rumlow莫名觉得愤怒，他又重重地踢了一脚：“我说起来、下车，别他妈惹我。”

“现在是1942年吗？”资产开口了，声音模糊，笨拙得像个刚学会说话的幼儿，“天太冷了。”

他的话毫无逻辑、乱七八糟，Rumlow当然没费心想他到底要说什么，况且现在是2009年，谁知道这家伙脑子里哪根筋搭错了、突然说起什么见鬼的1941年？

“要软点的报纸，不，应该干脆买软的、厚点的鞋子……”资产在小声嘀咕，Rumlow听得一头雾水，好在资产站起来，跳下车厢，跟着那伙全副武装的战士往实验室走，Rumlow这才松了口气。可他刚摸上冰箱里那罐等了他几天的冰啤酒，腰间没来得及拆下去的无线通讯器里就传来了紧急指令：资产在实验室里发了疯，所有特战队员都得立刻待命。Rumlow咒骂着抓起满是武器的背心套上往实验室跑，好在这个基地是临时的，实验室里休息室不远，等他赶到时特战队算是控制住了局面，资产跪在房间中央，十几个人全副武装包围了他，他身上有血、左手臂垂着，地上躺着四具尸体，其中两具是穿着白大褂的实验人员。

“出了什么事儿？”Rumlow问副队长，那家伙刚被提拔上来，还很年轻，声音有些发抖：“不、不知道，我们是按程序来的，他坐上椅子，然后忽然就……”

Rumlow知道资产有时候会显得不太稳定，当不稳定的征兆出现的时候，大多数和一个人有关。

一个已经消失在冰海里、消失在历史中的人。

Rumlow扫了一眼实验室，在心里骂了句见鬼，这些家伙这么不小心，有现在这个结果算他们好运——距离资产不远出堂而皇之摆着一份报纸，头版头条印着一张清晰的老照片，穿着可笑的制服却又一脸严肃的男人从历史的烟尘中回望，“美国队长牺牲六十五周年，纪念博物馆正式开始运营”。

Rumlow把报纸丢给一个队员：“赶紧扔掉，你们这是在找死吗？”

资产喉咙里发出几声咆哮，像是被困陷阱的野狼，他盯着Rumlow的目光凶狠得像是要将他一口撕裂。Rumlow已经注意到他肩膀上插着好几只麻醉用的标枪，这个剂量他居然能撑到现在，Rumlow也不得不佩服他。眼下资产已经完全处于控制范围之内，Rumlow不得不开始计划后续处理，他烦躁地揉了揉脑袋，想着那些恼人的文书工作，不过只要不惊动上面，什么都好说。资产的目光开始涣散，最终缩成一团，完全失去了意识，Rumlow看着他们把他架上椅子、拆掉他的手臂，再用特制的机关固定他的身体。尸体被清理，局势已经稳定，Rumlow放松下来，随手点了一根烟，看着剩下的几个白大褂战战兢兢地围着资产搞他们那一套。他想来想去，知道今天这事儿恐怕还是压不住，上头有严令不准资产接触任何关于二战时期的报道，标准流程之一就是如果资产有任何恢复意识的迹象则必须立刻“重启”，他烦躁得要命，狠狠地盯着座椅中央那具瘫软的身体。资产张开了眼睛，目光散乱，最终定焦在Rumlow身上。

他的嘴唇在动，像是很努力地要说什么的样子，Rumlow不知道他想说什么，他走上前几步，一个研究员伸手阻拦：“他现在非常不稳定，按照流程，我们必须……”

Rumlow知道流程，点了点头，“那就开始。”他坐回自己的位置，狠狠抽了几口烟，看着他们把那个见鬼的头套放到资产头部固定。资产还在视图说话，似乎完全不关心眼下的处境，也没有了一点反抗的意识，Rumlow盯着他一张一张的嘴唇，觉得他像条濒死的鱼，努力地视图得到一点氧气。

然后他忽然就明白了，资产在叫一个名字。

Steve。

仪器启动，无声的呻吟化作凄厉的惨叫，那好容易从记忆深处浮上来的名字，就随着那些滋滋作响的电流，再一次被深深埋葬。

真他妈见鬼了，Rumlow想，这么多年了，想起了这么多次，资产的回忆如此顽固，似乎反复的洗脑都抹不掉那个人曾经存在的痕迹。

\- 1942 -

Steve公寓的暖气又坏了，那玩意似乎就没工作过几次，鉴于他连房租都付不起，房东也不怎么热心替他维修。Bucky很生气，据理力争了几次，房东总算同意下周想想办法。Bucky气哼哼地，要不是Steve拦着，他都想打人了。

“别做傻事，大兵。”Steve把他拉进公寓里，屋子里冷得厉害，好在这会儿是正午，有阳光照进来，他们在窗边坐下，Bucky脱掉笔挺的军装外套，紧挨着Steve，搂着他单薄的小肩膀：“那家伙良心太坏了，你又没真拖欠他房租！”

Steve还没来得及回答就开始咳嗽，又细又白的手指急忙捂住自己的嘴巴。Bucky翻了个白眼：“我还在乎这个？”他替Steve捶背，等他平复了才问：“要不你这几天去我那儿住，我那儿暖和。”

Steve摇摇头，“这儿离医院近，我得去看我妈妈。”

“Sarah肯定不想让你冻死，她会担心你的，我保证每天都带你去看她，就去我那儿住一个礼拜，Steve，拜托、别逞强了？”Bucky耐心地说，Steve搓搓冰冷的手，脱掉了鞋子，整个人都钻到阳光下，顺手把窗台上晒着的毛毯扯下来裹住自己。Bucky一眼就看到了他那双不大合脚的鞋子里垫着旧报纸，大概是为了取暖，他想下回发了薪水得给Steve买双暖和点的鞋子，还得装作是尺寸不合适不要了再给他，免得这家伙又不肯接受自己的帮助。他把Steve搂紧，毛毯不知怎么的就把他们俩都裹住了，Steve那头软软的金发贴着Bucky的脸，让他想打喷嚏。他低头亲亲Steve头顶的发漩，把他搂得更紧、听着他杂乱无章的心跳：“那就说好了，今晚就上我那儿去。”

“遵命，长官。”Steve在他怀里闷声笑，Bucky半真半假地敲他的脑袋：“别叫我长官，我可是辛苦干活谋生的*！”

他们俩都笑了。


	19. I got a bad case of loving you

七十年跌宕起伏，感觉能发展的故事情节都被写得差不多了，干脆来个恋爱中人的日常……？  
可能会是个很无聊的故事，没有高潮没有情节，只有一罐蜜……Orz

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

“这么说……你们七十年前没干过？”Clint在咬一根牛肉条，那东西闻起来像是胡椒、过多的胡椒以及胡椒，总之不像牛肉条。Bucky嫌恶地抽了抽鼻子，在领会到Clint问题含义后翻了个白眼：“不，当然没有。”

“为什么不？”Clint看起来好奇极了，让Bucky想打掉他嘴巴里那根歪来歪去的牛肉条，或者当着他的面亲Natasha：“因为如果被发现的话我们会被开除军籍、关进监狱，或者更糟糕——精神病院。”

“参军前也没有？”Clint明显不想放过这个话题、打算烦Bucky到底，Bucky有点火大，一边检查刚清理完的枪一边回答：“你没去过史密森尼博物馆吗？Steve以前那个样子光是亲个嘴都能让他哮喘发作！”

Clint给了Bucky一个充满同情的眼神，Bucky想射穿他的头。

弹匣空空如也，连一点碳粉都没有，Bucky叹了口气。

这都是他自己的错，他不该和Clint、Natasha还有Sam喝酒、不该在酒后无知地吐出真相，现在这三个人看他和Steve的眼神就像看着什么史前珍稀动物。这也不能怪他们，市面上至今还有好几本美国队长传记信誓旦旦地记录着他和Steve的“地下恋情”，好像在那个战火纷飞的年代他们想的不是要活下去、而是拼命在每一条壕沟里做爱一样。Bucky能对他妈妈在天堂的纯洁灵魂发誓他和Steve没有——绝对没有——越过雷池一步，看在上帝份上，在他那个年代小伙子们只该和姑娘约会，他也只能偶尔借着酒醉的时候，偷偷看看Steve耀眼的金色头发和小巧的下巴线条。后来，可能有那么一回，在某个不知名的早在德军炮弹下飞灰湮灭的酒馆里，他可能在醉得稀里糊涂时拉住Steve的领子、手指抚摸他的勋章，在Steve耳边说过一句亲热话，Steve可能回应了他、亲过他红得发烫的耳朵，但也就只是那样了。七十年后，等他重新恢复为自己，Steve依旧是那个完美的绅士，他们同住一室、睡在一张床上，Steve是Bucky做噩梦时最好的抱枕和毯子，可他们的下半身之间依旧隔着一个宇宙那么远。

“你们等得可真够久。”良久，Clinton感慨地说。

“是啊……”Bucky回应道，“战争真操蛋。”他从不说脏话的，可管他的，和平年代不总是事事如意的，到现在Bucky还没机会进到Steve裤子里面呢，他妈妈在天有灵也会宽恕他的。

他们一起出任务，整个过程Bucky差不多都用来思考他和Steve之间尚未发生的、早该发生的这件事情。Bucky倒不是不知道Steve裤子里面是什么样：他们一起长大的，一块儿混了快一个世纪，不知道才有鬼了。当他们回到他们自己的卧室里时Steve总是那么放松，他穿着旧T恤衫走来走去，磨破的运动裤松散地挂在窄窄的胯骨上，露出一截漂亮的腹肌以及隐约的淡金色毛发，坐在Bucky身后给他擦滴水的头发。有一次热水器出了点故障，Steve就拿了一块小毛巾随便地遮住下身，浑身湿哒哒的跑到客厅找Jarvis帮忙，Bucky差点喷出嘴里的咖啡——Steve的种种“不拘小节”对他来说实在是半点好处都没有，可Steve本人好像完全没意识到这个。就比如现在，他正在Bucky面前弯下身体（他可真是柔韧）、试图够到柜子最底层放着的一套全新的急救工具。他还穿着美国队长的制服，在半小时前的战斗中搞得灰头土脸，但结实紧翘的臀部在Bucky面前一览无余，让Bucky几乎都要忘记自己腹股沟上那条还在流血不止的伤口了。

“你该再小心点！”Steve生气地说，他生气时会不自觉地在Bucky面前摆出美国队长的腔调，如果那让Bucky的老二更硬了一些的话，绝对不是Bucky的错。

“这也没那么糟糕嘛……”Bucky喘息着回答，失血让他有点晕眩，但他拒绝去医院。洗脑的后遗症就是他没办法相信任何人，反正Steve技术不坏，再加上血清的作用他知道自己肯定不会有事，“你只要把我漂漂亮亮地缝起来就行了。”

“闭嘴Buck，张开腿。”Steve好像真的很生气，徒手撕开了Bucky伤口周围的衣物——老天啊，Bucky咬住了舌头、想要夹紧大腿免得Steve看出自己是多么地性致高昂。他乖乖地闭上嘴巴，努力想着刚刚打散的那群黏糊糊的、深海章鱼一样的外星怪物，好让自己的阴茎别真的硬起来。那是徒劳的，它已经因为Steve的举止而蓄势待发，就差弹到Steve脸上了，不，想象自己的阴茎打到Steve脸上的那个画面并不会让局势好转起来。Bucky简直绝望了。Steve把酒精纱棉按到他伤口上，疼痛让Bucky深吸了口气，暂时摆脱了那些心猿意马——只是暂时而已。Steve的手指温暖极了，灵巧地在Bucky小腹上跳动着，清洗掉血迹和其他污渍，近乎粗暴地浇上酒精，在Bucky叫痛时拍上另一块纱棉，并依旧摆着责备的表情盯着Bucky的伤口。

Bucky觉得自己可能是个被虐狂，不然他怎么会因为被Steve粗暴对待就兴奋到差点射在自己的裤子里（其实他的裤子已经被脱掉了，只有内裤还勉强挂着，算是能帮他遮羞）。

“Stevie……”Bucky小声说，“我很抱歉，好吗？”

“不需要缝针。”Steve回答，完全回避Bucky的道歉，这表明他还在生气，“没有看上去那么深。”

“Steve，行了吧。”Bucky压下心底的愧疚，试图把自己的裤子拉上来，Steve握住了他的手——他的手那么有力，简直让Bucky瞬间心猿意马想入非非。此刻Steve注视着Bucky的目光简直让他觉得自己说不定不小心射死了一群无辜的小天鹅：“我道歉了。”他委屈巴巴地说，又有点气愤，凭什么自己不仅得不到想要的、流血受伤还得主动道歉？

Steve盯着他看了好几秒，然后松开手里的纱布丢到地板上，挤在Bucky身边坐下来：“你不能那么干，你不能不管不顾地冲上去、完全不考虑自己的安全。”

Bucky没吭声，等着Steve说完，经验告诉他打断美国队长的演讲可绝不是个好主意。

“你该多想想后果。”Steve听起来严肃极了，严肃的Steve总是这么火辣，Bucky的老二也百分百同意。

“Bucky，我不能看着你受伤或者毫不在乎自己。我就是……”

“Steve……”Steve总能让Bucky心软的，他就是有那个本事，看着Steve那双天蓝色的眼睛Bucky就知道自己肯定赢不过，“好吧，我发誓不会再这样了，好吗？说真的。再说你才是那个冲动起来就不顾一切的家伙。”Bucky咕哝着，双手抓着自己被Steve撕坏的上衣咕哝，想着这要是在另一种场景下被Steve撕坏该有多美妙。

“所以我需要你看着我啊。”Steve笑起来，不知怎么又靠近了Bucky一些，现在他们两个人紧紧地依偎在一起了，彼此的心跳呼吸声都清晰可闻，他的肩膀亲昵地贴着Bucky的，“Buck，明天休息一天怎么样？”

“说得好像我还能上工一样。”Bucky做出一个夸张的表情，“你有什么计划吗？”

“我要带你出去。”Steve直视他的眼睛微笑，那瞬间Bucky能想到的只是“老天啊他真好看”，他甚至完全没听清Steve说了什么，就只是傻乎乎地回答“好啊”。

 

Bucky不该期待鲜花和晚餐的（他就是旧时代又怎么了），Steve从过去到现在始终是个务实主义者，经历了经济危机、萧条、战争的洗礼，他的务实主义在某种程度上已经达到了巅峰。Bucky模糊地记得还在欧洲那会儿，Steve有两套军队发的衬衫和两件T恤衫——这没什么稀奇的，大家都有，那些东西质量堪忧，随便一次小战役就能把它们摧毁光。Bucky已经数不清丢掉了多少件破烂的衬衫，可Steve总会把它们捡回来，能缝补的缝补好，不能缝补的就洗干净、剪成方便的小块，用来做绷带或者擦枪，天知道在枪林弹雨和战略部署之间Steve哪来的闲情逸致干这事。总而言之，Steve Rogers不搞浪漫，当他说“带Bucky出去”时，那就字面意义地意味着他只是在物理角度上把Bucky从一个地方转移到另一个地方。

所以现在，早上九点五十分，早餐、慢跑、力量训练和Bucky的心理咨询都已经结束，他们站在一家绿色有机超市里，对着价格昂贵得离谱的番茄讨论其实用价值。

“番茄就只是番茄啊。”Steve把一盒有机番茄放进购物车，仍旧不死心，“五块钱……老天啊Buck，想想过去五块钱能买到什么，你干一天活都挣不到这么多。”

“但它是有机的，”Bucky试图做成熟的那个人，他甚至忘记了和Steve讲道理是件多么不怕死的事情，“凡是有机的总会贵点。”

“你都不知道那是什么意思。”Steve近乎孩子气地抱怨，但他知道Bucky喜欢这些精致的、昂贵的小玩意。幼时的生活环境会对一个人造成不可磨灭的影响，不论时代如何改变、经历了什么，Bucky心里始终有一个来自旧时代、曾经养尊处优的小男孩。抱怨只是抱怨，只要Bucky喜欢吃Steve能买下整个有机超市。他又往购物车里放了好几种新鲜的蔬菜，从他的选择来看Bucky认为今晚他们要吃墨西哥玉米卷了。Steve喜欢自己做吃的，从过去就是这样，不过那时候他仅有的实践机会是一台破旧的煤烟炉，不新鲜的卷心菜以及盐。现在他有千百种食材可以选择，有数不完的调味料可以搭配，还有一个忠实的食客Bucky，总是勇于尝试他的各种挑战，因此Steve下厨的积极性得到了前所未有的提高，凡是不出任务的日子里他有一大半时间都是埋在厨房里的。Bucky是不会抱怨的，他是Steve厨艺的直接受益人，同居以来增长的二十磅很好地佐证了这一点（即使如此他依然偏瘦，这让Steve十分头痛），想到Steve特制的各种新鲜蘸酱Bucky就高兴了起来，暂时把他的念头从Steve的裤子和裤子里的新世界转移开来，专注地帮Steve挑食物。

“芥末听起来挺好，反正都要吃辣的，应该辣到底。”Bucky往购物车里丢了一大罐芥末，Steve摇摇头：“我可不会让你毁掉我的厨房，Barnes。芥末和墨西哥玉米卷完全不该走到一起。”

“我勇于尝试！”Bucky挑衅地又拿了一罐，“不然你以为我为什么要吃你做的菜？”

“因为我手艺很好，而且你很懒。”Steve犀利地指出，“如果我不做饭你宁愿饿着。”

Steve见不得人挨饿，这也是萧条时代的影响之一，更别提是被九头蛇折磨了不知道多久的Bucky，他恨不能用高热量的食物把Bucky层层裹起来，直到他的脸颊恢复成过去那种圆润柔软的弧度才罢手。幸好Bucky的营养师否决了这个提议，“你得慢慢来，Rogers队长。”她用中肯的分析说服了Steve的“喂食行动”并让Steve重拾理智。好在那之后Bucky的健康恢复得很迅速，Steve也就没有最开始那么担心了。

“是啊，你一直是个好太太，总会替我做饭。”Bucky嘻嘻笑着丢着手里的一只光滑的土豆，“真奇怪，Rogers，现在好吃的这么多，可我总会想你那时候做的卷心菜汤，有时候要是有盈余的罐头你还会放一点肉进去，真好吃。”

Steve笑了，想起那些过去的“好”日子，他，Bucky，一间破烂的公寓，两份糟糕的工作，一点微薄的薪水：“是啊，有时候没有盐了，我就得把你的脏袜子扔进去煮。”

“我可没有脏袜子！”Bucky打了他一拳，一点都没用力，Steve一直在笑，顺势勾住了Bucky的手牢牢拉着，从鲜奶制品区走到肉类，又走到饮料和膨化食品，一直没松开。

Bucky开始常规进食后，Steve就改装了自己的厨房，他拓宽了厨房空间，安了一张很大的料理台，餐桌换成结实的实木餐桌，不大，但足够他和Bucky两个人围着一堆食物享受。他喜欢在厨房忙碌的时候偶尔回头看看Bucky，Bucky总会呆在餐桌边或者是沙发上等着他做饭，有时候他会趴在沙发上小睡直到Steve叫他起床，更多的时候他会拿份报纸或是那些新时代的电子小玩意坐在餐桌边，像个期待生日蛋糕的孩子一样等着Steve把热乎乎的食物端出来。今晚他却一反常态，挤在厨房里声称要帮忙。Steve忙着调味，他让Bucky切蔬菜，Bucky用起刀来绝对是大师级的水平，没几秒钟就把鳄梨和洋葱切成了均匀的泥状物体。Steve已经煮好了牛肉辣酱，用长柄勺沾了一点递到Bucky嘴唇边：“够辣吗？”

他们站得很近，厨房的空间就那么小，他们的下半身几乎贴在一起，Steve一只手举着勺子，另一只手托着Bucky的下巴，手指几乎贴上他的皮肤，等着他品尝肉酱。Bucky盯着Steve的眼睛，手里还握着切菜的刀子，微微探身，舌头舔上了Steve手里的勺子吸吮。他舔得很慢，像是要好好地品尝辣酱的味道，舌头一点一点在勺子上滑动，把辣酱舔得干干净净，又意犹未尽地吸吮着自己的嘴唇：“还……不够辣。”

“你嘴角边都是。”Steve轻声说，拇指抹掉了Bucky嘴角边那点酱汁，放到自己嘴唇里舔了舔，“嗯，该加点辣椒。”他转过头去往炖锅里添辣椒，Bucky更靠近了一些，把下巴放到他肩膀上——Bucky承认自己这是有意挑逗，他不相信Steve没感觉到自己顶着他屁股的半勃起的私密部位。Steve的肩膀僵硬了一下，在Bucky的嘴唇亲上他耳朵时他笑了：“我在做饭呢，Buck。”

Bucky暂时不想放弃，但也不想逼得太紧了，现在的气氛刚好，他的脑子里一半是过去的温馨回忆，一半是欲望，但他并不急躁，就只是轻哼了一声：“嗯，我知道啊，我在帮忙不是吗？”他靠着Steve，控制自己别去乱摸，而是稍微挪开身体好拿到案板上的食材：“再多点辣椒，我喜欢吃辣一点的。”

Steve好像挺享受这种恰到好处的亲昵，他放纵Bucky把那锅肉酱变得奇辣无比，一面弯腰查看烤箱里的面饼。Bucky咬了一下嘴唇，Steve的运动裤太松垮了，在他弯腰的时候几乎滑下去，那条裤子又非常柔软，完美地展现出了Steve腰臀间的线条。现在Bucky倒是理解Clint的心情了：当初他们是怎么控制住没在战壕里就搞起来的啊？又不是说他们应付不了德国佬的坦克和子弹。

Steve好像依旧对此全无自觉，Bucky总是觉得他是个无欲无求的隐士，他不知道这是和Steve自幼的家教有关呢，还是来自于他注射血清前期遭受的所有拒绝。他只知道Steve实在是——按照现在人的说法——火辣得要命，Bucky认为即使以他们那个年代的标准来说，七十年的等待也足够长了。他咬着自己的腮肉，思路已经完全从食物窜到肉欲，却又实在不好意思开口谈论这个话题。Bucky不想让Steve失望，也许当年那些亲热的话算不上什么；也许Steve早就忘记了；也许Steve那么做不过是因为他们之间种种历史；也许那点点亲热来自环境所迫，毕竟没人知道他们是否能活到战后。Bucky觉得有点挫败，他不太喜欢这种情绪，那会把他脑海里黑暗的部分引出来，把他拖进身为冬兵的岁月里，然后他就不得不花上更久时间和更多的心理治疗让自己重新站起来。他甩了甩头，帮着Steve把烤好的面饼装盘，在里头撒上分量慷慨的肉酱，配合五种不同的酱料。加上之前做好的沙拉，他们的餐桌上瞬间堆满了食物，热气腾腾，完全手工制作，Bucky退后了一步打量这张美妙无比的餐桌，觉得自1943年以来，他还从未见过如此美丽的画面。

他有一个家，有Steve，能吃上一顿热乎乎的美食，这些他以为永远失去了的东西，现在都成为了他的日常生活，忽然之间那点小小的不满足似乎也算不上什么问题了。Bucky心怀感激地在餐桌边坐下来，Steve去倒了两大杯树根啤酒，一杯递给Bucky：“敬晚餐。”他说，蓝眼睛里满是笑意。

“敬晚餐。”Bucky接过饮料和他碰杯，一股暖流淌过他的身体，此时此刻再圆满不过。

从Bucky搬进Steve的套间那天起，他们就很有默契地睡在同一张床上，Steve压根都没想到要准备第二个房间。这对他们来说再自然不过：孩童时期他们用沙发垫拼成床一起过夜；少年时他们在布鲁克林的老公寓里互相扶持，只能勉强负担一张床铺的费用；青年时他们在战场、在极度寒冷的天气下挤一个睡袋。起初一段时间Bucky会做噩梦，会不由自主地陷入攻击状态，他很怕自己会伤到Steve，但Steve证明了他有足够的能力保护自己并应对Bucky的失控。渐渐地噩梦时间越来越少，更多的时候Bucky都能在Steve温暖的身体包围下、在他悠长平稳的呼吸声中进入深度睡眠。老习惯延续到新时代，谁都没觉得有什么不自然，但他们也就只是一起睡觉而已。所有那些Natasha甚至Sam推测的、可能发生的事情根本全无踪影。Bucky今天晚上一点也不想就此抱怨，他吃了一顿非常好吃的美食，享受了一天假期，身上的伤口也早就愈合了，而且Steve就在他身边。他们一起洗了碗，然后决定像真正的老人那样在九点钟就上床睡觉。Steve从柜子里拿出了一套干净的床具和Bucky一起整理，床单是深绿色的，纯正埃及棉、非常柔软。Bucky套着镶嵌白色花边的枕套，小心地不让自己的金属手指勾扯到柔软的织物：“你还记得我们过去那张床吗？”他感慨地说，用右手抚摸手里的织物，感受着它们不可思议的美妙触感：“不管怎么洗就是洗不干净那几套破床单，睡起来像砂纸。而且那张床硬得要命，我那边还彻底塌下去了。”

“那是因为我那会儿只有九十几磅，所以你那边才塌得更厉害。”Steve笑着拍了拍羽毛枕头，让它们膨胀起来，现在床看上去焕然一新，简直在召唤他们快去躺一躺、享受一下。

Bucky脱掉了居家服，只剩下一条拳击短裤，他钻进毯子下，把自己牢牢地裹住，他很怕冷，即使房间有恒温暖气他依旧要盖上厚实的毯子才觉得舒服。Steve也上了床，拧亮了床头灯，拿起放在床头柜上看了一半的书。那是本越战老兵回忆录，Bucky对此全无兴趣（他模糊地记得自己在那场战争中扮演了一些他并不想要回忆的角色），他蜷缩在Steve身边，右手松松地搭在Steve腰间，脸贴着他的腰，Steve一只手翻着书页，另一只手无意识地落到了Bucky肩膀上，开始梳理他散落在肩头的凌乱碎发。他一直没理发，现在头发已经很长了。这让Bucky和过去看起来十分不同：从前他总是定期理发，即使在码头干活的那阵子他也尽量把自己收拾得体体面面的，加入部队以后就更是如此了。Steve倒没想过什么，他喜欢Bucky细软的头发在自己手指间的触感，他卷着它们，手指梳理过Bucky的发丝，轻轻按摩着他的头皮，像抚摸一只猫似的。Bucky发出了几声舒适的呻吟，很快他的眼睛就闭上了。

他觉得很温暖，很惬意，想要就此睡过去，他听着Steve翻动书页的沙沙声，听着Steve平稳的呼吸声，甚至听到了Steve心脏跳动的声音：如此有力，生机勃勃。

他睡着了。

Bucky醒得很早，Steve还睡着，一缕阳光从窗帘的缝隙之间溜进来，照在Steve的金发上。Bucky很想抚摸他的脸颊，或者给他一个拥抱，但他什么都没做，只是安静地躺着，看着阳光一点一点照亮Steve的脸，在心里描绘它的线条。Bucky不是Steve那样的艺术家，可这会儿他非常享受观察与想象。床很暖和，他舒舒服服地窝在毯子里，什么都不用去想，他已经离开战场七十年，可内心深处，有一部分的他永远停留在那段血与铁铸就的岁月里，另一部分的他则被冬兵所留下的无尽黑暗蚕食着。在Steve身边醒来的早晨太过美好，像阳光照亮黑暗，流水冲走污秽，他可以安心地躺着，只要伸出手Steve就在他身边，对Bucky来说，没有什么会比这更完美了。他小心翼翼地挪动身体向Steve靠近了一些，他们的鼻尖几乎碰触在一起，Steve温暖的呼吸均匀拂过他的脸颊。Bucky在心里嘲笑自己这可笑的行为，嘴角却不受控制地翘起来，他伸出手小心翼翼地勾住了Steve压在自己脸下的手指，皮肤相贴的温暖让这点亲昵变得更加美妙，Bucky闭上了眼睛，再一次陷入了睡梦之中。

再醒来时刚好是早上八点半，Steve站在浴室门边对睡眼朦胧的Bucky微笑：“我们好像睡了大概有十个小时，这让我觉得我们可能真的老了。”

“啊哈，”Bucky哼了一声，从床上爬起来往浴室里磨蹭，“我本来想叫你起来去晨跑的，可你根本叫不醒。”

Steve当然知道Bucky在胡说，他们不需要太多睡眠，一旦睡着也能保持警戒，或许只有在彼此身边他们才能睡得仿佛整个世界都不再存在。对Steve来说Bucky能够让他完全放松下来，这是任何一个复仇者同伴都无法做到的事情，七十年前他们睡一张床垫、一个战壕，七十年后依旧如此，他和Bucky背靠背肩并肩，无论战斗有多么艰难，只要转头看到Bucky的脸，Steve就知道自己能够坚持下去。他靠在浴室门框上，在Bucky擦身而过时稍微靠向他的身体，把头枕在他肩膀上：“动作快点，我们要出去。”

“有任务吗？”Bucky伸出手臂回抱了Steve，走到盥洗台边刷牙、刮胡子。Steve舒展了一下身体，一边回答一边走向厨房：“我没收到联系，我想应该没事。”

Bucky想不出什么理由拒绝，出去走走对他很有好处，整天呆在房间里对着四面墙壁，不知道什么时候那些黑暗的过去就会出现，像是潜伏在草丛中的毒蛇，让人无法安心。他洗漱完毕，带着点恶作剧心理换上了一件印着大大的“美国队长想要你”的T恤衫。他们都记得那图案，当年的征兵广告贴遍了大街小巷，有人把它们带到了欧洲战场，Bucky第一次看到时笑得要死，Steve则只能无奈又不好意思地把他拖回营房里去。这会儿看到Bucky又穿上了这么件T恤，Steve反而笑了：“真的吗？Buck？”

“是啊，我在这玩意上花了二十五块钱！”Bucky笑着给自己扣上一顶棒球帽，套上夹克和手套，现在他看起来就像个普通的年轻人，混在人群里一点也不会引人瞩目。Steve穿着同样的装束，加了一副眼镜作为伪装，带着Bucky出了门。其实他并没有什么目的地，但难得的休息日Steve很享受和Bucky在外面无所事事的这份闲暇。他们俩就沿着街道漫无目的地逛来逛去，偶尔停下买份热狗或冷饮。天气很好，太阳暖暖地晒在背上，他们不知不觉晃进了公园，沿着湖水行走。公园里到处是奔跑的孩子、运动的年轻人和安逸地享受着阳光的老人。Steve和Bucky走到树林深处不太起眼的地方，在长椅上坐下来，Bucky手里还拿着很大的一份热狗，吃得嘴角边都是芥末。Steve钟爱地看着他专注于食物的侧脸，过去Bucky从不这样，他从不在公共场合大声说话、也不边走边吃东西，布鲁克林最受欢迎的小伙子时刻注意自己的仪表。这会儿Bucky显得非常放松，几个小时的行走让他的脸颊泛红，头发有点散乱，几绺稍长的头发从棒球帽下滑落，挡在他脸颊边。Steve替他拨开了垂落的头发，Bucky回过头来看着他：“你想来点吗？”他举着手里的热狗笑着问，阳光正照在他脸上，他看上去如此年轻、如此快乐，仿佛一切苦难从未发生，时光回到七十多年前，二十岁的Bucky Barnes揣着自己辛苦赚来的第一份薪水笑着把Steve领进他们那条街上最好的餐馆，“你想吃什么？”彼时的Bucky笑着问，亲热地搂着好友的肩膀。

Steve凑过去舔掉了Bucky嘴角的芥末：“太辣了。”

Bucky被他这突然的举止吓到了，现在是大白天，虽然他们选了一个僻静的角落，但周围还是有很多人的。他瞪大了眼睛看着Steve，Steve却好像完全没意识到自己刚刚做了多么亲密的事情一样：“想回家吗？”

“老天啊……”Bucky无可奈何地摇头笑了，“你是狗吗？Rogers？”

Steve笑着把Bucky脸颊边那绺碎发夹到他耳后：“我只是想起了……那次，在指挥帐篷，沙盘边，你还记得吗？”

Bucky努力地搜索了一下自己还不是非常明晰的记忆，头脑像机械一样努力地处理着Steve给出的关键词：他记得，那是他和Steve在战场上为数不多的暧昧时刻，Steve当时在开一个作战会议，Bucky作为他的副官出席，但面对一桌子的军官，其实没他什么说话的余地，所以他就站到了Steve身后摆弄沙盘。当时他背对着Steve，一手垂在身侧，另一只手移动着沙盘里的目标，在脑子里计划着该如何布置防卫，忽然之间Steve的手不着痕迹地背了过去，缠住了Bucky的手指轻轻捏了捏，很快又放开了。没有任何人注意到他们之间的小动作，那甚至算不上什么太过亲密的行为：战友之间握个手很正常，可对于Steve和Bucky来说那点小小的、背着众人的接触却远没那么简单。他们从未说过这些，因为彼此对这个都心知肚明，他们之间隔着一场世界大战，隔着世俗伦常，隔着军规理法，可他们想做的却只是在这战火纷飞的岁月中活下去、紧握对方的手。Bucky朦胧记得自己当时如何紧张，一颗心砰砰乱跳，连两条腿都在打抖，生怕其他人看到了Steve破格的举动。他想着那短暂、亲昵的牵手，想着七十年前一瞬间手指肌肤的缠绵，竟然像个孩子一样害羞起来，揉着自己的脸笑了：“真有你的，Steve。”

“嗯，我们回家吧。”Steve搂住了Bucky的肩膀，又低头亲了亲他的耳朵。

这不是七十年前了，两个男人在公共场合举止亲昵并不会引人围观唾骂，他们也早已不是军人，彼此之间没了那层身份隔阂，他们可以自由自在地牵手、拥抱，甚至亲吻。Bucky忽然想起了几天之前与Clint他们的谈话，忽然间他就意识到，Steve一直就在这里，他如此渴望的东西只要伸手就可以得到。Bucky不知道该如何描述胸口忽然涌起的这种甜蜜、快乐的感觉，他已经有很久很久没有感受过这样的情感了，他记得年少时看到自己初生的弟妹时的喜悦，记得第一次赚了钱带Steve去吃平时负担不起的东西时的骄傲，记得恢复记忆后的痛苦与挣扎，可此刻他所感受到的情感超越了一切，让他真切地觉得他所经历的一切都是值得的，只因为有这一刻，只因为Steve最终依旧在他身边。

回家的路似乎漫长得毫无边际，一直到Steve打开房门他们都只是并肩站着，甚至并未交谈。房门关上的刹那，Bucky轻轻地拉住了Steve的手，把他推到门上、摘掉了他的帽子和眼镜，吻上了Steve的嘴唇。这个吻他们等了七十年，它和想象中一样美妙，甚至更好。起初Steve显得有点笨拙，但很快他就掌握到了诀窍，两只手松松地环住Bucky的身体把他往屋子里带，嘴唇缠着Bucky的，舔咬他丰润的嘴唇同时吸吮着他的舌头。房门在Steve身后打开了，他们那张舒服的、结实的大床在等着他们。Steve看上去并不急躁，让Bucky坐到床上，自己在他面前跪下来，拉开他外套的拉链，轻轻把它脱掉放到一边。Bucky低垂着头看着Steve的眼睛，嘴唇因为方才的亲吻变得湿漉漉的，呼吸也有点急促：“Natasha告诉我这不是你1945年以后第一次接吻？”他在开玩笑，像过去那样说点笑话、享受他的小Steve的窘迫，Steve笑着拉扯他身上那件滑稽的T恤：“你知道当年美国队长身后的姑娘们有多疯狂，不是吗？”他把那件印着自己的脸的织物丢到一边，看着Bucky赤裸的上身，手指抚上了Bucky浅麦色的柔韧皮肤。血清让Bucky的身体保持着年轻人的状态，肌肉坚实、皮肤温暖光滑，只有左肩和金属手臂接轨的地方还残留着一些骇人的疤痕。Steve稍微抬高身体亲吻着那几道伤疤，Bucky环住了他宽阔的背，手指梳理着他耀眼的金发，轻轻抬起Steve的脸，把他拉入了又一个亲吻之中。这个吻和方才的彼此熟悉、接触不同，这个吻是火辣的，仿佛降到草原之上的天火，瞬间便点燃了气氛。空气开始变得粘稠炽热，呼吸变得急促激烈，Steve将Bucky往床上推，顺势站起来倒在Bucky身上，结结实实地将他笼罩在自己身下，像是要铸造出一个只属于彼此的世界。Bucky看起来对他的举动非常满意，一面不停地吻Steve，一面撕扯着他的上衣。很快他们两个都光着上身依偎在一起了，Bucky搂着Steve火热的身体满足地叹息：“我还以为这个永远都不会发生了。”

“我想我们等得足够久了。”Steve笑了，在Bucky嘴唇间低喃，解开了Bucky长裤的第一颗扣子。

“这不是过去了，你知道的Rogers，我可不需要鲜花和戒指。”

“那不意味着……”Steve想说什么，但并没继续，只是把嘴唇贴上Bucky的脖子，亲吻着他耳后柔软、温暖的皮肤。Bucky一点也不想抱怨，他只觉得他们两个身上的衣服仍然太多了，于是非常干脆地抬起臀部，配合Steve脱掉了自己的裤子。他喜欢和Steve黏在一起，从很久以前开始就是这样了，皮肤紧密相贴的感觉让人觉得非常温暖、安全，他抬起腿轻轻磨蹭Steve的腰，双手抚摸Steve背部紧实的皮肤。左手并不能像右手那样带给他精密的触感（Howard的儿子信誓旦旦说会持续研究直到改善这些细节功能），但此刻Bucky只要能感受到Steve在他怀里就非常满足了。他的阴茎被挤在两个人身体之间，磨蹭着Steve的下半身，多少有点急切地问：“快告诉我你知道该怎么做，不然我会揍你的，我发誓。”

Steve笑了：“如果我告诉你我已经在脑子里预演过了呢？”

Bucky捂住了脸：“天啊，是谁把你变成这样的？人民的美国队长竟然是一个满脑子下流思想的家伙！”

“如果你记得的话，是你自己，”Steve一面踢掉自己的裤子，一面低头亲Bucky的锁骨，“别告诉我七十年前你没想过。”

“日思夜想……要是没打仗的话……”Bucky感慨地说，翻了个身把Steve压在自己身下，“不过那时候也根本不能这么做，不是吗？”他笑着低头亲Steve，左手完全足够支撑自己的身体重量，他就用右手肆无忌惮地开始摸索Steve赤裸的身体。

身下的这具身体是完美的，Bucky为了Steve每一寸皮肤、每一丝头发而着迷，Steve是他的灯塔，让他不会迷失方向、总能回到岸边，他无法想象没有Steve自己会变成什么样。他的右手按上了Steve胯下，Steve已经勃起了，Bucky体味着手里沉甸甸的分量，忍不住从Steve身上滑下去，跪到他大腿上，盯着Steve的阴茎，用手指按摩着它。Steve的呼吸变得急促起来，看起来他被Bucky抚弄得舒服极了，Bucky却似乎觉得这还不够好，他伏下身体舔了舔正渗出前液的顶端，Steve尝起来还不错，他像只尝试新食物的幼猫一样舔了几次，从Steve的呻吟和喘息中抓到了诀窍，最终他吞下了Steve的前端，让它在自己嘴里变得更坚硬、更湿滑。

“老天啊……Buck……”Steve的身体都弓起来了，看得出他在竭力控制自己，Bucky吐出嘴里的肉块，亲吻他腹股沟处结实的肌肉：“你知道你用不着小心翼翼的，对吧？我又不是普通人？”

Steve怜惜地抚摸着Bucky被唾液打湿的脸颊：“我知道，但我想。”他拉住了Bucky的肩膀，“到这儿来。”

Bucky顺从地抬起身体，Steve重新把他压到身下，一只手松松地握住了Bucky的阴茎开始套弄，另一只手从自己枕头底下摸出了一管东西。Bucky决定不去追问为什么美国队长要在枕头下放润滑剂（那最好是润滑剂），毕竟他这会儿是Steve此举的受益者。Steve用牙齿咬开那管全新的软膏，这举动让Bucky咬住了嘴唇：“你可真……上帝啊Rogers……”

Steve笑了，低头亲Bucky汗湿的额头、嘴唇，不紧不慢地套弄着他，用带一点薄茧的手指刺激他顶端柔嫩的皮肤：“告诉你了，我想过很多次了。”

他的手探进Bucky双腿间，Bucky配合地张开腿，让Steve的手指深入他股间连自己都极少碰触的地方。Steve的手指上沾满了润滑剂，湿漉漉的，有点凉，小心地碰触着那圈紧闭的肌肉。Bucky对疼痛的忍耐阈值相当高，但Steve的动作非常温柔，他甚至不觉得有什么不适。当Steve终于用指尖打开他、进入他体内时，Bucky发出一声满足的呻吟，向后靠进了柔软的枕头。这感觉和他想象的不太一样，但并不坏，当Steve试着转动手指深入时就变得更好了。Bucky慵懒地躺着，一只手抚摸着Steve的肩膀，另一只手松松地环着自己的阴茎：“再快点啊，我又不会坏掉。”

“耐心点，”Steve低头亲了他的鼻尖，“我得按照预演步骤来。”

Bucky要笑出声了，Steve就在这时探入了两根手指，剪动着打开他，被撑开的感觉让Bucky觉得很满足，他看着Steve眼睛里自己的倒影，享受着Steve耐心细致的前戏，喘息着说：“就是那样……啊……Rogers，我要不要也来分享一下我想过的？”他望着Steve，舔了舔自己的嘴唇：“那时候，我是说，以前，我就老想着要在你的办公室——就是那个破破烂烂的作战指挥部里头让你上我，连制服都不用脱，就在沙盘边上，随时都会有人走进来，可是我就是想……你会那么做吗？你会不顾一切的，对吧？”他的眼睛半阖着，长而柔软的睫毛低垂着，在皮肤上投射下美妙的阴影。Steve的呼吸变得急促，似乎同样沉浸到Bucky的幻想里了：“可能，”他嘶哑地说，“不过也可能我就只想把你关在我的房间里，就这样照顾你、让你觉得舒服，你很舒服，对吗Buck？好孩子，会变得很好的，我保证。”Steve在掌心挤上相当分量的润滑剂涂抹在自己阴茎上，“  
把腿再打开一点，对，就这样。”

Bucky听话地张开腿，当Steve阴茎头部盯上他已被揉弄得非常柔软的入口时他忍不住又说：“你还留着过去那套制服，对吧？下次……呃……老天啊……”他在被Steve进入时喘息着、咬住自己的嘴唇，过了好几秒才继续开口，“下一次穿上它……”

Steve顾不上回答，被Bucky包裹的感觉美妙极了，他甚至不敢去回应Bucky的幻想、怕自己忍不住会就这么射出来。他甚至还没完全进入呢，只有阴茎顶端被Bucky又紧又热的小穴裹住了，他左右摆动臀部试着深入，Bucky在努力地为他打开身体，他们望着彼此，视线胶着，Steve低头亲吻Bucky的嘴唇，一寸一寸缓慢地进入他，当他终于整个埋入Bucky身体时，Bucky结实的身体在他身下颤抖起来，后穴绞紧、逼得Steve差点达到高潮。他低头看着Bucky小腹上那滩精液，难以置信地抬头看着Bucky的脸：“Buck？”

“闭嘴……”Bucky抬手挡住自己的眼睛，脸颊一片绯红，“动你的就是了。”

“遵命，”Steve笑了，手指摸上那片精液涂抹开，“我就把这当是赞美了。”

Bucky还想要说些什么，Steve却抓紧了他的胯部开始了律动，这感觉甚至比进入更好，Bucky闭上眼睛、除了呻吟和喘息之外完全发不出其他声音。Steve动得很慢，每一次都进得很深、顶上他敏感的地方碾磨，他的动作越来越快、越来越用力，仿佛知道Bucky能够完全承受一个超级士兵的欲望似的，Steve完全放任自己深入Bucky的身体。他始终望着Bucky的脸，似乎不想错过Bucky脸上每一次微妙的表情变化，偶尔低头亲吻Bucky湿润的嘴唇。Steve的节奏又快又猛烈，Bucky觉得自己简直像艘被暴风雨和巨浪抛上巅峰的小船，他必须紧紧抓住Steve，像是如果不这样做这美好的一切就再也不会发生一样。他的手指在Steve光滑的皮肤上留下了一个又一个印记，心中所有的情感都只化成了一个名字不断流淌在唇间：“Steve……上帝啊……Stevie……”

“我在这里，Buck，就在这儿……”Steve一只手按上Bucky剧烈跳动的心脏，低头亲吻Bucky的脖子，嘴唇反复磨蹭着早先自己留下的吻痕，让那块细嫩的皮肤变得敏感无比，下身更加用力地撞进Bucky的身体，深深插入再缓慢地拔出，“感觉到了吗？你喜欢这个，是吗？我想让你觉得舒服……我爱你Buck，我爱你……”

即使是无声的誓言也需化作言语，但Bucky似乎不敢相信Steve说了什么，他的手指紧嵌进Steve的肌肤，嘴唇贴上Steve凌乱的金发，双眼紧闭，感受着体内Steve的律动，活了快一个世纪的Bucky Barne打心里头一次觉得活着是件多么幸福的事情。他搂紧了Steve的身体，双腿环住他，把他牢牢地嵌在自己怀抱中：“我也爱你，你这个傻瓜。”

“你这个混球，”Steve嘴上向来不肯吃亏，“可我连你混球的部分都爱。”他说着，放缓了节奏，两只手梳理起了Bucky汗湿的头发，“准备好了吗？”

“感觉好极了，你要是再用力点我可能会更爽。”Bucky笑着把他搂得更紧，“来吧Rogers，说了我不会坏掉的。”

Steve吻住了他的嘴唇，开始了新一轮的律动。

 

尾声

“现在是早上四点半，”Bucky有气无力地说，“我不会坏，不意味着我不需要睡觉啊！”

“抱歉。”Steve笑笑，把被他操得浑身发软的Bucky拉进怀里，全无歉意地回答。

他们刚洗过澡，舒舒服服地躺在床上，享受着黎明前这最后一点安静的时光。Bucky枕着Steve的肩膀，眼皮几乎要黏在一起了，Steve亲了亲他还湿润着的头发，扫了一眼床头的柜子。归根结底他还是那个来自1945的保守派，等天亮时，他会把柜子里的戒指拿出来，好好地、正式地向Bucky许诺他们崭新的未来。而现在，现在他们只需要睡觉、休息，做一个甜美的梦。

“晚安，Buck。”

“晚安……Stevie……”


	20. I used to drive a Cadillac

1943年冬末

咆哮突击队内部不成文的规矩之一：队长总是和Barnes中士一起值夜的。

Bucky抱着他的步枪坐在篝火边，他的外套上有个洞，看起来像是被散弹碎片擦出来的，边缘还有烧灼的痕迹。靴子前面有点破口，但勉强还能穿：连续急行军三天之后，即使是来自布鲁克林那个爱漂亮的小伙子也顾不上讲究自己的仪表了。用Bucky的话来说，这会儿他看上去像是“刚从垃圾桶里被掏出来的破靴套”，他一边说一边把配枪拆开，清理、上油。Steve就坐在他旁边，完全不知道他在胡言乱语什么，也不知道“靴套”是什么鬼东西。Steve平时很少配枪，部队发给他的手枪都是Bucky在保养的，这会儿除了看着篝火和保持警醒之外也没什么别的事情好做，于是就靠着盾牌，拉紧了衣领，看着Bucky发呆。

下雪了，雪花一点点飘下来，落进篝火中，微弱的火苗在寒风中被扯碎，火星飘得到处都是，远处的树林在寒风中悲鸣，幸好他们的帐篷位置足够隐蔽，一时不会被吹倒。气温骤降，即使是超级士兵也感觉到了寒冷。Steve活动了一下手指，Bcuky已经清理完配枪，把两只皲裂、满是灰尘泥土的手举到嘴唇边呵气，试图让麻木的指尖变的灵活些。Steve坐到了他身边，把他的两只手拉过来放到自己衣领里。Bucky的指尖像是小冰块一样贴着他的皮肤，吸着他身上的热气，让Steve想起过去每个冬天Bucky都会为他操心：怕他冻死、怕他得肺炎，总是不厌其烦地往Steve身上堆毯子，给他喂热汤。Bucky发出一声舒适的呢喃，嘴角微微翘起，亲昵地靠着Steve的身体：“你的大衣呢？”

Steve摇摇头，他平时并不怕冷，大衣太累赘，影响作战效果，事实上很多军需物资他都很少装配。Bucky了然地点点头，转身从自己的背包里拉出一件羊毛大衣，也不知道他是从哪里缴来的，没头没脑地裹到了Steve身上。Steve一边给Bucky捂手，一面把大衣拉过他们两个人的肩膀，勉强把他们俩都包裹起来，顺势还在Bcuky满是胡茬的脸上亲了一下：“暖和。”

Bucky笑得更厉害了，和别人想的不一样，Barnes中士私下和队长相处时，偶尔反倒会有些扭捏，和他平日里在女孩子面前那种游刃有余截然不同，面对Steve，有时Bucky会被Steve那种过于坦荡的情感流露吓到。尽管知道所有战友都在沉睡，四野无人，Bucky还是偷偷打量了一下四周，他习惯了照看Steve，改也改不掉了。还没等他转过头，Steve就又亲了他一下，这次还亲得特别响。Bucky笑出了声，笑声很快又被风雪吞没了：“小心点，Rogers，要是被人看到你就完蛋了。”

“我不在乎。”Steve低声在他耳边说，舌头舔过Bucky冰冷的耳朵，他真希望他们这会儿是在后方，能有个干净、暖和的地方，哪怕只是地板也行，他甚至不奢望会有一张床。他想把Bucky裹紧柔软的毯子里，想亲吻他、让他暖和起来，而不是这样局促地坐在风雪之中，小心翼翼地偷一两个吻。

“行行，我们都知道美国队长无所畏惧，”Bucky用调笑的口吻说，从自己裤子口袋里摸出两份罐头，“猜猜是什么口味？”

“扁豆猪肉，扁豆猪肉，扁豆猪肉，”Steve叹了口气，“其他的好像都吃完了。”

“要是能吃上我妈妈做的炖肉就好了，”Bucky叹口气，用冻得不太灵活的手把罐头撬开，架到篝火上加热，“反反复复就这三种味道，我宁愿吃雪块。”

话是这么说，风雪中能有点热乎乎的东西吃，滋味到底不算太坏。Bucky又把手伸到军裤口袋里摸了一会儿，翻出几根巧克力条，分了一大半到Steve手里。Steve盯着篝火上的罐头笑：“你哪来这么多巧克力？发的可没这么多。”

“用烟换的，我又不抽。”Bucky本来就很少抽烟，知道烟会对当年的Steve的健康造成什么影响之后就彻底戒了。战场上烟比钱还好用，用来换巧克力简直再方便不过。Steve笑出了声：“怪不得大家都说Barnes中士的好话，原来你还有这门生意。”Bucky也笑，一半得意一半腼腆：“废话少说，享受实惠就行了。”

罐头里的汤汁渐渐开始冒泡，Bucky小心地把它们从火上拿下来，一罐先给Steve，两个人肩膀紧挨着肩膀，一口一口吃完乏味的罐头，又吃了几条巧克力。肚子里有了热食，风雪夜变得不那么难熬了。两个人还是紧挨着彼此，用还有点余热的罐头暖手，Bucky盯着火光，Steve则望着他火光中的倒影，Bucky的手指敲打着枪，小声说：“Stevie，打完仗你想回家吗？”

“不然呢？”Steve笑了，“美国队长不打仗还有什么用？当然是回家了。”

“他们不会让你回家的，”Bucky小心翼翼地侧头往Steve那儿靠，确认就算有人醒来看到他们的样子也不会觉得他们是在亲热，“肯定会让你留在部队里，说不定还会给你一整只鸟1戴戴，再用你的名字命名一个基地，你不觉得Fort Steve Rogers听上去比Fort Leonard Wood帅气多了吗？”

“哪儿那么容易，那你呢，你打算回家吗？”

“如果你回家，我就回家。你要是留下，我就跟着你，”Bucky望着火，似乎是在自言自语，声音又轻又软，“仗打完了，维护和平更不容易。我得跟着你啊，我可以给你当军士长，Sgt Major Barnes听上去挺威风，是吧？”

Steve听得止不住笑，心里热乎乎的，Bucky总是这样，想事情的时候极少把自己和Steve分开，对Steve来说被Bucky如此牵挂惦念，再不会有比这更美好的事情了。暴风雪，战争，死亡，难吃的罐头，只要Bucky还在身边，一切似乎都没那么难熬了。

“威风极了，你肯定会是个棒极了的军士长，士兵们都爱你。”

“他们更爱你，Steve。”Bucky抬头张开嘴，几片雪花落在他干裂的嘴唇上，他贪婪地舔掉它们，更多的雪花堆上了他的脸，“那就这么说定了，一起留下或者一起回家。”

“那当然，我们可不能分开。”Steve从大衣底下抽出手刮了刮Bucky的脸，凑过去亲他冻得僵硬的脸颊。这次Bucky没躲闪，而是迎向了Steve同样冻得冰冷的嘴唇，伸出舌头轻轻舔了舔Steve嘴唇上的裂口（可能过一会儿就会愈合）：“对，你这个傻小子，没人看着你的话，就算肩膀上多了两只鸟你还是个傻小子。”

“天快亮了，”Steve亲了Bucky的额头，“来吧，Buck，叫醒小伙子们，没准咱们还能睡两个小时。”

“宝贵的两小时，你居然想拿来睡觉？”Bucky又摸了摸自己百宝箱一样的口袋，在Steve耳朵边轻声说，“这个月发的套子我还剩了两个，你猜，美国队长的Barnes中士要拿它们做什么？”

Steve这回大笑出声，钟爱地亲了Bucky的嘴唇，一边把Bucky往他们的帐篷里推，一边朝倒霉的森田的帐篷那儿丢石头。见鬼去吧，有Bucky Barnes在，超级士兵才不需要睡觉。


	21. I'm so hot for her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 女装警告

听到门外传来的凌乱又沉重的脚步声，Steve咳嗽了几声，有点无可奈何地站起来踱到门边，在对方摸出钥匙前就打开了门。

“Steve……”Bucky几乎摔进来，双手搭上Steve瘦小的肩膀，把Steve整个人带得一个踉跄、险些跌倒在地板上。他闻起来像是廉价的禁酒、花生米和码头的味道，Steve抓着他潮湿的衬衫，“老天啊，Buck，你喝了多少？”

“没多少……”Bucky的脸红红的，眼睛湿润发亮，每次他喝醉的时候声音就会变得又低又软、像是掺了蜜糖一样腻人，“Steve，你干嘛不去？你也该去……她们肯定会喜欢你的。”

“姑娘们喜欢的是你。”Steve让Bucky摔进他自己那张小而硬的床，然后去给Bucky倒了一杯水，“喝下去。”他用命令的口吻说，而Bucky则听话地一口气喝掉了那杯水。喝完水后他就那么躺在床上，衣衫凌乱，脸颊上带着一个不怎么明显的口红印记，嘴唇湿漉漉的，目光迷离地看着Steve：“Stevie，你真是个好人……”

“你真是个醉鬼，”Steve嘀咕，“起来，把衣服脱了。”

Bucky笑嘻嘻地扯掉领带，Steve伸手来解他的衬衫扣子，他低头看着Steve又小又细的手，忍不住抓住他的双手放到自己嘴唇边。Steve的手指有点凉，指尖白得透明，这双看上去柔软无力的手总是照顾着Bucky，给他煮好吃的汤、做力所能及的工作，还会画出好看的图画来。Bucky的脑袋被酒精灼烧着，浑身热力发散，充满了未知的、沉重的渴望。他在并不明亮的灯光下看着Steve，大眼睛眨来眨去，努力要看清Steve的脸。

Steve太瘦了，脸颊单薄，只剩一双眼睛还有些活力，正担忧地看着Bucky：“你该不会已经发烧了吧？”他说，抽出一只手抚摸Bucky的额头。Bucky的身体很烫，但并不是发烧导致的。Steve叹了口气，知道喝醉的人会很怕冷，于是把自己床上的毯子也拿来全堆到Bucky身上。

 

“这样你会冷……”Bucky在床上滚来滚去，不知道怎么把自己的衬衫全脱了，含糊地对Steve念叨着。

“是谁的错啊？”Steve反驳，Bucky一面踢掉自己的裤子，一面对Steve伸出手：“来啊，你可以睡我这儿，反正你小小的占不了多大地方。”

Steve没说话，他正试着努力呼吸、不要死于心跳过速。

Bucky在长裤下穿了一双丝袜，黑色的、带着精致的吊带蕾丝花边，包裹着他又长又细的腿，白皙的皮肤和黑色的丝袜在灯光下形成异常耀眼的反差，强烈地刺激着Steve的视觉。

“Bucky……？”Steve轻声说，Bucky向下看了一眼，立刻捂住了脸：“天啊……”他听起来羞愧极了，像是完全不知道自己身上穿着这样一件完全不相符的东西：“该死，我……这、这不是你想的那样……”

 

Steve没法控制住自己的手，他努力控制自己的手指别摸上那光滑的织物：“你要告诉我你不小心摔进了一件连裤袜？”

 

Bucky抓起毯子盖住了自己的脸：“不是那么回事，”他听起来很羞愧，连十二岁那年被修女Teresa撞见自慰时都没这样，“今天晚上的那个女孩儿……Sarah……她有点，呃，与众不同。”

 

Steve的呼吸加快了，他不该这样留在最好的朋友床前听他讲那些深闺秘事，可Bucky就在这里，醉醺醺的，嘴唇湿润、双颊绯红，穿着那条该死的丝袜，并且不肯停下：“长话短说，我忘了把它脱下来了……”Bucky咬着嘴唇，脸颊鼓了起来，看起来有种孩子气的天真，“你不会把这个当真，是吧？我是说……我是喝得有点多……”

“挺好看的。”Steve突兀地打断了Bucky，声音大得吓了他们两个一跳 。他定了定神，尴尬地笑了笑：“虽然我不觉得你能穿这个去干活，不过……”

“你还真别说，”Bucky如释重负地笑了起来，“这玩意还真挺舒服的，你要不要摸摸看？”

Steve很确定Bucky是醉得厉害了才会问出这么古怪的问题，除非他的朋友看穿了他内心深处最隐秘的欲望。Steve不觉得Bucky看出来了，就算看出来了，Bucky喜欢的是漂亮的、大胆的姑娘们，不是一个瘦弱不堪、病怏怏的小个子男人。他咽下喉间沉重的苦涩，摇了摇头：“睡觉去，醉鬼。”

“你干嘛不高兴？”Bucky像是打定了主意不让Steve轻松下来，“你看，我可以把它脱下来的。”他说着，挑开了右腿的带子。精致的蕾丝稍微滑下了一些，Bucky低头看着散乱的系带，憨态可掬地笑起来：“瞧啊，这小玩意！”

Steve忍无可忍地站起来把毯子一股脑往Bucky身上推，好遮挡住那些邪恶的、精致的、美丽的花边。Bucky的力气可比他大得多了，一只手拽住Steve细瘦的手腕，只一拉就把Steve拽到了自己身上。他像小时候和Steve玩摔跤那样用一条腿把Steve牢牢缠住，在他耳朵边亲亲热热地说：“假正经的小子。我看到你看着它的样子了……干嘛害羞？我又不会笑话你。”

Bucky身上热极了，全身上下只剩下那条要命的丝袜（为了穿上那东西他可能早就把内裤脱掉了），幸好他们之间隔着一条又一条的毯子，Steve还能多少掩饰一下自己。他试着挣扎，可他越动Bucky越把他往自己结实的胸脯上按。Bucky大概是真的醉了，忘记了要对Steve控制自己的力气，尽管他并没有刻意想要伤害Steve，却已经在Steve手腕上留下了几条指痕。Steve叹了口气，老实地靠住Bucky不动、把脸埋进了毯子、闷声说：“你明天早上会后悔的。”

Bucky沉默了很久，Steve以为他睡着了，他试着挣脱Bucky的怀抱，刚一抬头Bucky就收紧了手臂把他搂得更用力：“我不会后悔。我是说，好吧，可能会，可我不会，”他听起来语无伦次，都快把Steve绕糊涂了，“我没胆子对你说，Steve。老天啊，你为什么不明白？漂亮的姑娘们？她们不是你。”

Steve的心脏砰砰跳动、快要戳穿他单薄得可怜的胸膛，他勉强抬起头看着Bucky的脸，Bucky却在看着天花板：“你这个傻瓜……Steve……你这个傻瓜……”他松开了对Steve的钳制，抬起一只手挡住自己的脸，声音听起来从未有过地颓丧疲惫：“你什么都不知道是不是？你永远也不会知道，你这个……”

“你要是再叫我傻瓜，我就揍你。”Steve抬起身体吃力地撑住自己，“别以为只有你会打架。”

Bucky抬起头来看着Steve，他的脸颊红得厉害，简直像要烧起来，两条腿不安地抖来抖去，精致的蕾丝边晃得Steve双眼发花。Steve没见过这样的Bucky，Bucky总是快乐的、自信满满的，好像这世界上没有任何事能打倒他。Bucky盯着Steve的眼睛，咬了一下嘴唇，有那么一瞬间他的脸上露出了一丝怯弱，然后他像是下了什么决心一样拉住Steve，几乎是咬牙切齿地说：“要揍就揍好了——”

他又一次把Steve拉进怀里、按到床上，然后吻了Steve。

Steve觉得自己一阵发晕，呼吸越来越急促，几乎要因为过度兴奋而心脏病发作。Bucky松开了他，慌张地搂着他、一只手按摩他的胸口：“老天啊Steve！对不起、我、我忘了——该死，别昏过去，醒过来。”

“我醒着呢……”Steve恍惚地说，意识渐渐恢复，才意识到自己的手搭在Bucky大腿上，手指勾着那些松散的蕾丝花边。第一个闪过他脑海的念头是Bucky说得对，这东西真的很光滑，包裹着Bucky的腿，简直是意义非凡。他虚弱地用手肘撑住自己：“那算怎么回事？”

“能别提了吗？”Bucky看起来满怀歉疚，“你知道我有时候喝多了会做蠢事。”

“不，”Steve平静地说，双手固执地拉住Bucky的手臂不让他脱身，“这条丝袜是蠢事，喝醉了酒和街上那些混混打架是蠢事，但你刚才干的不是。”

Bucky挣脱了Steve，用两只手紧紧捂住自己的脸：“随便你怎么想，我可不道歉。你这傻瓜什么都不知道。”

Steve给了他一拳，一点力气也没用——就算他真的用力对Bucky来说也算不了什么——“好吧，你不用道歉的。”他拉开了Bucky的手，扶住他的脸好让他面对自己。Steve知道自己有多固执，他妈妈在世时常说他的脾气倔得像头斗牛，他也知道自己一旦拿定主意就不会回头，现在他已经不想回头了、绝不会在Bucky亲了他之后回头，他也不会让Bucky退缩的：“你亲了我，Buck，你知道我不是那些姑娘，可你还是亲了我。”

“我想那么干。”Bucky舔了舔嘴唇，略带羞赧地望着Steve的眼睛。这可真古怪，他在这方面经验老道，却在面对Steve时像个初开情窦的少年一样害羞：“你讨厌也好、瞧不起我也行，我就是这么想的，我不道歉。” 

“别，”Steve温柔地回答，更靠近了Bucky一些，把他推倒在床上，“我想要你那么干。”

Bucky瞪大了眼睛，过了好一会儿他才恍然大悟：“真的？”

“作为一个情场高手，你真迟钝。”Steve闷闷地说，Bucky还是一脸难以置信：“可是……老天啊……Steve……”

Steve笑了，伸手把Bucky身上那条丝袜另外一条结带挑开：“把这个脱了，好好睡一觉，明天等你醒了我们再来谈这个问题。”

“你得和我一起睡。”Bucky口干舌燥地看着Steve把那条丝袜从自己身上脱下来，Steve那双灵巧细瘦的手在他皮肤上点燃了一道烈火。

Steve不置可否地看着Bucky，双手无意识地搅着脱下来的丝袜。丝袜是崭新的，闻起来像是Bucky，一瞬间Steve脑海里闪过了很多画面，他甚至被自己的想法吓到了、完全不知道它们都是从哪儿冒出来的。他艰难地吞咽了几次，压住那些渴望（用这条丝袜绑住Bucky的手，或者蒙住他那双漂亮的大眼睛），他把丝袜折好，放进那个破破烂烂的床头柜，装作没看见里面的凡士林和避孕套。他挨着Bucky躺下来，用毯子结结实实裹住彼此，Bucky紧搂着他，在他耳边低语：“我们明天会谈这个的，对吗？”

“等你酒醒了。”Steve用过于严肃的语气回答，Bucky又笑了，Steve甚至能想象出他在黑暗中笑起来的样子（嘴角翘起，丰润的嘴唇闪着水润的光泽）。

“没想到你还是个不愿意占便宜的绅士。”Bucky说，亲了亲Steve的脖子，这回他是真的睡着了。

Steve无声地笑了。

明天早上他们肯定会谈谈这个，然后他们还会讨论一下该如何利用那双暂新的丝袜。

 

尾声

Bucky站在内衣柜台前，盯着模特身上那件连体丝袜。深黑色的丝缎部分镶嵌着手工蕾丝，看上去精美、优雅。店员们看着这个长头发、大热天带着手套的男人窃窃私语，终于有一个高个子姑娘鼓起勇气走过来：“能帮你什么吗，先生？”

“啊，”Bucky回过神来，红着脸笨拙地开口，“抱歉。我，呃，需要给另一半买样礼物。”

那些店员们立刻释然了，一个个热心地帮助Bucky选择礼物，按照他对“另一半”的描述：高大，健美，金头发，替他选了一套酒红色的蕾丝内衣以及相配的丝袜。Bucky把这东西塞进口袋，鬼鬼祟祟溜进他和Steve的公寓，他觉得口袋里像是揣了个火球，他不确定自己记得的那些事到底是真的发生过，还是只不过属于Barnes中士酒后幻想的一部分。晚餐时他有点心不在焉，饭后洗盘子时Steve还担忧地问他是不是出了什么事，最终Bucky把那套特别的“礼物”从口袋里不情愿地拿出来放到餐桌上等着Steve拆开，他高大、健美、金头发的另一半打开了小巧的包装，看着里面那套大尺码的女士内衣，惊讶地抬头看着Bucky：“Buck？”

“那发生过的，对吧？”Bucky害羞得要命，“我是说，以前？在你还是个小个子的时候？”

Steve拿起那条丝袜笑了，走过去搂住了Bucky、给了他一个吻：“是的，Bucky ，很高兴你还记得。”

时隔七十年，是时候实现Steve那些模糊的想法了。


	22. Kiss it better

生活也并不都是那么顺利的，Steve只是很庆幸他们还有机会一起去克服它，而不是他一个，孤零零地在这个光怪陆离的新世界里寻找过去的影子。

Bucky坐在卧室的飘窗边，他身边摆着零食和咖啡，膝盖上摊着一条破旧的毯子，上面堆满了零件，他看起来很专心地保养着自己爱用的枪械，和平时并没有什么不同，但Steve就是知道他不对劲。有些时候，坏情绪和阴影悄然来袭，任性得像是六月天的暴雨，而只有Steve能够敏锐地察觉到那些微笑的变化。有可能是走路时比平时垂得更低的肩膀，有可能是握枪时微微颤抖的手指，也有可能是竭力模仿七十年前的自己的那种态度。总之Steve总是能看出来，他只是并不一定每时每刻都知道该怎么做。因此他走到Bucky身边坐下，一只手装作毫不在意地搭在Bucky小腿上，隔着他的旧裤子感受他皮肤的温度：“Buck？”

Bucky没理他，金属的那只手专心致志地清理着枪膛里的碳粉，另一只手抓了一把巧克力塞进嘴巴。Steve顺手也拿了一块，Bucky不满地瞪了他一眼，然后又无可奈何地笑了笑，放下了手里的活儿：“你是不打算让我一个人待着了，是吧？”

如果他还能开玩笑，那么事态也许不会太糟糕，毕竟自醒来后Bucky并没有真正地失控过，Steve相信自己还是能够照顾好他的：“你一百年前就知道我没那么好打发了。”他说，又补充了一句，“有巧克力也不行。和我说说，Bucky，只是聊聊天。”

“我比较想干点别的。”Bucky舔了一下嘴唇，眼神意味深长地扫过Steve的胯下，Steve脸上一红：“别想转移话题，尽管我可能会很享受你的提议，但现在，和我聊聊。”

“队长的命令？”Bucky吹了一声口哨，然后低下头看着膝盖上摆着的各类零件，“我不知道，Stevie，”他的声音又轻又软，不知不觉叫了只有在遥远的童年时用过的昵称，“有时候它就是这样，莫名其妙，我还没办法控制它，但我在努力，我需要你知道这个。”

“我知道。”Steve靠近了一些，在眼神征求Bucky同意后，把他膝盖上的毛毯搬开，小心地挪到地板上，自己则坐到了飘窗另一边。飘窗并不大，他们两个人的膝盖紧贴着，这距离对现在的Bucky来说恰到好处，他能看着Steve，却又不必和他过于接近从而感受到任何压迫感。

“我曾经想过死，不止一次，当我一点一点想起他们之后，”Bucky低垂着眼睛，Steve则鼓励地握住了他的手，内心为Bucky那些黑暗的想法而战栗——他从来都不知道什么叫害怕，可想到他曾经距离再次失去Bucky如此接近，Steve觉得自己的心像是被一只残忍的手攥住了。他并没有出声，只是默默地抚摸着Bucky的手腕，他们无话不谈，但Bucky极少这样就他的过去敞开心扉。

“很多人，Steve，多到我甚至不知道能不能够全部想起来……天啊，我想不出该怎么办，一个一个求他们的家人原谅我吗？我觉得我应该在地狱最底层，Steve，真的，我觉得你不该救我，你应该让我就那样死掉。”他的语调非常平静，简直像是在讲另一个人的故事，“然后我开始收集关于你的事儿，那些傻乎乎的照片，你那时候死都不肯给我看的歌舞团报道，还有你醒来后做的那些蠢事儿。”Bucky握住了Steve的手，责备地轻轻捏了捏又放开，“你这个傻小子，一点也没变，打架不知道逃跑，我不能丢下你自己去死，也不能就这样逃避我做的那些事儿，但这不容易。”

“我知道，Buck，我尊重你的选择和勇气，”Steve反握住Bucky的手，将它们举到自己唇边轻轻亲吻Bucky的掌心，“我很高兴你选择战斗、选择留下来，不管是为了我还是为了别的什么。”

Bucky的嘴角动了动，手指轻柔地抚摸Steve的脸颊，Steve看起来还如此年轻，谁会相信他已经历尽沧桑、活过了一个世纪呢？他有些着迷地看着Steve的金发，Steve的蓝眼睛，还有Steve下颚上刚长出来的一点胡茬。在最初的那些日子里，在他的记忆一点一点回归之后，关于这双眼睛的回忆成了唯一让他没有伤害自己的支撑，他近乎痴狂地收集关于Steve的一切，是Steve的双手将他拉出了那个吞没他的黑沼，也是Steve的执拗让他相信，也许自己还能有一次机会，也许一切真的会好起来。

“就是这样，我想我需要更多的时间，做更多的好事儿，多认识这个世界，这样我才会觉得没那么糟糕。”Bucky笑，轻轻推了推Steve的腿，弯腰重新捡起了自己干到一半的活儿：“好了，现在，滚远点Rogers，晚饭前别让我看到你。”

Steve站起身来，在离开前他弯腰给了Bucky一个吻，又亲了亲他额头，他什么都没说，因为他不需要说什么。

有时候Bucky只是需要一个吻，而Steve总是乐于满足他。


	23. 上尉与他的俄国情人

Джеймс

第一场雪疏疏落落地飘下来，盖住了忙碌的纽约城。Steve从温暖的被窝里抬起头，看到窗外的雪花，小小地吃了一惊。他坐起来摸了摸自己的下巴，叹了口气，艰难地把自己从腰间环绕的结实手臂间剥离，到盥洗室去洗漱。假期即将结束，今晚六点前他必须赶回里海营地，这副模样回去可不行。刮干净胡子花了Steve将近二十分钟，他匆匆往下颚拍了些须后水，走出盥洗室，床上的人也醒了，趴在雪白的千磅棉之间望着他，大而圆的蓝眼睛里带着一点睡意，小声地抱怨说：“我喜欢你留胡子。”

他柔软的褐色头发散落在雪白的枕头上，看起来非常鲜艳。Steve忍不住走到床边跪下，先亲了亲他露出来的左手臂上那颗红星纹身，再亲了亲他露在毯子外、纹满了俄语字母的细长手指：“可我不能这样回去报道啊。”

床上的人坐起来，毫不在意地露出赤裸的身体，毯子散落，盖住了胯下，结实柔韧的身体上从小腹到锁骨到处都是吻痕和指印。他看起来像只刚睡醒的猫，慵懒地舒展着，一面咬着Steve的鼻子：“是啊是啊，麻烦的上尉。你报道的时间还早，干嘛不多呆一会儿，和我吃顿晚饭？”

“你知道我想的，但下雪的话交通可能会变得很糟糕。”Steve沮丧地说，双手拢住对方的肩膀，把他温暖的身体往自己怀里拉，“我会非常想你的。”

这并不是情话，而是肺腑之言。Steve这人不擅长甜言蜜语，只擅长实话实说，可因为他心里怀着非常甜蜜的感情，说出来的话听起来也就像蜜糖一样让人飘飘然。他的情人笑了，柔软丰润的嘴唇贴上Steve的脖子轻轻啃咬：“那至少陪我吃个午饭再走。”

Steve没法拒绝这个要求，他搂紧了对方，一只手握住他的下颚好让自己能吻上那双柔软的嘴唇：“好的，”在甜蜜的亲吻间隙，Steve低声说，“好的，Bucky。”

结果一直到临出发，他们都没能离开那张床。Steve喘息着，一只手按着Bucky腰后方凹进去的那个美妙部位，另一只手抓着他的长发，手指间细密柔软的触感让他想要尽量让自己温柔一些，但他知道Bucky更喜欢粗暴的方式，而他也乐于满足Bucky的一切需求。他向下看着自己的阴茎消失在对方身体里，接纳他的后穴被不断撑开、边缘已经红肿，却仍旧毫无阻碍地将他整个吃进去并似乎还在渴求更多，他的汗水沿着下颚滴落在Bucky柔韧的后背上，顺着肌肉线条滚落、消失在凌乱的床单里。Bucky跪在床上，两只手紧紧抓住床柱，在Steve越来越激烈的律动中维持着平衡。他看起来全然享受这场激烈的性爱，身体因为极度的欢愉而紧绷，阴茎翘起、不停磨蹭着床单，渗出的液体几乎打湿了昂贵的织物。Steve咬着他的背，旧牙痕上又添了新的，仿佛觉得这样还不够，他把Bucky的身体翻过来，阴茎退出他柔软潮湿的身体，只留下顶部在里面顶弄。Bucky的小穴紧咬着他，湿热的触感逼得Steve快要发疯了。他用一只手撑住自己的重量，另一只手抚摸Bucky汗湿的脸，腰部打转、逗弄着对方。Bucky喘得很厉害，两条长腿无力地圈住Steve的腰：“快、快点……”

多年的军旅生涯给了Steve很好的自制力，可面对Bucky这一切就在对方湖水一样的眼睛里土崩瓦解。Steve低头亲吻Bucky的嘴唇，非常缓慢地再次进入他，从Bucky那里挤出一波又一波的呻吟。Bucky好像在哭，睫毛是湿的，软软地点缀在大眼睛周围，脸颊红得厉害，被Steve亲吻进入，他本就弯弯的嘴角翘得更高了，伸出手搂紧了Steve结实的背，修剪的平滑圆润的指甲深陷进Steve的肌肉：“Stevie……我的Stevie……再快点……再用力一些……”

他说的是俄语，Steve听不太懂，只是觉得情动到语无伦次的Bucky非常可爱。他低头又去吻Bucky的脸颊和嘴唇，Bucky紧紧地抓着他，好像怕他就要消失不见了。Steve用力地吻Bucky，在他身体里高潮，不管做多少次，每一次和Bucky的体验都是全新的，而他对此简直是欲罢不能了。他趴在Bucky身上喘息，Bucky懒洋洋地蹭着他，两个人都湿漉漉的，黏在一起动也不想动。不知道过了多久，Steve几乎快要睡着了，还是Bucky推了推他：“你得走了。”

Steve抱怨了一声，亲了亲Bucky的脸，快速冲了个澡出来换衣服。对着镜子整理衬衫领口时，Steve看到了身后依旧赖在床上的Bucky，Bucky像只吃饱的猎豹，整个人都埋进了柔软的床，只露出了脸和大半边肩膀，枕着自己的手腕、微笑着看着Steve穿衣服。Steve很想回到那张床上去，至少再给Bucky一个吻，可他知道要是那么做的话他今天肯定走不成了。

“记得给我打电话。”Bucky笑着说，Steve最终还是没忍住走过去，在他脸颊上印下一个轻快的吻：“一定。”

Bucky不知道自己是什么时候睡着的，但他肯定已经睡了好一会儿。窗外很昏暗，Steve也早就离开了。他坐起来打了个哈欠，咕咕叫的肚子提醒他该吃些东西了。Bucky跳下床，随手抓起一件浴袍把自己包裹住，晃晃荡荡往厨房走。灯是关着他的，他在黑暗中摸索前进，走了几步他就察觉到了另外一个人的呼吸，能无声无息溜进他家的人并不多，知道他住在哪里的就更少了，Bucky绷紧了身体，本能地向后仰头，堪堪躲过了对方的偷袭。他跑到橱柜边按下了电灯开关，厨房正中站着的那个窈窕的红发女人一只手上下抛玩着一个削了一半的苹果，另一只手转着把刀（Bucky很肯定那把刀是他的）：“不陪我玩玩？”

“你来干嘛？”Bucky想要板起脸，却控制不住自己上扬的嘴角，走过去紧紧抱住了对方娇小的身体，“不过来得好，我想你了。”

“我也想你，娃娃脸，”对方笑着亲了亲他的耳朵，“好了，正经事干了吗？”

“正经事？”Bucky从她手里拿走了那个苹果咬了一口，“哪件？Nat？”

Natasha叹了口气：“看来除了Rogers上尉本人，该干的事儿你一件都没干。”


	24. She's my best friend's girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 女装警告

Steve参加过两次葬礼，第一次是他的父亲，他记不得太多，只记得他瘦弱的母亲紧搂着他，亲吻他的额头。母亲的手是冰冷的，嘴唇颤抖，但她并没有哭泣，因此Steve决定，他也不要哭，他乖乖地握着母亲的手，努力想要支撑她瘦小的身体，而她搂紧了他，在他耳边说他的父亲有多为他骄傲。第二次是母亲，那时Steve已经成年了，他看着人们凿开预留的墓穴，送她去父亲身边安眠。Steve没有哭，尽管这次没人抓着他的手亲吻他的额头，但他仍有Bucky，Bucky就站在他后面，即使Steve从未回头，他仍旧能感受到Bucky身上的温度。Steve记得那是个灰蒙蒙的早晨，葬礼后他步行回家，Bucky一直跟着他回到他的小公寓，邀请他和自己一起住。Steve还记得那时候Bucky望着他的样子：那双灰蓝色的大眼睛里满是关切，一只手按在Steve的肩膀上，那只手很热，掌心的热度透过肩膀传来，让Steve觉得非常温暖。

Steve当然没和Bucky住到一起，但那时候他们形影不离，晚上在哪里睡觉其实并没什么太大的分别。

在Steve心中，沉睡的七十年其实并没有留下任何痕迹，所有关于Bucky的回忆还那么鲜明，对其他人的回忆也是一样，可他还来不及重温心中美好的回忆，他记忆中的那些人就已经一个一个离开了。

眼前是Steve漫长的人生中参加的第三次葬礼，他穿着笔挺的黑西装，头发梳理得一丝不苟，戴着雪白的手套，和其他家族成员一起抬起了棺材。深黑的棺木中睡着美国队长的女孩，这次她再也不会醒来了。他们把棺木送进告别室，Peggy的家族成员非常体贴地让Steve独自留在这儿，他们告诉他不用担心时间，Steve对此非常感激。经历过那个狂热年代的人对美国队长总有种盲目的崇拜，Peggy的子女们也毫不例外。Steve一个人留在棺木边，房间里摆满了鲜花，有雏菊，百合，绣球花，据说都是Peggy生前喜欢的。Steve其实并不知道她喜欢什么花，他也不觉得自己有多么了解Peggy——七十年来无论后人如何演绎他们之间的故事，Steve知道他们之间除了分别时的那个吻之外，并没有，大概也不会发生其他的关系。直到如今Steve对Peggy的印象仍旧停留在七十年前，他记忆里的Peggy永远是那个梳着利落的卷发、穿着合体的军装的棕发姑娘，有着好听的英伦口音，一拳揍上了Hotch的下巴。Steve记得自己有多么憧憬她，对一个在贫困和病痛中长大、从未真正与女性交往过的布鲁克林孩子来说，Peggy代表了一个美好的梦想，一个他曾以为自己能够拥有的未来。他站在棺木边看着她沉睡的脸庞，伸出手去小心地理顺了她鬓边一丝白发，然后把插在自己衣袋里的一枝带着露水的玫瑰放到了她胸口。玫瑰是鲜红色的，就像在英国的那个小酒馆时Peggy穿的那袭红裙。Steve最后看了一眼他沉睡的女孩，在其他人进来之前离开了告别仪式。

与他记忆中母亲的葬礼不同，今天的天气很好，阳光明媚，照耀着安静的墓园。Steve看着一座一座雪白的墓碑，目光无意识地扫过那上面刻着的文字。年轻人，老年人，妻子，丈夫，子女，朋友，生命在这里停止，回忆在这里终结。Steve不得不松开衬衫领口，回头望向那块属于Peggy的墓地。一切都已经准备就绪，亲友们完成告别之后她就将回归大地，进入永恒的长眠，而Steve将再一次失去她。他抹了一把脸，转身慢慢往仪式大厅的方向走，一个影子吸引了他的注意——灰色的影子间夹着一丝红色，完美地躲在树后的阴影中，要不是Steve突然转身，很可能会就此错过了。Steve可不会让自己失手第二次，他跑向了那个人影，在对方有机会逃走之前他已经抓住了他的衣角，手指顺势锁住了对方冷冰冰的金属手腕：“Bucky。”

Bucky没有躲闪或逃避，他穿着尺寸不合的牛仔裤，灰扑扑的外套，里面套了一件鲜红色的T恤衫，头发胡乱塞在帽子下，虽然看上去不算太坏，却和Steve记忆中那个总是收拾得整洁漂亮的Barnes中士判若两人。Bucky低着头看着自己的脚，不肯与Steve对视，Steve能感觉到他紧绷的身体，他想问Bucky过得如何，什么时候能回家，但他却一个字都说不出口。

Bucky的肩膀动了一下，Steve放松了钳制，但仍抓着他的手不放。Bucky有点不安地环顾四周，最终视线望向了大厅的方向：灵柩已经被抬出来，显然接下来Peggy就要被安葬了。Bucky盯着那具黑色的棺木，轻声说：“你的女孩儿。”

队长的女孩儿有一头棕色的卷发，身段窈窕，穿着艳丽的红裙子，这是当年咆哮突击队都知道的事儿。紧张的任务之间那些小伙子们没少用这个笑话Steve，当然所有的嘲弄都是善意的，在枪林弹雨之间，在随时会牺牲的危机下，谁还会在乎同袍之间的一点戏谑呢？Steve绷紧了嘴角，把Bucky往自己的方向拉：“你是为了这个来的吗？”

“葬礼完，你会哭，”Bucky的声音还是很低，好像对自己要说的话并没什么信心，“你装着没事，可你会哭。”

Steve想起了母亲葬礼后Bucky送自己回家的事儿，那之后自己哭过了吗？他不记得了，但他知道肯定瞒不过Bucky，他从来都没办法在Bucky面前隐藏什么，Bucky好像总是能看穿他。当他以为他失去了Bucky那一次，他也没哭，他坐在残破的酒馆里试图把自己灌醉，一整瓶威士忌下去他却一点醉意都没有。Bucky坠落时的眼神不断在他脑海中回放，直到Peggy把他从痛苦的深渊中拉出来。可Steve明白他从未真正从那份痛苦中解脱，他只是用复仇麻痹了自己，然后速战速决地选择了放弃。他跳进了冰海，却并不知道自己会再醒来、再次遇到Bucky，Steve不觉得自己的人生还会如此幸运，他以为被选中注射血清就用光了他全部的运气。可此时此刻，面对Bucky，面对着不清楚状况却依旧怕他会哭的Bucky，Steve决定他非常感谢自己这份不知从何而来的好运，他放任自己大胆地握住Bucky的肩膀：“你能留下来吗？”

Bucky抬起头看了他一眼，摇了摇头：“不。”他意识到了Steve的失落，很快又说，“不是现在，我……”他看了看四周，挣脱了Steve的手，“我得走了。”

Steve打量着Bucky的脸，并没有意图挽留，不知道为什么他就是明白，Bucky会回来的，就算他在回家的途中迷了路，Steve也一定会去找到他。Bucky的影子消失在墓园里，Steve低头看自己脚下的绒绒青草，远处Peggy的棺木慢慢沉入墓穴，一个时代结束，另一个即将开始。

Peggy的葬礼之后，Steve继续寻找Bucky的工作，他和Sam追寻线索，到了车臣境内一个兵工厂附近，Sam出门收集情报，而Steve则留在藏身之处。等待Sam的间隙Steve用Stark给他的加密手机浏览了一些报道，网络上关于Peggy葬礼的新闻和专题依旧铺天盖地，而那些报道让Steve觉得世人对Peggy并不十分公平，不管她在战后做出多么了不起的成绩，直到她去世，人们提起Carter特工总忘不了加上一句“美国队长的女孩嘛”，仿佛那就是Carter一生唯一的成就。更何况当年咆哮突击队成员们口中最先流传开来的所谓“队长的女孩儿”究竟是谁，如今大约只有Steve知道真相了。他的钱包里藏着一张素描，那是他七十年前画的，幸运地被保留在他的衣袋里，跟着他沉睡了将近一个世纪。纸张已经变得脆弱发黄，他想了很多办法才把它妥善封存了起来，放在自己的钱包中，像七十年前那样与它形影不离。素描有些潦草，是一张小像，短发的青年穿着一条裙子，对着Steve微笑。如果当时Steve有全套的画具，他会把这条裙子涂成红色，对于Steve来说，这画中人才是他真正的“女孩儿”。

他从未给任何人看过这张小像，因为任何人都能一眼认出画中的人是谁，而当时的Steve承担不起秘密后的代价。

那会儿他们刚到英国，第一次胜利后局势大大缓和，前线不算吃紧。Steve忙着筹备咆哮突击队，逃出升天的107兵团在伦敦最不起眼的小酒馆里聚会，Steve亲自招募了每一个队员，而之后Bucky溜进了Steve的营房。那会儿Steve正在收拾东西准备睡觉，自从注射血清后他的听力变得远胜于常人，远远就听见了Bucky熟悉的脚步声。Bucky溜进Steve的房间，原本是想吓吓Steve，哪知道Steve早就在等着他了，只好泄气地在行军床上坐下来，毫不在乎地踢乱了Steve铺得整整齐齐的床单。

“你怎么还不睡？再不回你的营房就违反宵禁了。”Steve看了看自己的手表，Bucky笑嘻嘻地仰头看着他，脸上还带着醉意，脸颊绯红，可爱极了：“看看你，小Steve，变得这么大了，你看到Carter女士看你的样子了吗？她简直当我是空气啊。”

“你嫉妒了？”Steve笑了，亲热地挨着Bucky坐下来，发现他胡乱穿着一件大衣，下面露出两截细白的脚踝，头发也有点散乱。Steve想Bucky肯定醉得不轻，这副仪容不整的模样要是被别人撞见，中士肯定得多轮上好几次值夜。

“我是替你高兴嘛……”Bucky笑嘻嘻的，每次喝醉了他就会变得很爱笑，Steve当然知道这些，他盯着Bucky刮得干干净净的下巴和他白净的耳垂，很想亲一下，可这会儿熄灯时间就快到了，不赶快把Bucky送回他自己的营帐去，被查夜的人抓包就不妙了。

“好吧，醉鬼。”Steve亲昵地弹了弹Bucky的脸，“快起来，我给你找我的衣服换上，被人抓到了怎么办？”

Bucky摇摇头，脸上那种有点狡黠的表情Steve再熟悉不过了：怂恿十二年级的自己去邀请Layla Bentley跳舞，带着五岁的自己去隔壁老Clark先生的杂货铺里偷卖剩的面包，从他们老公寓二层的防火梯跳下来还害得Steve差点扭脚，干这些坏事时Bucky脸上都带着那种表情。Steve可不再心软了，他把Bucky从自己的床上拉起来，想脱掉他身上不成体统的大衣，却看到了大衣下露出来的红色衣角。

 

Bucky不太好意思地咬了咬嘴唇，有点别扭地扯开了自己大衣的腰带，他下面穿了一条红色的裙子，和早先那会儿Carter穿的那条有点象，只是宽大些，腰上两条带子被他尽可能绕到身后，打了一个笨拙的结。Steve惊呆了，看着Bucky把大衣扔到脚下，让那条红裙子尽现眼前，他觉得自己的脸一下子烧了起来，结结巴巴地说：“Bucky……？你怎么……”

那会Steve不过二十五六岁，血气方刚的年纪，看着心上人这个样子，简直连话都说不出来了。Bucky窘迫地低头看自己身上：“是不是特别奇怪？该死的，我就知道这是个坏主意……你的衬衫呢，我这就换掉……”他自言自语，脸颊红得想要烧起来，Steve知道他那丰润的脸颊此刻一定火热极了。他忍不住伸出手去拢住了Bucky的脸，他喝不醉，这会儿却觉得脑子里迷迷糊糊的，眼前的一切都变得模糊了，只有Bucky鲜红的影子变得无比清晰：“你从哪儿弄来的这个？”

“那家酒馆后门……有人卖旧东西，我顺手……”Bucky咬着嘴唇轻声说，好像在坦白一件非常不得了的罪行。Steve听着Bucky剧烈的心跳声，看着Bucky绯红的脸和湿漉漉的嘴唇，他自己的心跳也飞速加快。Steve从未这样紧张过，这和面对Peggy时的紧张截然不同，他并不觉得手足无措，相反，他非常清楚自己想要对Bucky做什么，也知道Bucky一定会容许他。实际上Bucky肯“打扮”成这样出现在Steve的营房里就证明了一切。让Steve紧张的也正是Bucky这份不顾一切的感情，他叹了一口气，凑过去轻轻舔Bucky嘴唇上的牙印：“你这个笨蛋，被人看到了怎么办……”

“送我去军事法庭呗……”Bucky笑了，好像一点也不在乎种种可怕的后果，“笨蛋Steve，打仗的时候谁会想这个，哪天就死了也说不一定，不好好找点乐子怎么行？”

“别说这种话，”Steve的眉毛皱了起来，不想听到Bucky说丧气的话，“中士，要是你这样的话，跟着你的人也要……”

“好啦好啦，长官，”Bucky打断了Steve，怕他认真起来又是一篇滔滔不绝的演讲，“你说得对，我该回去了，”他笑，笨拙地撸了一把头发，转过身给Steve看身后的拉链，“帮我解开，我好换衣服。”

那条裙子很旧，但布料还保持着鲜艳的红色，洗得干干净净，闻起来都是Bucky的须后水味道。裙子的尺寸不大不小，看起来似乎曾经属于一个身材适中的妇人。Bucky勉强穿上了它，后背那条长拉链撑得歪歪扭扭的，一点美感都没有，可Steve却看不到这些，他只看到这条红得像火一样的裙子在他眼前燃烧，Bucky的后颈被衬托得非常白皙，Steve忍不住伸出手去把他拉进自己怀里，低头亲Bucky的脖子，舌尖滑过那里的皮肤，舔过一条弹片擦出来的细小伤口，一只手环着Bucky的腰，另一只手拉住了拉链，却没有向下拉开。

Bucky靠着他，偏头想要亲Steve的脸，可Steve把他搂得太紧了，他根本动不了，只能抓着Steve环在他腰间的手臂不放：“小Stevie哪来这么大的力气……你不想帮我脱裙子吗？”

“想……”Steve诚实地说，一贯沉稳的声音此刻透着一种压抑到了极处的沉闷，仿佛冰层下涌动的岩浆，即将破冰而出，烧尽一切。环着Bucky那只手张开，牢牢地罩着他的小腹，手指在他平坦结实的腹部微微移动。裙子很薄，微醺状态下的Bucky整个人都敏感极了，Steve这样掌控着他，指尖隔着裙子滑过他皮肤所带来的颤动让他膝盖发软，要不是Steve还搂着他他几乎站不住了，整个人都瘫软在Steve怀里，由着Steve把他往窗边推。Bucky不知道Steve为什么不带他上床，等他反应过来人已经靠上了窗台，Steve从他身后压着他，两条有力的手臂把他牢牢地困在了窗台与自己身体之间。Bucky有点糊涂了，刚想抱怨两句，Steve的手就滑下了他的身体，撩起了那条裙子，不紧不慢地抚摸他的大腿。Bucky的腿很细、很结实，这会儿在Steve的挑逗下战栗发抖，Steve捏他的腿，指尖陷进饱满的肌肉里，留下轻微的痕迹又松开，过了好一会儿才往上伸了几寸，盖住了Bucky的屁股。为了不破坏裙子的线条，Bucky显然没穿内裤，Steve笑出了声，一只手把裙子撩得更高，露出了半边白皙的屁股，顺势还拍了一巴掌，不轻不重，只下了一个淡淡的手印。Bucky惊叫了一声，不安地回头看Steve，眼睛睁得又大又圆，湿漉漉的似乎带着泪意，又非常地迷惑，不知道他的队长要对他做些什么。可是Bucky看起来却并不慌乱，好像十分肯定无论Steve做什么他都会同意似的。Steve低声呢喃了一句什么，一只手揉捏着Bucky挺翘的屁股，另一只手拉开了裙子背后的拉链，却并没有把裙子脱下来，只是拉下了一点好让他自己的手能伸进去抚摸更多Bucky的皮肤。

Bucky咬住了自己的嘴唇，在Steve笨拙的挑逗下颤抖，他想要Steve抚摸自己，想那双大手想得要命，Steve的身体紧紧压着他，勃起的胯下紧贴着他的屁股，嘴唇就在他耳边，喘息声和心跳声清晰可闻：“Bucky……”Steve轻声说，咬着Bucky的耳朵，“你这样真好看……像我的好女孩儿……乖乖的，我要做什么你都肯，是吗？”

“是……？”Bucky说，脸颊烧得通红，几乎要羞愧死了。他真不知道自己是中了什么邪，怎么会想到这个馊主意，可他忘不了在小酒馆里Steve和Peggy彼此注视的眼神，忘不了那一刻完全不存在的自己，他想说些什么，却一个字儿都说不出口，一只手撑着窗台勉强让自己别滑到，另一只手别扭地伸到身后拉住了Steve的制服夹克胡乱撕扯。Steve按住了他的手，又在他屁股上拍了一巴掌：“别动，Bucky……”他并没很认真地下命令，可Bucky却浑身颤抖、无法动弹，他任由Steve把他转过来，羞怯地低头不敢看Steve的眼睛，两只手垂到身边，双脚发软。Steve叹了口气，捧住Bucky的脸让他和自己对视：“Bucky，看着我，就这样，你喜欢这样吗？”

Bucky点了点头，Steve笑了，亲了亲他的嘴唇：“你不知道你有多好看，你这个混球，我的女孩儿就是你，没有别人，以前没有，以后也不会有。”他说，抱起了Bucky的身体，让他的两条腿环住了自己的腰，把他整个人顶到了窗台上，“别干傻事。”

“这是傻事儿？”Bucky似乎终于找回了自己的呼吸，笑着伸出手去揉乱Steve的头发，“我怎么觉得有人兴奋得不得了？”他故意放低臀部挤压Steve坚硬的阴茎，Steve在他屁股上用力捏了一把，指尖顺势插进去、摸到了他湿漉漉的小洞（有人事先准备过了），“还说我？你看你自己，都湿了。”

“老天啊……”Bucky笑出了声，枕着Steve的肩膀停不下来，“Steve，看在裙子份上，别再说……啊……”他咬了自己的舌头，因为Steve一下子就把两根手指插进了他的身体。Bucky咬住了Steve肩头的徽章，来这儿之前他只是匆匆忙忙地打开了自己，Steve磨蹭了这么久，好不容易松软了些的入口已经恢复得差不多了，Bucky本来以为自己搞砸了、今晚彻底没戏了，哪想到Steve莽莽撞撞就把手指伸了进来，被撑开的胀痛让Bucky皱起了眉毛，Steve轻轻按揉他的内部：“会痛吗？”

“还行……”Bucky摇摇头，两只手捧着Steve的脸亲吻，“就是……轻点……”

Steve爱惜地吻他的嘴唇，手指的动作变得非常缓慢，借着残留的那点凡士林小心翼翼地打开Bucky，另一只手滑到自己胯下，勉强拉开拉链和内裤，让自己早就胀痛不已的阴茎释放出来，顶端自然戳上了Bucky的大腿。感受到了熟悉的热度和坚硬，Bucky笑出了声，脸变得更红，嘴角翘起，饥渴地亲吻Steve仿佛要夺光他嘴里的空气才能生存似的。Steve发出了难以忍耐的喘息声——他总是这样的，自从打了血清后，面对Bucky他总要强迫自己忍耐、小心翼翼，唯恐动作大一点、重一点就会伤到Bucky。Bucky乐于挑战极限，更乐意让Steve面对自己时完全释放，他总是在Steve耳边说“你每天绷那么紧，要不松快一下就要爆炸了”，鼓励Steve对他做这做那，哪怕时间地点统统不对、哪怕他们完全没有多余的时间像今天这样奢侈。这条裙子无声地诉说着Bucky对Steve的纵容，Steve的手指在Bucky身体里滑动，指尖碰触他丝缎一样滑软的内部，被他操了这么多次，依然那么紧致。Steve阴茎顶端已经顶上了Bucky的入口，手指抽出去的瞬间Bucky下面本能地收缩，一下子将Steve的顶端整个包裹了进去。最敏感的部分被吞入，Steve不得不咬紧牙关控制自己才没一下子冲进去（头几次他控制不住，搞得Bucky流了血，饶是Bucky恢复得飞快，Steve依旧后悔了好一阵子）。Bucky在他怀里仰起头，裙子从肩膀上滑了下去，露出了晒成麦色的肩头。Steve低头一口咬上去，一只手扣着Bucky的屁股把他往自己阴茎上按，另一只手滑进他那条已经不成模样的裙子里抚摸他的乳头。Bucky舒服极了，嘴里呢喃着一些不成章法的句子，两只手勉强撑住窗台，试着将Steve整个吞进身体。Steve的阴茎顽固地前进，终于整个埋入了Bucky的身体。他们俩同时长出了一口气，又不约而同笑出了声。Bucky看上去还在适应Steve，眉毛微微皱着，却一直在笑：“舒服吗？”

“舒服极了……”Steve叹息，动了动腰好让自己在Bucky体内转动，“你呢，我的女孩儿，你舒服吗？”

“嗯，”Bucky连眼角都是红的，半低头搂住Steve的肩膀，把自己全身的重量都交托给Steve，任他进得更深，“Steve，动一动啊……”

Steve笑了，一边亲Bucky的嘴角，一边挺腰，两只手扶着Bucky让他在自己阴茎上不断起落。他进得很深，也很用力，几个回合后似乎觉得这个姿势并不太方便，Steve抱着Bucky重又回到了床边，小心翼翼地把Bucky放回床上。鲜红的裙子在深绿色的织物上显得更加明艳了，配上Bucky绯红的脸，无一不刺激着Steve已经非常饱胀的欲望。Steve抚摸着Bucky的小腿，一边操动，一边把裙子掀开，露出Bucky腿间的风景。除了不断柔顺地吞吐着自己的小洞之外，Bucky的阴茎笔直挺立，渗出了一点液体，打湿了那条红裙子。

Steve由衷地觉得眼前的Bucky实在是漂亮极了，他弯腰亲Bucky的嘴唇，阴茎因为姿势的改变而进得更深，从Bucky喉咙间逼出了一连串尖叫，一只手拢上了Bucky的阴茎轻轻抚摸。Bucky的两条腿夹紧了Steve，把他往自己身体里撞，下面也紧紧地吸着Steve的阴茎，像是一点也不想让他离开、恨不能两个人就此融为一体。Steve伏低身体，两条手臂支撑在Bucky脸颊两侧，一边亲吻Bucky的嘴唇、脸颊、脖子，下身一边不停旋动，将Bucky打得更开、进入得更深。

“Steve……Steve……”Bucky哭了，他只有在极度兴奋的时候才会哭，Steve舔掉他的泪珠，下面却操得更狠了：“我在这儿呢……好女孩儿……”

“你……你……”Bucky说不出话，可每次Steve叫他“我的女孩儿”他下面就缩得更紧些，夹得Steve差点缴械投降。Steve不得不放缓了节奏，抚摸着Bucky身上那条皱巴巴的裙子：“喜欢？”

“喜欢得要命……”Bucky懒洋洋地说，整个人舒展在Steve身下，两只手扯着Steve的外套，“脱了……”

Steve飞快地脱掉了自己的外套和衬衫，长裤在上床前就已经踢掉了，他犹豫了一下，又脱掉了Bucky身上那条不成模样的裙子，却没有像自己的制服那样扔到一边，而是小心翼翼塞到了枕头下。现在他们赤裸相对、彼此肌肤贴合，再也没有一点间隙了。Bucky把Steve重新拉到自己胸口：“来吧……队长，用力点，你的女孩想要你。”

“老天啊……”这回轮到Steve脸红了，他低头亲Bucky的嘴唇，学来的那些技巧全忘光了，他只想要这样亲Bucky、一辈子不停，下面配合地挺进，从Bucky逼出了一连串的喘息声。Bucky被他操得几乎撞上床头，只好一只手撑着墙壁，另一只手抚摸Steve有力的背和臀：“你、你……再用力点……”

Steve觉得自己要失控了，他低头咬住了Bucky，牙齿几乎刺破Bucky肩头光滑的皮肤，他看着枕头下露出的那一角鲜红色，又冲刺了几下，就这么射进了Bucky的身体。过了好一会儿Steve才从Bucky身上翻下来，两个人并肩躺在床上对着彼此傻笑，Steve觉得自己小腹上黏糊糊的，低头才发现Bucky也射在了自己身上。他们都笑了，Bucky笑得尤其厉害：“这回还得摸出去洗澡，这下好了，连值十个夜班都不够罚。”

“没事，我不是队长吗，”Steve一本正经板起脸，“我说了算。”

Bucky笑个不停，好一会儿才平静下来，顺手从枕头下抽出那条裙子草草擦掉自己身上的汗和下面流出来的东西：“我真的得回去了。这个……”他的脸又红了，被Steve操他不觉得不好意思，看到这条裙子反而羞耻得要命，“我拿回去扔了……”

Steve盯着那堆布料，过了一会儿，把Bucky拉进怀里亲吻：“留着吧，不过以后我给你买更好的。”

后来不知道怎么的，基地里传开了美国队长带女人回来过夜的谣言，咆哮突击队的成员个个信誓旦旦说绝没这种事，说队长一心爱着那个褐色头发、穿红色裙子的女孩儿，哪会有心思和其他女士共度良宵、故意违反军规呢？Steve确实忙得没时间解决个人问题，而且整支队伍很快就拔营出发，谣言不攻自破，可“队长的女孩儿”这个说法却保留了下来，在七十年岁月中被添加了各种各样的细枝末节，而且所有人都一致认定那位褐色头发、爱穿红色裙子的女孩儿就是美国队长身边的Peggy Carter女士，毕竟当时的战场上除了她，还有哪位女性军人在美国队长身边活跃过呢？

Steve把速写小像重新放进钱包里收好，想起了过去那些又甜蜜、又心酸的回忆，他觉得自己更想Bucky了，想给他一个拥抱，问他还好吗、哪怕他不记得两人之间的一切也不要紧。不知道为什么他觉得Bucky想起他了，说不定也想起了他们之间的那些美好的片段，他抹了一把脸，到简陋的洗手间去整理了一下自己，还没来得及擦干脸上的水珠，Steve就听到了Sam的脚步声。他打开房门，Sam跑进来上气不接下气地说：“Cap……你……你……”

Steve没多问就冲出了门，Sam跟在他身后：“坐标是……”

Steve没多浪费时间，他的速度比Sam快得多，Sam已经把目标地址发到了他的手机上，他知道这意味着什么，他终于能再见到Bucky了，不是在葬礼上、不是在几百万人性命一触即发的危急关头。

他不知道这次自己要对Bucky说些什么，他按照Sam的指示匆匆跑进废弃的兵工厂，他搜寻了一间又一间房屋，最后在一台巨大的车床边发现了他的Bucky，狼狈不堪、金属手臂被夹在机器里，身上的深红色T恤衫灰扑扑的，几乎看不出本来的颜色。可那一瞬间，Steve仿佛看到了七十年前那个爱说爱笑、穿着红裙子只为了给自己一个惊喜的“女孩儿”。

“Bucky……”Steve在Bucky面前跪下，抚摸着Bucky脏兮兮的脸，快速检查了一下Bucky全身——没有明显的伤口。

“你不该来……”Bucky的声音很干涩，“陷阱……”

“没关系，”Steve的额头贴着他的，“没关系，Bucky，我来了，我在这儿，我们一起。”

Bucky的嘴唇动了动，没有再说话。他不知道为什么自己几周前要去那个葬礼，他不记得那个女人，但报纸新闻中铺天盖地都在缅怀最后一个时代象征的逝去，哀悼队长与他的女孩未能成就的传奇爱情。他一张一张地看那些旧资料里的照片，大部分是黑白的，他看着她鲜明的五官，却没有一点熟悉的印象。

队长的女孩儿。

不知道为什么他觉得自己应该知道那个女孩儿，她有浓密的棕色头发，穿一条鲜艳的红裙子，为了队长什么都肯做，而Steve一定非常非常爱她，失去她Steve肯定会很痛苦，而他不想看到Steve难过。现在Steve到他身边来了，尽管身处困境，Bucky仍觉得整个人都放松了下来，他太久没有过这样的感觉了，仿佛时间倒回七十年，他在九头蛇的试验床上被Steve摇醒、看着眼前陌生的Steve，却知道一切都会好起来，因为他总是近乎本能地信任Steve。

“快走，”Bucky眨眨眼，“九头蛇，很快……”

“我们一起走。”Steve坚决地说，紧抓着Bucky的右手，Sam冲进了门，打量了一眼前的两个人，“嘿Cap，我倒是认识一个家伙……”

“我们一起撤退，”Steve回头肯定地望着Sam，“等不及外援了，帮我个忙……”他指的自然是困住Bucky的那台重型机械，Steve不太确定结合自己的力量和Bucky的金属手臂他们能不能解决这个问题，可Bucky就在他身边，他不在乎这是不是陷阱、不在乎局势是否危险，他只想紧抓着失而复得的Bucky再也不放开。只要他们在一起就没有解决不了的问题，年轻那会儿Steve这样想，到了崭新的时代他依然这么想，只不过他从没想到自己能如此幸运、重新找到Bucky。

Bucky看着他的眼睛，突兀地开口：“你的女孩儿……”

Steve望着Bucky的脸，拇指匆匆滑过他的脸颊：“对，我的女孩儿，我来带‘她’回家了。”

Bucky动了动嘴唇，不知道自己脑海里那些破碎的片段是否真实，幸福的回忆早已遗失，留下的只有漫长的痛苦，在作为Bucky Barnes不到三十年的短暂岁月里他被允许拥有的一切，都已经被剥夺了，他连自己都失去了，何况是回忆呢。他只知道不能停留，他要回家，而在回家之前，他有任务，有必须要处理的事情。虽然他不知道家在哪里，但他知道Steve一定会给他一个答案。

他要回到Steve身边去，Steve像是他的恒星，不管走了多远，总要旋转回来、回到Steve身畔来，仿佛那是他唯一的位置。

“你的女孩儿……”Bucky小声呢喃，这次听上去确信多了。Steve找到他了，他们会并肩作战，他再也不会陷入地狱深处，因为Steve一定会来带他回家。


	25. Silver Salute

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 故事背景是队一，队长刚救吧唧回来、组建咆哮突击队之前  
> 队一里打完九头蛇一回来队长立刻闪亮制服上身了，你说吧唧没帮忙我不听  
> 我觉得可以连上次那个短篇，搞个老司机飙车系列，跳跃穿插三部曲（不要信
> 
> 关于这个$1，起源不可考，不过在授衔礼上，新军官要给第一个向他敬礼的士官一美元硬币。有说法是起源于独立战争期间辅佐军官的士官专享的1美元额外津贴，也有说法是因为新军官还没有建功立业、赢得属下的尊重，所以需要付钱买第一个军礼。总之silver salute是授衔仪式的一部分，对于Steve来说，还有比Bucky更合适的人选吗XD

Steve从不知道军队里居然会有这么多文书工作，他看着Phlip上校在最后一份电报上签字，终于确认自己算是正式、真正地加入前线军队，这才松了一口气。接下来他们给了他一大堆装备和簇新的制服（除了那套马戏装，Steve所有的军装都留在国内了，况且制式也对不上），Steve面对这些有点不知所措，第一时间他就想到了Bucky，Bucky在这方面总是很擅长的，军容总是一丝不苟，找Bucky肯定没错。他去了医护团的帐篷，可Bucky显然不在那儿，护士说他昨天就离开了，坚持自己没事、说要把床位让给其他的伤兵。她一边说一边红着脸打量Steve那件被烧得破破烂烂的皮夹克下结实的臂膀，递给他一个信封：“中士临走时说要是你来找他，就把这个给你。”

Steve像她道了谢，背着所有的装备回到自己的房间（是的，他有了一个房间，这表示他正式在107团驻扎下来了），让他惊讶的是Bucky在他的房间里，站在空荡荡、只有一张床的屋子正当中，两只手插进长裤口袋，军帽摆在Steve的枕头上。听到Steve进门的瞬间他转过身来，嘴角翘起，笑着打量了一眼Steve背后那大得夸张的背包：“他们给你全套装备了？”

“嗯，”Steve也笑了，Bucky看起来挺精神，不像是还在生病的样子，他放心了很多，这才注意到Bucky穿着齐整的礼服（他不知道来前线还得带这套），名牌勋章一丝不苟，肩膀上的团徽擦拭得闪闪发亮，忍不住又上下打量了他一眼他军服掩盖下的身体，这才放下自己的东西，“你什么时候来的？”

“等了你好一会儿了。”Bucky挑剔地看着Steve身上那件破烂的夹克，“你领到新制服了吧？快换上。”

“刚领到手，我还没弄好呢。”Steve从包里摸出簇新的长裤、衬衫和夹克，还有装在小袋子里的新的名牌，以及他压根没去领的勋章。Bucky摇摇头，把东西都摊在床上，从裤子口袋里神奇地摸出一把小小的尺：“没了我你可怎么办啊Rogers？收拾你的东西，我来帮你弄这个。”他说，老练地把所有的徽章拆开，用尺子比尺寸，一样一样地替Steve别到制服上。这会儿功夫Steve已经收拾好了房间，坐在地板上看着Bucky忙活，忽然觉得他们两个又回到了小时候，他画画、写作业，Bucky在他身边摆弄玩具。Bucky忙完了手上的活，把长裤和衬衫先递给Steve：“快换上。”

“你确定你不是只想看我脱衣服？”Steve红着脸笑着问，乖乖地脱了身上那件还散发着一点硝烟味道的夹克。

Bucky想说“你身上还有什么我没看过吗”，但很快他就意识到这个问题不成立，因为现在的Steve是全新的，而他还没来得及好好适应Steve身上的奇迹。Steve已经脱掉了上衣，他的肩膀变得很宽，细小的骨架和纤薄的肢体消失不见，每一块肌肉都鼓胀出来，结实得像他过去常画的那些石膏像。他的皮肤也变得光滑白皙，并不是过去那种几乎泛着青色的惨白，在灯光下闪烁着健康的光泽。Bucky不知道为什么忽然紧张了起来，心脏开始快速跳动，就好像他这才是第一次开始呼吸、开始睁开眼睛看这个世界。Steve当然注意到了Bucky的目光，他甚至听到了Bucky紧张的心跳和压制的呼吸声。他深吸了一口气，控制自己别去看Bucky的脸——他不知道如果现在转头去看Bucky的话他会做出什么事情来。他动作飞快地穿上了衬衫、一颗一颗一丝不苟地扣上扣子，又飞速套上长裤。簇新的军装包裹着Steve完美的身体，Bucky再也找不到过去那个羸弱的影子了。他把军服递给Steve，把领带绕到他衬衫领子下，熟门熟路地替他打了一个漂亮的结，再将领带仔仔细细塞进他的夹克，最后打量了一眼Steve，摆平他军装上并不存在的褶皱，检查所有徽章的位置，这才满意地笑了：“Ann——那个护士，你见到她了吗？”

Steve这才想到之前从那位护士小姐那儿拿到的信封，他从包裹底下翻出皱巴巴的信封，里面似乎装着什么硬硬的东西。他把信封打开，里面躺着一枚闪亮的一元硬币。Bucky抓了抓头发：“我听说你之前一直都在唱歌跳舞？他们没好好给你办升职典礼吧？”

“Buck……”Steve握紧了那枚硬币，心里一阵滚烫，“你不必……”

“那怎么行？”Bucky撅嘴抗议，“我怎么能让我的好朋友糊里糊涂当个上尉、连个像样的典礼都没有？快站好！”他把Steve拉到房间中央，又一次对上Steve的脸：“老天啊……要抬头看你，还真不太习惯……”他说，从裤子口袋里摸出上尉的肩章替Steve别到肩膀上。Steve确实比过去高得多了，Bucky不得不踮起脚来好替他调整肩章。Steve微笑，稍稍弯了弯膝盖，Bucky则给了他一个警告的眼神：“别得意忘形，Rogers。”

Steve笑出了声，Bucky已经替他别好了肩章，退后一步，站在Steve正对面和他直视：“准备好了吗？伙计？”

Steve的蓝眼睛闪闪发亮，那或许是Bucky唯一还认得出的特征，他飞快地眨了一下眼睛，最后一次在心里怀念小小的、瘦弱的Steve，Steve望着他的脸，坚定地点了点头：“来吧，Buck。”

Bucky举起右手，利落地行了一个漂亮的军礼：“恭喜你，Sir，我真为你高兴。”

他说得那样认真，就好像他忽然间得到了整个世界一样快乐，他的嘴角是上翘的，大而圆的眼睛里带着太多太深的感情，Steve自己的倒影淹没在那汪深蓝色的海洋里。Steve回了礼，然后握住了Bucky伸来的手：“谢谢，Buck，真的，谢谢你。”他拉紧了Bucky的手，那枚硬币夹在两个人的手掌心，沾染了两个人的温度。Steve顺势把Bucky拉进了自己怀里，脸埋进Bucky的肩膀——从前他做梦都想这样做，而现在他可以轻易做到了，他能把Bucky整个包裹进自己怀里，他能保护Bucky、就像Bucky一直以来为自己做的那样。

“Buck……”Steve深深吸了一口气，他喜欢Bucky的味道，他想这个想了太久，他觉得自己很快就要失控了。

Bucky搂着Steve宽宽的背，身体在他怀抱里微微发抖：“Steve……”他也不知道自己想说些什么，他知道不管Steve想做什么自己都不会拒绝，可他又想就这么抱抱他的Steve、叫他的名字。

Steve松开了Bucky的身体，稍微拉开两人之间的距离，好能看到Bucky的脸，他的手指温柔地抚摸上了Bucky的脸颊，Bucky右脸颧骨上还有一条擦伤，已经恢复得差不多、不仔细根本看不出来。Steve的手指心疼地流连过那块微微发白的皮肤，然后低头吻上了那条伤痕。Bucky的脸颊烧得发烫，怔怔地看着Steve的眼睛。那双眼睛还是那么蓝，Bucky觉得自己就要被Steve的目光吸进去了。硬币“当”一声滚落到地板上，Steve将Bucky推倒在自己那张单人行军床上，伸手去拽Bucky的夹克。Bucky喘息着，帮着Steve飞快地脱掉了自己的上衣，Steve的手则已经解开了他的长裤。

“还好你的营房是临时的、离其他人都远……”Bucky两条腿撑住床板，配合Steve脱掉了自己的长裤，很快他就一丝不挂地躺在Steve身下了，Steve心疼地看着他身体上的擦伤和淤青，Bucky伸手捧住他的脸：“嘿，Steve，没事，早就不疼了。”

Steve低头亲吻Bucky胸口右侧的淤青，舌头卷上他硬起来的乳头轻轻吸吮。Bucky倒吸了一口气，半弓起身体搂紧了Steve的肩膀。簇新的制服磨蹭着他赤裸的皮肤，让这一切变得一样色情、也让Bucky变得更加敏感。他紧搂着Steve，柔软的嘴唇滑过Steve肩膀上闪闪发亮的肩章：“把衣服脱了……”

Steve似乎一点也不想放开Bucky，不过他还是直起身体脱掉了Bucky刚帮他穿上的新军装，又快速蹬掉了裤子。这下他们两人都是赤裸的了，不知为何，此时Bucky心中的欲望反而没那么强烈了，他搂着Steve半坐起来：“嘿，伙计，让我好好看看你。”

Steve的手抚摸着他柔软的脸颊：“我还是我，Buck，还是那个Steve。”

“我知道，”Bucky轻轻笑，探身吻Steve的脸，“要想去除你的傻气，一点血清可不够。”

Steve也笑了，搂紧了Bucky的身体，感受着他温暖、光滑的皮肤，两只手向下，用自己全新的感官一点一点地感受着Bucky的身体。Bucky比上前线前结实了一些，Steve的手掌按上他结实的屁股，忍不住捏了一把。Bucky笑出了声：“别，Steve，天啊，我都要软了。”

“我想我能解决那个。”Steve也笑，但他眼底的欲望可一点也没消失。他搂着Bucky的身体，轻易就将他举起来、把他小心地再次放倒在床上，低头舔Bucky平坦的腹部，舌头伸进肚脐凹陷处画圈。Bucky半闭上眼睛，嘴唇微张，他想念这个想了很久了，Steve有本事光用嘴巴和手指就让他高潮，现在这个高大健壮、全新的Steve显然依旧记得那些小技巧。

“Steve……”Bucky的声音变得柔软，像是裹着蜜糖那样甜腻，一声又一声叫着Steve的名字，“Steve  
……”

“嗯……”Steve说不出话，只是专心地舔弄Bucky，让他为自己硬起来，手指则伸进Bucky两瓣臀肉指尖，一点一点撬开那个紧窄的入口。Bucky的眼睛变得湿润，脸颊红得像在发烧，他说不出自己有多想这个，自从英国登录以来，他时常会感到害怕：他不怕死，作为士兵为国捐躯是种荣誉。他怕自己再也回不去Steve身边，天知道这个傻小子会干出什么蠢事来。从被Steve救下那张试验床到现在，Bucky似乎总算找回了一点真实感：他没死，Steve也好好的，还变得更强大了。他温柔地梳理着Steve短短的金发，“到这儿来……”他说，把Steve拉上自己身体，亲吻他带着自己味道的嘴唇。Steve吻着Bucky，舌头舔他柔软的嘴唇，一遍一遍描绘他上翘的唇线，一根手指已经小心翼翼地探进了Bucky的身体。他的手指可比过去结实多了，没有任何油膏插进去有些困难。Bucky努力放松身体，瞟了一眼Steve翘起的阴茎：“喔，老天啊，Steve！”

“……嗯……”Steve傻笑，“能坚持的时间也比过去长了……”

Bucky舔了舔嘴唇，有点不确定自己能不能办得到，他想了想，轻轻推开Steve，从自己的裤子口袋里摸出一小包凡士林，是他编了借口从护士那儿弄来的。Steve接过药膏涂抹上自己的手指，试着将两根手指送进Bucky体内。有了凡士林事情就变得稍微容易了一些，他耐心地操弄了一会儿、把Bucky打开，想象着用自己全新的身体去感受Bucky会有多么好。Bucky压抑着呻吟，努力放松身体好让Steve的手指进得更深、曲起的指节正好能顶到能让自己最舒爽的地方。Steve似乎忍耐到了极限，汗水顺着他的脸颊滚落，他看着Bucky的样子就像是圣诞节早上得不到糖果的小孩。Bucky深吸了一口气，两条腿环住了Steve的腰：“快点来吧。”

“你确定？”Steve问，不确定如果Bucky说不的话他是不是还能忍得住。好在Bucky点了点头，Steve低头亲他的脸颊，阴茎顶上Bucky被自己打开的后穴，一点一点往他湿软的内里推进。他确实比过去大了不少，一开始进入得有些吃力，从Bucky变得苍白的脸色来看这对他来说更是不怎么舒服，Steve有点气馁，但Bucky的腿紧紧缠着他，将他拉低，给了他一个近乎狂野的吻：“没关系，继续。”这感觉像是过了一个世纪那么长，但Steve终于整个埋进了Bucky的身体，他双手撑在Bucky脸颊两侧，埋进Bucky颈间，咬吻他的肩膀和耳朵，等着Bucky适应他。Bucky的身体绷得像条晒久的皮鞭，但在Steve轻柔的爱抚下，他一点一点地松软下来，两条细长的腿无力地垂在Steve身侧，双手搂着Steve的腰轻轻抚摸：“动一动……求你了……”

Steve吻他湿润的嘴唇，小心翼翼地退出一点，再推进去一些，就这么一点一点地磨蹭着，直到那个入口变得更加松软，才狠心加快了一点节奏。几十下之后他就再也忍不住了：Bucky在这儿，好好地活着，他前往营救的路上担惊受怕的最坏的结果并没有发生，他还能像现在这样拥有Bucky，再没有什么比这更能让Steve快乐，哪怕成为美国队长也不能和Bucky的失而复得相提并论。他将Bucky的身体撑得满满的，还在试图不断深入，似乎要这样才能真正确认Bucky的存在。Bucky被他顶得不停往床头撞，似乎一时还没发适应超级士兵的力量，他不得不抓住Steve的手臂稳住自己，尽管他觉得自己要被Steve越来越快的节奏和越来越狂暴的力量给吞没了，可他却从未感觉这样好过。Steve在这儿，在他身体里，他们又在一起了，没人会死，他们有无限的未来，只要打赢那些纳粹就好了。Bucky觉得非常安心，他的眼角不知不觉渗出了泪水，Steve停下来，抚摸他发红的眼角和仍带着笑意的嘴唇：“Buck？”

“我好得很，”Bucky的声音十分沙哑，带着一点异样的性感，像只猫爪一样撩拨着Steve的胸口，“继续啊傻大个。”

仿佛看透了Bucky的心思，Steve低头吻他，抓住他的肩膀将他牢牢笼罩在自己怀里，更快、更用力地操着他的中士：“没事，Buck，你回来了，我们都还在、还活着。”

“嗯……Steve……Steve……”Bucky的声音越来越柔软，攀着Steve身体的双手几乎使不上力气，整个人被动地在Steve怀里随着他的动作上下起伏，一直硬着的已经挺翘地指着自己的小腹，终于在Steve一记又深又重的顶弄后射了出来。高潮过后他的身体变得更加柔软了，后面紧紧地包裹着Steve，让Steve也差一点射出来。Steve等他平静下来，这才继续动作，一边观察Bucky的脸色，Bucky看起来很慵懒，高潮过后他整个人都透出一股满足，显得非常平静，只是包容着Steve，似乎此时此刻在这整个世界上，像这样躺在Steve的怀抱里就是他唯一想做的事情。Steve不想累到Bucky，毕竟他几乎没什么时间恢复，尽管Bucky声称自己一切都好，但天知道九头蛇那伙杂碎对他做了什么。Steve吻着Bucky的脸，又在他体内冲撞了几下，咬牙拔出来，拉过Bucky的手上下抚弄，最终射在了Bucky两腿之间。

窗外天色已经晚了，一张床挤不下他们两个，Bucky躺了一会儿，等到呼吸平复了才起身，愁眉苦脸地看着自己一片狼藉的下身：“一会儿我还得去值夜呢，你这个混蛋。”

“没事，”Steve把他拉回自己的怀抱，决定要自私一次、好好享用他新得来的权力和地位，“就说是队长的命令，你还没恢复、得休息一晚。”

Bucky笑出了声，听话地在Steve怀里换了一个舒服点的姿势：“好吧，既然收了你的一块钱，总得好好教你。Steve，第一堂课：不许滥用队长的权力。”

Steve不理他，只是紧紧搂着他不肯放手，脸埋进Bucky后颈，他难得对Bucky这样任性，两个人之间大多他说了算，因为Bucky总是乐意顺从他：“那我陪你去。”

Bucky转身对上Steve的脸，恋恋不舍地看了好一会儿，凑过去飞快地亲了他一下：“不行，你可能不能在当上队长第二天就把咱们俩都弄进军事法庭。”他硬下心再次坐起来，随手抓过Steve扔在床脚的旧衬衫草草擦拭自己，再飞快地套上衣服：“明天大伙儿要去俱乐部，后天就要开拔了。你来吗？”

“当然去，”Steve也坐起来穿好了衣服，心里知道毕竟自己还是不能任性自私，就算为了Bucky也不行，“明晚见？”

“明晚见。”Bucky给了Steve一个吻，从床单上捡起那枚硬币，在手里颠了几颠，快活地离开了Steve的小房间。


	26. Take the long way home

再次和史蒂夫并肩作战对巴基来说就像一场梦。

解冻后巴基经历了差不多三个月的复健，这对他来说是一种近乎不必要的奢侈：在他并不想回忆的岁月里，每次解冻后伴随的是洗脑及任务简报，通常在执行任务的时候他甚至来不及缓解常年冰冻造成的暂性肌肉功能障碍。这次醒来，巴基第一眼看到的就是史蒂夫，穿着全套的作战服，双手环抱在胸前，眉毛紧锁，视线与巴基对上那瞬间他的眉头才稍微舒展了一些。尽管巴基反复表示自己恢复得很好，新的振金手臂也十分合适，但史蒂夫仍坚持巴基按部就班完成全部复健流程，直到整个医疗团队一致同意巴基已经可以进入作战状态，史蒂夫才同意巴基加入自己。

如今他们并不完全是复仇者，当然也不是什么正义警察，史蒂夫只不过在做他一直想做的事情：帮助弱小的人，打击恶霸。这感觉好像回到了七十几年前，只不过布鲁克林的大街小巷换成了世界的每一个角落，而那两个吃不饱肚子的少年人变成了超级士兵。假如这真的是一场梦，那定然是一个美梦。

巴基在昆式战机安静滑出云端、俯冲向目标时笑了，身边的史蒂夫顶了顶他的肩膀：“你在傻笑什么？伙计？”

巴基没回答，只是看了史蒂夫一眼，史蒂夫却露出了一副了然的神情。一旁的山姆调整着自己的护目镜：“你们又在干‘那个’了——你们其实是在彼此脑袋里对话呢，对吧？别告诉我你看巴基一眼就知道他在想什么。”

史蒂夫笑着回答：“如果你认识一个人超过七十年，你也会有这种默契。”

“是啊，”巴基不是很认真地附议，最后一次检查自己的伞包和身上的武器，“当然，最好别是史蒂夫，这家伙简直是最糟糕的朋友。”

“嗯，我可没有花光所有车费就为了搭讪漂亮姑娘。”史蒂夫反击，而山姆都懒得理他们了，转而查看屏幕上的目标。他们现在处于阿富汗和巴基斯坦交接的上空，目标是下方十公里处的一个小村落。一个人口贩卖集团在这里驻扎，他们追踪这个集团已经超过一个月，最新情报显示下方的村庄中扣押着至少二十个孩子，都是被拐卖到此，有可能会流入当地的地下性交易市场。

“队长，准备好了吗？”山姆问，屏幕显示他们已经到了投递点，史蒂夫扣上自己的面罩，巴基则收紧了身后狙击枪的背带。舱门无声划开，一片漆黑的夜幕为他们提供了最完美的屏障。史蒂夫和巴基先后跳出机舱外，山姆断后，俯冲了一百米后展开了身后的翅膀。史蒂夫和巴基将作为突击队进入建筑，而山姆和飞机上的希尔将作为断后提供支援。史蒂夫轻巧地降落到屋顶，巴基在他身后五米处落地，他们很快卸掉降落伞，打量了一下整栋建筑：二层楼房，结构松散简单，院落里有四个武装分子看守。史蒂夫用手指指了指外围，又笔直指向建筑物。巴基领会了他的意思，点了点头，随即无声无息地翻下了楼顶。他在十二点钟方向落地，潜行到三点钟方向，两只手从黑暗中悄然探出，左手抓住守卫的肩膀，右手掩住他的口鼻，很快就让对方陷入了昏迷。巴基继续前进，花了五分钟解决剩下的三个守卫：下手都很有分寸，打晕对方后将他们或绑或铐，除非万不得已他并不想杀人。解决外围防护后巴基来到大门边等史蒂夫的讯号。屋子里非常安静，看来史蒂夫要么就是在楼顶打瞌睡，要么就比巴基更加高效率。巴基想了想，轻轻对着通讯器叫了史蒂夫的名字：“史蒂夫？”

“我的天啊……”史蒂夫的声音听起来有点破碎，“巴基，我们需要后援……很多……很多的后援……”

十分钟后，山姆，希尔，巴基和史蒂夫一起在地下室里将飞机中有限的水尽量分给每一个孩子：这房子下有一个地下掩体，里面关押了五十二个女孩子，大都在十二三岁之间，看起来似乎都是本地人。她们看起来非常糟糕，大都严重脱水，有几个似乎病得很厉害。希尔已经呼叫了全部她所能想到的地面支援，现在他们没有别的事情可做，只能尽量照顾这些被绑架来的儿童。她们大都穿着黑长袍，掩着脸，只有少数几个穿着西化的衣服。她们吓坏了，甚至不敢从希尔手里拿水喝。巴基沉默着站在角落里，他不想自己的样子吓到这些可怜的孩子，所以尽可能离她们远一点。他检查着整个房间，角落里一个女孩儿引起了他的注意。这个女孩身上穿着的衣服已经脏得看不出本来面目，但绝不是长袍。巴基忍不住多看了她一眼，借着幽暗的灯光，他发现这女孩儿看起来并不很害怕，又或者已经惊吓到对外界刺激全无反应了。她在和巴基对视，而巴基看清了她穿着一件连帽衫，脏兮兮的帽子从她头发上滑落，露出了一头沾满灰尘泥土的金发。

到了第二天正午，当地警方差不多弄清了大部分女孩子的身份：大都是从附近村中被绑架来的，他们将这些本地女孩子陆续带走，史蒂夫只能祈祷她们会得到妥善的安置。那个金发的女孩儿则紧贴在巴基身边，小小的手紧抓着巴基的衣袖不肯放开。她不说话，只是抓着巴基，他们没办法从她身上弄到任何信息，又不能将她留在这儿，讨论了几分钟后，史蒂夫决定将她带走。巴基似乎有些不知所措，他不知道为什么这个女孩儿会想要粘着自己，也许希尔更能好好照顾她，甚至山姆，而不会是自己。过去的Barnes中士很讨孩子喜欢，一直就是街区里里的孩子王，就算是爱哭的小宝宝到了他怀里也会安静下来，可现在的巴基多半会是能把小孩子吓哭的那个。撤退前，希尔从战机上对女孩儿伸出了手，她睁大了绿得近乎透明的眼睛，扭头将自己小小的身体塞进了巴基怀里。巴基皱了皱眉毛，示意身后的史蒂夫先上去，然后他用右手把女孩儿抱起来，左手轻巧地将两个人拉进了战机。回程路上为了让小女孩儿能舒服点，巴基和史蒂夫拿来了一堆毯子，在机舱中心空旷的地方做了一张临时的小床。巴基用自己的身体环住她，这样飞机升降起伏时她不会遇到危险。她看上去很累，躺进毯子那瞬间就依偎着巴基睡着了。她熟睡的样子看起来十分乖巧，整个人显得更加年幼，巴基想伸手抚摸她柔软的金发，但最终他只是安静地陪她躺着，看她随着呼吸起伏的睫毛，直到他们终于在安全的地方降落。

“你们打算怎么办？”希尔扭头问史蒂夫，史蒂夫看向巴基，巴基则把食指放在嘴唇上，扭头看了看小女孩儿。

史蒂夫对希尔摇了摇头，希尔叹了口气：“送她去医院吧。”

女孩在昆式战机降落时醒了，两只手立刻就抓紧了巴基的袖子，她甚至没在意巴基的左手，一双大大的绿眼睛不安地来回扫视着，然后将她小小的身体向巴基靠拢。巴基轻轻搂住她：“甜心，我们到家了。”

她靠着巴基的身体，一只手抬高抓住了他略长的头发，吸了吸鼻子，像是要哭的样子，最终她还是开口了，她说的是英语，听不出什么口音：“我想妈妈。”

“我们会帮你找到她的，我保证，小甜饼，”巴基把她轻轻抱起来，“现在，咱们先吃点东西，好吗？”

她点了点头，又把脸贴进了巴基颈间，似乎在小声抽泣。巴基拍了拍她的背：“别担心，蜜糖，我是巴基，你叫什么？”

“辛西娅。”她低声说，两只小手几乎要陷进巴基的肩膀了。

与此同时希尔正低头在失踪儿童数据库里查询符合辛西娅特征的信息，她输入了“辛西娅”“金发”以及其他地理方位等等信息，屏幕不断地闪烁着，搜索引擎在成千上万条失踪儿童数据中检索着相关的信息，五分钟后屏幕上跳出了大约五十条数据，而希尔一眼就注意到了右下角那个穿着粉红色连帽衫、抱着一只蓝色的玩具大象的小女孩：辛西娅安德森。她点开信息再次核对照片，这个叫做辛西娅安德森的女孩儿和巴基怀里的小姑娘非常像，资料显示她来自马里兰，十岁，三十天前随父母在土耳其旅行时遭遇事故，一家三口的旅馆房间被一伙武装分子突袭，安德森夫妇当场身亡，而辛西娅则下落不明。希尔揉了一下胀痛的太阳穴，转头对巴基说：“我知道她肯定很害怕，但我们需要她的DNA样本来复核。”

“不是在这儿。”巴基看了看机舱，又看了一眼史蒂夫，史蒂夫则缓缓点了点头。

两小时后，史蒂夫和巴基将辛西娅送到距离降落地点最近的一家儿童医院。希尔已经联系了当地儿童保障机构及其他相关部门。一个身材娇小、名叫露西安的红发护士被指派照顾辛西娅，但辛西娅粘着巴基不肯放手，露西安只好吩咐巴基把她抱到病房附带的浴室里。史蒂夫意识到除了医疗器材之外，他们没有没有玩具、儿童沐浴用品，甚至连条柔软些的毛巾都没有，更别提可以给辛西娅替换的童装。

“呃，我觉得我们应该给希尔打个电话。”史蒂夫尴尬地说，巴基在他身后，辛西娅则靠在巴基肩膀上十分警惕地盯着露西安。

“的确，”巴基用左手稳稳地托着辛西娅小小的身体，右手小心翼翼地抚摸她的头发，“她不想放开我，可我不觉得我能合法地给她洗澡。”他把怀里的辛西娅轻轻放到地上，小姑娘揉着眼睛，看到露西安仍在后又紧张地拉住了巴基的裤子。

“我就在这儿，这位露西安小姐会照顾你。她需要帮你检查，你还得洗个澡，这会让你很舒服。如果你害怕的话就叫我。”巴基尽量用轻柔的语调说，等着辛西娅自己走向露西安。辛西娅犹豫了片刻，终于还是决定走向了浴缸。露西安向她伸出手，将她带到隔离的帘子后面，但可以保留了一些距离，避免辛西娅紧张：“嗨，宝贝儿，你需要我帮你脱掉衣服吗？还是你自己能行？”

辛西娅犹豫了很久，终于自己脱下了那件肮脏到看不出本来面目的连帽衫。她跟随露西安走进帘子后巴基就转过了身，背对她们坐在病床边的椅子上。他能听到露西安用轻柔的语调安慰辛西娅，替她检查身体和基本情况。坐在这个位置他也能清楚地看见走廊里的人群和在角落里给希尔打电话的史蒂夫。他们都没来得及洗澡，只是在飞机里匆忙地换下了战斗服以免引起过多关注。史蒂夫戴着一顶棒球帽，帽檐压得低低的，勉强挡住了他的脸。他看起来有点沮丧，一只手挡在眼睛前，肩膀绷得很紧。巴基默默地看着他走来走去，听着身后小女孩的抽泣和露西安时不时的叹息，他疲惫地把脸埋进怀里，半阖上眼睛，却依旧保持着警戒。露西安帮着辛西娅换下了脏衣服，检查了她的基本情况，又替她测量了血压、心跳，然后她把她带进浴室里，花了好一会儿才清洗掉辛西娅身上的污垢。可怜的女孩儿终于恢复了本来面目，她瘦得皮包骨头，身上有很多淤青，但似乎并没有其他伤口。在洗澡之前露西安就小声问过她是否被以任何方式伤害过，但女孩儿摇头了，那让露西安和巴基都稍微松了口气。

“你可以转过头了，特里先生。”露西安叫了巴基的化名，巴基小心地扭头向后张望：辛西娅已经换上了医院的病号服，还在滴水的金发被露西安细心地拢到脑后。她迫不及待地就跑进了巴基怀里，把脸枕上他的肩膀。巴基抚摸她的头发，轻轻问：“感觉好点了吗？宝贝儿？你想吃点东西吗？”

辛西娅不说话，巴基站起来抱着她在房间里走动，露西安从抽屉里掏出一个样本试管对巴基比划了一下，“医生很快就会过来，在那之前我需要替她取样，标准流程，方便核对失踪儿童样本。”

巴基点点头：“辛西娅，宝贝儿，你能让露西安小姐取点样本吗？她只需要把那个棉签放到你嘴里擦一下，不会弄疼你的。”

辛西娅把脸贴在巴基的脖子上，过了好一会儿她说：“行。”她的声音那么破碎，巴基几乎想为她哭泣，但女孩儿并没哭。巴基把她放到病床上，辛西娅看着露西安，大眼睛眨了好几下，等着她取样。

露西安在她面前蹲下来：“甜心，张开嘴巴好吗？”

女孩儿顺从地张开嘴，露西安快速地擦取样本封装，然后对巴基说：“我会去确认样本，然后上报给儿童保护局的工作人员。他们可能会联系她的家人，如果她有家人的话。”她小声说，巴基感谢地点了点头：“有任何消息请尽快告诉我们。”

辛西娅坐在床边不吭声，史蒂夫和希尔并肩进入病房，希尔手里拎着几个袋子，巴基猜里面装的可能是给辛西娅的玩具和衣物，显然她早就料到这种情况，多半和他们分手后就立刻去了商店。

巴基在辛西娅床边半跪下来：“你饿吗？”

辛西娅摇摇头，抓紧了身下的毯子：“我想睡一会儿。”她说，眼睛紧盯着巴基，“你能陪我吗？”

“当然了，”巴基温和地说，将辛西娅轻轻平放到病床上，用毯子将她仔细地裹住，“睡一会儿吧，宝贝儿，我哪儿都不去。”

辛西娅闭上了眼睛，她小小的身体让巴基想起了三十年代的史蒂夫：瘦弱、经常生病，总是躺在床上这样看着巴基。巴基握着辛西娅的手指，回头看了一眼身后的史蒂夫，史蒂夫则把一只手放到了他的肩膀上。辛西娅很快就睡着了，期间露西安带着一位医生来查看她，他们向史蒂夫和巴基强调辛西娅除了脱水和营养不良之外并没有其他太大的问题，但心理方面的伤害则不在他们的职责范围之内。巴基听史蒂夫和希尔与医生交谈，自己则一言不发，直到希尔带着医生与护士离开。他的手轻轻地握着辛西娅细小的手指，史蒂夫看着他沉下去的肩膀，小心地把一张椅子搬到他隔壁：“你还好吗？要不要睡一会儿？”

“我想起了一些事儿。”巴基看着辛西娅的睡脸，目光飘到窗帘上方，“我不记得具体是什么时候，但类似的事情发生过。一个小女孩儿，不会比辛西娅大。”

史蒂夫立刻明白巴基在谈论他的过去——身为冬兵的那段黑暗年代。他们并没有真正地讨论过这个，独自消失的那两年里巴基似乎找回了足够的自己，但史蒂夫不会天真地认为巴基能够就此走出阴影，他甚至不知道有没有哪个心理专家能够治愈长达七十年的创伤后综合征。史蒂夫更不认为自己能“治愈”巴基，但他知道他会在巴基身边，而当巴基需要倾诉的时候，他会做一个最好的倾听者。他一声不吭地掖了掖辛西娅的被角，巴基看着他的手小心地掖着毯子，又沉默了好几秒钟，终于疲惫地靠上了史蒂夫的肩膀：“一个小女孩儿，史蒂夫，一个孩子。她站在那儿，看着我，没有哭闹，旁边是她父母的尸体。我的任务是杀了他们、截取一份资料带回苏联去。我想那大概是八十年代末，那个孩子说不定还活着，我想起了她的眼睛，蓝色的，很大，我记得她看我的样子，好像我是来自地狱的最丑恶的魔鬼。”

史蒂夫伸手搂紧了巴基的肩膀，侧头亲吻他的太阳穴，“巴克，”他说，就只是叫着他的名字，声音又低又温和，“巴克……”

“我知道，你想说那不是我。”巴基苦笑，仰头亲了亲史蒂夫的嘴唇。这个吻迅速得几乎不曾发生，然后他又低下头去看着辛西娅的睡脸，“这个问题我不知道该怎么回答，那是我，又不是我，我花了两年才明白，可那并不能帮到我什么。”

“我知道。”史蒂夫轻轻说，并不继续，而是等巴基继续说下去，仿佛他只不过在听巴基的自言自语。但巴基不再说什么了，他只是安静地靠着史蒂夫，肩膀紧贴着史蒂夫的手臂，头发撩拨着史蒂夫颈间的皮肤，有那么一会儿史蒂夫以为他睡着了，但他知道巴基睡着时呼吸的频率，此刻巴基还醒着，说不定正看着辛西娅同时警戒着整个房间。史蒂夫口袋里的手机突兀地震动起来，他歉意地拍了拍巴基的肩膀，站起来到走廊里去接电话。电话是希尔打来的，她告诉史蒂夫两个儿童保护机构的办事人员会来接手辛西娅，联邦调查局也联络上了辛西娅的阿姨苏珊，显然那位女士和安德森一家非常亲近，很愿意马上从费城飞来照顾外甥女。史蒂夫松了一口气，走进病房简略地给巴基讲了通话情况，巴基看起来松了一口气，小心地从辛西娅的小手中把自己的手指抽出来，将她额前的头发拨下去，好让她睡得更舒服一点。他并没有离开辛西娅床边，只是坐在那儿小心翼翼地看着熟睡的女孩儿，像是怕她下一秒就会消失不见了。史蒂夫也陪着巴基，房间里安静极了，只有走廊外传来的声音和三个人的呼吸声。

过了很久，巴基说：“谢谢，史蒂夫。”

“谢什么？”史蒂夫愣了愣，转头看着巴基，巴基背对着他，低着头，但史蒂夫能从他放松肩膀的方式看出来，巴基已经不再被他所想起的那段回忆困扰。

“谢你没有说‘一切都会好起来’那种见鬼的话。”巴基回答，向后伸出手，甚至没回头就准确地拉住了史蒂夫的衬衫，将他拽到自己身边，把脸贴上了他的大腿，“真的，史蒂夫，你从不用那套说辞来敷衍我，我很感激。”

史蒂夫摸了摸巴基柔软的头发，“不客气，”他回答，很高兴自己能够帮上一点小忙，“随时为你效劳。”

辛西娅醒来时她的阿姨苏珊已经赶到，同时儿童保护机构也正式接收了辛西娅的案例，并向他们表示将会有专业的心理医师为辛西娅提供后续的咨询及治疗服务。史蒂夫想这大概是一场不幸所能拥有的最佳结果。辛西娅在看到自己的阿姨后终于大哭出声，可怜的女孩儿哭得声嘶力竭，巴基有点不忍心离开她，但他知道自己在这儿的工作已经结束了，他向苏珊询问日后是否可以联系她们以获取辛西娅的状况，而辛西娅在他告辞之前亲吻了他的额头。

当他们最终离开医院时已经是深夜了，史蒂夫和巴基都很累，这个任务让他们心力交瘁，只想好好洗个热水澡然后睡上一觉。医院距离他们的临时休息点不算太远，他们决定步行。这是个安静的街区，这个时间街上除了他们之外连一个人都没有。史蒂夫拉住了巴基的手，手指亲昵地勾着他的，两个人并肩行走，极度的疲惫反而让他们陷入了一种不徐不疾的平静状态。他们的手指紧密地缠着彼此，两个人的脚步声都轻得几乎听不见，他们的影子融进了无边际的夜色之间。

“史蒂夫，”巴基看着远处的灯光，“在知道辛西娅还有亲人之前，我想过，也许我们能收养她。”

“我也想过，有那么一瞬间，”史蒂夫叹了口气，“我记得以前我们说过这事儿，那时候我们还在欧洲和纳粹作战，也不知道能不能活着回来。”

“那会儿你说想要五个小孩或者更多，”巴基笑了，“你说不在乎肤色、种族，你想照顾那些在战争中失去父母的孤儿。”

“那时候我没想过未来我们可以结婚，”史蒂夫似乎非常欣慰，“只想着能和你在一起就可以了。后来，我是说，当我醒来时，我想起了那时候我们谈过的‘计划’，当时我以为你已经死了，我知道我再也不会想要有一个家，如果不是你，我想不出还能和谁一起建立一个家庭。”

“你嘴巴可真甜，小史蒂文，”巴基捏了捏史蒂夫的手，“事实上谁都知道除了我，没人能忍受你的坏脾气。”他的声音很平静，尾音上扬，带了一点俏皮的戏谑，让史蒂夫想起了过去的巴基。史蒂夫笑着抓紧了巴基的手，“你爱我，你一直爱我。”他把巴基的手举到嘴唇边，轻轻亲吻了他的手指。不知不觉间他们已经走到暂居的公寓楼前，史蒂夫从衣袋里找出钥匙打开门，和巴基一前一后进了公寓。两个人径直走进浴室，史蒂夫打开了热水，在等着浴缸里的水放满的间隙脱掉了身上的衣服。巴基也脱掉了衣服，把史蒂夫和他自己的脏衣服捡起来草草塞进了老旧的洗衣机。他走回浴室，史蒂夫正打算跨进浴缸，巴基把毛巾随手放到盥洗台上，等史蒂夫在浴缸里坐稳之后，毫不客气地站进去，紧贴着史蒂夫在他两腿之间坐了下来。

“嘿。”史蒂夫半真半假地抱怨，两个超级士兵的体格对于这个老旧的浴缸来说有些太超过了，他们不得不紧靠彼此，蜷起手脚好尽可能接触更多的热水。酸痛的肌肉在温水中感觉无比舒适，巴基向后靠上史蒂夫的肩膀，舒服地呻吟了一声：“我们应该休个假。”

史蒂夫把肥皂抹到毛巾上，用力搓出很多泡沫。比起新时代的沐浴乳，他更喜欢用老式的肥皂，他用沾满了泡沫的毛巾擦拭巴基的手臂、脖子和肩膀，另一只手则梳理着他漂浮在水面上、纠缠在一起的发尾：“休假？”

“对，到暖和点的地方，海边，迈阿密怎么样？”巴基的眼睛闭上了，安心地靠着史蒂夫任他清洗自己的身体，“租个海滩，就你和我，呆上几天。”

“听起来很棒，”史蒂夫低头亲吻巴基清洗干净、呈现出淡淡粉色的皮肤，“我们可以度个假。”他的声音有一点恍惚，似乎回想起了七十年前的岁月。起初他们忙着活下去，在那个萧条年代，对于一个在温饱线上挣扎的病弱青年来说，度假是件奢侈的、绝不可能发生的事情。后来他们上了战场，所谓的度假就是在任务的间隙、在一个有热水、有真正的床的房间里分享几个亲吻。自从巴基在瓦坎达醒来后，除了复健，他们的日程表上就只有一件事：拯救世界。史蒂夫明白世界不会因为他们无休止的奉献而奇迹般地变好，他不过尽自己所能。他在这条路上走了七八十年，漫长生涯里第一次，他意识到巴基是对的，他们需要一个休假。

“等会儿我就买机票。”史蒂夫轻轻说，“就你和我，不告诉任何人，去迈阿密。我从来没去过迈阿密，你呢？”

“我想没有，听说那儿和汉普顿不一样，可我们那会儿也没有所谓的汉普顿。”巴基听起来快睡着了，整个人都慵懒地靠着史蒂夫，史蒂夫满足地拥抱着他的重量，甚至没怎么认真清洗自己的身体。他知道他没办法就这样和巴基消失，他还是得告诉希尔他们的动向，但即使如此，这个即兴的假期听起来也十分美妙。他低头亲吻巴基湿漉漉的耳朵，两只手在水下抚摸他的腰：“你想睡一会儿吗？”

巴基点点头，“先睡觉，罗杰斯，其他的明早再说。”

“我们可以在飞机上谈。”史蒂夫回答，尽管他不觉得他们还有什么需要讨论的：他们要度假，这个必须发生，他把睡眼朦胧的巴基拉出浴缸、两个人搂抱着走进卧室，史蒂夫第一时间用手机订了两张他能找到的最早的飞迈阿密的机票，这才贴着早已睡去的巴基躺了下来。早上五点巴基准时醒了，他意识到他们睡在临时据点的简陋床铺上，史蒂夫紧贴着他，一只手臂沉重地压着他的胸口。他扭头看史蒂夫的睡脸，史蒂夫只有在巴基身边才会睡得如此沉、如此毫无防备。他淡金色的睫毛在眼下投下淡色的阴影，眉毛舒展，看起来谁得很舒服。巴基伸手掐了掐他的脸，史蒂夫立刻醒了，对着巴基笑了笑：“飞机在上午十点四十五。”

巴基立刻想起来昨晚临睡前他们说过要去迈阿密的事儿，他抚摸着史蒂夫的脸，探身给了史蒂夫一个吻。史蒂夫伸手捧住他的脸，巴基顺势翻到他身上，这个吻渐渐升温，他们赤裸的身体紧贴着彼此，唇齿交缠，似乎忘记了他们计划了一个美妙的假期，而只有眼前这张床铺上发生的事情才最重要。巴基稍稍后退，一下一下啄吻史蒂夫被自己弄得湿漉漉的嘴唇，当史蒂夫抬头追着他的嘴唇时直起身体，一只手握住了史蒂夫早已挺立的阴茎，把它夹进自己的臀瓣之间上下滑动。史蒂夫紧盯着巴基的嘴唇，两只手扣紧巴基的臀部，手指陷进他结实的肌肉间，将那两瓣臀肉挤得更紧。前液流出来，打湿了巴基的股缝，巴基咬住了嘴唇，微微喘息着摩擦史蒂夫的阴茎，似乎这样就能高潮似的。

“十点四十五？”巴基舔着嘴唇低头问，视线与史蒂夫相交缠。史蒂夫笑了，借着那点润滑将食指指尖插进了巴基紧闭的后穴：“我们得快点了。”

“你什么时候快过了？”巴基笑出声，笑声在史蒂夫的整根手指进入他后又化作了喘息，“史蒂夫……天啊……”

史蒂夫翻身把巴基压到身下，打开他的双腿，堵住了他的嘴唇，将两根手指插进了巴基身体。巴基在他的身体下扭动，在他的手指上呻吟，“现在是六点十分。”他用嘶哑的声音喘息着说，史蒂夫则抚摸他潮红的脸颊，阴茎头部仿佛示威般顶上他已打开的入口：“我们不会迟到的。”他用美国队长那充满权威的声音说，一挺身进入了巴基的身体。

上午九点钟他们准时到达机场，两个人都没有任何行李，很快就办完了登机手续。他们在机场大厅漫步，偶尔有路人会多看上他们一眼，但似乎谁都没注意到大名鼎鼎的美国队长和冬日战士就在这家小机场里，准备前往迈阿密海滩来一场久违的休假。进入候机厅那一刻，巴基一眼就看到了距离登机口很近的位置上有个小女孩，坐在妈妈怀里玩着一只绿色的青蛙玩具。她看上去和辛西娅像极了，金发整齐地梳成两根辫子，随着她的动作来回摇晃。巴基忍不住打量她，小女孩似乎注意到了他的视线，转头对巴基挥了挥手。巴基尴尬地笑笑，也对她挥了挥手。他不想引起不必要的麻烦，就此移开视线，但眼角的余光仍时不时望向她。史蒂夫拉着他坐下，在他耳边说：“你知道我们可以去看辛西娅的，是吧？”

“我不知道再见到我们是不是一件好事，对她来说，”巴基用手指随意地扒了扒自己的头发，“我不想让她想起那场噩梦，我想让她就像这个小姑娘一样，好好回家、好好长大。”

然而他们都知道那不可能发生，辛西娅的人生已经永远被那场悲剧所改变，他们也许拯救了她，却并不能拯救她被夺走的童年和本可拥有的幸福。她的归家之路变得无比艰辛漫长，也许她再也无法回家了。

史蒂夫沉吟了一会儿，揽住了巴基的肩膀，沉着地说：“她会好起来的，她是个坚强的孩子。苏珊女士会照顾她，”他像是在说辛西娅的事情，又像是在说别的什么，“她回家了，巴基，不管要走多远、走多久，她终于还是回家了，不是吗？”

巴基转头看那个女孩儿，她对巴基做了一个鬼脸，然后又笑了起来，脸颊上泛起了可爱的玫瑰色。巴基对她挥挥手，转头靠上了史蒂夫的肩膀，“你是对的，”他说，“不管怎么样，她总算回家了。”

“我们先去度假，”史蒂夫的脸上带着笑，脸颊贴着巴基柔软的头发，“等回来之后，也许我们可以继续讨论以前的计划。”

巴基抬头看他，史蒂夫耸了耸肩膀：“过了这么多年，需要被照顾的孤儿一点都没少，你不想为他们做点什么吗？”

巴基怔了怔，他明白史蒂夫这话背后隐含的沉重分量，他们也许没办法像现在这样活跃，总有一个人得待在据点——事实上他们不会再有“据点”或者“临时补给站”了，他们需要一栋房子，有儿童房的那种，也许还得养条狗，配备一个庭院。他们将有一个家，一个七十多年前他们无比向往却从未得到过的真正的家。巴基觉得胸口发热，这也许不是一个好时机，他还有许多问题要解决，他有他的过去需要清理。但巴基知道史蒂夫是认真的，他正用那双温柔的蓝眼睛看着巴基，目光里包含着太多的东西，而那让巴基觉得自己还有希望、还能够实现当年失落的梦想。他们十指交握，紧靠在一起等待登机，彼此都知道既然辛西娅已经回家，总有一天他们也能够。现在，迈阿密的海滩在等着他们，他们要尽情地享受阳光、海浪和微风，在欢快的音乐中跳舞，然后手拉手回家。

旅客们开始登机了，那个像极了辛西娅的小女孩儿对巴基挥舞手里的青蛙玩偶，露出了一个巴基见过的最甜蜜的笑容：“再见，先生，我们要回家了，你呢？”

“我也是。”巴基说，低声又重复了一遍，“我也是。”


	27. There are many like it, but this one is mine

Bucky看起来很累，他的肩膀低垂着，头发凌乱、夹带着灰尘和木屑，大腿中间夹着他的步枪，他看起来连好好清理武器的力气都没了。Steve走过去在他身边坐下，行军床在两个成年男人的体重压迫下发出了一声哀鸣。Bucky转头瞪着Steve：“你知道，你不再是那个九十磅的小家伙了。”

他的脸色不太好，眼圈青黑，满脸胡茬，他看起来需要好好睡一觉。

他们刚炸毁了一个九头蛇的基地，好不容易回到营地，Bucky几乎三天没合眼。作为一个狙击手他必须负责所有成员的警戒和安全，所有人都都把自己的后背交给Bucky守护，这份信任和重任几乎压垮了他。

“你该睡一会儿。”Steve用自己的肩膀轻轻撞了撞Bucky的：“睡一会儿，我来清理你的枪。”

“嘿，这是我的来福，”Bucky笑起来，意味深长地指指自己的双腿之间：“这才是我的‘枪’。”

“Jarhead……”Steve也笑了，“你不想射击、想找点乐子了？”*

“也许吧……”Bucky叹了口气，手指无意识地抚摸着来复枪的枪管：“我睡不着，不知道怎么的，就是……”他耸了耸肩：“我试过了，但没用，闭上眼睛就觉得总好像有什么会发生、我得醒着、盯着你们所有人的背，”他的眼神慢慢转到Steve身上，目光变得温和：“尤其是你这个大家伙、从来不知道后退或躲开。”

那种毫不掩饰的坦诚让Steve心里发暖，一切好像回到了过去，当他们还在布鲁克林的街道上厮混，Steve仍是那个瘦小孱弱的家伙，而Bucky总是照看着他。他伸出手去揽住了Bucky的肩膀：“现在我们很安全，”他的嘴唇抵着Bucky的耳朵轻柔地说：“睡一会儿，我会在这里看着的。”

Bucky的嘴角微微翘起，他享受Steve这样无意识地流露出来的亲密。Steve从不对其他人这样，这一向是Bucky的特权。不管Steve是那个小个子还是如今这个强壮的美国队长，他身边总是有Bucky的位置，Bucky总是那个最靠近他的人。

“听上去不错，但在那之前我更想找点乐子。”Bucky舔了舔嘴唇，在Steve面前跪了下来。那把步枪尴尬地卡在他们两人之间，枪口对着天花板。尽管步枪早拉上了保险，弹匣也是空的，Bucky仍然卸掉了弹匣。枪管贴着他的脸，他就那么跪在Steve面前，盯着Steve的眼睛，他的手指上下抚摸着长长的枪管，那并非清理的动作，而是带着非常直接的、下流的含义。

Steve立刻就领会了Bucky的暗示——这档子事在他们之间完全不陌生，Bucky总是主导的那个，他比Steve更清楚自己想要什么，和Bucky比起来Steve还是个跌跌撞撞的新手。但Steve学得很快，一旦他跟上Bucky的脚步，有时候甚至能够变得相当富有创意。这会儿他想让Bucky放松下来、想让他看上去不再那么憔悴，没什么比一场性爱更能让人愉悦了。在这里、在这片战地上最后的安静角落里，在这短暂的片刻，他们只有彼此，暂时没有任何任务，而Steve可以专心照看Bucky。他红着脸，伸出手去轻轻抚摸Bucky的脸颊，拇指爱抚着他来不及修剪的胡茬：“你想要这个，是吗？”

“我什么时候不想了？”Bucky轻轻说，在Steve的爱抚下像一只慵懒的猫一样抬起了头，然后他把步枪的枪管含进了嘴唇。那玩意尝起来就像是铁锈和火药，他含着枪管，眼睛却紧盯着Steve，想让他看到自己想要对他做的事情。

“天啊……Buck……”Steve的脸涨得通红，一把把Bucky从地板上拉起来、摔进了行军床。他们两个人的分量几乎将床铺压塌，步枪跌落在地，发出响亮的撞击声，但没人在乎那个。Steve把Bucky整个包裹在自己身体下，双手撑在他脸颊两旁，Bucky灵巧的手指已经解开了他的长裤纽扣，隔着粗糙的内裤握住了Steve半勃起的阴茎：“闭嘴Rogers，我真的很想好好睡一觉，要么帮忙，要么闪开。”

“Jarhead……”Steve小声在Bucky耳边嘀咕，吻住了Bucky那张在关键情况下相当啰嗦的嘴巴。

“这就对了……大兵……”Bucky笑起来，在Steve的嘴唇间嘀咕着，手指圈住他的阴茎，用一种有点粗鲁的方式急切地撸动起来。他想要Steve想要的发狂，整整三天在野地里他什么也不能做、只能远远地看着Steve深入险地。Bucky早已经习惯了保护Steve，每次有什么危险他总是第一个冲上去，那已经成了深入他骨血的本能。但在战场上他们各司其职，Bucky知道自己如果不能好好完成任务，只能给Steve拖后腿。他尽了最大的职责、守护好每一个队友的后方，确保他们可以勇往直前，整整三天时间他已经精疲力竭，现在他想要的不过是一点确认，他想要知道Steve好好地活着、呼吸着、还有着无限的明天，而他自己也一样。他在Steve温暖的身体下喘息不已，欲望高涨无处宣泄，只能焦虑地舔咬Steve的脸颊、脖子，好像野兽一样毫无章法。

“Bucky……”又一次，Steve柔和的声音让他放松下来：“我在这儿，”他说，“我会照看着你的。”他说着，轻轻将Bucky的双手拉开放到他身体两旁，用眼神示意Bucky别动，然后他的手指解开了Bucky身上那件脏兮兮的罩衫，然后是裤子，让Bucky的身体在他面前一点一点地赤裸。Bucky难得顺从地躺着，任凭Steve脱掉他的衣服。当他终于赤身裸体后，Steve重新俯下身体亲吻Bucky的小腹。Bucky发出愉悦的呻吟，双手轻轻扶上Steve的肩膀、指尖插进了他柔软的金发，这一刻他们两个人都很安静，用无声的身体语言与彼此交流，而他们两个显然都对此非常地满足。最终Steve的嘴唇沿着Bucky的小腹下滑、他握住了Bucky的阴茎开始吸吮他的顶端，就像Bucky吸吮那柄来福那样。起先Steve的节奏是温和的，但很快这一切就变得下流了起来，他尽可能地整个吞入Bucky，拜血清所赐Steve能够很好地控制肌肉反射，能将Bucky的长度完全吞下去，那让Bucky几乎无法抑制呻吟。这是他们的营房，而不是布鲁克林无人的小破公寓，Bucky不得不咬住自己的手腕以免发出太多声音。他咬得很厉害，已经在自己嘴里尝到了血腥味道，他的手指深陷Steve的头发，不知道是该将他向下推还是向上拉。那感觉火辣不可思议：美国队长的嘴唇包裹着他的阴茎、吸吮着它仿佛这是这世界上唯一重要的事情。Bucky闭上了眼睛，汗水沿着他的脸颊滑落，砸在行军床上，他的身体火热，无声地扭动着，全部的感官都集中到阴茎上，臀部挺动、在Steve温暖的口腔里寻求着满足与解脱。

当Steve的手指轻柔地抚摸上Bucky的睾丸时，这一切很快就结束了。Bucky呜咽着达到高潮，甚至来不及给Steve一点警示。Steve不怎么在意，仍是亲吻着他的胯部、双手爱抚他的腰侧，直到Bucky完全平复下来。Bucky躺在那里，胸口起伏像是刚跑了一场马拉松似的，流血的手腕遮着自己的眼睛。

Steve没说话，而是从Bucky丢在地上的背囊里找出了一点止血的药膏给Bucky涂在流血的手腕上：“下次你可以咬我的手，”他说：“我愈合得很快。”

“我也是这么听说的……”Bucky的声音里终于带了睡意，但他还强撑着不想就这么睡去：“过来，大个子，让我照顾你。”他看着Steve紧绷的长裤，Steve摇了摇头：“你得睡觉，”他爬上床、在Bucky身边躺下来，用薄薄的毛毯紧紧地裹住两个人的身体：“我就在这儿，哪儿都不去，等你醒了再说。”

“嗯……”Bucky困极了，仿佛所有的压力都烟消云散，他赤裸的身体紧贴着Steve的，下巴枕上Steve的肩膀，就像他们儿时那样相依睡去。

Steve还在这儿，好好地活着，他的心跳伴随Bucky入睡，即使他们远离故土，即使他们在战火中间，只要在这片小小的空间里，Bucky依旧能平安入睡，无论明天的道路有多么艰难。


	28. We had a dream

他躺在雪地里，眼前是青色的天空，他恍惚地看着那片青色，耳边是呼啸的山风。

他不知道发生了什么，他感觉不到自己的身体。

他闭上了眼睛，再张开时已是黑暗，他仍旧感觉不到自己的身体，呼吸开始变得困难，他盯着漫天的星星，胸口剧烈起伏，一动也不能动。

到底发生了什么？他想，在极度的困倦中再次失去了意识。

他醒了，阳光明亮温和，晒进了屋子里，他坐起来，看着床边小桌子上摆着的那个漂亮的花瓶——就是那种他一直想要的透明玻璃瓶子，雕花、擦得干干净净，里面插着新鲜的紫丁香，香气飘满了整间屋子。他对着那簇花发呆，觉得懒洋洋的，四肢酸麻，不想下床。有人推开了门，他闻到热汤的味道，顾不上再欣赏这间漂亮的房间。Steve端着盘子进来，身上穿着一件有点滑稽得深红色睡袍，头发乱七八糟的，在晨光里闪出耀眼的金色。

他笑了：“嘿……”

Steve上了床挨着他坐下，手里的餐盘放到一边，搂紧了他亲他的脸，也回给他一个傻乎乎的笑：“嘿……”

“我喝多了，是不是？”他笑，搂着Steve亲个没完，“到底发生了什么？”

“Peggy儿子的婚礼，”Steve递给他水杯，餐盘里摆着煮蛋，热汤和面包，比他们战时吃的那些黏糊糊的罐头好上几百倍，“你不仅喝多了、还缠着她要跳舞。”

“天啊……别让我想起来……”他贪婪地喝掉一整杯水，脸红得要烧起来，“你这个混蛋，干嘛不拦着我，你又不会喝醉……”

“挺好玩的啊。”Steve坐在他身后搂着他，给他揉肩膀，“好啦，大伙都醉了，相信我，Barnes军士长不是唯一一个出丑的。Stark可能拍了照片，回头我们得把胶卷拿回来。”

Barnes军士长，这头衔有点陌生。他看着房间角落里挂着他的军服，袖标从三条角线换成了更多角线，他笑起来，“这是什么时候的事儿？我怎么不记得？”

“你没事吧？”Steve的额头贴上他的，“Buck，以后可别这么喝了，你以为我们还是年轻人吗？”

他愣了一下，床边的镜子里映出了他的倒影，他的鬓角已经花白了，再看看Steve，Steve看起来也不复当年旧貌，他傻乎乎地看着Steve，发现他的金发里掺了几丝银色：“我还以为你不会变老了呢……”

Steve笑起来，眼角的皱纹清晰极了：“胡说八道，我又不是怪物。起来吧，你答应我今天开始要帮我收拾花园，可别想用宿醉的接口偷懒。”

他狼吞虎咽吃掉早饭，下床舒展了一下身体，床边摆着一套看起来有点年头的衬衫，他穿上它，立刻舒服地呻吟了一声。Steve摇头笑：“这么多年都没被你穿烂，这东西质量真好。”

“那当然。”他洋洋得意，又穿上裤子，嫌弃地看着Steve，“我帮你收拾花圃没问题，你可别想穿那件破睡衣出门。”

“好好好，家里你是长官。”Steve脱掉睡衣，换上了干农活时才穿的旧衣服。他在Steve换衣的间隙打量他那具依旧结实饱满的肉体，岁月似乎对Steve是太过宽容了。Steve注意到了他毫无掩饰的目光，不好意思地笑笑：“Buck，该干活了……”

“等会再说，花园又不会自己跑掉。”他笑，舔舔嘴唇，想亲Steve涨红的脸，也想对他做些别的事儿。

他把Steve牢牢按在床上，床又大又软，结实极了，他们两个人在上面翻滚也不会发出一点声音，这正是他们年轻那会儿想要的，那时候他和Steve在战争的间隙、在难得的私人时间里，总会讨论将来的生活。他们在炮火纷飞的战壕里，在阴冷难耐的沼泽中，在寒风四起的雪山间讨论着他们未来的房子：不用太大，要有个小花园和白色的篱笆，屋子里要摆满漂亮的玻璃花瓶，夏日时每天都有紫丁香花，他们要有一张大而结实的床，足够他们两个人折腾，要有配套的难看睡衣，可能只有Steve会乐意穿上……他们反反复复讨论每一个细节，用这些梦想支撑他们走完征战之路，一步一步走向胜利。Steve的身体滚烫，牢牢地把他压进柔软的床褥里，当年在战地里，他们抓紧一切时间索取彼此，有时只是一个短暂的亲吻，到如今他们依旧保持着那种强烈的渴求，这世界上没有任何一个人、一件事物能将他们分开。Steve在他身体里，他进入得如此有力，撤出时又如此温柔，他的身体在Steve怀抱里下沉，他像是做了一个无比漫长的梦，分不清现实和幻境，他张开眼睛想要看清楚Steve那双蓝眼睛，伸出手想要抱住Steve温暖的身体。

他看到了无尽的青色天空，秃鹫在他上方盘旋，他觉得似乎恢复了一点知觉，他冷得厉害，疼得厉害，胸口起伏时似乎有断骨戳进肺叶，他没办法顺畅地呼吸。他听到了脚步声，起先他觉得那是又一场幻觉，但脚步声越来越近，有人托起他的身体在雪地上行走，他的头被抬高，看到了自己无知无觉的左臂：很大一部分手臂都不见了，残余的断面在雪地里留下一条鲜明的血线。

谁在搬动他的身体，是友军、还是敌人？他迷迷蒙蒙地，想说话，嘴里涌出的只有血。

他分不清这到底是梦还是现实，分不清时间的流逝，他不知道是不是还有比这更糟糕的事儿。

无数针管被插进他的身体，他那栋漂亮的小房子去哪儿了？他那张温暖的床呢？Steve不见了，他很慌张，他逼迫自己开口说话，“Steve安全吗？”他问，声音嘶哑得连自己也无法识别，胸口剧痛、他又开始吐血了。

一个看起来很面熟的矮个子把麻醉面罩按到他的脸上。

“‘程序’就要开始了，Barnes中士。”那矮个子说，声音里透着让他恶心的兴奋。

Steve安全吗？他在心里无声地问，然而没有人回答他，他闭上眼睛，回到梦境之中，Steve在花园里等他，说好的今天开始要帮Steve收拾他的花圃，除了紫丁香之外，还要种很多很多的花。


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ABO警告

Bucky这个月领到的支票只有三十块不到，缺那几天工实在是不划算。他叹息着把支票折好放进口袋，今天的工作结束得太晚了，这会儿大部分商店都已经关门，只好明天再去买需要的东西。Bucky一面换衣服一面数着该买些什么：常备的药，面粉，画具还有房租……口袋里的支票显得越发微薄，他的眉毛拧紧了。好在他和Steve一直有存钱，生计不算是问题。但存款不到必要时是不能动用的，也许他该和Steve商量一下、再找一份工作。

Steve肯定不会乐意，不过眼前的形势有点紧张，也顾不上那么多了。Bucky穿好了外套，用围巾把脖子包裹得严严实实。发情期刚结束，他闻起来多少还有点味道，可不想在晚上空旷的街道上太过招摇。其他几个工友也陆续收拾完了，他们一起离开码头。这些人都是Alpha，不过都已经都有伴了，从不会被Bucky影响。他们大部分都要为了生计奔波，实在也对这些不怎么看重，所以Bucky和他们向来处得还不错。他们在街角各自分散开，只有一个伙计和Bucky同路。这家伙叫Gab，一头深色头发，个头在Alpha来说出乎意料地矮小：“拿到薪水干嘛唉声叹气？”

“缺了好几天，钱少了不少。”Bucky咬着脸颊内侧嘟囔着，Gab尴尬地笑笑：“能有份工作总是好事。特别是你——嘿，这年头肯让Omega出来工作、见识世面的Alpha不多，你算幸运的，其他的在你这个你年纪——”

“是啊，早就生了他妈几百个孩子了，行吗？”Bucky粗鲁地打断Gab的话，他不怪对方，Gab快五十了，是老派的人，生了十个孩子，日子过得相当艰难。但Bucky还是不喜欢他的腔调，好像自己就该满足于那种被规定好的人生似的。他当然知道自己的处境算是幸运，能有份工作、出来交际，用不着整天被关在卧室里、唯一的作用就是生养后代。但Gab也未免太夸大形式，Bucky今年才十九岁，未来正长着，他可从没想就这么被锁在小家庭里。

“总之，别抱怨啦，小伙子。”Gab满足却又疲惫地说，“一旦你有了小孩……”

Bucky没再细听他的抱怨，他们在街角分手，从这里到公寓还有五条街区。Bucky又拉了拉衣领，慢慢往家的方向走。他知道Gab是对的，但他的Alpha不是别人，是Steve，Steve绝不会做那种迂腐的事儿，Bucky从不担心——有时候他倒是还嫌Steve不够专断呢。他把冻僵的手往口袋里探得更深些，加快了脚步想快点到家里。他们的小破公寓又湿又冷，炉子常年是不管用的，他们也没那么多煤渣可烧，但家里总是比街上暖和的，在码头上干了一天活，现在他想Steve想得要发疯了。三步并作两步，Bucky像个孩子一样一路小跑回家，从口袋里掏出钥匙，打开他们那间小破公寓的门。Steve坐在炉子边看着火，锅里煮着卷心菜汤，桌子上意外地有新鲜的面包和炖肉。Bucky对这点奢侈显出了一丝惊讶，一面脱外套一面盯着Steve的背影：“wow，这是怎么了？”

Steve穿着一件可笑的灰色围裙，那是平日里Bucky穿的，尺寸不对、显得他更瘦小可怜了。不知底细的人肯定会以为Steve才是个Omega，毕竟他有着类似的外表、甚至在Bucky外出忙活的时候承担大部分家务。尽管在整理清洁这方面Steve的本事和Bucky没得比，但他做得也不坏。听到Bucky的声音他回过头来开心地把汤端上桌子，又去开了一个罐头：“我拿到了一点钱，想着我们至少该吃一顿好点的。”

Bucky很开心，他还年轻呢，正是吃的多的时候，肩膀还未完全长开，单靠每天那些土豆和卷心菜很难填饱肚子。Steve比他小一岁，尽管个子瘦小、身体孱弱，吃的倒不算少，工作情形不好的时候两个人老是饿肚子，直到Bucky在码头上找到了一个稳定的活之后才好起来。他去洗了把脸，用肥皂把手搓洗得干干净净，在餐桌边坐下来：“你想告诉我到底是怎么回事吗？”

“上回给Liam先生画的那些插图，他挺喜欢的，说能付我每张两块钱，总共有二十张。”Steve骄傲地说，“今天已经收到他的支票了，我想我们至少能吃上几顿好的。”

“你真棒，我就知道你是最棒的！”Bucky笑了，胸口充满了柔软的爱意，望着Steve小小的脸和那双大而闪亮的蓝眼睛，“我真替你高兴。”

“谢谢。”Steve给Bucky盛了一碗肉，“没有你我办不到，你知道的。”

“胡说，你肯定能做得很好的。”Bucky接过了吃的，“至少你做这个就比我强多了，我煮的东西连我自己都不想咽下去。”

他们高高兴兴吃了晚饭，又一起收拾了桌子，然后两个人挤在窄小的水池边洗碗。Steve用剩的肉和面包给Bucky做了好几个三明治让他明天带去码头吃。有了这笔额外收入，至少这阵子的生计不会是个问题了。Bucky觉得很放松，不用担心账单让他快活极了。他坐在沙发前的旧地板上翻着报纸，Steve坐在双腿之间，弓着身体在他的素描本上涂涂抹抹。Bucky低下头钟爱地亲吻Steve细瘦的脖子：“我说，我们出去一个晚上怎么样，看场电影，散散步什么的？”

“有好看的电影吗？”Steve回头瞥了一眼Bucky手里的报纸，脸正好贴上了Bucky热乎乎的胸口。Bucky刚过热潮期，闻上去还香得要命，Steve忍不住凑过去深吸了一口气，又不得不控制自己稍微拉开一些距离。Bucky好像意识到了他的失态，丢掉报纸、坏笑着搂住他窄窄的肩膀：“小Steve，你刚才想什么呢？”

Steve脸红了，匆匆把视线转回眼前的画纸上，手指胡乱地涂抹着，甚至不知道自己在画什么。他身体不好，除了热潮期勉力为之，平时极少亲热。Bucky对此相当清楚，却从未向Steve抱怨过：他正当盛年，这事儿的需求强烈得很，却愿意为了Steve忍着。他们没真正谈过这件事，但彼此都明白Steve对此心存愧疚。Steve很用力地在纸上乱涂乱画，铅笔的笔芯啪地一声绷断了，他叹了口气，丢下了手里的工具。Bucky还搂着他，轻轻亲着他的脖子：“怎么了，Steve？”

Steve挫败地在他怀里转过身，把脸深埋进Bucky的衬衫里，贪婪地呼吸着他的味道，他花了几秒钟去想象做一个真正的Alpha是什么样的感觉：能够强壮到把Bucky抱起来，能够标记他、不用担心其他Alpha的挑战，能够在他身体里成结，甚至能够有孩子……苦涩溢满胸口，压得Steve几乎喘不过气来，但他什么都没说，只是一个劲往Bucky怀里钻。Bucky仿佛完全看透了他的想法，伸手去轻轻握住Steve细小的手，把它们拉高、放到自己衬衫里，引导着他的手指抚摸上自己颈侧一个不怎么明显的咬痕，几乎强硬地把Steve的手指按到那条伤疤上：“感觉到了吗？”

他不用再说什么Steve也能理会到他的意思，甚至只要Bucky一个眼神，一个微笑就足够了。Steve依偎着Bucky，手指轻轻摩挲着Bucky身上自己留下来的痕迹，露出了一个小小的微笑：“把衬衫脱了。”他说，声音不大，却多少带了一点命令口吻。Bucky几乎是立刻就听从了：他们之间从来不存在传统的那种主导关系，只除了在床上，他爱死了在床上被Steve支配的感觉，谁能想到那具小小的身体里藏着多少让Bucky无法拒绝的力量呢。屋子里并不太冷，Bucky很快脱掉了自己的衬衫，露出柔韧的皮肤和坚实的肌肉，顺从地等着Steve的指示。Steve着迷地看着他肩膀的线条，手指顺着Bucky的颈子向下，绕过锁骨，滑上了他的乳头。Bucky深吸了一口气，不自觉地向Steve的手靠过去，仿佛那只细瘦的手是这整个宇宙间唯一能支撑他的存在：“Stevie……”他小声嘟囔着Steve的名字，脸颊火烫，胸口起伏，完全陷入了渴求与欲望之中。Steve轻轻推他的身体，示意他向后躺到他们那张小床上去。

床很硬，垫子已经非常老旧了，压上去总会发出吱吱的响声。Steve发誓等他赚够钱第一件事情就是换一张柔软舒服、羽毛一样的大床。Bucky躺下了，目光仍旧粘着Steve不肯放开，两只手摆在自己身侧，牙齿轻咬着嘴唇，偏着头打量着Steve。Steve没敢脱自己的衣服，他身体不如Bucky结实，现在的室温对Bucky来说不算什么，可能会要了他的小命。他在Bucky身边合衣躺下，手轻柔地抚上Bucky的小腹，爱抚着那儿紧绷的肌肉——有一天，总有一天，Steve在心里遐想——希望这里会变得柔软、会孕育一个新的生命。当然不是现在，现在对他来说Bucky是最重要的，他没办法去分心想别的。

Bucky笑了，探身亲了Steve头顶的发旋：“你是想做点什么呢还是就这么干看着？”

Steve在Bucky胸前惩罚性地咬了一口：“你就不肯老老实实一次，对吧？”

Bucky笑得更厉害了，赶快举高双手表示臣服：“胡说，我很老实的，我只是等不及了……”他抬起腿蹭了蹭Steve的腰，“快点，手指也行，你知道我有多爱你的手指头，对吧？”Steve不说话了，只是安静地看着Bucky，忽然拉过一件自己放在床边当睡衣的衬衫盖住了Bucky的脸，细瘦的手指紧接着伸进了Bucky的长裤。Bucky最近似乎瘦了一点，皮带松松垮垮的，Steve轻易就把手探了进去。他没费心脱掉Bucky的裤子，只是把它拉下去、让Bucky的下身露出来。Bucky的脸被遮住了，旧衬衫上满是Steve的气味，他看不见，一片昏暗中只有自己Alpha的气息变得分外清晰，如果之前他只是有点想要的话，现在简直就是进入了发情的状态。生理上来说这是不可能的，Bucky的热潮才刚结束，他被这种过于强烈的渴求吓到了：他是如此地渴望Steve，甚至与肉体上的欲望无关，他们之间的精神联系比任何事物都要来得紧密、固不可分。Bucky小声呻吟起来，抓住了蒙在脸上的衬衫，并没有把它拿开，只是想要嗅到更多Steve的味道。Steve已经分开了他的腿，Bucky早就勃起了，翘起的阴茎下方露出来的穴口也变得很湿润，Steve不需要眼镜都能清晰地看到柔软的小穴一张一合，因为不断分泌出液体而在光线下闪动。Bucky闻起来很香，Steve想知道如果自己的身体更健康一些、嗅觉像其他正常的Alpha们那样灵敏的话，Bucky闻起来会有多棒。但眼前的一切已经足够好，他早就学会不要去怨天尤人了，Steve深深吸着Bucky散发出来的完全属于他的香味，一根手指探进了Bucky的身体。他们开始做爱已经快一年了，Bucky还是这样紧得不可思议。虽然他足够湿，但Steve不想伤害他，仍旧耐心地、一点一点用手指打开他，再慢慢探进去，抚摸他丝绒般光滑的内部。

Bucky胸口剧烈起伏，呼吸变得急促，抓着Steve衬衫的手在颤抖：“Steve……”他低声呢喃，声音甜蜜柔和，一只手搭上了Steve的肩膀，指尖缠上他颈后短短的金发。

Steve紧靠着他，一面亲吻Bucky的脖子，一面用手指把他操开。Bucky的身体完美地包裹着他，很快他就滑进了两根手指。混乱中他们俩都被裹到了那件旧衬衫下，在黑暗中四目相对，Bucky笑了，转动身体好让Steve能更深地进入自己，亲上了Steve的眼睛：“再来……”

“嗯……好的……Buck……”在狭小的空间下，Bucky的味道便得非常浓郁，那让Steve也情动了，他咬吻着Bucky的脖子，顾不得会留下吻痕和牙印，三只手指插进Bucky湿润的身体里快速抽动，让Bucky发出了更多颤抖的呻吟声。

“Steve……Stevie……”Bucky搂着Steve，双腿紧紧夹着他，好像怕他会突然抽身逃开一样，身体不停下压、在Steve的手指上操着自己。被Steve环绕、打开的感觉好极了，他甚至不需要真正被插入都能就这样射出来。Steve吻着他，牙齿擦过他的皮肤，灵活的舌头和嘴唇在他耳垂上、脖子上、锁骨上吸出一块又一块印记，手指沾满了他的体液，变得湿滑无比，顺畅地一次又一次进入他，将他完全打开。Bucky舒服得眼泪都要流出来了，颤抖着低头亲Steve的耳朵，小声问：“你能……你能进来吗？”

Steve喘了一阵子，亲了亲Bucky的嘴唇。前一阵子Bucky热潮期时可把他累坏了，但他觉得今晚应该没什么问题，他抽出了自己的手指，沾满了液体的手指解皮带时不停地打滑，等得不耐烦的Bucky帮着他解开了长裤。Steve也早就硬了，就他的体格来说，他胯下那根东西可算得上完全不成比例、尺寸惊人，正笔直翘起，指向干瘦的腹部。Bucky握住Steve的阴茎，轻柔地爱抚着，一面把Steve拉进自己怀里：“慢点来就好，行吗？”

“嗯，没事，别担心……”Steve笑笑，又亲上了Bucky的嘴唇，轻轻咬着它们，让它们变得更加丰润。他让Bucky引导自己，慢慢进入Bucky的身体。Bucky太紧了，最开始总能感受到一点阻力。Steve一边吻他，一边用力向内部推进。Bucky并不觉得疼，他已经被打开得很充分了，也足够湿润，放松身体让Steve缓慢地、深深地滑进自己体内，后穴包裹着他，像是剑与鞘般契合，彼此相容相贴。Steve进得很深，感觉到阴茎顶端已经顶上了Bucky体内深处那快柔软的组织，他不想再用力了，非发情期刺激那个地方有时会让Bucky不舒服，Steve不想让Bucky觉得不舒服。Bucky又软又火烫，躺在Steve身下一动不动，下面把Steve夹得紧紧的，让他几乎就要高潮了。

“放松点Buck，不然我真的要撑不住了。”Steve亲着Bucky的肩膀小声说，Bucky深吸了口气，嘴唇埋进Steve发心：“你闻起来太好了，我忍不住……”

Steve笑了，Bucky对他如此着迷，他不知道自己怎么会这样幸运。

 

 

Steve深吸了一口气，细瘦的手臂勉力撑住自己的分量，胯骨紧贴着Bucky的小腹，缓慢地抽出了自己的阴茎，没等Bucky催促就又撞了进去。他的力量根本不足以压制住Bucky，但Bucky完全不想反抗，顺服又柔软地摊开身体，任凭Steve以想要的方式操进他。Steve亲着他滚烫的胸口，尽力用Bucky喜欢的方式又快又狠地操他。Bucky看来显然在享受，脸烧得滚烫，连眼角都红了。Steve摸他的胯骨、大腿，摸上他们结合的地方。那里湿滑无比，被Steve搅得一团混乱，Bucky笑了，嘴角高高翘起，揉着Steve修剪得整整齐齐的金发：“干什么？你这个小色情狂？”

“你喜欢。”Steve肯定地回答，一面送胯一面试着把一根手指往他们结合的地方插。Bucky眉毛挑得老高，想反驳，确实在说不出什么有道理的话来。Steve操得他腰都软了，两只腿勾住Steve瘦小的身体，任凭他把手指也插进来，配合着阴茎的律动近乎粗野地进入他。Steve觉得自己的心脏砰砰乱跳，几乎要从嗓子里蹦出来，不得不缓一下节奏，整个人压在Bucky身上喘息。Bucky搂住了他，顺着他的背，轻轻亲吻他的发顶心：“Stevie……Steve，嘿，没事儿，慢慢来，慢慢来，好吗？”

“我没事……”Steve闷声说，在Bucky胸口又印了一个牙印，“对不起……”

Bucky轻轻笑，声音又温和又柔软：“道什么歉，你这个蠢蛋，”他嘴上说得凶巴巴的，却紧搂着Steve不放，“  
没事，你做什么我都喜欢……好吗？来，呼吸，对，就这样，吸气……”Bucky耐心地安抚着Steve，手指轻柔地梳理着Steve的头发。Steve花了将近一分钟调节呼吸，总算觉得好了一些，他的阴茎还埋在Bucky身体里，半硬着，稍微动了几下就立刻又硬起来，结结实实地把Bucky填满了。

“真不能小看你，是吧？”Bucky笑着咬Steve的耳朵，“再来，小野兽，这回慢一点……”

Steve也笑，抬头亲Bucky湿漉漉的嘴唇，一下、一下，按照Bucky说的，缓慢地、耐心地操进Bucky的身体，阴茎头部深入Bucky，抵住他体内的入口，却不急着进去。Bucky似乎变得更湿了，每次Steve挺进他都会有液体流出来，打湿了两人身下的床单。节奏放缓之后感官似乎都被无限放大了，快感变得更为强烈，涌入每一寸皮肤，每一个细胞。Steve深深吸着饱含Bucky气味的空气，脸埋进他脖子旁边的腺体里，又舔又咬，却没办法真正去咬。他咽下嘴里的苦涩感，继续移动腰，不停地顶进Bucky。Bucky似乎看透了他的想法，他不再试图安慰Steve，他们都知道这是没有办法的事情，Steve太弱，他的标记不会持久，只会让那些狂躁的Alpha们更想要挑衅，他们甚至不知道Steve能不能让Bucky怀孕。Bucky能做的就是把Steve搂紧些，在他耳边轻轻低语：“没事儿的，Steve，没事……我爱你，非常爱你，你这个小傻瓜……”

“你也是，”Steve轻笑了一声，专注于体验Bucky带给他的美妙感受，咬着Bucky的嘴唇说，“我也是。”

 

Steve大概又坚持了几分钟，Bucky先于他达到了高潮，浑身紧绷又放松，下面紧夹着Steve，让他也随之射了出来。尽管现在不是发情期，Steve还是一点不剩全射到Bucky身体里，甚至不敢对自己承认他心里多少在期待着一个小小的奇迹。两个人又腻呼呼地躺了一会儿，Bucky有点舍不得地拍了拍Steve的小肩膀：“Steve，起来把衣服穿好，你要感冒了。”

Steve嗯了一声，在Bucky脖子上又咬又舔，好一会儿才撑起身体。他的头发乱糟糟的，竖向四面八方，衬衫几乎从肩膀上滑下去，脸红得很不自然，可他看上去那么快乐，仿佛整个世界就摆在自己眼前。Bucky两只手握着他的腰，懒洋洋地摸了几把，从床上打了滚，光着身子爬起来去烧水。Steve借着一点光线看着Bucky模糊的屁股，微笑着闭上了眼睛。半夜里Steve就发烧了，Bucky不停喂他喝温水，替他换敷额头的热毛巾，这在他们来来说是家常便饭，好在天亮前Steve退了烧，总算模糊地睡着了。这一天他们俩都不用工作，手里又有了多余的钱，Bucky本来想拉着Steve出去放松一下，可Steve才退烧，他可不想把Steve搞出肺炎。他们俩在家里呆了一整天，除了傍晚出门买了点常用药之外什么都没做，但两个人似乎对此都十分满意。他们手拉着手挤来挤去，亲亲热热地从药店一路走回租住的公寓，天还不算太晚，夕阳浮在暗红色的云层之上，Bucky把自己的外套脱下来硬给Steve裹上，拉着他坐到消防梯上，肩膀挨着肩膀，说些闲话，聊他们那相当可见的未来。

谁都没提到Steve的身体状况，谁都不愿意去想Steve是不是能活过二十五岁，至少在Bucky心里他们的未来还长着，一切总会好起来。

 

五年过去了，生活没有什么变化，仍然在温饱线上挣扎，仍然只有他们两个人。


	30. Silver horses ran down moonbeams in your dark eyes

一切开始于将近三十年前的那个午夜。

那天天气不太好，一整天都阴雨绵绵，巴基原本是要取消计划的，但到了午夜，天又奇迹般地放了晴，于是巴基决定照常行动。夏初爱尔兰高地的午夜凉爽宜人，植被肆意覆盖连绵的丘陵，高地间的城堡在月色下若隐若现。巴基站在一处隐蔽的岩石上，向下眺望森林中的景致。夜色很深了，新月的光芒过于柔和，不足以让人看穿夜色，但巴基并不是普通的人类，树林中任何一点风吹草动都逃不过他的耳目。他握紧了手里的短剑，轻巧地跳下高地，箭一般窜入了丛林。他的脚步声比秋日的小鹿还轻巧，无声无息便跑进了丛林深处。绿植在这里变了颜色，黑暗笼罩了森林深处的土地，越是靠近目标地，巴基就越是能感觉到九头蛇的魔法，那股力量在黑暗中蠢蠢欲动，让他一阵反胃。地表上生着荆棘的藤蔓蜿蜒爬来，想要将他绊住，巴基从藤蔓间隙跳跃过去，来到了一处空地上。空地中心用血画着符咒，符咒很新鲜，空气里还满是血的味道，巴基谨慎地蹲下来，用手指碰触魔法的外围——不出所料，这是某种邪恶的黑魔法。巴基想花点儿时间解读这个魔咒，九头蛇不会毫无意义地大动干戈，这道符咒必然是某种强烈的诅咒。身后响起了脚步声，是九头蛇的爪牙，听声音不下于十五人。巴基咬咬牙，无声无息地跃上头顶一颗黑心木，将自己隐藏在夜色中，低头向下看。

这十五个人都穿着长长的黑色斗篷，袍角绣着鲜红色的九头蛇纹样。巴基屏住呼吸，看到为首的那个黑骑士从肩膀上取下一个麻袋，将它丢到了符咒正中。麻袋里显然装着某种生物，那家伙用力挣扎，从麻袋里冲出来，是一头幼年人马，大概四五岁，身段圆胖，有一头即使在月色下也十分耀眼的金发。幼年人马看到血迹并没有显出害怕的神色，也没有哭，而是勉强自己站起来，似乎想要试着越过层层符咒。巴基在心里诅咒了一声，现在他已经明白这个符咒的作用了，这是个猎捕符，用人马的血作为牺牲，取决于牺牲品的用量，九头蛇说不定能捕捉到方圆数里之内的魔法生物。巴基把匕首别回腰间，从背后抽出他的弓，这把弓是龙骨雕成，本身就具有魔力，他将弓拉开，手指间便出现了一只黑色的箭，那只箭由魔法之火汇成，不射中敌人就不会熄灭。巴基沉住气，看着那十五个九头蛇的爪牙在符咒上摆好位置，他等着他们汇聚法力的那一刻：一旦他们进入了魔法阵，防御能力就会大大降低，对方手上有人质，巴基没有时间和他们消耗，必须一击致命。他不呼吸，不眨眼，在心中数着数，一，二，三，黑箭无声无息地离了弦，在半空中分化成十五只羽箭，射中了九头蛇们的心脏。这些喽啰在法阵中哭嚎，很快便化作黑烟消失了。巴基从树上跳下来，先破坏了那个法阵。小人马站在法阵中央，双手张开，蹄子不停刨着地面，本能地对巴基示威。

“别怕，小家伙，到这儿来。”巴基伸出了一只手，人马不理他，巴基想了想，从身后的囊袋中摸出一个红苹果，“来，伙计，到这儿来……对了，乖乖。”

小人马可能饿得厉害了，犹犹豫豫地从巴基手里接过了那只苹果。新月从乌云后探出头，柔和的光芒照亮了丛林深处，巴基看清了小人马的模样——他有双蓝得如同海波的眼睛。

三十多年前巴基可不知道，自己这是捡了一个天大的麻烦。

时间快转到现在，巴基仍走在猎魔的路上，不同的是现在他身边跟着小人马——不，大人马，不，史蒂夫。在巴基漫长的生命里，他见惯了各种魔法生物，即使见多识广如他，也不得不承认他一手养大的小马驹长成了一头威风凛凛的漂亮人马，他只是有点纳闷时间怎么过得这么快，昨天这家伙还窝在他怀里啃苹果，一眨眼的功夫他就成了现在这个身高八尺有余的大块头。巴基可真想念史蒂夫小时候，小马驹总是跟在巴基身后转来转去，十分听话，哪怕巴基把他的尾巴编成麻花辫子也只会傻笑着从巴基手里啃苹果。现在这个大块头一脸不好惹，轻易连笑都不笑，虽然仍是跟在巴基身边转，可他再也不会乖乖听话了。巴基又叹了口气，从背囊里拿出最后一个新鲜苹果递给史蒂夫，他们的苹果要吃完了，接下去几十里要是没有苹果树，他就得找集市买了。史蒂夫接过苹果啃了一口，他现在可比巴基高大得多，显然他是人马中战士一族的后裔，身高超过八尺，体重将近三千磅，筋肉结实，肌肤光滑，四条腿修长有力，能轻易踩断任何魔族的骨骼。幼时常被巴基把玩的尾巴变得溜光水滑，垂到脚踝，金灿灿的，好像一把黄金。他的人型部分也十分英俊，脸颊已经不复昔日的圆润，而是变得相当坚实有型，像是雕刻出来的大理石一般俊俏，巴基发誓他不止一次看到雌性人马对这家伙示好，可是史蒂夫就好像还没开窍一样，对那些漂亮的人马姑娘们视而不见，巴基每次想给他找个伴儿，他都要闹上半天脾气、吃掉半袋苹果才能哄好。

“我带你跑。”史蒂夫嘴里含着苹果，脸颊都鼓起来了，“你走得太慢了，这样下去太阳下山前我们都赶不到下一站。”

巴基想这次自己一定要买一条鞭子好教训这个臭小子，他翻着白眼，在史蒂夫肚腹拍了一巴掌：“少废话，我才不要骑在你身上呢。”人马是智慧生物，当然是不屑于穿戴马鞍的，巴基只在一次紧急撤退时才骑过史蒂夫，那时候史蒂夫还没有这么高大，巴基还很担心自己的重量会压坏小马驹，可事实证明他的担心实在多余，史蒂夫跑起来就好像背上一点儿分量都没有，速度远胜奔马。巴基只觉得眼前一切刷刷往后退，跑得他头晕眼花、差点吐出来，更惨的是由于没有马鞍保护，等他从史蒂夫背上滚下来时大腿都磨掉了一层皮，疼得这位刀剑入体都不皱眉毛的猎魔战士断了小马驹三天的苹果。想起那可怕的回忆，巴基不由得加快了脚步，生怕史蒂夫来硬的，背起自己就跑。史蒂夫小跑着追上他，忽然拉住了巴基的手：“等等。”

人马的感官十分敏锐，巴基知道有什么不对劲，这时候他也感受到了空气中不寻常的波动，他与史蒂夫并肩站着，两个人不约而同望向那股波动的来源：正北方向五英里，空气中飘来了新鲜湖水的气味，两个人对视一眼，巴基立刻全力奔跑起来。史蒂夫从后面轻松追上他，两只手抱住巴基的腰把他往背后一放，将巴基的咒骂声远远甩到风中。五英里一眨眼就跑完了，巴基从史蒂夫背上跳下来，眼前豁然开朗，一弯月牙形的湖水呈现在眼前，湖水清澈透明，底部长着绵绵密密的绿色水草，其间游荡着许多鱼类。巴基顾不上抱怨颠得生疼的屁股，一只手摸上腰间的短剑，史蒂夫则伸出手臂，一面魔法盾牌显露出来，护住了巴基半边身体。

湖水中冒出一串气泡，一丛水草般缠绵的红色头发散开，巴基上前一步，看到一位身体雪白、头发火红的女妖浮出了水面。在她身后钻出了第二位女妖，同样有着雪白的皮肤和火红的头发，只是她的头发更长一些，相貌也比第一位显得稚嫩。巴基松了口气，收回了武器，走近前给了女妖一个拥抱：“娜塔莎，我的朋友。”

女妖娜塔莎亲吻了巴基的脸颊，她的吻是冰冷的，但其中带着祝福，她在岸边坐下，垂落的红发挡住丰满的身体，另一位年幼些的女妖坐在娜塔莎身后，腼腆地对巴基和史蒂夫露出了笑容。

“许久不见了，詹姆斯。”女妖称呼巴基的正名，“我这儿有一条消息，你可能会很感兴趣。”她边说边抬眼飘着巴基身后仍一脸戒备的史蒂夫，“大个子，别那么看着我，我可没有敌意。”

如果是普通的男人，面对一位女妖的娇媚模样，一定会立刻缴械投降、被迷惑心智，并被拖入湖水深处，失去生命与灵魂。但史蒂夫是人马战士的后裔，天生能够抗拒许多魔法，他没有答话，但收回了自己的盾牌算作表态。巴基在娜塔莎身前半蹲下，笑嘻嘻地说：“美人儿，你有什么好消息给我？”在过去的三十年中，他的模样没有一点变化，光滑的脸颊和大而圆的灰蓝色眼珠让他看起来就像个特别俊俏的小伙子，说不定还是哪里的领主。可惜他那深黑色的装束和总是用手套遮挡着的左手显出了他的身份，他是一位猎魔战士。娜塔莎打量着眼前这张讨喜的脸，女妖们的脾性总是难以捉摸的，但她对巴基似乎特别容忍：“是关于九头蛇的堡垒。”她看了看史蒂夫，听到“九头蛇”这个名字，史蒂夫的身体紧绷了，他威胁十足地将双手插进怀中，尾巴摆来摆去，前蹄踏着湖边烂软的泥土。人马的气势吓得小女妖缩回湖水中，只露出一对眼睛。娜塔莎无可奈何地翻了个白眼：“詹姆斯，管管你的小马驹。”

巴基已经没有苹果了，他只好退而求其次，把手搭上史蒂夫结实的脊背，顺着他暗金色的短毛发：“史蒂夫，老实点。”从小史蒂夫就很喜欢让巴基给他梳毛，有时候他因为想家而睡不着的话，就会缠着巴基用一把十分柔软的刷子梳理他身上的毛发。现在当着娜塔莎的面，巴基当然不能掏出一把刷子给史蒂夫刷毛，但他欣慰地发现自己的手指也能起到不错的效果。史蒂夫紧绷的肌肉放松了一些，身体靠近了巴基。巴基把注意力重新放到女妖身上：“老朋友，告诉我，你知道了什么？”他的声音中忽然多了一些破碎的东西，娜塔莎惋惜地伸出手抚摸他的脸颊：“你要找的人在红堡，詹姆斯，你确定你要走这条路吗？”

巴基的身体僵硬了，左手臂翻上一阵撕心裂肺的疼痛，他有些站不稳，史蒂夫忙接住他的身体：“巴克？你怎么了？”他担心地问，巴基定了定神：“我没事。”他小声说，安抚地拍了拍史蒂夫强壮的脊背，又对娜塔莎勉强露出一个微笑：“我必须得去。”

“好吧，很抱歉我只能帮到这儿了。”娜塔莎转身走进湖水，巴基怔怔地看着她没入水中，在彻底消失之前，她转头望着巴基和史蒂夫，花瓣般轻柔美丽的嘴唇无声地说“小心”，然后两位女妖和幻影湖水便消失的无影无踪，林中只剩下一片空地。

巴基的左臂瑟瑟发抖，他伸手按住仿佛在燃烧般的肩膀，无力地靠着史蒂夫滑倒。史蒂夫接住他，在松软的土地上跪坐，将巴基按在自己怀里，从他记事起他就不止一次见过巴基忍受疼痛，令他担心的是那频率越来越快，起初好几年才有一次，现在几乎每天都会发作。史蒂夫咬住嘴唇，轻轻抱着巴基，将他的头发从脸颊边拂开：“让我看看。”

巴基紧咬着嘴唇，生怕一开口就会高声叫痛。他的脸涨得通红，眉毛紧紧拧着，嘴唇上被咬出一个又一个血印。史蒂夫不顾他的挣扎，揭开了他身上的猎装外套。纯黑色外衣下是漆黑的罩衫，史蒂夫把罩衫也撕开，就看到了让巴基如此痛苦的原因：他的整根左臂变得如同夜幕般漆黑，而上臂外端有一颗仿佛残血般鲜红的五角星。这是红堡与九头蛇的诅咒，这个诅咒跟随着巴基，起初只是他的手，后来蔓延到了手肘，现在已经吞噬了他的整根左臂，要不了多久，诅咒就会侵入他的心脏，然后他的心脏会停止跳动，他会彻底成为九头蛇的傀儡。

史蒂夫抓着巴基的左手，动作很轻柔，生怕会让他更加痛苦。巴基已经快要晕倒了，全凭史蒂夫强有力的身体支撑，他才没有彻底瘫软下去。诅咒在他皮肤下攒动不休，与他的魔力争斗，想要将他进一步吞噬。史蒂夫盯着那可怖的黑色，又转而看巴基的脸。巴基似乎明白了他的意图：“不……”他费力地从牙尖中挤出这个字眼，又痛得抽搐起来。史蒂夫的心砰砰直跳，他不能看到巴基承受这样的痛苦，他决定要冒这个险。巴基是将他抚养长大的人，九头蛇屠杀了他父母的村庄，只因为他们有人马战士的血统，他们将年幼的史蒂夫带走，本意是要将他当成牺牲品献祭给恶魔，而巴基却从天而降，拯救了血统尚未觉醒的他。从那天开始，巴基就成了史蒂夫的整个世界，他是史蒂夫的父亲，兄长，亲密的伴侣，从还是小马驹时起，史蒂夫就只有一个愿望：有一天他战士的血统能够觉醒，他能够长成为足够强大、可以保护巴基的战士。这一天似乎已经到来了，史蒂夫一天一天变得强壮，他能够感受到体内古老血脉的呼唤，力量充盈他的身体，他跑得比飞鸟还快，力量胜过巨象，就连巴基都说他会成为一个出类拔萃的战士，这一次换史蒂夫保护巴基，而他是绝对不会放手的。他坚定地把巴基放到自己背后，用巴基包裹中的绳带将他缚住，以防他滑下自己的背。巴基已经痛得半昏迷了，毫不反抗地任史蒂夫驮着自己慢慢离开丛林。史蒂夫没有按照既定的路线前往下一个城镇，正相反，他带着巴基往树木茂密的地方走。山路渐渐变得崎岖，史蒂夫沿着小路攀爬，最终在一处山洞前停了下来。这里足够隐蔽，史蒂夫没有感觉到任何魔法生物的气息，他把巴基平放到地面上，巴基仍在昏睡，月亮已经升起，照亮了巴基苍白的脸颊，史蒂夫小心地在巴基身旁跪下，将他的脸面向自己，一只手去摸索巴基腰间的短刀。巴基猛然张开眼睛，握住了他的手：“不行。”他坚定地说，“你不能那么做。”

“你会死的。”史蒂夫平静地指出，“这样下去不到红堡诅咒就会吞噬你。”

“那就让我死，”巴基已经感觉不到左臂的疼痛了，他不确定这是不是一个好兆头，“史蒂夫，你不能和我联结，那样的话你再也不会——”他没有说下去，因为史蒂夫望着他的目光让他心悸，从什么时候开始，他的小马驹变成了这样一个顶天立地的战士？他伸手抚摸史蒂夫的短发，不自觉地沿着他赤裸的上身扶上他柔韧的皮毛，爱抚般地抚摸他的脊背：“史蒂夫，听我说，你得找一个好姑娘，和你一样是人马族，和她联结，与她共享你的力量和生命，重建你的领地、生下一堆漂亮的小马驹……”他说不下去了，他为史蒂夫规划了一个美丽的未来，但那个未来中不会有他，他会因为诅咒而死去，死于黑魔法诅咒的战士甚至不能进入圣殿安眠。但那又有什么关系呢？史蒂夫会健康地活着，成为这块大陆上最强壮、最勇敢的战士。

“那听起来很不错，”史蒂夫握住了巴基抚摸自己的手，放到脸边轻轻亲吻他的掌心，他也抓住了巴基的左手，那只被诅咒的左手变得滚烫，但这点魔法史蒂夫还能够防御。他将巴基的两只手都捉住，紧握着不放，“可为什么你从来没有问过我的想法？你真的认为在我们共同经历了这么多之后，我会想要离开你，去寻找一位很可能根本就不存在的人马姑娘吗？”

“你总得试试……你不能和我绑在一起。”

“你不能告诉我该做什么，巴克，我长大了，我不再是你的小马驹了。”史蒂夫将巴基的双手拉到唇边亲吻，“我只想和你连接，如果我和你共享生命，应该能够遏制诅咒，至少能让我们撑到红堡。”

“不……不……”巴基看起来想要哭了，“那代价太大了……不，史蒂夫，不行……”

人马族有着近乎无限的力量与寿命，一旦与伴侣连接，有生之年都不会分开，他们会与伴侣共享生命与力量，正因为如此，人马族绝少与其他种族建立连接——那等于是自动放弃永恒的生命。战士是人马族中最强的血脉，如果史蒂夫与巴基连接，后果不啻于自杀，巴基的生命远比普通人类要长，但他毕竟不是带着古老血脉的人马后裔。

“我已经决定了。”史蒂夫温柔地说，“你该知道，巴基，从我觉醒那天开始，我就认定你是我唯一的伴侣了。”他将巴基无力的身体抱起来按进怀中，让他枕上自己宽阔的肩背，不停亲吻巴基的耳朵，“会没事的，相信我，巴克，你只需要相信我。”他握住了巴基的手，另一只手从巴基腰间摸出他的短剑，他让巴基握住短剑，双手紧紧握住巴基颤抖不停的手，将那把短剑对准自己的心口，毫不犹豫地按下、直到短剑整个没入他的心脏。

 

对不起我想象不出人与马要怎么交配而且我拒绝调查这个，所以我……从这里开始离开太太的设定乱来了（一开始就在乱来好吗？？？）

 

巴基做了一个梦，梦中的他站在无边无际的田野中，温暖的春风拂过他的身体，他转头四顾，原野上空无一人，到处鲜花盛开，青草芬芳，远处的苹果树枝繁叶茂，果实雷雷。不知道为什么，这块土地让巴基觉得平静安宁，他闭上眼睛，感受着空气中的甜美味道，他明白这里就是家园。他慢慢地向苹果树走去，这时候巴基察觉到了异相，他低头看自己，赫然发现他的上半身赤裸着，左手的黑色诅咒无影无踪，而他的下半身——天啊，巴基目瞪口呆，更加确信自己是在梦境中，他的下半身化成了一匹鹿，四肢修长，腰腹矫健，他转了个圈子，想着这是个多么光怪陆离的梦，一面不自觉地摸自己的头顶——他摸到了一对小小的鹿角，有些柔软，似乎刚开始发育。他茫然地试着挪动自己的前蹄，感受着蹄子踩过柔软的青草的微妙触感，继续向山坡上的那颗苹果树进发。他穿过草丛，苹果树看起来那么遥远，他奔跑起来，四蹄踏风，身体从未这样轻盈。只一眨眼的功夫他就来到苹果树下，现在巴基知道他为什么非来这儿不可了。

苹果树下站着他的伴侣，他的史蒂夫。史蒂夫抬头看着满树的苹果，伸手扭下最红、最大的那个，转头扔给巴基。巴基接过苹果啃了一口，它是那么清脆甘甜，蜜糖般的汁水涌入喉间，更多的顺着他的手指流下去，弄得他的手臂都黏糊糊的。

“这是怎么回事？”巴基还很茫然，史蒂夫靠过来，舔他粘满苹果汁的手指，“这里是‘家’，巴基。”他嗅闻着巴基的气息，围着巴基打转，似乎很喜欢巴基的新模样，“你一直不肯告诉我你的血脉，原来你是鹿人？”

巴基的脸红了，不自觉地抚上头顶的鹿角：“我也不知道……我也只以为我家族里有狼血，怎么也没想到居然是鹿……说不定是你的血统让我身体里的血脉觉醒的呢。”

这是唯一合理的解释，但坦白说史蒂夫并不很在意，他全部的注意力都被巴基身后那条短短的、蓬松的尾巴给吸引了。与史蒂夫自己长长的金色马尾不同，巴基的尾巴呈现心形，根部毛发密实，底层雪白，表层则显出柔和的棕色。史蒂夫忍不住伸手拨弄那看起来十分柔顺的白色毛发。巴基吓得转了个身，尾巴夹近臀部，目瞪口呆地看着史蒂夫：“嘿！”

史蒂夫却不肯放弃，又转到巴基身后，这次他索性抱住了巴基圆润饱满的后半身，刚觉醒的巴基还不能够很灵活地掌握自己的身体，他想要摆脱史蒂夫的钳制，兽性本能让他察觉到了危险，他的直觉告诉他如果不逃走的话，有什么可怕的事情就要发生了。史蒂夫按着他的后臀，伸手把他的尾巴拉起来，那根短短的鹿尾缩个不停，想要挣脱史蒂夫的手，而在鹿尾之下，则是巴基的隐秘部位，散发着微妙的费洛蒙气息，让史蒂夫内心的公马激动不已，迫切想要占领他的伴侣。他能感觉到自己的勃起脱离腹腔，不断向前延伸，巴基的气味太好闻，混合着苹果的甜香，史蒂夫有些难以自控。他忽然从古老的血脉中体会到了与伴侣结合的喜悦，从无数代祖先处传承下来的记忆中也包含了这些最为原始、也最为快乐的记忆。史蒂夫靠上了巴基，侧头磨蹭他的后颈，不停地舔咬他的耳朵：“巴基……”他小声叫巴基的名字，捧住伴侣的脸颊亲吻。巴基的嘴唇上还带着苹果的甜美气味，史蒂夫小心翼翼地含着那两瓣柔软的嘴唇，他搂着巴基不放，与他分享这个承袭了所有祖先美好回忆的吻。巴基似乎也从连接中感受到了什么，他不再反抗了，放松身体，甚至抱紧了史蒂夫，仰头回应他的亲吻：“哎……我的小马驹变成了什么啊……”在亲吻的间隙巴基小声说，史蒂夫毫不害臊地再次堵住他的嘴唇，“变成了你的伴侣。”他说，这次他确定巴基会接受他，他舒展身体，攀上巴基结实柔韧的脊背，伸展的勃起试探性地顶上鹿尾下方那条隙缝。巴基起先有点儿抗拒，但他没办法拒绝血统中沉睡千百代的欲望，他同样渴求史蒂夫，连接将他们紧密结合，他浑身上下都渴望史蒂夫的碰触与拥抱。他感受着史蒂夫的重量，任他向占有一匹母马那样将自己压在身下，让他那尺寸惊人的阴茎穿透自己的身体。

巴基再一次惊醒，他茫然地眨了眨眼睛，发现自己睡在一处山洞中，四周安静异常，没有魔法生物，也没有大型野兽自扰，他身边燃着一摊篝火，他觉得温暖舒适，几乎感受不到长久以来不断侵蚀他身体的诅咒，巴基难以置信地抬起左手：诅咒消失了，它现在看起来完好无缺，没有任何黑魔法的气息。巴基吓得翻身坐了起来，他最担心的事情发生了，史蒂夫，那个固执的史蒂夫——然后巴基就看到了他的小马驹，严格来说史蒂夫现在已经不是人马的形态了，他的下半身变成了两条人腿，赤裸地睡在巴基身边。巴基目瞪口呆地看着史蒂夫修长结实的腿，和双腿间软垂的阴茎，他忽然想起了刚才的旖旎梦境，脸颊一下子火烧火燎。史蒂夫也醒了，他对巴基露出一个微笑：“联结成功了，巴克。”

“是……是啊……你这个固执己见的傻瓜……”巴基别过头，不太敢看史蒂夫的脸，他现在明白刚才的“梦”并不仅仅是个梦，那是他们的魔法层面，在那个世界里，经由古老的血脉连接，他与史蒂夫真正结合了。史蒂夫坐起来，爱惜地抚摸巴基复原的左手：“别担心，巴克，相信我，你身体里的血脉与我同源，这并没有伤害我，反而治愈了你。”

“但你并不知道我身体里有鹿人的血脉，”巴基一下子忘记了羞窘，又生起了气，“史蒂夫，难道我把你养大是为了让你有一天在我面前自杀吗？”

“但结果还不坏，不是吗？”史蒂夫开始耍赖，像还是个小马驹时那样努力把自己的身体塞进巴基怀里。可是即使化成了人，他还是个超过六尺的大块头，身体也比巴基要健壮，当他与巴基同样赤裸的身体肌肤相贴时，胯下那根尺寸壮观的阴茎便抬起了头。巴基再次面红耳赤：“老天啊……史蒂夫，你可真是一匹种马……为什么吃苹果也能长成那样？”

史蒂夫翻了个身，轻易便将巴基压到身下，他像梦境中那样抚摸巴基的脸颊，拂开他被汗水打湿的碎发，低头亲吻巴基的嘴唇。巴基的唇间仍带着苹果的甜香，史蒂夫品尝着伴侣柔软的唇瓣，轻轻抚摸他痊愈的手臂，“我很高兴我的伴侣是你，巴基，真的非常高兴。”

“是啊，你的‘高兴’正顶着我呢。”巴基小声咕哝，没有想通他吃苹果长大的小马驹怎么就变成了这么个调情高手，那让他觉得有点输人一等，为了拉平局面，巴基伸手握住了史蒂夫毫不客气地顶着自己屁股的阴茎，并在心中敬畏不已——看来化成人形一点也没缩短史蒂夫的“长处”，他用手轻轻抚摸那根粗长的阴茎，并抬头看史蒂夫的脸，史蒂夫的脸绷得紧紧的，汗水沿着他饱满漂亮的颧骨坠落，巴基闭上眼睛，轻柔地亲吻史蒂夫的下颚，让他的小马驹不停地操着自己的手掌。

“想要你……巴基……想要你……”史蒂夫听起来饱受情欲煎熬，他们其实都无法抗拒这份原始的渴望，毕竟在另一个层面，他们已经品尝到了结合的快感。巴基胡乱点了点头，几乎是下一秒史蒂夫就分开了他的腿，把自己嵌进他的下半身，经历了另一个层面的美妙结合后，史蒂夫似乎知道自己要做些什么，他一面亲吻巴基的嘴唇，一面从巴基的包裹中翻出冬天时用的冻伤药膏，将它们均匀涂抹在自己尺寸惊人的阴茎上。他顶上了巴基腿间的入口，起先不敢用力，只是用头部反复磨蹭，直到那里被他蹭得湿滑无比。巴基一直在呻吟，两只手攀着年轻的爱人坚实的身体，小腿磨蹭史蒂夫的腰侧：“快点，史蒂夫……”

 

史蒂夫忍无可忍地咬住了巴基的嘴唇，他开始试着进入巴基的身体，那并不很容易，巴基很紧，也不够湿，但他无法抵抗自己固执的小马驹，他的身体开始顺服地为史蒂夫、为他的伴侣敞开。史蒂夫喘着粗气，紧搂着巴基的腰，一点一点破入他的身体，最终他将自己整个嵌入了伴侣体内，而那感觉美妙无比，胜过任何一位祖先的回忆。他勉力支持着自己的身体，在巴基上方喘息，没头没脑地亲吻巴基汗湿的额头和滚烫的脸颊。巴基眼角渗出了泪水，少半儿是因为疼痛，更多的则是因为那种过度承载的饱胀快感。他紧靠着史蒂夫火热的身体，夹紧他的小马驹：“动一动，史蒂夫……”

史蒂夫不需要他哀求第二遍，他抓紧了巴基的屁股，毫不留情地深入他，像头种马占据自己的配偶般猛烈无情，恍惚中他们又回到了另一个世界，在那里，骏马深入他的牝鹿，依照古老的血脉中流传下来的预示与他的伴侣结合，他们反复缠绵，然后并肩在草原上奔驰，他们在溪水边停下，洗刷身体上的汗水与尘污，然后他们回到苹果树下，分享一颗又一颗丰硕的果实。山洞内变得越来越温暖，史蒂夫紧搂着巴基，他们的结合密不可分，他抓住巴基的左手，五指嵌入他指缝间，牢牢握住不放，与他依偎着，在他们散发着苹果甜香的梦境中穿梭。巴基还活着，巴基会一直活下去，在史蒂夫的身边，成为小马驹的爱侣，他们会携手征服红堡、打败九头蛇，然后他们会回到那颗苹果树下，在那里，沉睡着他们的家园。


	31. Chapter 31

五月的最后一个周一，华盛顿的天气有些微凉。昨夜下过雨了，阿灵顿墓地显得更加翠绿欲滴，Steve清早就搭地铁来到墓园，这会儿园林刚开放，游人不算太多，他把双手插进口袋里，沿着小路慢慢走。绿草如茵，雨水从树叶上滚落，大雨洗去了五月的闷热，他站在无名战士纪念碑前，看了一会儿士兵们巡逻、交班，看着这些礼服笔挺、一丝不苟的士兵们执行自己的义务，为墓碑中的无名士兵们站上最后一班岗。Steve低头，这块墓碑前一定是华盛顿特区最安静的地方，没有人在此喧嚣，人们匆匆来去，只有墓碑中沉睡的英灵永垂不朽。他离开了纪念碑，绕过一片又一片墓区，周末时驻守墓园的部队已经为每一座坟墓都插上了国旗，现在成百上千面小小的旗帜在五月的晨风中摇摆，红白蓝汇成一条条溪流，在绿草和雪白的墓碑映衬下显得那样耀眼。Steve继续走，一直走到最古老的墓区，看着那些独具特色的墓碑出了一会儿神，然后他眺望墓园外陆军基地的红色砖房和白顶的小教堂，有对新人正在此举行婚礼。Steve隔着铁门看着那对……新郎与新郎，他们制服笔挺，在彩带与鲜花下拥吻，他们的亲朋好友送上掌声与祝福，有人捧着挂着黑色丝带的照片，好让已逝的战友也能参与到这幸福的一刻中。Steve默默地看了一会儿，转头再次深入墓园，这一次他走得慢极了，他还没准备好走到那座全新的墓区去，但墓园就这么大，最终他还是来到了六十四号墓园，他低头数着墓碑，第八排，右起第三座。

墓碑很新，标准的白色方碑，没有经过太多日晒雨淋，墓前插着一面小小的国旗，Steve在墓碑前坐下，看着墓碑上的字迹。它们是金色的，一个又一个字母，汇聚成Steve心中那个名字。

“James Buchanan Barnes 中士 美国陆军 阿富汗战役”

Steve低头，前额贴上了冰冷的碑石，没有再看下去。那下面无非是Bucky的生卒年月，他死后被追赠的荣誉，仿佛这短短的几行字便足以概括他与Steve的一生。

“上尉……”有人小声说，Steve一惊，回头便看到了Martinez，他穿着便装，头发留长了，还有胡子，Steve一时没有认出他，但很快他就意识到了Martinez一定也是来这里缅怀Bucky的，知道除了自己之外仍有别人想念着Bucky，这让Steve稍微好过了一些，他站起来与对方握手：“好久不见了，你过得还好吗？”他在Martinez手上看到了一枚婚戒，“你和你的Jessie？”

“退役后我们就结婚了，”Martinez不好意思地笑，摸着自己的头发，他瞟了一眼Bucky的墓碑，“上尉，Jessie马上就要生了，是个男孩儿，”他顿了顿，小声说，“他的名字将会是James Martinez。”他给Steve看了自己手上的手环，那上面刻着Bucky的名字：“要不是Barnes中士，我被俘虏的那会儿就死了。是他保护了我，他让塔利班给我水，然后……”他说不下去了，Steve微笑，那听起来可真像Bucky，“然后他们就带走了他，不是吗？每一天。”

“他从来没有屈服，”Martinez在Bucky墓碑前蹲下，用显然不太利索的手献上一束白色的百合花，“从来没有，上尉，如果你看到了，你会为他骄傲的。”

“我一直为他骄傲。”Steve轻声说，露出了一个真心实意的微笑。

那之后Steve陪Martinez喝了一杯咖啡，两个退役的士兵聊着离开阿富汗之后的生活，Martinez过得不错，有份体面的工作，娶了等着他回家的Jessie，他们马上就要迎来小James，他们的第一个儿子，用战争英雄的名字命名。分别时他们拥抱彼此，Steve难以掩饰心中的羡慕：“好好生活吧，伙计。”

“连Barnes中士的份一起，”士兵小声说，“你也是，上尉。”

Steve没有回答。

这个世界在Bucky跌落火海那一刻就停止了，他的连队向前看了，他的士兵向前看了，如果他的Bucky还活着，一定也会让他向前看，可Steve真的能向前看吗？他与Martinez告别，没有急着找地铁，而是沿着空无一人的道路漫步而行。昨夜的雨洗去了空气中的潮热，阳光舒适地拂过他的背，可Bucky再也感受不到这些了。他们甚至找不到他的尸体，这多奇怪啊，世界这么大，每一时每一刻都有人出生死去，可只有当与你紧密相连的那个人消失的一刻，你才能体会到这种空洞的感觉。Steve不再痛苦，也不再会想到Bucky就流泪，那种仿佛心脏被活生生从胸口剥离般的疼痛已经渐渐消失，可他并没有好起来。他不再做噩梦、不再回到失去Bucky的那一天，不再会对着炉灶火出神、想起吞没Bucky的那片烈火，但他知道有什么东西就是永远不一样了。他想起Martinez的幸福笑容，想起他手指上那枚朴素的婚戒，想起早先在教堂里看到的新人，他知道有什么不一样，他过去的回忆，他未来的可能性，他的挚友与挚爱，那个人不在这儿，不再能和Steve一起跑上两英里，分享清晨新鲜的空气，一杯热咖啡，一个吻，一支舞。他消失了，剩下来的只有一座空落落的幕，一行名字，一块奖章，一套制服。Steve抬头看天空，这一日难得地晴朗，他看着街头息壤的人群，人们大声笑着，他们活着，与彼此交谈，融入这个世界，与其他人建立一个又一个连接，显得那样生机勃勃。而Steve一个人站在街角，在五月的天空下看着这一切，仿佛只有他一个人是黑白色的。

他靠着电线杆，手指终于离开长裤口袋，抚上胸口戴着的曾属于Bucky的硬币，他把硬币放到唇边亲吻，冰冷的、带着金属味道的硬币并不能让Bucky回来，他想念他柔软的嘴唇和须后水的味道，可那一切总将随着最后一点儿回忆而烟消云散，维系他与亡者的，只剩下这么一枚硬币。

这仿佛还是Steve第一次真切地意识到，Bucky死去了，死于别人的战争，留下Steve独自对抗整个世界。没有什么语言能形容Steve的感受，他们是两个布鲁克林来的孩子，失去了一个，一切无法再回到原点，仅此而已。

仅此而已。

时间向前推，墓园不断扩建，墓碑被毁去，世界未必变得更好。许多年后，五月的最后一个星期一，在他位于布鲁克林的那间小小的二战时期的公寓里，Steve举行了一个烧烤派对。这是自参军以来第一次他可以尽情享受烧烤派对，并完全忘却这一日本来的含义。他邀请了所有的战友与后来认识的朋友，他们都出席了，因为这一天他们有重要的事情要讨论。

一个派对，一个婚礼，一个从地狱挣扎回来的故人。

曾经的Barnes中士坐在院子里，头发在审判后再次留长，他看着院子角落的玫瑰花，半闭着眼睛，戒指戴在无名指上。他不多话，不像以前那样说笑打闹、成为整个派对的中心，让所有人的眼睛都离不开他。派对开始后他除了和老朋友打招呼，就是一个人坐在这个角落里，他的手里攥着一瓶啤酒，却没喝上几口。Steve给他端来一盘热腾腾的烤香肠，他放下手里的酒，对Steve挤了挤眼睛，说了什么只有Steve能听到的下流笑话，惹得那个大个子红了脸，而等其他人好奇地围上来后，他又缩回去，喝口啤酒，看着他们围着Steve逗趣。Steve开怀大笑，一点也不在乎朋友们善意的戏弄，有那么一刹那，他们好像回到了过去、一切尚未发生的原点。两个布鲁克林小子，兜兜转转，经历失散与别离，终于又回到了原点，即使死亡也无法将他们再次分开。


	32. Chapter 32

五月的最后一个周一，华盛顿的天气有些微凉。昨夜下过雨了，阿灵顿墓地显得更加翠绿欲滴，Steve清早就搭地铁来到墓园，这会儿园林刚开放，游人不算太多，他把双手插进口袋里，沿着小路慢慢走。绿草如茵，雨水从树叶上滚落，大雨洗去了五月的闷热，他站在无名战士纪念碑前，看了一会儿士兵们巡逻、交班，看着这些礼服笔挺、一丝不苟的士兵们执行自己的义务，为墓碑中的无名士兵们站上最后一班岗。Steve低头，这块墓碑前一定是华盛顿特区最安静的地方，没有人在此喧嚣，人们匆匆来去，只有墓碑中沉睡的英灵永垂不朽。他离开了纪念碑，绕过一片又一片墓区，周末时驻守墓园的部队已经为每一座坟墓都插上了国旗，现在成百上千面小小的旗帜在五月的晨风中摇摆，红白蓝汇成一条条溪流，在绿草和雪白的墓碑映衬下显得那样耀眼。Steve继续走，一直走到最古老的墓区，看着那些独具特色的墓碑出了一会儿神，然后他眺望墓园外陆军基地的红色砖房和白顶的小教堂，有对新人正在此举行婚礼。Steve隔着铁门看着那对……新郎与新郎，他们制服笔挺，在彩带与鲜花下拥吻，他们的亲朋好友送上掌声与祝福，有人捧着挂着黑色丝带的照片，好让已逝的战友也能参与到这幸福的一刻中。Steve默默地看了一会儿，转头再次深入墓园，这一次他走得慢极了，他还没准备好走到那座全新的墓区去，但墓园就这么大，最终他还是来到了六十四号墓园，他低头数着墓碑，第八排，右起第三座。

墓碑很新，标准的白色方碑，没有经过太多日晒雨淋，墓前插着一面小小的国旗，Steve在墓碑前坐下，看着墓碑上的字迹。它们是金色的，一个又一个字母，汇聚成Steve心中那个名字。

“James Buchanan Barnes 中士 美国陆军 阿富汗战役”

Steve低头，前额贴上了冰冷的碑石，没有再看下去。那下面无非是Bucky的生卒年月，他死后被追赠的荣誉，仿佛这短短的几行字便足以概括他与Steve的一生。

“上尉……”有人小声说，Steve一惊，回头便看到了Martinez，他穿着便装，头发留长了，还有胡子，Steve一时没有认出他，但很快他就意识到了Martinez一定也是来这里缅怀Bucky的，知道除了自己之外仍有别人想念着Bucky，这让Steve稍微好过了一些，他站起来与对方握手：“好久不见了，你过得还好吗？”他在Martinez手上看到了一枚婚戒，“你和你的Jessie？”

“退役后我们就结婚了，”Martinez不好意思地笑，摸着自己的头发，他瞟了一眼Bucky的墓碑，“上尉，Jessie马上就要生了，是个男孩儿，”他顿了顿，小声说，“他的名字将会是James Martinez。”他给Steve看了自己手上的手环，那上面刻着Bucky的名字：“要不是Barnes中士，我被俘虏的那会儿就死了。是他保护了我，他让塔利班给我水，然后……”他说不下去了，Steve微笑，那听起来可真像Bucky，“然后他们就带走了他，不是吗？每一天。”

“他从来没有屈服，”Martinez在Bucky墓碑前蹲下，用显然不太利索的手献上一束白色的百合花，“从来没有，上尉，如果你看到了，你会为他骄傲的。”

“我一直为他骄傲。”Steve轻声说，露出了一个真心实意的微笑。

那之后Steve陪Martinez喝了一杯咖啡，两个退役的士兵聊着离开阿富汗之后的生活，Martinez过得不错，有份体面的工作，娶了等着他回家的Jessie，他们马上就要迎来小James，他们的第一个儿子，用战争英雄的名字命名。分别时他们拥抱彼此，Steve难以掩饰心中的羡慕：“好好生活吧，伙计。”

“连Barnes中士的份一起，”士兵小声说，“你也是，上尉。”

Steve没有回答。

这个世界在Bucky跌落火海那一刻就停止了，他的连队向前看了，他的士兵向前看了，如果他的Bucky还活着，一定也会让他向前看，可Steve真的能向前看吗？他与Martinez告别，没有急着找地铁，而是沿着空无一人的道路漫步而行。昨夜的雨洗去了空气中的潮热，阳光舒适地拂过他的背，可Bucky再也感受不到这些了。他们甚至找不到他的尸体，这多奇怪啊，世界这么大，每一时每一刻都有人出生死去，可只有当与你紧密相连的那个人消失的一刻，你才能体会到这种空洞的感觉。Steve不再痛苦，也不再会想到Bucky就流泪，那种仿佛心脏被活生生从胸口剥离般的疼痛已经渐渐消失，可他并没有好起来。他不再做噩梦、不再回到失去Bucky的那一天，不再会对着炉灶火出神、想起吞没Bucky的那片烈火，但他知道有什么东西就是永远不一样了。他想起Martinez的幸福笑容，想起他手指上那枚朴素的婚戒，想起早先在教堂里看到的新人，他知道有什么不一样，他过去的回忆，他未来的可能性，他的挚友与挚爱，那个人不在这儿，不再能和Steve一起跑上两英里，分享清晨新鲜的空气，一杯热咖啡，一个吻，一支舞。他消失了，剩下来的只有一座空落落的幕，一行名字，一块奖章，一套制服。Steve抬头看天空，这一日难得地晴朗，他看着街头息壤的人群，人们大声笑着，他们活着，与彼此交谈，融入这个世界，与其他人建立一个又一个连接，显得那样生机勃勃。而Steve一个人站在街角，在五月的天空下看着这一切，仿佛只有他一个人是黑白色的。

他靠着电线杆，手指终于离开长裤口袋，抚上胸口戴着的曾属于Bucky的硬币，他把硬币放到唇边亲吻，冰冷的、带着金属味道的硬币并不能让Bucky回来，他想念他柔软的嘴唇和须后水的味道，可那一切总将随着最后一点儿回忆而烟消云散，维系他与亡者的，只剩下这么一枚硬币。

这仿佛还是Steve第一次真切地意识到，Bucky死去了，死于别人的战争，留下Steve独自对抗整个世界。没有什么语言能形容Steve的感受，他们是两个布鲁克林来的孩子，失去了一个，一切无法再回到原点，仅此而已。

仅此而已。

时间向前推，墓园不断扩建，墓碑被毁去，世界未必变得更好。许多年后，五月的最后一个星期一，在他位于布鲁克林的那间小小的二战时期的公寓里，Steve举行了一个烧烤派对。这是自参军以来第一次他可以尽情享受烧烤派对，并完全忘却这一日本来的含义。他邀请了所有的战友与后来认识的朋友，他们都出席了，因为这一天他们有重要的事情要讨论。

一个派对，一个婚礼，一个从地狱挣扎回来的故人。

曾经的Barnes中士坐在院子里，头发在审判后再次留长，他看着院子角落的玫瑰花，半闭着眼睛，戒指戴在无名指上。他不多话，不像以前那样说笑打闹、成为整个派对的中心，让所有人的眼睛都离不开他。派对开始后他除了和老朋友打招呼，就是一个人坐在这个角落里，他的手里攥着一瓶啤酒，却没喝上几口。Steve给他端来一盘热腾腾的烤香肠，他放下手里的酒，对Steve挤了挤眼睛，说了什么只有Steve能听到的下流笑话，惹得那个大个子红了脸，而等其他人好奇地围上来后，他又缩回去，喝口啤酒，看着他们围着Steve逗趣。Steve开怀大笑，一点也不在乎朋友们善意的戏弄，有那么一刹那，他们好像回到了过去、一切尚未发生的原点。两个布鲁克林小子，兜兜转转，经历失散与别离，终于又回到了原点，即使死亡也无法将他们再次分开。


	33. Tiny Dancer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 就想日一下芭蕾小王子，以及最近一直在听Elton John……

时间还早，巴基走进练习室时，窗外漆黑一片，整个莫斯科仍在沉睡。他换上了练习服，上衣和紧身裤质地太薄了，空无一人的舞蹈室里很冷，他抹了把脸，皮肤因冷空气而刺痛不已，他把长到肩膀的头发扎起来，对着镜子里的自己深深呼吸了几次。

离开布鲁克林到莫斯科已经超过六个月了，这期间过于密集的练习让他的身形比过去相比有了不少变化，他变得更紧致，上衣似乎变得有些松垮。他不是唯一一个来莫斯科追求梦想的美国舞者，无论在哪里，男性芭蕾舞演员的竞争力都相对有限，若想在他梦寐以求的剧团里谋得一席之位，巴基只能比其他人更刻苦一些。他松弛了一下肢体，伸手握住单杠，从简单的踢腿和抬腿开始热身。这是他每一天雷打不动的日常，从早上五点开始热身、加训，到七点钟开始与其他学员一起上课，巴基的一天总是忙忙碌碌的，几乎没有坐下来好好吃一顿饭的时间。这样挺好，这样他就不用分心担心史蒂夫了，那家伙现在也不知道是在波兰还是在伊朗。他抓住单杠下腰，一次，两次，直到周身紧绷的肌肉渐渐松弛下来，冻得麻木的手脚也渐渐变得灵活。巴基活动着脚腕，有些心不在焉地想着今天该从哪套动作开始练习，他的脑子里一会儿想着史蒂夫——他满世界跑的大头兵男友——，一会儿想着卡波夫教授激昂的宣言“巴恩斯，让世界看看男芭蕾舞者不只有支撑和举高！”，好一会儿才集中精神，开始了今早的练习。舒缓的音乐声响起，巴基有点过于集中了，以至于没有听到走廊外的脚步声，当他意识到有人走向练习室时，也没有分心，毕竟他不是唯一一个勤奋的舞者，很快这间房间就会挤满学生了。但巴基随即意识到了不对头，那脚步声听起来像是皮靴，而不是柔软的舞鞋，而且他十分熟悉那个脚步声。他下意识地回头，练习室的门被扭开，他那本来不知道该在波兰还是伊朗的大头兵男友史蒂夫 罗杰斯上尉军装笔挺地站在门边，正微笑地看着他。

“史蒂夫？”巴基瞪大眼睛，简直无法相信这真的是史蒂夫。史蒂夫望着他微笑，手里夹着礼帽，肩章闪闪发亮，蓝色的绶带垂到胸前，映衬着那里挂着的一排奖章。他手上戴着黑手套，礼服裤子塞进黑皮靴里，他与巴基对视，脸上的微笑扩大：“嗨，巴基。”

巴基冲到史蒂夫身边，将他抱了个满怀。史蒂夫比过去强壮得多了，张开手臂接住了巴基，迫不及待地捧住他的脸颊，亲吻巴基的嘴唇。

“你身上可真冷。”巴基小声咕哝，当史蒂夫的嘴唇堵住他的时，他热情地给予回应，两只手攀住史蒂夫的肩膀，把他的军礼服弄得一团乱。巴基不知道这个吻持续了多久，他只知道自己下半身只穿了一条紧身裤，几乎没有什么挡在他勃起的阴茎与史蒂夫之间，而从史蒂夫喉间发出的呻吟来看，他的男朋友喜欢这个。他们的舌头与彼此的纠缠，久别重逢让这个吻不断升温，终于还是巴基忍不住松开了紧抱着史蒂夫的手：“你怎么会在这儿？”

“我陪卡特将军来莫斯科出差，”史蒂夫低头吻巴基耳后，一只手不着痕迹地解开了他脑后的发髻，他喜欢在接吻时让自己的手指穿过巴基浓密的棕色头发，“我想你了。”

“你的嘴可真甜。”巴基低笑，“你的顶头上司知道你溜出来吗？”

“她给了我一天假，我等不及换衣服就来了。”史蒂夫又去咬巴基的嘴唇，两只手如愿以偿地插进男友的长发间，“你的头发长了好多。”

“那是……呃……史蒂夫……”巴基小声叫着史蒂夫的名字，上气不接下气地与他亲吻，史蒂夫把他往练习室里推，直到他的背抵上镜子才罢手，他的两只手已经沿着巴基的背滑落，抓住了舞者两瓣结实的臀部揉捏，同时不停地在巴基脸上落下密实的亲吻。

“你该早点告诉我……”巴基喘息着说，背弓起来，屁股在史蒂夫手掌下扭来扭去，史蒂夫咬他的下巴，舌头舔过他的喉结，在锁骨处留下了一个吻痕，“我怕来不成，让你空欢喜一场。”他小声说，一只手将巴基身上的紧身裤往下拉，露出半边丰满的屁股，他仍带着手套的双手爱抚那块软肉，感受着舞者身上的柔韧力量，指尖却不老实地插进臀瓣之间，揉搓那处久未被人碰触的小洞。

“你满脑子想的就是这个？”巴基嗤笑，在史蒂夫隔着上衣吮吸他的乳头时呻吟出声，史蒂夫制服前挂着的一片奖牌磨蹭着他另一边的乳头，让他又痛又痒，忍不住想把史蒂夫的上衣脱掉，他的手才碰到史蒂夫的领带，史蒂夫抬头瞪了他一眼，“别动。”金发的军官说，目光中带着一点威胁的意味，声音低沉性感，直击巴基肿胀的老二。

操……巴基在心里咕哝，两只手软软垂下，脸颊滚烫，盯着史蒂夫肩头蓝色的肩章：“是……长官……”

史蒂夫对爱人顺从的模样十分欣赏，他在巴基的乳头上轻轻咬了一下，将他的身体翻转，让他的背贴上自己的胸口，一只手握着他勃起的阴茎揉动，亲吻他的肩膀，前额几绺金发垂到巴基耳后，弄得他一路痒到心里。

“史蒂夫……”巴基小声说，声音粘腻，就像是刚喝了酒，也是像是刚吃了巧克力。史蒂夫知道他的小舞者为了保持身型，是从来不碰这两样东西的，他们像是两艘帆船，各有各的梦想，各有各的航线，整个世界就是他们的海洋。史蒂夫想成为一个优秀的军官，而巴基想成为一个优秀的舞者。他们为了自己的目标不断远航，但总有那么一两天，他们相聚，世界在他们脚下停止，他们如此刻一样水乳交融，然后再分头航向下一个目标。

史蒂夫非常想念他的爱人，他相信巴基也不想再等下去了，他咬掉了右手的手套，随意将它丢到地板上，将巴基的紧身裤往下拉了一些，皮靴踢开舞者的两条腿，让它们在自己面前分开，以便欣赏爱人双腿间的美景。巴基的阴茎沉重地悬在他另一只手中，史蒂夫漫不经心地爱抚它，没有戴手套的右手插进巴基臀缝间，揉搓他的后穴，指尖插进去，让巴基呻吟出声：“史蒂夫……”他小声叫史蒂夫的名字，身体不自觉地向前倾，操进爱人的手掌里，屁股翘起，好让史蒂夫的手指深入他。他的两只手抓住了平衡杆，双腿发软，几乎支撑不住自己的身体了。史蒂夫低头咬他的肩膀，不再抚慰他的阴茎，而是专注地把手指插进他的身体里转动，将他打开。巴基咬住了嘴唇，史蒂夫一只紧抓着他的胯部，把他往自己的手指上按，很快那根手指就深入了他，按着他身体内部的腺体挤压，巴基要哭出声了，离开史蒂夫后他的时间全花在练舞上，连自慰的次数都寥寥可数，更别提插进自己的屁股。史蒂夫好像没有什么耐心，这样也好，巴基等不及了，他觉得下腹滚烫，阴茎沉甸甸地悬在双腿间，似乎只要被史蒂夫碰触就能射出来。

史蒂夫将第二根手指也插了进去，剪动着将巴基打开，巴基不停地向后操自己，他的屁股紧贴着史蒂夫的军服，那条裤子很合身，他能清楚地感受到史蒂夫礼服长裤下尺寸可观的勃起，他听到史蒂夫不规律的呼吸声，知道史蒂夫也坚持不了太久，不免有些得意，又开口哀求：“求你了史蒂夫，快点儿……”

史蒂夫深深吸了口气，弯腰在巴基耳边说：“我不想弄疼你。”

“可我喜欢你粗暴点儿，”巴基扭头与他接吻，舔着史蒂夫刮得干干净净的脸颊，“我喜欢你在我身体里留下痕迹，让我连续几个月都想着你……谁知道下次再见到你是什么时候呢……？”他的眼圈发红，大而圆的蓝眼睛里一片雾气，好像要哭出来了，可他的嘴角又弯弯翘起，诱惑史蒂夫去吻他。史蒂夫早已明了巴基的把戏，他的手插进巴基的头发，亲吻爱人的发尾，插在他身体里的手指用力深入，操得巴基不停地呻吟扭动，“我真想把你带走，”他小声说，咬住巴基的肩膀，品尝爱人皮肤的味道，又插进了第三根手指，“我的小舞者，我想把你装进口袋里，去哪儿都带着你，不和别人分享。”

“你还在介意我的紧身裤吗？”巴基笑出了声，“都和你说了跳舞前我们会穿护罩的——啊……史蒂夫……！”巴基得到了他想要的，史蒂夫撤出了手指，解开礼服长裤前的拉链，摸出自己早已坚硬的阴茎，抵住巴基被他勉强打开的小洞，毫不留情地插了进去。润滑并不充分，史蒂夫甚至没有戴保险套，巴基痛得差点叫出声，他抓紧了身前的平衡杆，努力翘起屁股、放松身体，适应那火辣辣的疼痛，让史蒂夫进入他。史蒂夫插进了一小半，停下来按住巴基的上半身，把他压下去，不准他动，然后他分开巴基的两瓣屁股，揉捏着，留下更多的指痕，他知道巴基喜欢这个，他也喜欢爱抚舞者结实有力的腰臀。他感觉到巴基夹紧自己阴茎的屁股渐渐放松了一些，就试着再插入一点儿，最终他整个插进去了，囊袋紧贴巴基的屁股，那里被他弄得湿漉漉的，都是汗水和前液。被整根进入的瞬间巴基的身体变得滚烫，颤抖着射了精，几滴浓稠的精液滴落到史蒂夫的黑皮靴上。史蒂夫没在乎那个，他掐住巴基的屁股，开始猛烈地操他，空荡荡的练习室被肉体拍打的声音填满了，史蒂夫一开始就操得很用力，一点儿也不给巴基适应的时间，他的阴茎不停地戳进巴基湿软的身体，手指捏着他的腰和屁股，留下一块块淤青，巴基弓着背，柔韧的不可思议的身体全无反抗，只想往史蒂夫那儿贴。他的屁股紧紧夹着爱人的阴茎，好像舍不得它离开自己的身体，当史蒂夫插进来时他便欣喜地迎合，向后顶、将它完全包裹进自己柔软的身体。史蒂夫咬住了巴基的耳朵，把他操得贴上了落地镜，他得寸进尺地拉住巴基的长发，一面操他，一面亲吻他的肩膀，一面在他耳边低语：“瞧瞧你，巴基，我的小舞者，你会让你的观众们看到这副模样吗？”

巴基朦胧张开眼睛，看着镜中的自己，他此时有多狼狈啊，上衣被史蒂夫扯坏了，漏出半边肩膀和乳头，上头还留着史蒂夫的齿痕，紧身裤被退到大腿上，露出刚射过又勃起的阴茎，他的爱人军装笔挺，连肩头的蓝色绶带都一丝不乱，正站在他身后一脸威严地操着他。这场景过于淫糜，也过于火辣，巴基涨红了脸，汗水沿着他的脸颊滴落，阴茎又硬起来，指着镜面，为史蒂夫鼓掌喝彩。史蒂夫笑了，扳过巴基的脸吻他，轻咬他的舌头，吞下他沙哑的呻吟。他坚硬的阴茎一次又一次深入巴基的身体，把他的小舞者彻底操开，然后他射精，一波一波，全射进他的小舞者的屁股里，让他双腿间黏糊糊的，不断有精液滴落，不管过多久都记得这一刻的狼狈与美妙。

高潮过后史蒂夫懒洋洋地靠着巴基，让他支撑自己的分量。巴基浑身发软，靠着镜子不动，等史蒂夫的阴茎滑出他的屁股，他感觉到精液流淌出来，知道那条紧身裤算是彻底报废了。他喘息着，高潮的余韵让他疲惫而满足，史蒂夫把他的身体翻过来与他亲吻，巴基靠着史蒂夫结实的身体，爱人胸前的名牌刮蹭着他过分敏感的乳头，他吃吃笑出了声：“脱衣服，拜托了史蒂夫。你这样让我觉得我在亵渎美国。”

“不行。”史蒂夫笑了，他上次这样笑还是伪造健康证明去报名参军，巴基心里警铃大作，史蒂夫紧搂着他几乎全裸的身体，把那条紧身裤彻底撕掉，“咱们还没完事呢。”他向下看自己沾着精液的靴子，巴基翻了个白眼，史蒂夫咬住他的喉咙，留下又一个牙印：“亲爱的巴基，你知道我得从一千英尺的飞机上跳下来好几次、差点摔断膝盖才挣到这双靴子，你可不能不负责。”

“……你是志愿去跳伞的……”巴基小声咕哝，但并不介意配合爱人这点情趣，他为史蒂夫的荣誉与功勋而骄傲，他的小史蒂夫，为了参军愣是将自己从一个五尺四寸的瘦小男孩儿练成今天这个强壮到足以压制自己的大个子，他望着史蒂夫英俊的脸，抚摸他的脸颊，探头亲吻史蒂夫的双眼，鼻尖，嘴唇，他的嘴唇向下，吻过史蒂夫的肩章，他胸前那对翅膀，他的名牌，他的勋章，舞者弯下柔韧的身体，亲吻史蒂夫的腰带，最后他在史蒂夫面前跪下，舔掉史蒂夫黑色长靴上那几滴几乎干涸的精液。做完这些后他抬头望着史蒂夫的蓝眼睛，握住了史蒂夫又开始勃起的阴茎卷弄，“想来第二轮吗？”

史蒂夫抚摸巴基红润的脸颊，“我很想，”他说，“不过我们恐怕得换个地方了。”他把巴基拉起来凶狠地吻他，“跟我回宾馆。”他小声说，他要带走他的小舞者，这一整天都不会放他离开。巴基紧拥着他，“好的，史蒂夫……”他柔声说，惋惜地看了一眼身上被史蒂夫扯得乱七八糟的衣服，幸好他还有备用的衣服，以及今天，不，接下来的几天里，他大概是跳不成舞了。


	34. Chapter 34

巴基不知道现在是早上还是晚上，太阳是在天空中，还是隐入月色背后。平生第一次，他可以忘记时间，忘记任务，忘记自己是一个士兵。他躺在小小的土坯房里，白天时分做些农活，照顾初生的羔羊，累了就回到这小屋里休息。屋子现在可以用家徒四壁来形容，除了柔软的床垫和墙上孩子们留下来的涂鸦之外什么都没有，但巴基仍很满足。他睁开眼睛看了看门外的月亮，又闭上眼睛，他觉得很温暖，很安心，战场的硝烟远去，他不再看到鲜血，也不再听到尖叫声，他身上穿着瓦坎达人日常的长袍，一块柔软的布包裹着他残缺的左肩，他没有穿袜子，也不用费心换上军靴，庭院里都是柔软的绒草，羔羊们的最爱，他有一整个月没有摸过枪支弹药，他甚至觉得自己能够就这么忘记如何使用它们。他闭上眼睛，嗅着空气中的清新气味，惬意地再次睡去。当他再次醒来时，他闻到了些许火药气味，月亮已经暗下去了，天色一片漆黑，他什么也看不见，只感觉到一个火热的胸口贴着他的背，他闭上眼睛，嘴角翘起，用一种柔软的、略带慵懒的声音低喃。

“史蒂夫……”

史蒂夫没有说话，他正埋头啃咬巴基的肩膀，两只手从巴基腰间将他环住，手掌按着他的胸腹，手指慢慢探进巴基身上那件宽松的长袍，捏住了他的乳头轻轻挤压。

“让我再睡一会儿……”巴基小声说，史蒂夫不肯放手，反而变本加厉揉搓巴基的胸口，一条腿攀上他的身体，把他牢牢按进自己怀里：“可我想你了。”他用七十多年前的语气说，知道巴基总是拿自己没办法的。

巴基喉间发出一声轻柔的叹息：“你这个小混蛋……不，是老混蛋啦……”他咕哝着，无论什么时候他都愿意容忍史蒂夫的任性。这个众人面前不苟言笑、严肃、坚守原则的美国队长、二战老兵，到了巴基身边，就成了一个任性的少年人，卸去一切用来对抗整个世界的硬壳，只把内心深处最为柔软的地方亮给巴基看。巴基握住了史蒂夫插在自己怀里的手，乳头在史蒂夫锲而不舍的玩弄下渐渐肿胀，他压抑不住喉间的呻吟，感觉到史蒂夫火热的性器隔着薄薄的袍子紧贴着自己股间，他们分开两个月了，巴基也有点难耐，想要感受史蒂夫在他身体里。他在史蒂夫怀里转过身，史蒂夫立刻就吻上了他的嘴唇，汲取他口中蜜与糖的滋味，并剥掉了巴基身上那件袍子。巴基长袍下是完全赤裸的，没有穿任何内衣，史蒂夫的两只手兜住他结实丰满的屁股揉捏，手指头偶尔探进股缝间，拨弄爱人的穴口。巴基整个人被史蒂夫拢进怀里，他没有装义肢，右手被史蒂夫扣在怀里，使不上力气，只能认他按着自己挤压玩弄。巴基被史蒂夫弄得心痒难耐，阴茎翘起来，夹在史蒂夫坚硬的下腹上滑动。史蒂夫亲他的脸颊，史蒂夫很久没有刮胡子了，金褐色的胡须软软的，弄得巴基更痒了，他感觉到史蒂夫的一根手指插进了自己的身体，轻轻搅动，忍不住开口哀求：“史蒂夫……”

“嗯……？”史蒂夫让他在床垫上躺平，压住巴基的身体，又开始慢条斯理地咬吻那两片被自己亲到红肿的嘴唇。巴基这些日子过得很平静，头发长了许多，身体也比过去丰腴，他满足地抚摸恋人柔韧的皮肤，饱满的肌肉，及稍觉柔软的腰间，嘴唇沿着巴基的下巴一路向下，咬住他的乳头吸吮，“怎么了？”他含含糊糊地问，手指头在巴基身体里打着转儿。

“想让你进来……”巴基小声说，涨红了脸，浑身发烫，当史蒂夫含着他一边的乳头吸吮，另一只手反复揉捏他的屁股时，他觉得更害羞了，幸好现在是黑夜里，史蒂夫看不到他脸上要烧起来的窘相。史蒂夫低笑，“还不行，你还没准备好呢……”他的语气里带了一点调笑，在巴基胸口留下更多的牙印和吻痕。

“我要揍你了……”巴基毫无力气地威胁，右手抓住史蒂夫略长的头发，多少有些不适应。多年来史蒂夫一直留着标准的军人发型，耳后总是修剪得短短的，巴基喜欢他那短短的发茬刺着自己掌心的感觉。现在他的头发长了，一直无心修剪，配上他的络腮胡子，让他看起来比实际年长了好多。巴基觉得自己有点迷恋史蒂夫的头发在指尖滑过的感觉，他忽然明白为什么当自己给史蒂夫口交时他总是喜欢拽自己的头发，那感觉真的十分亲密。他珍爱地抚摸史蒂夫柔软的头发，史蒂夫在黑暗中对他微笑，“舍得的话就来呀。”他说，凑到巴基耳边，含住他的耳朵，用舌头舔舐，一面低语：“我飞了十几个小时，一下昆式就来看你了……我真的很想你，巴基。当苏芮公主告诉我你已经醒来时，我什么都没办法思考，就只想回到你身边来。”

“你回来了，史蒂夫。”巴基低声说，一下一下理着史蒂夫的头发，“你总会回来，不管走多远。”

“而你总会等着我。”史蒂夫低头望着巴基的脸，借着门外一点隐约的星光和超级士兵的视力，史蒂夫望进巴基温顺的蓝眼睛里，低头吻他的额头，一只手却毫不温柔地拉开他的腿，把自己早已坚硬的阴茎顶上巴基腿间那个还未来得及被好好打开的入口，“对不起，我等不及了……”

“没事……”巴基无比纵容地说，谁让他拿他的史蒂夫毫无办法呢？他甚至有些陶醉于这种撕裂般的疼痛，这让他知道他还活着，而且史蒂夫不会真的伤害他。史蒂夫的阴茎湿漉漉地，正小心翼翼地顶着巴基腿间的软肉，一点一点将他打开，慢慢地进入爱人柔韧温暖的身体。巴基发出一声满足的长叹，史蒂夫的动作很温柔，也很耐心，钝重的阴茎顶端慢慢进入了他，巴基只觉得有点胀痛，他知道很快就会好起来的，他会适应史蒂夫的入侵，然后他的恋人会用狂风暴雨般的节奏吞噬他。那就是接下来发生的事情，整个埋入巴基体内后，史蒂夫很快就失控了，他用两只手抓紧巴基的屁股，毫不客气地抽送起来，整个进入再撤出，每一次都进入得更深。巴基被他顶得失去了平衡，身体在史蒂夫有力的戳刺中颤抖，右手吃力地抓着床垫，好勉强让自己能跟上史蒂夫的节奏。史蒂夫喘息着，怜爱地将他抱起来，牢牢按在怀里，一面亲吻巴基左肩的断口，一面不断向上顶进他的身体里。巴基靠着史蒂夫强有力的胸膛，右手软软垂在身侧，只能感觉到史蒂夫火烫的阴茎深埋在自己身体里，他的手指紧紧掐住巴基的屁股，留下了好几条青紫的痕迹。巴基张开酸痛的腿，好让史蒂夫进得更深一些，他就是这样毫无原则地容忍史蒂夫，并且在其中得到乐趣。他快活极了，似乎能就这样被史蒂夫操到高潮，那一瞬来临时他低头咬住了史蒂夫的肩膀，眼泪流出来，混着汗水，将他的长发打湿，他射在史蒂夫身上，身体软绵绵的，屁股里还夹着史蒂夫的阴茎，一点力气都没有了。史蒂夫紧抱着他，将他汗湿的头发从脸颊边撩开，用手指将它们理顺，另一只手还揉捏着他的屁股：“怎么这么快？”

“闭嘴……”巴基喘息着说，声音软得像是浸透了蜜糖，引得史蒂夫将他重又按进床垫里操弄。

“你真热……又湿……”史蒂夫一面挺腰，一面贴着巴基的颈子呢喃，巴基被他顶得上气不接下气：“你哪儿学来这么多……蠢话……”

“我是实事求是，”史蒂夫一本正经地说，阴茎往巴基体内深处又顶了顶，反复碾磨已经过分敏感的内里，“看，真的很湿。”

巴基涨红了脸，干脆把他的脸拉下来亲吻，好堵住那张说着傻话的嘴巴。史蒂夫热情地回应他的吻，到底还是找到一个机会在亲吻的间隙中说：“我能这么干上一整天。”

哎，这老傻瓜。巴基心中甜蜜地想，这样的傻话说了七十多年，竟然还没说够。

高潮过后，巴基浑身上下都脱力了，躺在床上一动都不想动，史蒂夫从他背后搂着他，紧贴着他柔软的、赤裸的身体，两只手还不停地捏他的胸口和屁股。巴基枕着史蒂夫结实的手臂，看着太阳从草原尽头缓缓升起，回头对史蒂夫说：“你不睡一会儿吗？”

“就睡。”史蒂夫低头亲吻他的嘴角，“你先睡，我想看着你睡着。”

“你还没看够吗？”巴基轻笑，拉过一条毛毯把他们光裸的身体裹住。草原上的孩子们可能会闯进来，他可不想让那些小家伙看到不该看的东西。史蒂夫的手指插进巴基浓密的长发间，亲吻了巴基的眼睛，“没有，而且这次我知道，你会醒来，就在我身边。”

“老傻瓜……”巴基小声说，他笑了，心满意足地闭上眼睛，靠近史蒂夫怀里，知道自己从此会在他怀里睡着，在他怀里醒来，如此度过人生剩余的每一天。


	35. 童贞王后

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 还是短篇比较适合我，以及这是纯盾冬  
> 因为我懒得编名字所以地名什么的都沿用北方与南方里的名字，循环利用就好，情节没有任何关联。

北方的国王皮尔斯陛下的葬礼在一个飘雪天举行，此时仍是夏末，即使是在以寒冷闻名的北境，这场雪也未免来得太早了些。葬礼堪称隆重，北方诸侯徒步走在送葬前列， 为首的是皮尔斯陛下生前最后迎娶的年轻配偶，来自白狼堡、年方二十岁的少白狼巴恩斯爵爷。当然成为皮尔斯陛下的续弦后，巴恩斯的名字就不能再用了。年轻的王后身着一身深黑色的羊毛长袍，袍子由北方最好的羊绒织成，将他整个人裹得密不透风，长袍肩头装饰着两只银制狼头，象征着他的出身，胸口则用银线绣着象征北方王权的九头巨龙。他有一头褐色的及肩长发，整齐地编在脑后，顶心戴着一顶细巧的银制后冠，由九条巨龙蜿蜒盘旋而成，间中点缀着鹿角与狼爪。王冠下压着一顶黑色面纱，罩住了欧米茄的脸颊和颈项。此时无人知道年轻王后的心中事，王后双手拢在腰间，步履端庄，一步一步跟着灵枢走向北方列王生命的最终点，长城脚下的陵园。陵园中埋葬着北方列王与王后，以及追随他们的忠诚骑士。车队在陵园前停下脚步，巴恩斯家的小王后撩开面纱，这时北方诸侯才第一次见到这位自嫁来北方后就被国王陛下深藏闺中的小王后的面目。

 

詹姆斯 巴恩斯，来自白狼堡的欧米茄，脸颊白皙圆润，有双大而圆的蓝色眼睛，显得比实际年龄更加年轻。他抖掉了面纱上的雪花，抬头看紧锁的陵园。陛下生前的御前护卫朗姆洛爵士走上前，打开了陵园的锁，牵起小王后的手，带他走进了陵墓。詹姆斯戴着厚实的手套，取掉面纱后，人们便敏锐地看到他黑色长袍领口处光洁白皙的皮肤，这是个未被标记的欧米茄，身上没有阿尔法的气味，于是北方诸侯们面面相觑，明白谣言是真的：这位小王后嫁来北方三年，却从未真正成为王后。也许皮尔斯陛下因年迈而力不从心，又或是出于其他考虑，总之詹姆斯 巴恩斯显然未曾与国王真正结合，而皮尔斯陛下无子，眼下北方的继承权按照律法就落在了年轻的王后身上，无论谁能得到王后的青睐，一顶铁王冠想来是稳稳当当的了。北方诸侯们窃窃私语，也许这才是朗姆洛爵士显得尤为殷勤的原因，此人与皮尔斯家族沾亲带故，就算没有王后的关系，在继承顺位上排名也很高。王后走到预定的墓穴前，远远停下脚步，看了一眼身侧的棺木，点了点头。诸侯们纷纷上前齐心协力将棺木抬起，缓缓埋入深黑色的冻土中，雪花飘落，掩盖了陵园，年轻的王后重又戴好面纱，也许过于伤悲，他看起来步履不稳，朗姆洛爵士搀着他，将他送上马车，王后便坐在马车中，看着众人掩埋陛下的棺木、在他坟墓前立起石碑。葬礼这就算是完事了，王后掩下车窗，轻轻敲了敲车门，三匹黑色骏马迈开步子，托着小王后的马车离开这片死亡之地，朗姆洛爵士洋洋得意地骑马伴车而行，仿佛王冠和王后都已经落入他手中了。

 

詹姆斯回到城堡中，尚未来得及换掉丧服，家臣已经送来渡鸦们带来的信件，南方诸侯纷纷送来哀悼，有些甚至已经在前往北方“举哀”的路上。詹姆斯心中雪亮，这些人与北方诸侯的目的没什么不同，都想成为下一位北境之王，而詹姆斯的婚床就是一条最方便的捷径。他将那些信件随手丢到长桌上，漫不经心地用手指拨弄它们，直到翻到一枚金色的信筒。朗姆洛爵士仍随侍在侧，看到那枚金色的、刻着雄狮纹章的信筒，爵士脸上变了色，想要说些什么，詹姆斯将信筒收进袖口，“爵爷，我累了，想独自为先王哀悼，请您退下吧。”

 

朗姆洛爵士瞪着小王后，似乎心有不甘，但他环视这间幽暗的宫殿，这里侍奉的家臣都效忠于他，南方的狮子搞不出什么花样，总有一天他会得到王后、登上北境王座。他咬了咬牙，对詹姆斯行了一礼，便利落地离开了王后的居室。詹姆斯松了口气，他压下满心欢喜，耐心等侍从替他脱下面纱与罩袍，他将后冠留在一张茶桌上，跑进自己的卧室，等到四周无人，才把信筒拿出来剥开上头的封腊，倒出一枚卷得整整齐齐的信笺，上头也盖着一个十分精巧的雄狮纹章。詹姆斯卷开了信，那上头用他熟悉的字迹写着一行小字“节哀顺变”。

 

詹姆斯笑出了声，把这张小纸条拿到蜡烛边，用烛火熏了片刻，便看到了几行小字。

 

“巴基，展信安，我将随信前来。”

 

詹姆斯将这张小纸条看了一遍又一遍，终于恋恋不舍地将它在灯下烧掉。他一手支颐，盯着灯下余灰出神。他的心砰砰跳动，脸颊发烫，站起来在房间里踱了几步，不自觉地揉搓自己颈边光洁的皮肤。此时北方最为位高权重的年轻王后，就像任何一个情窦初开的少年人那样，焦虑不安地等待心上人现身。他的侍从们送来了晚餐以及一些文书，詹姆斯想到自己孀居的身份，用一条冷毛巾擦了擦脸，好让自己别露出一丝端倪。他吃了一点儿冷汤，又吃了一点软面包和炖鹿肉，但没有喝酒，大变在即，他得保持清醒。侍从在他的房间里忙来忙去，整理东西，清洗他的寝具和衣服，两个侍从脱掉他脚上被雪水打湿的靴子，用烫热的毛巾擦干净欧米茄的脚。詹姆斯由他们折腾，心不在焉地想着他的雄狮，他的情热期就要到了，他已经熬过了许多个无人陪伴的情热期，这一回也许他终能如愿了。侍从解开他头上的发辫，用银梳整理他的长发， 将它梳理得整整齐齐，码在肩头。詹姆斯觉得有些困倦，他摆了摆手，于是侍从们陆续退下，只剩下他的贴身随从，替他换掉了身上的罩袍，给他披上一件寝衣：“陛下，要毯子吗？今晚看来要下大雪呢。”詹姆斯心不在焉地点了点头，侍从替他铺好床后就匆匆离开了。诺大的房间里终于只剩下詹姆斯一个人，他看着窗外漆黑的夜空，雪花纷纷坠落，王后伸手接了两片雪花，看着它们在自己掌心融化。天冷得很，但壁炉里的火燃烧得很旺盛，他不觉得很冷，于是故意将窗口敞开一指宽，这才爬上床。经历了一整天的葬礼，詹姆斯已经很疲惫了，他很快便进入了无梦的睡眠，直到他在汗水中醒来，腹部坠痛，腿间湿润，浸湿了寝衣。情热比他想象中来得还要早，詹姆斯有点儿不安地在黑暗中眨了眨眼，一阵冷风从窗口灌入，带来了雪花的气味，这时候詹姆斯忽然察觉到了房间中的另一股气息。

 

那气息很温暖，是属于雄狮的阿尔法气味，浓郁地缠绕着他，难怪他的情热提早来临。詹姆斯一把掀开毯子跳下床，在房间里迷乱地四处张望，桌上的灯早已熄灭，窗外一丝月光也没有，欧米茄在空荡荡的房间里走了几步，终于感觉到了气味的来源。

 

南方来的雄狮端坐在房间角落的一张躺椅上，那是詹姆斯平时看书的角落，詹姆斯颤抖着一步一步走向他，在黑暗中对情人伸出了一只手。阿尔法一把拉住他，将他拖进自己怀里，詹姆斯本能地想要尖叫，但阿尔法温暖柔软的嘴唇已经堵住了他的，两只手紧紧抱着他的身体，将他扣在自己怀中，抱着他站起来，将他摔进了柔软的床铺里。

 

“史蒂夫……”欧米茄在亲吻的间隙小声唤出了情人的名字，史蒂夫，罗杰斯家族的主人，南方王位的继承者，北方王后的秘密情人。詹姆斯也许是来自北方白狼堡的欧米茄，但他自幼失怙，来自南方的寡母无力单独抚养他，将他寄养在罗杰斯家族中。詹姆斯就是在那里认识了史蒂夫，他与年少的小狮子情投意合，若非造化弄人，也许他本该嫁入雄狮家族中，成为史蒂夫的伴侣呢。

 

“你是怎么溜进来的？”詹姆斯小声说，堂堂南方王位继承人竟然钻进了孀居的北境王后的卧室，这要传出去，简直是天大的丑闻，说不定会引发南北两地的战争呢。他不舍地搂着阿尔法的身体，想要好好看清对方的模样，可房间里实在是太黑了，他只摸到了阿尔法雄狮般浓密的金发和柔软密实的胡须。

 

“巴基……”史蒂夫亲吻詹姆斯的颈侧，叫着只属于他们两个人之间的爱称，“我想你了，等不及要正式见到你……”

 

“我也是……”巴基小声说，阿尔法的气味让他的情热更加难以自控，他抱紧了对方强壮的肩膀，阿尔法正亲吻他的颈子，一只手已经掀开了他的睡袍，就要抚上他湿润的双腿之间、那处尚未被人碰触过的极乐之地了。

 

“史蒂夫……史蒂夫，让我好好看看你……”巴基被对方的气味撩拨得一阵眩晕，当史蒂夫撕开他的睡衣、咬住他的肩膀时低声哀求，阿尔法深吸了一口情热中欧米茄身上的香气，用令人欣羡的自制力命令自己停止，抬起身摸了摸巴基的脸，下床点亮了床头柜上一盏小小的夜灯。巴基借着这点幽暗的光，近乎贪婪地望着他久别的情人，史蒂夫看起来比分别前又结实了许多，身上穿着一件普普通通的灰色袍子，没有家徽，没有铠甲，金发掩在斗篷下，蓄了浓密的胡须，让他显得比实际年龄老成了许多，一双蓝眼睛因欲望而变得十分深沉。巴基痴迷地看着他，他已经有将近三年没见过史蒂夫了，思念快将他彻底吞噬，他独自一个人回到北方，与皮尔斯和他的家臣们周旋，早在皮尔斯垂危时朗姆洛爵士就来向他逼婚，这一切对于年轻的巴基来说实在是太艰难了，但他愿意做这些，为了他的史蒂夫，他乐意来到北境之王身边，总有一天他的史蒂夫头上会戴上这顶尊贵无比的铁王冠，无论是南方还是北方，都该是他的小狮子的土地。巴基扑进史蒂夫怀里，他的雄狮现在看起来就像个落魄的骑士，偷偷私闯王后的寝室，实在是胆大包天，也许他被情热烧得迷迷糊糊，不知不觉间说出了 这个想法，史蒂夫笑了，低头咬住他的耳朵吸吮，“我等不及了，巴基，要是王后的床被别人捷足先登，那我要怎么办呢？”

 

“不会的……史蒂夫，诸神在上，不会有别人……”欧米茄顺从地仰头让阿尔法嗅闻他的侧颈，史蒂夫索性将他抱进怀中，万般珍重地重又放回床上，这次他不急着亲吻与抚摸巴基，而是借着幽暗的灯光望着欧米茄的脸颊，拨开他脸上被汗水打湿的长发，“我知道，巴基，我知道。我对诸神发誓，我也没有别人。从遇到你的那天起到我生命尽头，我只有你。”

 

两个人的额头相抵，十指紧握，史蒂夫的另一只手轻柔地抚摸巴基的脸颊，嘴唇拂过他的，呼吸着爱人的甜蜜香味。明天，来自南方的继承人，罗杰斯家族年轻的雄狮史蒂夫将抵达北方，他将在北境诸侯前向先王遗孀献上哀悼，并向年轻的王后求婚。从此北方与南方将并列入罗杰斯家族的版图，但今晚，今晚史蒂夫要与他的巴基结合，只有他们两个人，从过去到现在，从现在到未来。史蒂夫轻轻探头，再一次吻上他年轻的王后，含着对方的嘴唇低语：“我爱你，巴基。”

 

“我也爱你，史蒂夫，我的狮子。”巴基回应，紧握住史蒂夫的手，另一只手揽住阿尔法的肩膀躺下，将他拉入柔软的毛毯间。史蒂夫抖开毛毯，将两个人团团罩住，在黑暗中用牙齿彻底撕开巴基身上的睡袍，让他的胸口暴露出来，咬住了一边乳头吸吮。王后尚未尝过情欲的快乐，但要不了多久，他就会为史蒂夫诞下一位继承人，他的胸口将会肿胀柔软，泌出奶水，孕育他们的后代。这个想法让早已成熟的阿尔法周身滚烫，他继续下滑，吻过巴基平坦的小腹，舌尖在欧米茄温暖的皮肤上流下一条水痕，他没有停下，将脸埋进欧米茄双腿间的极乐之地，两只拿惯剑与盾牌的手掌分开巴基的双腿，舌头探进欧米茄不断泌出粘液的穴口，轻轻戳了进去。巴基靠着柔软的羽毛枕头，不得不咬住自己的手，以免尖叫出声。他的房门忽然被推开了，贴身侍从睡眼朦胧地走进来：“陛下，您叫我吗？”

 

巴基吓得一动不动，毯子下的史蒂夫的舌头反而更深入他紧缩不已的穴口，浓密的胡须磨蹭着他腿根分外敏感的皮肤。巴基咬紧了嘴唇，故作镇定地说：“我只是做了个噩梦，你出去吧。”

 

侍从往床上看了看，夜灯不足以照亮整个房间，他看不清床上的旖旎风光，关上门离开了。巴基这才放松下来，颓然倒进了羽毛枕间，双腿发抖，史蒂夫从毛毯下探出头：“别害怕，巴基。”

 

巴基的脸烧得滚烫，借着一点儿夜光，他看到史蒂夫脸上过于自满的神情，忽然觉得一阵羞赧。那个曾经连悄悄拉住自己的手都会脸红、吻一下自己的嘴唇都不敢的小狮子到哪儿去了？他的两条腿夹紧了史蒂夫的腰，双手捧住他的脸：“别再戏弄我了。”

 

“不敢，”史蒂夫笑了，再次稳住爱人柔软入花瓣的嘴唇，双手托住他的臀瓣，将自己鼓胀的胯下顶上欧米茄湿润的股间，他低头看着年轻的爱人，“帮我脱掉衣服吧，巴基。”

巴基的脸越来越烫了，他的双手微微颤抖，轻轻解开史蒂夫身上的灰色长袍，史蒂夫不停地亲吻他的脸颊，看起来一点儿也不打算帮忙。巴基终于脱掉了史蒂夫身上的袍子，阿尔法弓起身体咬住他的嘴唇不放，同时解开了自己的马裤，他现在赤身裸体了，分别将近三年，他似乎又结实了一些，巴基看着他强壮的臂膀，有一些恍惚——那个与自己一同长大、瘦小孱弱的金发领主到那儿去了？他走神的当口，阿尔法两只有力的手按紧了他的腰胯，勃起的阴茎顶上他的穴口，腰部用力向前挺，钝重的顶端抵上那个流着水的入口，一点儿一点儿挤了进去。尽管在情热初期，巴基还是痛得脸色发白，两只手不自觉地抵住了阿尔法强有力的腹肌，似乎想把他推开。

 

“别……别拒绝我……巴基……”史蒂夫喘息着，低头咬巴基耳侧的腺体，巴基有点儿慌乱，“史蒂夫，不行……”他不能被标记，戏还没演完，明天他还得作为北境之王纯洁无瑕的遗孀，接受南方继承人的求婚呢。史蒂夫亲了一口欧米茄肿胀的腺体，“我知道，巴基，没事儿的，别怕。”他小声说，终于将自己整个插进了爱人紧致的穴口。巴基哭了，泪水不受控制地流下，一般是因为疼痛，另一半是因为欣喜。他自幼就爱着史蒂夫，终于能与爱人结合，他们之间将会有一个无比美妙的未来，他的雄狮将震撼这一整块大陆，没有什么比这更能让巴基满足了。史蒂夫停住不动，粗大的阴茎深埋在爱人的体内，他能感受到欧米茄颤抖的穴口紧箍着自己，巴基的身体又湿又软，就像他想象的那样美妙。他低头深深吸了一口气，嗅闻着爱人身上甜美的气味，两只手按住了巴基发抖的手掌，“巴基，我很高兴。”他低头舔掉巴基眼角成串的泪水，“抱歉，我又让你哭了。”

 

“别道歉，”巴基在阿尔法浓厚的情欲气息中熏染欲醉，他的身体已经适应了阿尔法的入侵，慢慢为阿尔法张开，他不再觉得疼痛了，史蒂夫掌控着他，也被他掌控，巴基从不知道情欲的滋味如此美妙，他听到了阿尔法狂乱的心跳，感觉到了他皮肤的热度，嗅到了他令人发狂的气味。史蒂夫松开了手，巴基马上将他的肩膀紧紧环住，翻身骑上史蒂夫胯下，他是个早已发育完熟的欧米茄，刚被打开的身体很快就适应了阿尔法的入侵，他低头看着史蒂夫的双眼，有些笨拙地骑着他，在阿尔法粗大的阴茎离开身体时恋恋不舍地坐下去，将它重新含进体内。一波又一波粘液被挤压出来，史蒂夫的两只手抓着巴基的腰胯，他也是第一次尝到与心爱的人结合的快乐，起初还有一点不知所措，但很快阿尔法的本能就接管了他，他揉捏着爱人柔软的臀部，反复向上顶弄，当感觉到巴基腰部发软、喘息变得急促慌乱时，他重又将爱人压进毛毯下，抓住他两条长腿，重新掌控了节奏。巴基哭叫了一声，随即咬住了被史蒂夫撕坏的睡衣，再也不敢发出任何声音。史蒂夫紧搂着他，不断深入他，一次比一次进入得更深更用力，他能感觉到自己体内不断泌出的液体，正诱使史蒂夫钻入他体内深处。他知道这意味着什么，在他嫁来北方前，南方的老妪们早已教会他阿尔法与欧米茄之间的结合。尽管今晚史蒂夫不能标记他，但他会在巴基体内成结，没有什么能夺走他们之间的结合。巴基小声喘息着，抓紧了史蒂夫的臂膀，史蒂夫的手温柔地梳理着他的头发，低头与他接吻：“我爱你，巴基，我爱你……”

 

巴基在史蒂夫的甜言蜜语中融化了，他的脸贴上史蒂夫的心脏，听着那颗心脏为自己砰砰跳动的声音，从第一次情热到现在，他熬过了那么多苦难，总算又回到他为自己选择的阿尔法的怀抱。他恍惚看到了少年时的史蒂夫，两个小孩儿躲在蔷薇花丛下、教习嬷嬷们找不到的地方，偷偷分享一点儿茶点。南方的温暖阳光照耀着史蒂夫的金发，彼时尚瘦小干枯、没有显出一点儿阿尔法力量的小史蒂夫伸手摘掉巴基头上的蔷薇花瓣，“巴基，你就一直留在南方吧，等我们都长大了，我们就结婚。”

 

“傻瓜，”同样未体现出半点儿欧米茄征兆的小白狼对金发少年微笑，“要是我是个阿尔法该怎么办？”

 

“那有什么关系？”南方之主尊贵的继承人理直气壮地说，“只要你是巴基，不管是什么都好。如果这里容不下我们，我们就一起去流浪。”

 

“真是个傻瓜。”少年人无忧无虑的清脆笑声响彻花丛，那时的天空如此湛蓝，可自从回到北境，巴基就再也没有见过蔷薇花了。

 

“史蒂夫……”年轻的王后搂紧了怀中的爱人，他感觉到了阿尔法的阴茎在体内不断胀大，他终于被结填满了，精液灌入他温暖的体内深处，也许这个晚上，他会给史蒂夫孕育一个继承人呢，最好要有像他的金色头发。他筋疲力竭，感觉到体内的结不断泌出精液，填满他的身体，他靠在史蒂夫怀里，枕着他结实有力的手臂，伸手抚摸史蒂夫的金色短发，“我想起小时候的事情了。”

 

史蒂夫把他的手指握到唇边亲吻，“你得说得更具体点。”

 

“你第一次向我求婚的时候说过什么来着？”巴基笑着闭上眼睛，他困了，来北方多年，他头一次能够安心沉睡。史蒂夫也笑了，“我说，”他探头亲吻巴基的额头，“如果这世界容不下我们，我们就一起去流浪。”

 

“嗯，我的狮子……”巴基睡着了，他的手指还缠在史蒂夫发丝间，情热已经缓解，他安心沉睡着，梦到一匹金色的狮子载着他奔向南方无边无尽的长草地，那里永不降雪，四季如夏，鲜花常开，他与史蒂夫十指交融，心跳渐渐化为一体，从过去到现在，从现在到未来，他与他雄狮再也不会分开了。


	36. Chapter 36

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一个不知所云的段子，ABO，类似大奥的架空，我其实就是想让队的后宫里装满各种口味的冬是吗-L-  
> 以及这篇提到蛇盾X冬？

史蒂夫走进自己的房间时，不自觉地放轻了脚步。身上那套新铠甲压着他单薄的肩膀，他有些透不过气，这晚上他满十八岁，刚成年，他知道房间里等着他的是什么。

史蒂夫拒绝过，反抗过，但他还不是城主，他没有办法更改承袭百年的律法，只好愤愤不平地走进自己的房间。每一个阿尔法在成年礼之夜，都会拥有一位欧米茄。当然了，对那些放荡早熟的阿尔法来说，这种仪式不过是一个形式，但史蒂夫恪守旧礼，况且作为城中最瘦小的阿尔法，就算他想要越雷池一步，也很难遇到合意的欧米茄。史蒂夫其实并不想要哪个欧米茄，他心中藏着一双蓝色的眼睛，可那位欧米茄比他年长十岁，多年前就嫁给了他的远房叔父格兰特大公，如今那双眼睛只会在他梦里出现了。史蒂夫咬紧嘴唇推开房门，打定主意不会碰那个欧米茄，但他闻到了一丝有些熟悉的香味，他好奇地往屋内窥看，壁炉熊熊燃烧，墙壁上的油灯都点燃了，将整个房间照得亮如白昼，而作为他的成年礼的启蒙欧米茄的，赫然是他梦境中才会现身的那双蓝眼睛的主人。

 

史蒂夫目瞪口呆，摘掉了自己的面罩，傻乎乎地走进屋子，他知道自己现在看上去一定像是个十足的蠢蛋，可他顾不了那么多了，他少年时全部的憧憬、他所有旖梦的中心，现在就坐在他的床上，身上只穿了一身薄薄的柔软白袍，在这样明亮的火光下毫无遮盖能力。史蒂夫手里的面罩掉落到地板上，吓到了坐在床上的欧米茄，对方慢慢转过头来，看到史蒂夫瘦小的身形，脸忽然变得通红，又扭头去看地板。史蒂夫从未想过他们会这样重逢，他甚至从未奢想对方还记得他，他小心翼翼地走到欧米茄面前，试探着将一只手搭上对方的下巴，抬起他的脸，“巴基？”

 

詹姆斯羞窘无地，已经很多年没有人叫他的乳名了，他在未来领主的手上难堪地别过脸，不去看这个名义上算是自己侄子的年轻阿尔法。房间里的气氛一时变得很是僵硬，詹姆斯后知后觉地意识到现在的他已经没有了贵族的身份与地位，也许他应该向未来的领主行礼，于是他别扭地站起来，他比史蒂夫高将近一头，小阿尔法勉强到他肩膀，詹姆斯觉得这样似乎会挫了未来领主的面子，便温顺地在史蒂夫面前跪下去，亲吻了对方垂在身侧的右手：“大人。”

 

他的声音是羞涩的，也是甜蜜的，一如史蒂夫记忆中那样，可那时候他还是个无忧无虑的年轻人，才不过二十岁，对着史蒂夫也没有现在这样小心翼翼。他会大笑大闹，揉史蒂夫的金色头发，毫不客气地叫他“小鬼头”，给史蒂夫带从下城区弄来的贫民们玩耍的小东西，逗得还是个孩子的史蒂夫开心不已，天天只盼着巴恩斯家的少爷进内城玩耍。对了，那时候巴恩斯这个名字还是显赫的，而詹姆斯是巴恩斯家最年轻、最漂亮的欧米茄，即将嫁给远方的格兰特大公，那时候的他是如此耀眼，史蒂夫甚至无法直视他。从詹姆斯离开后又过了多久呢，史蒂夫感觉到詹姆斯温暖的、丰润的嘴唇滑过自己的手背，不由得心猿意马地想，叔父叛乱、死在内战中，他的欧米茄当然也一并获罪，他不知道为什么自己的臣下会觉得让小巴恩斯做自己的启蒙欧米茄是个合适的主意，但显然这已经发生了，今晚过后，无论史蒂夫是否标记他，小巴恩斯都别想离开这座城池，死都会死在这里。史蒂夫觉得胸口烦躁，差点就要吐出来了，他把詹姆斯拉起来，詹姆斯便顺从地起身，但仍低着头，仿佛这样就能抵消自己比史蒂夫还高这个尴尬的事实。史蒂夫倒不在乎那个，他家族的阿尔法们都是后发育的，他还年轻，将来会变得强壮起来的，现在他只想好好打量久别的詹姆斯，或者，他的巴基。

 

詹姆斯的脸上带了一点岁月的痕迹，眼角添了一丝史蒂夫记忆中没有的皱纹，脸颊也比少年时显得圆润一些，头发留长了，不再是未被标记的欧米茄少年的短发，褐色的长发柔顺地堆在肩膀上，让詹姆斯整个人看上去成熟柔和，若史蒂夫见过足够多的欧米茄， 就知道他的封臣们挑选这位风韵十足的小巴恩斯做他的启蒙欧米茄是极有道理的。史蒂夫现在仅仅是怀着少年时一腔无可救药的迷恋，爱慕十足地望着詹姆斯，他试着伸手去抚摸詹姆斯的脸，对方没有躲闪。他其实不愿意来的，史蒂夫有点儿负气地想，少年阿尔法被爱慕与妒火折磨，毫无道理地发起火儿来，又不忍心对詹姆斯太过粗暴，便哑声说：“帮我把盔甲脱掉。”

 

“抱歉，大人。”詹姆斯这才意识到自己作为侍奉未来城主的欧米茄实在太过失职，他站到史蒂夫身后，低头解开小阿尔法身上那套铠甲的系带，将它们从史蒂夫身上剥离。他做这件事情倒是很熟练，一时间似乎忘记了眼下的尴尬局面，专心致志地替史蒂夫脱掉几乎将他压垮的铠甲，一双暖和的、散发着香气的手在史蒂夫身上抚来抚去，不时还得双手环拢史蒂夫的身体，若非他脸上专注的神色，史蒂夫都几乎要以为他是在和自己调情了。詹姆斯很快就把他身上的铠甲脱掉并整理妥当，原样挂到墙角的架子上，并欣羡地望着那副显然精工打造、造价不菲的铠甲。史蒂夫这才记起巴基少年时候其实是像个阿尔法一样活泼、喜欢骑马习武的，想来嫁给叔父后他就一直被关在闺房里，但他料理铠甲又很在行，一定是常替叔父做这件事了，史蒂夫酸溜溜地想，压抑着心中那点儿毫无缘由的嫉妒。铠甲下他只穿了一身柔软的丝麻罩袍，他把那件袍子一股脑脱掉，露出细瘦的身体，爬上床，望着詹姆斯。詹姆斯咬了一下嘴唇，明白这一切是要发生了， 他看着长大的小小阿尔法要来占有他了，就像他叔父曾经做过的，就像任何一个阿尔法会做的。詹姆斯想起了格兰特大公那双与罗杰斯家族传人迥异的血红色眼睛，肩膀紧缩，不由得颤抖起来，木然地走到床边，挨着史蒂夫坐下。他闻起来香极了，就算对此全无经验，史蒂夫也明白一定是快到他的情热期了，他伸出手撩开詹姆斯颈侧的一绺长发，看到欧米茄雪白的颈项间残留的半个咬痕。叔父去世已久，这咬痕总有一天要消失的，那让史蒂夫又愉快起来，他向后躺下，枕着自己的手腕，另一只手拉过毛毯，把自己裹起来，像孩童时那样天真地看着詹姆斯：“你不过来吗？”

 

詹姆斯轻轻叹了口气，又咬了一下嘴唇。他的嘴唇本就很丰润，被咬得越发鲜红诱人，史蒂夫很想吻他，又不想显得太过急切。詹姆斯想了想，挨着史蒂夫躺下，脸靠着他的肩膀，好让史蒂夫显得没那么单薄。史蒂夫侧过身，轻轻抚摸詹姆斯的脸，他有一整个晚上的时间，尽管詹姆斯帮他脱铠甲年轻的阿尔法就已经有些情欲难耐，但詹姆斯并不是随便的哪个欧米茄，他是史蒂夫悄悄爱慕了多年的对象，史蒂夫愿意忍耐、愿意尽量照顾他的感受。他细瘦的手指卷着詹姆斯的头发，詹姆斯似乎没有预料到阿尔法的温柔，有点儿不知所措地看着史蒂夫身上的毛毯，好回避小阿尔法火热灼人的视线。史蒂夫很喜爱他这窘促的模样，作为一个已经结过婚的欧米茄，詹姆斯在床笫间意外羞涩纯真。当然史蒂夫对此也是经验全无，但从他听说过的那些放荡的坊间夜话来看，眼前的欧米茄简直贞洁得像个处女了。他朝詹姆斯靠近了一些，嘴唇几乎擦过詹姆斯的额头，他亲吻了欧米茄柔软的褐色长发，得寸进尺地把手臂搭上对方的肩膀：“你和叔叔……有孩子吗？”

 

詹姆斯看起来快哭了，但他没有流泪，而是沉默着摇了摇头，史蒂夫觉得如释重负，欧米茄的顺从让他的欲望无所遁形，他抓住了詹姆斯绷紧的手，拉着它钻进毛毯、按上自己胯下：“巴基……摸摸它……”他用小时候与巴基撒娇时的腔调在欧米茄耳边低语，詹姆斯的脸滚烫起来，红得艳丽，也红得惊人。但他听话地握住了小阿尔法尺寸可观的勃起，咬着嘴唇轻轻抚弄。他对这件事情显然是不陌生的，恰到好处的抚慰让史蒂夫十分受用，他不知不觉抓紧了詹姆斯的手臂，感觉着那只温柔的、散发着曼妙香气的手掌握着自己的勃起，按摩敏感的顶端，史蒂夫毕竟是第一次做这件事，没几下就射在了詹姆斯手里。阿尔法忽然失去了淡定自若的气度，羞愧难当地将自己埋进欧米茄怀里，滚热的脸颊隔着那件薄薄的丝袍顶着欧米茄丰满的胸口。詹姆斯似乎好一会儿才明白发生了什么，他手里粘着阿尔法的精液，有点儿不知所措，不知道自己是不是该说些什么，史蒂夫羞愤交加，索性贴着詹姆斯不放，两只手胡乱撕扯着欧米茄身上仅有的那件长袍，摸他的丰润的大腿和挺翘的屁股，很快又勃起的阴茎贴着詹姆斯的大腿磨蹭，把欧米茄腿间弄得湿漉漉的一片狼藉。

 

詹姆斯显然也有些情动，他丧偶已久，有很长一段时间没有过阿尔法的陪伴，在怀里的小阿尔法浓烈的情欲气息刺激下似乎有些难以自持，当史蒂夫任性的手指头戳进他股间、想要进入那处流淌着汁水的甜蜜之地时，他甚至发出了如释重负的呻吟。

 

“别笑话我……”史蒂夫闷声说，咬着詹姆斯的乳头，一边舔咬，一边含糊地撒娇，手指头却已经毫不客气地插进了欧米茄湿润的身体。詹姆斯不知所措，憋了好一会儿才没有在史蒂夫的手指深入他时尖叫，他咬住了自己的手指，将阿尔法射在他手里的东西随便抹在睡袍上，上气不接下气地说：“这……这没什么……大人……您还年轻呢，以后会……”他说不下去了，史蒂夫的手指头进得越来越深，越来越没有章法，同时一颗热乎乎的脑袋还不停地在他胸口拱来拱去，咬咬这边的乳头，再吸吸那边的，弄得詹姆斯情热难耐，却又得不到缓解。他抱着怀里的阿尔法瘦小的身体，想着这个小孩子什么时候竟然变成这样任性难伺候的阿尔法了？他股间流出来的汁液已经弄湿了史蒂夫的手腕，脸颊潮湿，都是汗水，就连眼角都是湿润的，身上却越发香气四溢，诱得史蒂夫抱着他乱蹭个不停。詹姆斯轻轻叹了口气，这与自己的新婚夜可大不相同，格兰特大公当时早已成年，发育成熟，比现在的史蒂夫高大许多，詹姆斯在他面前毫无反抗之力，被他压进婚床里反复操弄，哭了一整个晚上。而史蒂夫毕竟还年轻呢，经验全无，需要詹姆斯的引导。詹姆斯明白那就是自己今晚唯一的义务，史蒂夫的怀抱就是他的坟墓，他没有选择。他搂着阿尔法滚烫的身体，忍住羞耻将他抱到自己身上，张开腿环住史蒂夫的腰，不敢太过用力、生怕伤了领主。史蒂夫低头看他的脸，詹姆斯不肯与他对视，侧头紧闭双眼，咬着自己的头发，一只手抚上史蒂夫的阴茎引向自己双腿之间。史蒂夫惊呼了一声，随即便感觉到詹姆斯的肉穴裹住了他。那快感太强烈了，史蒂夫抓紧詹姆斯的大腿才没有再次射出来。未来的领主拿出了从未有过的专注，打定主意要好好操他爱慕的欧米茄，他抓紧了詹姆斯结实的大腿，深深吸了几口气，这才一鼓作气插进了欧米茄湿润的身体。詹姆斯被他顶得哽咽了一声，也许这是罗杰斯家的特色，他被情热烧得昏昏沉沉的脑袋里自嘲地想，胯下都有根大玩意，就连瘦弱的小史蒂夫都弄得他下面又胀又痛。

 

史蒂夫一点儿经验也没有，不懂得要让欧米茄适应自己，他甚至不知道自己胯下的东西有多大呢，只是凭着本能往那团让他如临天堂的湿热里撞，顶得詹姆斯叫都叫不出，只能躺在史蒂夫怀里小声呜咽。史蒂夫低头亲他的嘴唇，咬他的耳朵，像个刚开始长牙的孩童那样任性妄为，在詹姆斯胸口、颈间留下好几个牙印，下体戳弄得越来越狠，有几次都顶进了詹姆斯体内深处的腔体。詹姆斯终于哭出了声，双腿绷紧又放松，在史蒂夫杂乱无章的律动中没有得到半点儿快感，当阿尔法又一次毫无知觉地顶进他的生殖腔时，他痛得几乎想把史蒂夫从身上掀下去——那不难做到，詹姆斯自幼练武，嫁给格兰特大公后也没怎么荒废，获罪后更常干体力活，比瘦弱的小领主强壮多了。史蒂夫似乎终于意识到自己并没有让欧米茄得到快乐，他讪讪地停下来，心虚地摸詹姆斯被泪水打湿的脸：“我弄痛你了吗？”

 

詹姆斯忽然又有点儿不好意思，史蒂夫对他很尊重了，他不是过去的巴恩斯少爷了，今天晚上他只是为史蒂夫启蒙的欧米茄，更是个有罪的囚徒，实在没有资格要求未来的领主大人温柔对待他。他仍不肯看史蒂夫的脸，只是小声说：“求您……慢一点，轻一点……”

 

史蒂夫生气了，气他的巴基连一点儿眼神都吝啬给他，他扳过詹姆斯的脸，定定地望着欧米茄那双湿漉漉的蓝色眼睛，它们还是那样清澈透亮，像是童年时两人并肩仰望过的雪后晴空。

 

“显然我不在行，巴基，你得教我。”史蒂夫狡黠地笑着说，低头亲詹姆斯的嘴唇，詹姆斯躲不开，也不好躲，羞窘难当，真想揍身上这个任性的小阿尔法。若是过去的他肯定早就出手了，说不定在史蒂夫毛手毛脚进入他时就一脚把他踢下了床。可现在的詹姆斯没有任性的资本，也没有拒绝的权利，他只能忍住羞耻，让史蒂夫在床上躺下，脱掉身上那件早就被史蒂夫揉得一团糟的睡袍，慢慢跨上史蒂夫的身体，重新将阿尔法挺立的大家伙纳入自己体内。由他来掌握节奏，事情就变得容易忍受了。詹姆斯不敢真的骑上史蒂夫，小领主那么瘦弱，他可怕压坏了他，只能撑着自己的身体，骑领主那根与身形豪不般配的大阴茎。适应了被填满的饱胀与酸痛后，詹姆斯终于再次体会到了久违的情欲的快乐，他一时忘却了自己的处境， 全身心投入到性的愉悦中，任那根火烫的阴茎不断深入他。史蒂夫的两只手抓紧了欧米茄结实的屁股，不知道为什么他想要在欧米茄雪白的皮肤上留下许多痕迹，越多越好，最好洗掉格兰特大公留下的全部记号。他像个终于得到了心爱的玩具的孩童，紧紧抱着，绝不分享。詹姆斯可没有顾及到小领主的心思，他夹紧了史蒂夫，舒服得两腿发颤、几乎支撑不住自己了。若是与格兰特大公，对方恐怕正好整以暇地享受被詹姆斯骑弄、并在他体力不支时按倒他随心所欲地操弄。史蒂夫可做不到那个，事实上当詹姆斯将他再一次深深含入时，他射了出来，结牢牢锁进欧米茄发育完熟的生殖腔，射得又多又浓。詹姆斯显然很久没有被成结了，颤抖了几下，便在史蒂夫身侧躺下，等着阿尔法的结消退。史蒂夫喘息着，一颗心脏几乎要跳出胸口了，他精疲力竭，被詹姆斯身上越发甜蜜浓烈的香气怀绕着，居然在两人仍成结的姿态下睡熟了。次日醒来时，欧米茄已经无影无踪，房间也被仔细打扫过，史蒂夫身上清洗得干干净净，穿着整齐的睡袍，寝具焕然一新，昨夜的一切痕迹都被抹去了，若非日后随从与朋友们或善意或戏谑的玩笑，史蒂夫几乎以为成年礼之夜不过是自己的又一场春梦。

 

事后多年，史蒂夫每每想起起自己那一晚居然累得睡着，就不免懊恼欲狂。后来经历了许多波折、许多风雨，他终于再次得到了詹姆斯，得到了他的巴基，多年后两个人膝下儿女满堂，史蒂夫也如同家族中其他的阿尔法那样成为了一个体格强健过人的阿尔法，但每次巴基提到他们杂乱无章的初夜，高大的领主仍然羞愧无地、只能把他重拾欢笑的欧米茄抗进卧室里大震雄风、勉强试图挽回自己的尊严了。


	37. Chapter 37

巴基躺在柔软的草丛间，透过树荫看着晴朗的天空，直到一个高大的身影挡住了阳光。巴基笑了，半闭着眼睛，懒洋洋地望着上方那个灰头土脸、满脸胡须的狼狈男人：“史蒂夫。”

 

他的声音这样甜蜜柔软，像是一碗加了蜂蜜的奶酪，细腻柔软，将史蒂夫团团缠住了。史蒂夫在巴基身畔坐下，巴基坐起来，史蒂夫毫不客气地顺势枕上他的大腿：“我累了。”史蒂夫说，几乎像是在撒娇了。巴基低头抚摸史蒂夫缠着灰尘的金色长发，用手指轻轻梳理它们，摘去发间的沙粒，“任务很辛苦？”

 

“嗯。”史蒂夫轻描淡写地说，辛苦不足以形容他经历的任务，但眼下风和日丽，巴基就在他身边，他不想提起血腥和战场，他一百多岁了，只想躺在爱人怀抱里舒舒服服地睡上一觉，像个孩子一样任性上那么一小会儿。巴基是很乐意纵容史蒂夫的，他就那么坐着，任史蒂夫枕着他，轻轻梳理着史蒂夫的胡须和头发，过了好一会儿，史蒂夫似乎积蓄够了足够的力气，他张开眼望着巴基的脸，抬手卷住巴基垂到颈边的一绺褐色长发，“我想你了。”

 

“我知道。”巴基笑了，低头亲史蒂夫的额头，“我也想你了。”

 

史蒂夫翻了个身，抬头亲吻巴基的嘴唇。巴基尝起来正像史蒂夫朝思暮想的那样，甜蜜而柔软。巴基张开嘴唇，含住史蒂夫的舌头，有点儿顽皮地轻轻咬了一下，立刻便感觉到史蒂夫胸口剧烈的起伏和他沉重的呼吸。史蒂夫将他扑倒在草地间，紧紧压着巴基温暖的身体，先吻他的额头，又轻轻咬了一下他挺翘的鼻尖，最后心满意足地含住巴基的嘴唇吻个不停。巴基慵懒地躺在史蒂夫身下，在他怀里舒展身体，任爱人有力的手抚摸自己，解开他身上的罩袍、探到那柔软的织物下。

 

“史蒂夫……”巴基小声说，当史蒂夫的手滑入他双腿间时，多少有点儿羞涩，“我们应该到小屋里去……”

 

“没关系，”史蒂夫结结实实地压着他、不准他离开自己的怀抱，“打仗那会儿不也这样……”

 

巴基笑出了声，想起他与史蒂夫那好几次情热难耐、差点被战友们逮住在战壕里光屁股的狼狈模样，“那时候不一样啊……你这个老傻瓜。”

 

“没什么不一样的，”史蒂夫沉声说，手指已经伸进了爱人柔软的穴口内，“我想你了，我想要好好抱着你。”史蒂夫坦然说，手指在巴基穴口内搅动，满意地发现他已经为自己而湿润得滴水了。巴基涨红了脸，史蒂夫总是这样，把情话说得坦荡荡的，完全不觉得羞耻。他把腿张开，好让史蒂夫的手指顺畅地深入他，史蒂夫的手指搅动了几下，似乎有点急不可耐，巴基能感觉到爱人胀大的阴茎顶着自己的大腿，不由得搂紧了史蒂夫，两条腿暗示地夹紧了史蒂夫的腰。史蒂夫心领神会，低头又亲吻了一次巴基的额头，轻轻咬了咬他的嘴唇，阴茎抵着巴基湿润的穴口，轻轻地插进了一点儿。巴基闭上了眼睛，紧搂着史蒂夫坚实有力的身体，任他粗大的阴茎一点儿一点儿埋进自己的身体，饱胀的痛楚和随之而来的满足感让巴基在史蒂夫身下呻吟出声，史蒂夫停下来，一点一点将他的头发理到脸颊旁，好望着他的双眼：“巴基……”史蒂夫低声叫巴基的名字，一下一下亲吻巴基的额头，下身却蛮横地将他彻底填满打开，开始缓慢地顶弄。巴基被他顶得喘息起来，把脸埋进史蒂夫强壮的臂膀间，阳光暖洋洋地洒满他的身体，他整个人埋在史蒂夫的怀抱里，被他进入、填满，他的心中充满了爱意，不知道如何表达，只能抱紧史蒂夫，一面抚摸爱人的金发和结实的臂膀，一面夹紧了史蒂夫的下身，在听到史蒂夫的呼吸变得越发急促时他探头亲吻史蒂夫的脸颊。

 

“巴基……”史蒂夫的呼吸是那样炽热，几乎要将巴基整个融化了，他闭着眼睛享受着史蒂夫的爱抚，史蒂夫又一次挺腰深入巴基，埋在巴基湿热的身体里，他忽然安静下来，捧住巴基的脸，细细地抚摸巴基的眉毛和眼睛，巴基张开眼，嘴角含着笑意，望着史蒂夫：“怎么了？”

 

史蒂夫一下一下梳理着巴基柔软的棕色长发：“和我结婚吧。”

 

巴基笑出了声：“说真的？”他的声音又甜又腻，像是焦糖般裹住了史蒂夫的心脏，“你的家伙还在我里面呢，明天早上醒来你可再也不会尊重我了。”

 

“愿意还是不愿意？”史蒂夫顶了一下腰，巴基小声呻吟，搂紧了史蒂夫的身体，“除了我谁还会要你这个顽固的老家伙？”他的手抚上史蒂夫的脸，指尖划过他浓密的胡须，“不过你这模样可不行。”

 

史蒂夫大笑，搂紧巴基滚进草丛深处：“你喜欢我留胡子！”

 

巴基的笑声很快就被一连串的喘息取代了。

 

婚礼对于史蒂夫与巴基来说，是一件很简单的事情，早在一切开始之前，他们曾奢望过，只要一间小小的教堂，一对最朴素的戒指，一段简单的生活。那些都随着硝烟与鲜血远去了，留下两个人，从岁月的重重迷雾中走出来，只剩下不肯放开彼此的手的那份执着。现在，教堂，鲜花，戒指，对于经历了这么多的两个人来说，再也不算什么了。说结婚，只要两个人彼此心意相通，就算是结婚，他们并不在乎世俗间的法律。于是在史蒂夫又一次不得不离开的那天早上，巴基坐在他们的小屋里，在朝阳明亮的光线下，用一把刀一点一点削短了自己的头发。他的脸早就刮得干干净净了，正对着镜子整理着颈后的碎发。

 

当史蒂夫拎着装得满满的水罐走进小屋时，正看到巴基披着一件蓝色的夹克，对着镜子拨弄着自己的额发。听到史蒂夫的脚步声，他回过头对史蒂夫微笑：“嗨，史蒂维！”在清晨的阳光下，他的脸显得那样明亮年轻，史蒂夫停下了脚步，手里的水罐摔得四分五裂，清水溅了一地。

 

巴基一怔，史蒂夫早已快步走过来将巴基一把搂住。巴基了然地抚摸史蒂夫的头发：“好了好了，史蒂夫，我都知道。”

 

他们回到了一九四三年意大利的前线，初冬的某个早上，刚经历了一场与九头蛇的恶战后，他们总算在一张真正的床上睡了一个好觉。第二天早上醒来，巴基一边抱怨水冷，一边借着碎裂了半边的镜子刮胡子。史蒂夫出门查看其他队员的情况，当他回到房间里时，巴基也曾这样对他回眸一笑，叫他“史蒂维”，那时的他们，真正只有二十出头，还坚信着战争就要结束、他们能并肩去未来。前路多艰，历经风雨，磕磕绊绊，他们还是来到了未来。史蒂夫抓紧了巴基的右手举到唇边，轻轻亲吻了他的无名指。巴基也握住了史蒂夫的手，亲吻了史蒂夫的左手无名指。

 

“我在这儿呢，史蒂夫，我们在未来。”巴基柔声说，紧紧搂住史蒂夫的肩膀。

 

“是的，巴基，你在……”史蒂夫笑了，在又一次离开前亲吻伴侣的嘴唇。

 

曾经的未来成为了过去，所幸过去的那个未来，现在正要一点一点实现，而这一次，史蒂夫一定会抓紧巴基的手。


	38. 鹿角与珍珠

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 小妈文学

“史蒂夫！”年轻的王后詹姆斯身着孀居者的黑色长袍，袍子刻意剪裁的不十分合体，除了袖口一圈毫无实际用处的白色镶边外没有半点装饰，及肩的褐色长发拢在一顶黑色的罩帽下，挡住了他的大半张脸。此时，詹姆斯仰着脸，一脸焦虑地看着树冠中坐着的瘦小少年，“殿下，快下来。”

 

“别管我。”才十岁的王子埋身在茂密的枝叶间，两只手拢着自己的膝盖，负气地把脸埋进怀里，一点儿也不在乎树下的小王后发白的脸色，“你快走吧，我知道你早就想离开了。”

 

“史蒂夫……”詹姆斯无可奈何地叹了口气，这是他丧偶后的第八年，史蒂夫的父亲布林加国王英年早逝，留下一个才两岁的幼子和一位续弦的年幼王后，詹姆斯已经记不起八年间经历了多少次诸地封臣的逼宫——他不是史蒂夫的亲生母亲，按照惯例来说在国王去世后就该搬离宫廷，但他实在放不下当年那个才两岁、瘦小伶仃的幼儿。詹姆斯心知肚明，国王死得太突然，他属下有钱有势的封臣们早就蠢蠢欲动、想要篡夺王座，挡在他们面前的不过是詹姆斯，一位当时并没有实权的王后，以及不过两岁的幼主罢了。詹姆斯的本家鹿溪湾富庶又有兵权，因此才有能力坚持了八年，不然的话史蒂夫大约不知道已经死了多少次、他自己恐怕也早就被迫改嫁了。现在史蒂夫已经十岁了， 是可以在封臣的辅佐下处理政务的年纪了，詹姆斯认为自己的使命也算是完成，他今年才二十五岁，就此孀居一生未免太过可惜，因此鹿溪湾的双亲近年来数次派人迎接他回家，而史蒂夫属下的有头脸的封臣们也早已对他虎视眈眈了。平心而论，八年来与这些狡猾无比的封臣们斗智斗勇，詹姆斯实在累极了，很想休息一阵子，谁知道才对史蒂夫，他的养子，透露了一点儿想要离开的念头，这倔脾气的小家伙就一个人爬上了树和他赌气。

 

詹姆斯看着树冠间隐约露出的史蒂夫的衣角，心中抱怨也不知道这个孩子的臭脾气是像谁——一定是他死去的父亲了。詹姆斯对他的亡夫实在没什么深厚的感情，他们的结合就与任何一段政治婚姻无异，他印象中的丈夫高大英俊，有一头黄金般灿烂的金发。起初詹姆斯对他是很满意的，但相处日深，詹姆斯渐渐察觉到前布林加国王身上似乎有许多不对劲儿的地方，他也不记得是从什么时候开始的，他竟然开始惧怕他的丈夫，尤其是当金发的阿尔法对他额外温柔、用那双少见的红色眼睛望着他时，足够让詹姆斯吓得浑身冰冷。丈夫的去世对于詹姆斯来说算是如释重负，当然这个念头他绝不会对任何人透露，即使是对亲密如己出的史蒂夫也是一样。

 

“史蒂夫，快点下来，你会摔伤的……要是摔断了腿，该怎么威威风风地去见你的封臣呢？”詹姆斯耐心哄劝，但史蒂夫最讨厌他这样对自己了，好像把自己当成不懂事的小孩子看待，他气鼓鼓地冲树下大喊：“既然你要走了，干嘛还管我会不会摔断腿？”也许是因为太过激动，他的小脸儿气得通红，说实话显得有些滑稽。詹姆斯忍住笑意柔声说：“你知道不是那样的，好了，史蒂夫，快下来吧。”他对史蒂夫伸开双手，史蒂夫很想扑进他温暖的怀抱里，但一想到这个人就要离开自己了，小小的心灵又觉得遭受了最深重的背叛，又伤心又愤怒，看也不想看詹姆斯一眼。詹姆斯对史蒂夫总是有无穷尽的耐心的：“下来，史蒂夫，今天晚上你可以和我一起睡，怎么样？”

史蒂夫眨了眨眼，八岁后詹姆斯就不准他与自己同床了，理由是他们毕竟没有血缘关系，这样实在不合适。但史蒂夫实在很想念詹姆斯的床铺，他只有十岁，尽管是个阿尔法，但毕竟年幼，并不懂得情欲，他只是很想睡在詹姆斯的怀抱里，让他梳梳自己的头发、给自己讲讲一天的趣事。他喜欢詹姆斯身上的味道，他闻起来像是最好的蜜糖，却又加了一点辛辣的火药气息，让年幼的小阿尔法欲罢不能。今天晚上能与詹姆斯一起睡，这个筹码让史蒂夫很心动，他犹豫地向下望，看到詹姆斯被阳光映得清澈透亮的蓝色双眼，看到了那其中满含的关爱与忧虑，又不忍心让詹姆斯为自己操心了。他瘪了瘪嘴，抓住树枝一点儿一点儿爬下树，低头站到詹姆斯身边，羞愤交加，差点儿要哭出来了。

 

詹姆斯低头看着养子，史蒂夫身上都是灰土，上好的丝绸衬衫刮破了，脸上脏兮兮的，手掌上还有两条被树枝擦出来的血痕。他无可奈何地拍了拍史蒂夫的肩膀：“你可真淘气，行啦，史蒂夫，没事了，走吧？”他拉住了史蒂夫的手往自己的寝室走，史蒂夫毕竟是要继承王位的，这幅模样被臣下看到可不妥当，不收拾一下是不行的。史蒂夫握着詹姆斯温暖的手，忽然没有那么沮丧了，他低头跟着王后走向寝宫，阳光暖洋洋地洒在他背后，他觉得詹姆斯身上那股甜蜜的气味似乎又浓烈了一些，忍不住想要靠得更近、并希望这条路永远也走不完，詹姆斯会一直拉着他的手。

 

事与愿违，花园也就那么大，两个人很快就来到了通往王后寝宫的长廊下。廊边站着一位阿尔法骑士，身披黑色铠甲，一脸阴郁地望着年轻的王后与年幼的王子。詹姆斯谨慎地放开了史蒂夫的手，史蒂夫不满地仰起头，詹姆斯没有看他，而是对那位骑士略点了点头：“朗姆洛爵士。”

 

“皮尔斯大人在找王子殿下。”朗姆洛爵士面无表情地对詹姆斯鞠了一躬，“请随我来。”

 

“知道了。”史蒂夫漫不经心地说，皮尔斯是他父亲生前最为器重的老臣，史蒂夫却向来不喜欢他。

 

“大人现在就要见您。”朗姆洛不依不饶地说，詹姆斯在心中叹了口气，权臣逼宫并不罕见，史蒂夫已经十岁了，朗姆洛这样嚣张，显然是借了皮尔斯的势力了。史蒂夫沉下了脸，詹姆斯想了想，在他面前半蹲下来，整理了一下他凌乱的头发和衬衫，再用自己的罩衫替他擦掉脸上的灰土：“好了，请去吧。”

 

史蒂夫的脸色仍然很不好看，他看了看詹姆斯，又看了看朗姆洛，咬了一下嘴唇，转身离开了。朗姆洛身后的几位卫士跟上了他，詹姆斯有点不安地看着他们，宫廷里的卫士大多是皮尔斯和朗姆洛的手下，在他离开之前，一定得替史蒂夫物色几个忠诚的卫士。朗姆洛满意地转身打算离开，在那之前，他伸手拉住了詹姆斯过于宽大的丧服袖子：“我上次的建议，您考虑得如何？”

詹姆斯甩开了他的手，一言不发地离开了。

 

这一天傍晚，詹姆斯早早洗浴、更换了睡衣，遣走了自己的贴身仆人，坐在床上，漫不经心地看着一本书，身上的细麻睡衣穿了许久，已经变得十分柔软通透。这件睡衣还是鹿溪湾送来的呢，鹿溪湾是块富庶的地方，詹姆斯是老领主的独生爱子，从小养尊处优，直到结婚后生活待遇才反而下降。现在作为一位孀居的王后，更要注意自己的衣着举止、以免被史蒂夫的家臣们挑出毛病，就连在自己的卧室中，也不敢穿稍微花哨些的衣服。詹姆斯放下书本叹了口气，想起了自己在鹿溪湾度过的无忧无虑的少年时代，那时候的他多开心啊，自由自在，没有负担，每天要烦恼的事情就是该如何逃过保姆的管束、溜出去玩耍。詹姆斯想着鹿溪湾蜿蜒连绵的溪水，翠绿的丛林，奔跑的鹿群，和晴朗无云的天空，他的心飞得远了，渐渐出了神，直到一阵轻轻的响动将他拉回现实。詹姆斯回过神，看到史蒂夫站在窗边的花丛里对自己笑，一只手还不停地敲打着彩窗。詹姆斯下床轻轻拉开窗子：“别闹了，你想让所有人都听见吗？”

 

男孩儿动作利落地爬进房里，毫不客气地钻进詹姆斯柔软的床褥间：“你答应了我的。”

詹姆斯笑笑，也跟着爬上床，熄灭了灯：“快点睡吧，天亮前你得回自己房间里去。”

 

史蒂夫往詹姆斯怀里钻，直到整个人都贴进欧米茄散发着甜蜜气息的怀抱中才老实下来。詹姆斯任他搂着自己，史蒂夫幼年丧母，从没有得到欧米茄的疼爱，詹姆斯一直把小阿尔法对自己的依恋当作是对母亲的渴望。他闭上了眼，在黑暗中轻轻抚摸史蒂夫的头发，想要让他早点睡。史蒂夫的眼睛长得大大的，望着黑暗的卧室，在詹姆斯怀里闷声说：“巴基，你想家吗？”

 

詹姆斯莞尔一笑，“有一点儿。”

 

史蒂夫刚开始讲话的时候，他父亲还活着，曾经送给詹姆斯一头小鹿。詹姆斯把那头可爱又活泼的小鹿转送给了史蒂夫，“小鹿”是史蒂夫第一个学会的词儿，而从那时候起他私下里一直叫詹姆斯“巴基”，也就是小鹿的意思。詹姆斯没有矫正他，与其被称作“母亲”，或是自己的大名，一个昵称似乎更让他觉得放松，也许是由于在整个宫廷中，他只能在史蒂夫面前毫无设防的缘故。对于詹姆斯来说，即使史蒂夫早已不是幼儿，但他心中似乎还把史蒂夫当成孩童。年长的欧米茄在黑暗中柔声叹息，怀里的孩子在过几年就要成人，也许在离开之前，他应该给史蒂夫找一门合适的亲事，有背景强大的外戚，也许他的家臣们不至于太过虎视眈眈，但外戚太过得势，又会分了史蒂夫的权势。詹姆斯在黑暗中思来想去，渐渐的没有了一点儿睡意，史蒂夫也醒着呢，他紧贴着詹姆斯的胸口，在怀里闷声说，“皮尔斯说要让你回鹿溪湾，或者——”

 

他没有说下去，詹姆斯察觉到了小阿尔法身上传来的愤怒波动。史蒂夫不必转述皮尔斯的话，詹姆斯对发生了什么心知肚明，皮尔斯一派的老臣早就想把他赶走了，他们给他的选择很简单，改嫁，或者回鹿溪湾。朗姆洛，皮尔斯最器重的骑士，甚至急不可耐地向詹姆斯求了婚。詹姆斯还年轻，相貌得体，出身高贵，是城中的阿尔法们求之不得的结婚对象。平心而论，经历了史蒂夫的父亲后，詹姆斯很不愿意再与阿尔法结合，他宁愿回鹿溪湾，在故土终老。鹿溪湾与布林加不同，对欧米茄没有诸多限制，以父亲对他的宠爱程度，就算继承鹿溪湾、成为下一任领主，也不是完全不可能的事情。詹姆斯想象着重新回到故土后的种种快乐，又想着怀里的小史蒂夫，他低头看着月光下史蒂夫的脸，史蒂夫还没有睡着，正仰头看着詹姆斯，两个人的眼睛早已适应了黑暗，能清楚地看到彼此的脸。詹姆斯温柔地摸了摸史蒂夫的金发：“快睡吧。”

 

史蒂夫把自己埋进继母的怀里，脸颊贴着他散发着香气的颈侧，过了很久，才听着欧米茄的心跳陷入睡梦中。

 

数日之后，詹姆斯一个人返回了鹿溪湾，随行的只有当年来布林加时陪嫁的随从，他的马车在清早离开，那天布林加下了鹅毛大雪，等年幼的王子醒来后，只看到雪地上留下的两列车辙的痕迹。老皮尔斯拍了拍他的肩膀，皮笑肉不笑地说：“别难过，殿下。”

 

八年后

 

詹姆斯站在鹿溪湾城堡的高墙之上，一个月前他的父亲过世，将城主的位子留给了詹姆斯。回到鹿溪湾后詹姆斯就脱去了丧服，数年来他经历过无数次求婚，但从未对任何人点头。詹姆斯已经决定就此独身下去，除却难耐的热潮外，他其实颇为享受现在的生活。他仿佛又回到了自由自在的少年时代，不再有人因为他是个欧米茄而对他刻意刁难。他呼吸着鹿溪湾潮湿温暖的空气，望着野外浓郁的翠绿色，心满意足地闭上眼睛，享受着片刻的平静。秋天就要降临鹿溪湾，再过不久，这片原野就会被五颜六色的落叶覆盖，詹姆斯觉得自己永远都不会看腻那个景象。他回头看自己的卧室，靠床的墙壁上挂着一幅小画框。画框看起来已经有些年头了，画布上抹着浓密的红色，橘色，深绿色，以及鲜亮的黄色，层层结合，汇成一幅秋日的原野。詹姆斯走进房间里，将这幅画摘下来轻轻抚摸。这幅画是布林加的王子，如今是国王了，史蒂夫少年时画给他的，他曾不止一次对史蒂夫提到秋日鹿溪湾的美景，而史蒂夫画了这幅画给他，以缓解他的思乡之情。史蒂夫很擅长作画，尽管这幅画的笔法还有些稚嫩，但仍恰到好处地展现了他想象中孕育了詹姆斯的鹿溪湾。詹姆斯把画挂回墙上，再一次好奇史蒂夫现在过得如何。他知道自己离开后不久，皮尔斯就因病去世，史蒂夫终于也继承了王位，成为这片大陆上最年轻的国王，是各位城主眼中炙手可热的联姻对象。詹姆斯想着那位有着金色头发、蓝色眼睛的小阿尔法，现在一定已经长得高大英俊了，不知道他最终会和哪一家的欧米茄结合。

 

夕阳西下，侍从为詹姆斯放慢了洗澡水，等众人离开后，他脱掉了身上的衣服进入了浴室。多年过去，詹姆斯颈边的咬痕早已痊愈，后颈光洁如新，没有留下半点痕迹。詹姆斯跨进浴池，将自己埋入微热的水中，尽管这里只有他一个人，他仍有些羞涩地望了一眼浴缸边摆着的黑色木匣子。他正值盛年，尝过情欲的滋味，却为了自由没有再次选择阿尔法。从布林加的前任国王去世后，詹姆斯就再也没有尝过结合的快乐，为了自由，他的选择也只有眼前这个匣子里盛着的东西了。詹姆斯闭上眼睛，让热水放松自己的身体，他的手抚摸着自己因常年骑猎而结实柔韧的臂膀、胸腹，似乎犹豫了片刻，才终于埋入双腿间。发情前期的身体有些酸痛，詹姆斯轻柔地抚弄着自己胀痛的下腹，好一会儿才再次把手指探进腿间的穴口。那儿柔软肿胀， 因为得不到阿尔法的入侵而变得饥渴难耐，几乎毫不费力便吃下了詹姆斯的指尖。詹姆斯涨红了脸，深吸了一口气，放松了一下身体，选了一个更舒服的姿势，这才慢慢将手指插进自己的身体。穴口内部光滑柔软，牢牢吸附着他的手指，詹姆斯闭上眼睛，从回忆中挖掘那点儿久远的记忆：史蒂夫的父亲如何打开他、占有他、让他在阿尔法巨大的结上高潮连连、发出耻辱又快乐的尖叫。他的身体变得越来越柔软，盛年欧米茄散发出来的情欲气息混合着蒸腾的水雾，将整个浴室化成一座欲望乐园，任何一个阿尔法若是看到这个场景，都绝对无法拒绝这样的诱惑。两根手指很快就变成了三根，詹姆斯咬紧了嘴唇，又望了一眼那个黑色的匣子，终于向情热屈膝，将匣子打开，拿出了那根用软木雕成、用上好的油膏擦拭的光滑发亮的东西。这并不是真正的阿尔法阴茎， 但聊胜于无，在情欲难耐时，詹姆斯用过几次这玩意，虽然不能与亡夫相提并论，但毕竟也让他得到了一些解脱。詹姆斯把那根东西握在手里，下腹滚烫地燃烧着，穴口则饥渴难耐地一张一合，他叹了口气，再一次向身体本能屈服，将那东西埋入水下，对准了自己的穴口。

 

布林加的年轻王国史蒂夫站在曾经的继母的浴室外，瞪大眼睛望着这副旖旎美景。他马不停蹄从布林加赶来鹿溪湾，想要给他思念多年的巴基一个惊喜，甚至顾不上规矩、在深更半夜时像年幼时那样找到了领主的卧室，避开层层守卫，潜入了这位独居的欧米茄的房间。史蒂夫心里怀着一个冒天下大不违的念想，他要在这个晚上向詹姆斯求婚，带他重返布林加。他不在乎詹姆斯曾经是自己父亲的欧米茄，也不在乎他与詹姆斯已经有数年未曾见面，他从年幼时就一心一意地恋慕这个欧米茄，詹姆斯抚养史蒂夫长大、尽自己所能保护了他，尽管他不得不离开史蒂夫，但史蒂夫从没有责怪过他的巴基。他循着欧米茄情热的气味来到浴室，在黑暗中望着盛年的欧米茄抚慰自己，大饱眼福的同时，又有些羡慕欧米茄修长的手指：它们能够尽情抚摸那具史蒂夫日思夜想的美妙肉体，而史蒂夫却只能躲在黑暗中窥看。当他看到巴基拿出那根玩物时，年轻的阿尔法终于安耐不住躁动，闯进了浴室。

 

詹姆斯被突然的脚步声和浓密的阿尔法气息惊到了，他手中的家伙刚刚插进柔软的穴口，进入了还不到一寸，因为这一惊吓而结结实实地卡在肉穴内。詹姆斯抬头看是哪个胆大妄为的家伙闯进了自己的私人浴室，当看到那个一身铠甲、金发碧眼的高大阿尔法时，有那么一个瞬间詹姆斯还以为自己看到了死去的丈夫。他的手不由自主地摸上颈间，过了好一阵子他才回过神来，“史蒂夫……？”

 

史蒂夫怔怔地站着，望着眼前的詹姆斯，不，他的巴基。巴基比过去结识了一些，头发剪短了，湿漉漉地贴在额前、颈后，映衬着他浅麦色的皮肤。他的手臂线条流畅，看起来十分有力，埋在水下的胸腹看起来也十分柔韧强壮。他的巴基看起来一点儿也不像个终日闭居深闺的欧米茄，他看起来更像是一位阿尔法。氤氲水汽给巴基的轮廓添加了一丝柔和的意味，他愣愣地望着国王陛下， 还以为这是自己一场荒谬绝伦的梦境。

 

“巴基，你还好吗？”史蒂夫在浴池边跪下，不顾池水打湿了自己的长袍，他伸出手去似乎想要抚摸巴基湿漉漉的头发，又不敢太过冒昧，那只手于是尴尬地停留在半空中。巴基傻乎乎地望着已经长大成人的继子，“你怎么会在这儿？”他说完这句话，才想起自己正在做些什么，那根东西还插在穴口，巴基的脸一下子涨成血红色，整个人埋进池水间：“你快点出去……这样……太不得体了……！”

 

年长的欧米茄的声音中包含羞耻和欲望，像块裹满了糖浆的蜜饯，史蒂夫一动不动地看着他，舍不得离开，也不敢真的做些什么。他的胸口剧烈地起伏着，正与体内蒸腾的欲望争斗着，理智与多年的爱慕告诉他他应该耐心乞求欧米茄的宽恕与怜爱，可阿尔法的本能又在叫嚣着让他立刻占有这个散发着诱人香气的欧米茄。巴基的脸红透了，周身滚烫，连饱满的胸口都泛起了一层淡淡的玫瑰色。他见史蒂夫不肯离开，心里又慌乱又害怕，终于忍住羞耻埋进水里，将那根粗大的东西从自己身体里拔出来。变得软热的穴口似乎舍不得这木制的玩具，紧紧咬着它不放，在巴基将它拔出来时发出“啵”的一声水声，巴基羞窘到了极点，恨不得能立刻死去。

 

“你快点出去……”他小声说，这拒绝让阿尔法的脸色阴沉下来，史蒂夫望着浑身上下都红透了的巴基，他隐约能看见巴基手里还握着那根假阳具，他宁愿要这个也不肯要我，血气方刚的阿尔法酸涩地想，承受不了这样的拒绝，他的那只手终于不再犹豫、一把抓住了欧米茄湿漉漉的肩膀，将他拉出池水，死死按在自己怀里，在巴基开口尖叫之前，史蒂夫堵住了他的嘴唇，急切地啃咬着欧米茄甜蜜的唇舌。巴基僵硬了，任史蒂夫的舌头顶开他的嘴唇、在他唇齿间肆虐，他感觉到了年轻的阿尔法胯下那根耸立的阴茎正毫不客气地顶着自己的小腹，他赤裸的身体在阿尔法怀抱中颤抖不已，而最要命的是他手里还握着那根该死的假阳具。

 

“史……史蒂夫……别这样……求你了……”巴基在阿尔法的亲吻中苦苦挣扎，他羞耻过度、几乎要哭出来，可他的干渴已久的身体却又渴望着阿尔法的拥抱与入侵。巴基酸涩地想，难道这就是自己的结局吗？他过了几年快乐的、自由自在的日子，却还是无法逃脱被阿尔法占有的命运，还是被自己从小养大的继子，从此身败名裂、再也无法在人前抬起头来，从鹿溪湾到布林加，所有人都会知道他是个多么不知廉耻的欧米茄婊子、甚至对自己的继子张开了腿。

 

史蒂夫珍爱地抱着巴基赤裸的、湿漉漉的身体，他的心像是漂浮在云端，似乎不知道该如何向朝思暮想的爱人示爱，他听到了巴基的哀求，却无法控制自己别去咬吻他白皙柔软的后颈：“别怕……巴基……别怕……”最终史蒂夫听到自己这样说，他把湿漉漉的欧米茄打横抱起来往卧室走，巴基手里还握着那根假阳具，羞耻万分地将自己的脸埋进继子的胸口。

 

“我爱你……”史蒂夫亲吻着巴基的头发，“我一直爱你。”

 

“别这样……”巴基在发抖，他被继子扔进了柔软的床铺，阿尔法在黑暗中脱掉了自己身上的铠甲，巴基趁势要跳下床，可史蒂夫不会给他这个机会，他抓住了巴基的脚踝：“你要去哪儿？巴基？”他可怜兮兮地问，周身上下只剩一件罩袍，贴着巴基爬上了床，把欧米茄紧紧罩在自己怀里：“你看，我长得足够高、能抱着你了。”

 

“不该这样……史蒂夫，你应该与一个有名誉的欧米茄结合……我是你父亲的——”

 

“你不是，”史蒂夫再一次吻住了欧米茄的嘴唇，打断了他的拒绝，“你早就不是了，巴基。”仿佛为了证明这一点，史蒂夫低头咬住了巴基光滑的腺体，牙齿陷入柔韧的皮肤，很快便尝到了鲜血的气味，他用一个崭新的咬痕标记了继母，趁着巴基因疼痛而失神的功夫，他把巴基手中那个碍眼的假阳具抽出来，“跟我回布林加吧，巴基，我保证会比这玩意更让你快乐。”

 

“不行……史蒂夫……这太荒谬了……”巴基浑身僵硬地躺在阿尔法身下，颈边再次被啃咬、身体被充盈的阿尔法气息填满，那对他体内蒸腾的情欲没有半点好处，只想让他对史蒂夫张开双腿、祈求他的结和他的标记。可这是史蒂夫啊，是他抚养长大的金色的小王子，他曾经对自己发誓要好好保护那个瘦弱的、仿佛随时都会在布林加的风霜中夭折的小孩子。曾经的稚儿长成了一个高大威武的阿尔法，像极了他的父亲，可他也像他的父亲那样，像任何一个阿尔法那样，枉顾巴基的意愿，要来占有他了。

 

“巴基，这一点儿也不荒谬，布林加人都爱戴你，你是布林加的王后。”

 

“一位侍奉了两位国王的王后？”见史蒂夫咬了自己之后就没有了进一步的举动，巴基略微放松了一些，欣慰地想到底是自己看着长大的孩子，也许不会真的做出那么过分的事情。他尝试着推开史蒂夫，却只是被史蒂夫更紧地搂进怀里，于是巴基不敢再拒绝。史蒂夫像孩童时那样埋进巴基胸前，巴基想也不想，习惯地搂住了他的肩膀，抚摸他的金发。当他意识到怀里搂着的不再是那个瘦弱的孩子，而是一位发育成熟的阿尔法，而对方粗大的阴茎还结结实实地顶着自己的小腹时，巴基红着脸松开了手。

 

“布林加不在乎，你也不该在乎。”史蒂夫抬起头抚摸巴基的脸，安抚欧米茄因情欲和羞耻颤抖不停的身体，“皮尔斯的人都不在了，没有人会欺负你，布林加是我的，也是你的，我向你发誓，巴基，一切都不会变，你想像一个阿尔法那样自由自在，在布林加你也可以做到。你是我的，巴基，而我也属于你，求你了，和我回布林加，让我成为这世界上最幸福的阿尔法。”

 

巴基怔怔地望着史蒂夫，借着一点儿幽暗的月色打量阿尔法年轻英俊的脸庞，是什么时候他的小孩子长成这样体贴温柔又强壮的阿尔法了？史蒂夫也一眨不眨地回望着巴基，有力的双手小心翼翼地抚摸着巴基，似乎生怕伤到他。他压制着巴基，不容许他离开自己的怀抱，却也没有真正强占他。

 

“如果我说不呢？”巴基闷声说，无法回避自己曾经与史蒂夫的父亲结合这个事实，史蒂夫亲吻他颈间自己留下的咬痕，“那我会哭的，巴基。”

 

巴基不合时宜地笑出了声，想起了年幼的史蒂夫是个多么倔脾气的小孩儿，有时候不服自己的管教而和自己斗气，憋得满脸通红都不肯哭出声的模样，是巴基对布林加为数不多的美好回忆之一。他叹了口气，轻柔地梳理着史蒂夫的金发：“我很抱歉我离开了你。”

 

“我知道，巴基，我都知道。”史蒂夫叹息着说，“那不意味着我当时不难过，但我知道你不得不那么做。”

 

“为了保护你，我很愿意。”巴基小声说，“现在也一样，你还年轻，未来还长着，你该选择一位和你年龄相当、与布林加王族门当户对的欧米茄，不该……不该选择我，你遇见我的时候还小，你需要一位母亲，你只是错觉了。”

 

“别告诉我我需要什么，巴基，”年轻的阿尔法满怀的爱火经不起这样的挫折，他焦躁地按着巴基的身体，大胆地咬上了欧米茄赤裸饱胀的胸口，舌头含住一颗乳粒卷动。巴基从未生育，那不妨碍史蒂夫想象他最终为自己受孕、哺乳他们的幼子的模样。巴基的身体颤抖起来，在阿尔法毛躁地啃咬自己胸口时发出难耐的呻吟：“史蒂夫……停……别……”

 

史蒂夫不想再听下去了，不想听巴基列数为什么他们不该在一起，他认定了这个欧米茄，绝不会放手，哪怕他会失去布林加的王位，从此与巴基浪迹天涯，他也不会在乎。相比欧米茄温暖的怀抱，虚无的王位与财富不值一提，无足挂齿。史蒂夫下定了决心，一定要让巴基明了他的心意，他松开了口中那颗胀大饱满的乳粒，又去亲吻巴基的嘴唇，毫无章法地啃咬欧米茄丰润的唇瓣。巴基被他吻得说不出话来，胸口深处发出呜咽声，两只手无力地推拒着史蒂夫的身体。史蒂夫的倔脾气发作，不容许巴基的拒绝，他把他牢牢钉在身下，一只手莽撞地往巴基双腿间探去，握住了欧米茄较小的性器撸动。巴基深吸了一口气，在史蒂夫唇间含混地呻吟起来，发出的声音也不知道是“不”，还是“轻一些”。史蒂夫对这件事全无经验，他原本也没想到要在今晚占有朝思暮想的恋人。可现在他无法放开巴基温热湿润的身体，他注意到当自己的手指刮过欧米茄阴茎底部那小片滚烫的皮肤时，巴基的身体就会变得更为柔软。他知道对于一个欧米茄来说，真正的快感并不在于此，于是他的手指更向后、探入那个已经开始咕咕流水的穴口。就在片刻之前，巴基还试图用一根假阳具得到快乐，史蒂夫想起这回事，愤愤将那根木制的玩具踢下床，同时将自己的手指插进了欧米茄湿热的穴口。重又被填满的穴口欢天喜地地缠上了阿尔法的手指，史蒂夫惊讶与那绸缎一般细腻柔软的触感，忍不住在巴基耳边低语：“你好湿……”

 

巴基羞耻难当，别过头不肯去看史蒂夫的眼睛，他祈祷自己能快点儿从这场光怪陆离的噩梦中醒来，可他得到的只是年轻的阿尔法不断深入的毛躁手指。史蒂夫显然对此不得章法， 只是好奇地将手指插来插去，并没有给巴基带来真正的满足。巴基的身体因情欲而烧得滚烫，终于安耐不住，抓住史蒂夫的手臂：“别那样……”

 

“别拒绝我……”史蒂夫一脸要哭出来的表情，和他高大威猛的身形真是毫不相配，弄得巴基差点笑出声，一切似乎忽然回到了过去，两人无数次同床而眠，只不过这次他们要做那些史蒂夫的父亲曾对巴基做过的事情。巴基对此经验倒也不算特别丰富，他只有史蒂夫父亲一位阿尔法，两人结婚的时间也不算太长，但他至少知道该如何让自己得到满足：“我不是那个意思，”他红着脸，压下心中的羞耻，“你的手指……”他说不下去了，抓住史蒂夫的手、把他的手指轻轻按进自己体内：“就那儿……”他感觉到阿尔法的指尖靠近了自己的腺体，“轻一点儿，揉那儿……”

 

史蒂夫恍然大悟，这次轮到他不好意思了，他顺着巴基的指点，将两根手指插进欧米茄湿漉漉的穴口，轻轻爱抚内部的腺体。巴基抚摸着史蒂夫同样滚烫的脸颊，他终于决定向情欲让步，在一切都崩坏毁灭前，至少他与他的小男孩儿还能得到一点儿快乐。巴基在背德的快感中沉沦了，他张开腿，不再抵抗史蒂夫，反而引导男孩儿的手指、教他如何撩拨自己成熟的肉体，挑起更多情欲的浪潮。史蒂夫在床上倒是非常听话，虚心听从前任继母的指教，只用两根手指就差点让他的继母在他怀抱里高潮连连、化成一汪泉水。巴基觉得自己要虚脱了，他抱住了史蒂夫的肩膀，“行了……别再弄了……”史蒂夫又咬住了他的乳头，“那我该做什么？”他老老实实地问，巴基把滚烫的脸颊贴上他的，狠狠地说：“别装傻。”

 

史蒂夫的手指又一次插进去，按着那块柔软肿胀的腺体狠狠摩挲，从巴基唇间逼出又一波压抑的尖叫，这才撩开自己被欧米茄流出来的水打湿的罩袍，将早已勃起的性器对准了那处被自己狠狠蹂躏过的穴口，一点儿一点儿插进了继母的身体。结合的过程是这样的漫长，又是这样的短暂。巴基闭上眼睛，两只手攀着继子的肩膀，在他侵入自己时默然承受，他知道自己没有选择的余地，史蒂夫永远会是他的小男孩儿，他会给史蒂夫一切对方想要的。史蒂夫将自己整个埋进了巴基湿热的身体里，发出了一声满足的长叹：“这真好……你真好……”

 

巴基沉浸在再次被填满的饱胀快感中，懒洋洋地，一句话都不想说了。起初的拒绝都被他丢到九霄云外，这一刻他成了欲望的奴隶，不在乎名誉，只在乎那根填满他的阴茎。他夹紧了史蒂夫，无声地催促阿尔法动起来，史蒂夫却委屈地亲他的脸：“你夹得太紧了……巴基……我怕我会……”

 

巴基又羞又气，索性捧住了史蒂夫的脸，亲吻他的嘴唇，好让他别说出更多的傻话。他一手养大的小男孩有一根足够让他死去的父亲骄傲的大玩意，把他的继母塞得满满当当，差一点就要尖叫着达到情欲的顶峰。史蒂夫说不上这美妙的滋味，成长过程中巴基一直是他唯一向往的对象，现在他终于得到了梦中情人，阴茎深深埋在巴基湿软的身体里，迷迷糊糊被亲吻着，他有些恍惚，几乎不敢相信这突如其来的艳遇。史蒂夫定了定神，回吻了巴基，不再开口，打定主意要做个沉默的好爱人。他握紧了巴基柔韧的腰肢，开始试着轻轻抽插。巴基小声呻吟，呼吸随着史蒂夫的动作而变得急促起来，又不敢真正叫出声，他的卧室外是层层侍从和守卫，若被他们发现自己与久违蒙面的继子如此偷欢，恐怕整座鹿溪湾都要天下大乱了。

 

史蒂夫亲吻巴基的额头，他的阿尔法本能不满足于这样浅尝辄止的欢爱，他想把欧米茄钉在身下，随心所欲地占有他，可他也想用布林加产的最好的细亚麻将巴基层层包裹，搂在怀里，抱上由玫瑰花瓣铺成的床铺。他含住了巴基的一边耳垂吸吮起来，身下的频率忽然加快，开始大开大合地进入这个完全盛开的欧米茄。巴基把脸埋进史蒂夫怀里，呜呜咽咽地小声抽泣，无处安放的双手温柔地抚上年轻爱人与继子的金发：“史蒂夫……轻一点……再深一些……”

 

史蒂夫啄吻巴基的侧颈与肩膀，顺从地放松了力道，但每次进入都挤进欧米茄的穴口深处。他能感觉到那又湿又软的地方，有一条隐秘的缝隙正在自己反复的顶弄下缓缓张开，干脆将阴茎顶端对准了那条缝隙磨个不停。巴基搂紧史蒂夫，眼泪涌出眼眶，将他那双鹿目般的双眼洗得好似雨后晴空一般干净透彻，却又满是情欲：“史蒂夫……别……别……”他的声音是这样的甜腻，叫得史蒂夫心浮气躁，反而更向深处顶去，直到那个久未被人碰触的缝隙终于不情愿地为他张开。巴基再也顾不上体统，在极度的快感与痛楚中哭了出来，他不敢放肆大哭，只能羞耻地抓着继子身上早被自己弄得一团乱的亵袍，一口咬住史蒂夫的肩膀。史蒂夫如临天堂，阴茎被更湿润、更柔软的地方紧紧裹住，完全没有在意肩膀上那点微不足道的刺痛。这是年轻的阿尔法第一次尝到性爱的滋味，又是与自己心爱的欧米茄结合，肉体和精神上的双重快感让他飘然欲醉，直到听到巴基再也无法压抑的抽泣声，史蒂夫才意识到自己已经在对方体内成结，他的结深入了巴基许久不曾被阿尔法进入的地方，将两个人牢牢地链接在了一起。

 

巴基的脸颊滚烫，气息浓郁芬芳，周身皮肤染上一层情欲的淡淡玫色，目光涣散无神地望着空中一个虚无的点，双手却仍攀着史蒂夫的肩膀。望着这样的巴基，史蒂夫忽然明白了为什么他身边的阿尔法常说，欧米茄们对阿尔法有着多么可怕的诱惑力。若巴基肯像过去那样全心爱他，史蒂夫愿意付出任何代价。他在巴基身侧躺下，一下一下轻柔地抚摸巴基的肩膀：“对不起，我做得不够好……”

 

巴基枕着史蒂夫的臂膀，似乎还有一点儿神志恍然，好一会儿他才掩住了自己的脸。大错已经铸成，他不知道该如何面对自己的小男孩儿。

 

“明天我会到鹿溪湾的鹿鸣厅，”史蒂夫不觉得现在的自己能接受巴基的拒绝，他再一次向爱慕的欧米茄捧上自己因思念而鲜血淋漓的心，“我会向你献上布林加最好的玫瑰和珍珠，求你成为我的王后。巴基，别拒绝我，求你了。”

 

“不……我不能……”巴基终于缓过神来，他想转身逃避史蒂夫热切的双眼，可阿尔法的结牢牢嵌在他身体里，他动不了，只能转头避开史蒂夫的目光，“史蒂夫，想想你的臣民会说些什么……忘掉今晚的事，把你的珍珠和玫瑰留给和你更相配的——”

 

他话音未落，史蒂夫已经无法忍耐，他抱紧了巴基的身体，不顾成结、又开始了顶弄。酸胀的痛楚和更为强烈的快感将巴基再次送上顶峰，他哽咽着咬住了自己的手指，史蒂夫胡乱亲吻着他的脸颊和嘴唇，扳住他的脸、不容他逃避自己的目光：“你是我的第一个欧米茄，你抚养我长大，你认识了我一辈子，你爱我。”

 

巴基不再说话了，他明白了史蒂夫对自己的执念，也知道这场对话已经没有持续的必要了。他闭上眼睛，搂紧了史蒂夫的身体，纵容他的小男孩儿在他体内肆意妄为。巴基知道明早醒来自己肯定会浑身酸痛，史蒂夫心中充满了挫败和欢乐，他不知道该如何说服巴基接受自己的爱，只得身体力行、在爱人体内耕耘驰骋，等到黎明将至才停下。这是夜晚最黑暗的时刻，两个人并肩躺在被汗水和体液打湿的床上，史蒂夫搂着巴基的肩膀，手指轻柔地抚摸着他肩头温暖的皮肤，巴基转过身背对史蒂夫，史蒂夫则跟着他转身、将他整个人拢进怀里：“明天早上我还是会去鹿鸣厅。”

 

“我不能答应你。”巴基轻声说，他想逃脱史蒂夫的怀抱，可史蒂夫紧搂着他，不停地在他肩头落下细密的亲吻：“那我就等到你答应为止。”

 

“史蒂夫……”巴基叹息着说，他的身体依恋着阿尔法的温暖，他的心却备受煎熬。

 

“从现在开始，每一年我都会来鹿溪湾，直到你答应。”史蒂夫下定了决心，“我只有你，巴基。”他轻声说，起身穿起自己的铠甲，在离开之前，他再一次低头亲吻爱人的肩头，而巴基闭上眼睛，将泪水藏进凌乱的床单之间，不去看史蒂夫离开的背影。

 

天亮后，布林加的国王如约来到鹿鸣厅，这里是历代鹿溪湾城主治理城堡事务的地方，大厅宽敞明亮，到处悬挂着与雄鹿有关的装饰品。每一任城主继位之后，都会亲手猎一头雄鹿，将鹿角悬挂到城主的王座之上。史蒂夫望着那由重重叠叠的鹿角装饰而成的座椅，伸手轻轻抚摸那些经历了无数位城主把摸后变得光滑的鹿角。巴基没有出现，史蒂夫知道只要自己仍在鹿溪湾，他就不会出现，他的爱人选择了逃避，但史蒂夫已经得到了最美妙的奖赏，他尝过了爱情的滋味，绝不会从巴基身边逃走。他在鹿角椅上坐下，他是布林加的国王，鹿溪湾算是他的领土，封臣们簇拥上来，七嘴八舌地向他解释新任领主如何因为身体不适而无法前来朝见。史蒂夫微笑着倾听众人的奉承与阿谀，他的手抚摸着座椅扶手处的鹿角，那对鹿角相较其他的而言显得略有些粗糙，还没有经过岁月的磨练和无数代领主的触摸，史蒂夫明白这一定是巴基猎来的。他望着那对鹿角，从怀里摸出一个小小的珍珠镶嵌而成的王冠，巴基曾经戴过一顶类似的王冠，由布林加的高手匠人镶嵌而成，用的是布林加的海湾中出产的最好的珍珠，每一刻都一样大小，历任布林加王后都戴着类似的王冠。史蒂夫手中的这一顶当然也是特意订制的，除了王后标准的配置外，史蒂夫特意在王冠中心额外镶嵌了一颗滴泪形状的珍珠。他将那顶王冠挂在了巴基的鹿角上，轻轻抚摸了一下鹿角，起身离开了鹿鸣厅。鹿溪湾的封臣们个个目瞪口呆，在国王离开后，大厅中人望着鹿角上悬挂着的那顶珍珠王冠，忽然爆发出一阵激烈的争论声。史蒂夫回神望了一眼鹿鸣厅内，珍珠王冠与鹿角相映成辉，在朝阳下散发着柔和耀眼的光芒。史蒂夫头也不回地离开了鹿鸣厅，他知道他不会食言，从此以后每一年，他都会来到这座城池，欣赏鹿溪湾秋日的美景，等他的爱人回心转意。

 

幸运的是年轻的国王并没有等太久，第二年的春天鹿溪湾的领主回到了布林加，并在众人的拥戴中再一次成为了布林加的王后。那是个晴朗的春日午后，巴基站在露天阳台上，望着布林加欢呼的民众，无可奈何地向他们挥手，珍珠王冠戴在他褐色的发丝间，他的金发男孩儿站在他身侧，一只手搂着新王后隆起的小腹，另一只手对自己的臣民挥手致意。两人对视了一眼，史蒂夫探头亲吻巴基的额头：“欢迎回家，我的巴基。”

 

巴基露出一个无可奈何的笑容，史蒂夫的快乐融化了他心中最后一丝阴霾，他拉住了史蒂夫的手，第一次决定忘却在布林加的过去，与史蒂夫创建一段全新的开始。


	39. 权臣

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 🦁替豆芽造人的故事，ABO

詹姆斯卸下身上沉重的披风，轻手轻脚滑进自己卧室的大床上，伸手抚摸床上睡着的金发阿尔法。阿尔法很快就醒了，詹姆斯伸手抚摸他额头，还滚烫着，不由得担心地望着他：“史蒂夫，你还在发烧吗？”

 

“嗯……”史蒂夫的声音听起来还很粗哑，“巴基，你今天过得怎么样？皮尔斯又为难你了吗？”

 

“你就别担心那些吧。”詹姆斯轻声叹息，倾身亲吻了阿尔法的前额，爬上床，将瘦小的阿尔法圈进怀里抚摸他的金发。史蒂夫闭上眼睛，在欧米茄温馨的气息中渐渐放松下来，过了一会儿，他轻声说，“你不能总这样推拖下去，你需要一个继承人， 你的家族需要一个继承人，而我不能给你那个。”

 

“但你是我的阿尔法。”詹姆斯心酸地说，拉过一条毛毯，把他深爱的阿尔法团团裹住，“我不想要别人，只有你。”

 

“我知道……”史蒂夫看起来很不好，他的脸色发青，即使在詹姆斯温暖的怀抱里还是颤抖个不停，他咳嗽了几声，詹姆斯担心起来，下床去给他倒了一杯水，“来，史蒂夫，喝点儿水。”

 

史蒂夫勉力坐起来从巴基手里喝了几口水，窗外夜色很深了，他看着浓密的夜色，再看看身侧的詹姆斯，他们结婚已经快要两年了，欧米茄颈侧依旧雪白无瑕，仅仅因为史蒂夫是个孱弱无力的阿尔法，不仅没有标记欧米茄的能力，更三天两头生病。詹姆斯是鹿溪湾的城主，今年暮春时刚过了二十岁生日，近来总是因为没有继承人而备受封臣责难，只因为他在两年前坚持要与自己青梅竹马的阿尔法结合，而那个阿尔法偏偏身体虚弱，不但做不到阿尔法们可以做的事情，甚至远不如身为欧米茄的詹姆斯健康。詹姆斯扶着史蒂夫躺下，用一块冷毛巾轻轻擦拭他的额头：“别想那么多，史蒂夫，你的身体才重要。”

 

数百年前，一场古怪的瘟疫影响了大陆上的阿尔法，许多阿尔法都受了感染，幸存的阿尔法数量急剧减少，即使没有被瘟疫夺走性命，大部分也变成像史蒂夫这样身体虚弱、失去了繁育的本能。对于欧米茄来说这倒是个转机，许多欧米茄走出被囚禁多年的闺房、成为新掌权者，他们生性平和，不会像阿尔法那样好斗逞勇，因此百余年来，尽管健康的阿尔法的数量大量减少，由于没有了战乱和纠纷，整块大陆的人口倒是维持了一种微妙的平衡。阿尔法的数量太少，像巴基这样有权有势的欧米茄们自然得以掌握挑选的权力，谁知道他无视了所有封臣们为他带来的身体健康、能够成结的阿尔法，最终选择了史蒂夫。尽管史蒂夫出身高贵，但他的身体实在太过虚弱，虽然早已成年，却无法成结，更远不如詹姆斯健康，虽然詹姆斯深爱史蒂夫、绝不愿意与其他阿尔法结合，但对于像他这样的欧米茄来说，与多位阿尔法结合才是应有之道。绝大多数欧米茄在成年前就与数位阿尔法结合并生下继承人，像詹姆斯这样至今只选择一位阿尔法且尚未有继承人才是十分罕见的。随着年龄渐长，诸地封臣给詹姆斯的压力越来越大，身为领主，他心知肚明只有尽早生下继承人才是稳固领地的唯一办法，但史蒂夫身体这样虚弱，詹姆斯也无计可施。他耐心地等着史蒂夫睡着，这才爬回床上，钻进毛毯之间，将史蒂夫小心地搂进怀里。

 

这一晚过得异常漫长，史蒂夫又发了几次高热，到天亮前詹姆斯不得不召唤几名医师来照顾史蒂夫，他们看着詹姆斯的眼神让詹姆斯心中非常不安，等史蒂夫的病情平稳后，詹姆斯悄悄召见了首席医师，这位首席医生有一副十分不讨喜的相貌，他个子矮小，头颅不成比例地大，双眼古怪，用一种令詹姆斯浑身不适的目光打量着他。

 

“左拉先生，”詹姆斯还穿着衬衣，被医师的目光弄得浑身不自在，于是抓过一件斗篷披上，“我需要一些药剂。”

 

“大人，我实在不建议您继续服用这些药剂，它们对您的身体伤害太大，长此以往，您会失去——”

詹姆斯挥手打断了他：“你看到史蒂夫的情况了，我的热潮将至，实在不想因此困扰。”

 

左拉听到这句话，令人生厌地吸了吸鼻子，用那双有些阴郁的目光望着詹姆斯，“皮尔斯大人已经为您安排了一位阿尔法，听说对方身份不错，且十分健康，可以满足您的需求。”

 

“请出去吧。”詹姆斯一听便知道这位医师也被皮尔斯，他手下封臣中最有权势的一位，收买了。他们买通了自己麾下全部的医师，看来对此势在必得，就算他不肯在热潮时召唤那位阿尔法，他们也会用其他手段令自己就范。詹姆斯给自己倒了一杯葡萄酒，轻轻咬住了下唇，事到如今，如果他不屈从，不知道皮尔斯又会使出什么手段——也许他们会危害史蒂夫的安全呢。他放下了酒杯，轻轻走回自己的寝室。史蒂夫没有睡，正靠坐在窗边看窗外的朝阳，听到詹姆斯的脚步声，他回头望着自己的欧米茄微笑，叫了欧米茄的乳名：“巴基，快过来。”

 

詹姆斯脱掉了披风，在史蒂夫膝边坐下，脸枕上爱人的腿，心中乱成一团。史蒂夫好像看穿了他的烦恼，他用细瘦的手指轻轻梳理詹姆斯的棕色长发，现在还早，詹姆斯还不需要去理事，他的头发还没有被梳理起来，柔顺地垂在肩膀上。史蒂夫的手指绕过那些柔软的发丝：“怎么了？你不高兴吗？”

 

“没有，”詹姆斯强行压下心头的苦闷，“你觉得好点了吗？”

 

“好多了。”史蒂夫露出一个轻柔的笑，“巴基，左拉对你说什么了？”

 

“什么事情都瞒不过你，是吧？”詹姆斯叹了一口气，抬头望着史蒂夫的脸。史蒂夫是这样削瘦，小小的身体边缘在阳光下几乎透明，“他不肯给我药剂。”

“我也不赞成你吃那些药剂。”史蒂夫抚摸着詹姆斯的脸颊，他的手比昨夜温暖多了，詹姆斯惬意地用脸颊磨蹭着史蒂夫的手掌，“巴基，你已经用了许多年药剂了，它们对你的身体不好，你知道的。”

 

“可如果不吃那个，我就得……”詹姆斯露出一个委屈的表情，眉毛拧在一起，“难道你愿意让我去找别的阿尔法吗？”

 

史蒂夫露出一个苦笑，“我不愿意，巴基，你明白的，我绝不愿意与任何人分享你，可我也不想看到你因为我而错过你应得的快乐。我甚至没办法——”

 

詹姆斯用一个轻柔的吻堵住了史蒂夫尚未出口的话：“我不在乎那些……”他亲了又亲史蒂夫单薄的嘴唇，捧住了爱人的脸颊，手指轻柔地抚摸着他的颈侧，“只要你能健康起来，史蒂夫，我什么都能应付。”

 

史蒂夫不再说话了，他闭上眼睛，詹姆斯则爬上他身侧的软垫，想要与爱人依偎一会儿，好积蓄足够的力气，以应付接下来的一整天。又过了片刻，侍从端来了早餐，史蒂夫胃口不佳，佣人为他准备了磨细的燕麦粥，而端给詹姆斯的则是丰盛的肉汤，香肠，以及涂抹了黄油的面包脆片。詹姆斯其实也没什么胃口，但他不想让史蒂夫更为担心，便吃下了自己面前的食物。佣人替他整理仪表，披上一层又一层丝绸和皮毛制成的华服，詹姆斯一动不动地任他们摆布，吃下去的食物在腹中压着，让他很不舒服。他对着镜子望着自己的模样，侍从们替他拢起了半边头发，用一枚银色的鹿角别针将那些浓密的发丝固定在脑后，他身上穿着细丝织成的长袍，非常贴合身形，长袍是深蓝色的，用银线绣着连绵不断的鹿角与鹿头，外罩一件由鹿皮制成的披风，一位侍从在他脚边跪下，替他换上外出的鹿皮靴。詹姆斯转身看史蒂夫，史蒂夫还坐在床边，用勺子反复拨弄碗里的粥，看到詹姆斯已经结束整齐，他露出了一个微笑，清澈的蓝色双眼中满是迷恋地望着詹姆斯，像是在说自己的伴侣有多么美丽，而那个微笑几乎让詹姆斯的心彻底碎裂。他别过头走出卧室，早就等在门外的随从们跟上他，一起向詹姆斯日常处理事务的鹿鸣厅走去。这条路詹姆斯自幼就走惯了，可今天它却变得这样短。他匆匆走到鹿鸣厅外，鼻尖满是汗水，便不耐烦地脱掉了厚实的披风，径直走到大厅中间的座椅上坐下，伸手抚摸座椅两侧装饰的一重又一重鹿角。他的封臣们立刻将他团团围住，这些封臣中大部分都是阿尔法，幸运地躲过了瘟疫的影响，此刻他们都察觉到年轻的领主就要经历热潮，不由得格外激动， 恨不能立刻被领主选中、或是希望自己手下年轻力壮的阿尔法能得到领主的垂青。詹姆斯望着那一双双贪婪的眼睛，强忍住心中的烦闷，耐着性子坐着，直到他看到长桌另一头端正地坐着的老皮尔斯。这位阿尔法与其他封臣不同，他毫无谄媚之色，平静地坐在长桌彼端，远远地望着年轻的詹姆斯，双手合十搭在面前，似乎十分胸有成竹。

 

詹姆斯不想与这些人面对面，他挥了挥手，侍从为他端来今日需要过目的文件，詹姆斯将那厚厚的一叠文件翻开：“诸位大人，今日有什么要事吗？”他的声音听起来有点颤抖，由于热潮将至、又没有服用药剂，他身上的气味很甜蜜，渐渐变得浓烈，就连他的声音里也带了一点儿欧米茄的柔软与诱惑。诸位封臣面面相觑，都有些不知所措，只有皮尔斯十分镇定：“阁下，比起您手里的卷宗，鹿溪湾的继承人事宜更为紧要。”

 

詹姆斯皱紧了眉毛，没有想到皮尔斯会这样不讲情面，直接挑明，但这也十分符合他嚣张跋扈的身份。詹姆斯放下了手里的卷宗，抬眼望着年长的阿尔法：“我不想讨论这个。”

 

“阁下，任性也该有个限度，您——”皮尔斯皱起眉毛，仗着自己与詹姆斯亡父曾经十分要好，要使用长辈的身份教训这位不知天高地厚的领主，詹姆斯却打断了他：“大人，”他咬了一下嘴唇，望着阿尔法灰蓝色的眼睛和雪白的头发，“我会如您所愿，选择一位阿尔法。”他的话音刚落，大厅中便响起一阵议论声，众人似乎都没有想到詹姆斯会就此屈服，詹姆斯厌恶地看着他们脸上或兴奋、或得意的神情，在皮尔斯再次开口之前说道，“正如我所说，既然我与罗杰斯大人没有子嗣，我会亲自选择第二位阿尔法，延续鹿溪湾的血脉，现在，我们可以讨论正事了吗？”说完，他垂下头继续翻阅手中的文件，拿着羽毛笔的右手却在发抖。别这样，詹姆斯，你得守住巴恩斯家的领地，年轻的领主在心中反复告诫自己，努力别让眼泪滚落。尽管贵为领主，可他对于领地的价值来说不过是繁殖，他的聪明才智，他对领民的宽厚多恩，他与史蒂夫的爱情，这些都比不上一个继承人更重要。詹姆斯狠狠咬住了嘴唇，打定主意不会让皮尔斯如愿，他绝不会选择任何一位封臣家的阿尔法，若他要背叛史蒂夫，这件事情一定要他自己做主。这么想着，詹姆斯的心似乎松快了一些，他不再理睬那些咄咄不休的封臣们，专心看手里的一份文书，就开春的耕种与税收与一位大臣讨论了一阵子，直到皮尔斯的脸色变得越来越难看、终于拂袖离去，詹姆斯脸上才勉强露出一个笑容来。

 

若是能够，詹姆斯真想回到自己的卧室去，钻进他与史蒂夫共享的那张温暖的床铺间，让他的阿尔法用那不算浓厚但温暖怡人的气息包裹他，陪他度过热潮。可史蒂夫是对的，詹姆斯已经二十岁了，甚至从未尝过真正与阿尔法结合的滋味，就算不在热潮时，他也得强忍欲望，生怕史蒂夫会因此病得更重。有些深夜里，詹姆斯不得不望着熟睡的阿尔法的脸庞，用手指抚慰自己，勉强得到一点满足。詹姆斯是个年轻健康的欧米茄，他无法违背自己身体本能的渴求，每当欲潮来临，詹姆斯便会对自己充满厌恨，他的身体渴求一位阿尔法，他的心则不愿背叛史蒂夫与他们的爱情。更何况对于詹姆斯来说，挑选一位阿尔法绝不仅仅意味着繁衍与热潮，而更意味着交出一部分鹿溪湾的控制权——无论他在哪个封臣的家族中选择，都意味着对方会有能力掌握他们的子嗣，不管詹姆斯如何小心，权力终会旁落。

 

漫长的一天终于结束，当詹姆斯回到卧室时，史蒂夫已经睡着了。詹姆斯无心沐浴，他赶走了所有的侍从，安静地卸去装饰，脱掉沉重的华服，小心地爬到了史蒂夫身边。史蒂夫皱了皱眉毛，没有醒来。詹姆斯靠近了他，脸颊贴上史蒂夫温暖的颈间，闭上了眼睛。

 

他做出了选择，他必须要面对自己的选择，无论会有多艰难，他都要保护自己的领土，保护他的史蒂夫。詹姆斯搂紧了史蒂夫瘦小的身体，闭上眼睛，让自己陷入睡眠，好逃避这无尽的痛苦。天明前史蒂夫先于詹姆斯醒来，他在晨曦中望着自己仍熟睡的伴侣。詹姆斯侧躺着，身体微微蜷缩，好似回到母亲怀抱中的婴孩，柔软的褐色头发铺在雪白的枕头上，脸颊因为热潮将至而一片潮红。史蒂夫轻轻将黏在他脸颊边的一些发丝拨开，手指在伴侣滚烫的脸颊上停留了片刻，然后他悄无声息地下床打开了窗。窗外停着一只信鸽，史蒂夫捉住那只鸽子轻轻抚摸了一会儿，摘下鸽子脚边的信筒打开。信筒里空无一物，史蒂夫想了想，从书桌里摸出一张小纸条卷好，轻轻塞进了信筒。鸽子咕咕叫了几声，史蒂夫又梳理了一番它的羽毛，双手一展，将鸽子放飞入清晨的天空。

 

在詹姆斯的热潮到来的第一天，史蒂夫的叔叔罗杰斯大公突然造访鹿溪湾。詹姆斯从这天早上开始就感觉到了不适，他听说了大公到来的消息，但无心招待，他头脑一片昏沉，从午夜起就一直缩在史蒂夫身边不肯起床，也不准史蒂夫离开自己。他知道自己的理智很快就会在热潮中丧失殆尽，只能借助一点儿史蒂夫的气味勉强维持清醒。史蒂夫陪伴他数次，明白詹姆斯的需求，但今早情势有所不同，史蒂夫已经为他心爱的巴基安排了一位合适的伴侣，大公身份高贵，不出去迎接是不行的，因此他吃力地掰开詹姆斯紧紧缠着自己的手臂：“巴基，我得——”

 

“不……”詹姆斯热潮时总会变得分外粘人，紧紧地搂住史蒂夫不肯松手，“你不能在这时候离开我。”

 

“巴基，叔叔来了，我得去迎接他，你不能让一位大公在鹿溪湾城外干等。”

 

“谁？”詹姆斯模模糊糊地问，他的身体因热潮的关系而变得滚烫，汗水打湿了身上的细亚麻睡袍，一身浅麦色的肌肤若隐若现，让史蒂夫有些心猿意马。他忍不住伸出手去抚摸詹姆斯鼓胀的胸口，手指隔着睡袍擦过爱侣挺立的乳尖，詹姆斯深吸了一口气，紧搂住史蒂夫将他拉进城内手艺最好的女孩儿手织的柔软毯子间，两条修长有力的双腿紧紧缠住了自己的阿尔法：“史蒂夫……别丢下我……”

 

史蒂夫叹了口气，他被自己的欧米茄甜蜜温暖的气味包裹，下体胀痛，只想要就此占有巴基，标记他，让他真正成为自己的欧米茄，可他也知道他无法做到那一点，他的身体太过虚弱，一场性爱说不定会要了他的小命，更别提陪伴巴基度过整个热潮。他枕在詹姆斯怀里，伸手将詹姆斯脸上汗湿的发丝拨开，低头亲了亲他红润的嘴唇：“巴基，我想要你，可我真的得——”

 

“史蒂夫……”詹姆斯几乎哭出了声，他双腿间紧贴着史蒂夫的阴茎，粘腻的液体不停地滴落，不仅打湿了睡袍，也弄湿了史蒂夫的下身，将阿尔法身上的衬衣弄得一团乱，“我向我家族的徽章发誓，如果你离开我，我就……”

 

“巴基。”史蒂夫的身体微微颤抖，声音忽然变得冷淡，“听话，我得去见大公了。”

 

他的脸色这样严肃，即使是深溺热潮的詹姆斯也知道大公的来访有所蹊跷，他深吸了几口气，定了定神，松开了禁锢着史蒂夫的手臂，“怎么了？”他小声问，炽热的呼吸拂过阿尔法的脸颊，而当他望着阿尔法那双与自己一样满怀痛苦的双眼时，他忽然明白了，“是你请他来的。”他小声说，他的声音从未如此破碎。

 

“你十五岁那年，叔叔曾今向你求婚，”史蒂夫狠心下床，换掉了身上染满詹姆斯气味的衬衣，穿上了体面的外袍，“你知道他一直对你有好感。他是个正直的人，不会与皮尔斯狼狈为奸，也不会为难我。鹿溪湾不会有危险，你也可以得到一个继承人， 如果运气好的话，说不定还会像我，”史蒂夫苦笑着说，“我觉得这是最好的安排，不是吗？”他回头望着怔怔坐在床上的詹姆斯，欧米茄的脸颊苍白，热潮带来的红晕消失殆尽，他木然地坐在那儿，手指紧紧地揪着身上半透明的睡袍，双眼无神地望着史蒂夫的脸，“你要让我……”他说不下去了，耻辱与疼痛紧紧揪着他的心，他的嘴唇在颤抖，一滴泪水终于从他眼中滑落。

 

史蒂夫走到詹姆斯身边，轻轻吻去那滴泪水，“别难过，巴基，你不得不这么做。”

 

詹姆斯不再说话了，他拒绝看史蒂夫，用那床毛毯将自己裹住，倒回床铺间，史蒂夫叹了一口气，迈步走出了卧室，去迎接自己的叔父。

 

与自幼孱弱多病的史蒂夫不同，布林加领主罗杰斯大公身体高大强健，是位相当强壮的阿尔法。布林加幸存的阿尔法数量相对尚多，罗杰斯家族得以保存地位及统治权，好在历任领主秉性良善，并不像大多数阿尔法那样暴戾好战，因此布林加向来算得上平和富庶。史蒂夫在鹿鸣厅迎接了久违的叔父，多年不见，叔父的身材似乎又强壮了许多，宽阔的肩膀上罩着手工打磨的铠甲，血红色的披风挂在身后，披风上用金线绣着一头威武的雄狮，正是他们的家徽。这位领主年长史蒂夫十多岁，两人的面目其实很相似，但罗杰斯大公有一头浓密的金棕色长发，又蓄了胡须，史蒂夫与他相比看起来还像个未经人事的孩子。大公带着随从迈着有力的步子走进城堡，史蒂夫坐在领主的座椅旁，那张由光滑的鹿角装饰的椅子空着，众人都知道这意味着什么。大公对侄子点了点头：“许久不见。”

 

“许久不见，大人。”史蒂夫礼貌地回应，他听到了鹿溪湾诸侯们的窃窃私语，皮尔斯更是用仿佛要将两人射穿一般的怨毒目光望着他们。史蒂夫知道他与叔父之间的一切对话都必须在私下进行，罗杰斯大公武艺高强，布林加阿尔法数量众多，兵强马盛，不畏惧皮尔斯在鹿溪湾的这点儿势力。他站起身来扫视一眼诸侯们，向大公做了个友好的手势：“叔父，请您随我来。”

 

罗杰斯一动不动地望着瘦小的侄子，良久，他的脸上露出了一个微笑，竟走上领主的座椅前，抱住了史蒂夫的肩膀。这看起来是个充满亲情的拥抱，但没有人知道布林加领主低头在史蒂夫耳边轻声说：“詹姆斯在哪儿？”

 

史蒂夫咬了咬牙，不着痕迹地挣脱了大公的手臂，转身走出了鹿鸣厅。罗杰斯大公一只手握着佩剑，跟随史蒂夫离开，他的步子迈得并不大，脚步也不十分沉重，但不知为何，鹿溪湾所有的阿尔法们没有一个敢上前拦住他，尽管他们都知道这位大公此行的目的。史蒂夫带着罗杰斯走向城堡深处，与史蒂夫不同，罗杰斯是个强壮的阿尔法，他能嗅到深闺中隐藏的欧米茄香甜的味道，那丝味道越来越浓，最终他们在一扇雕刻了栩栩如生的群鹿的门前停下。罗杰斯知道门后等着他的是什么，他望着门正中一头幼鹿，伸出手抚摸幼鹿背部的线条，“他还好吗？”

 

“他很好。”史蒂夫强忍心中的妒火，“叔父，我们就不要装下去了，你我都知道你为什么会在这里。”

 

罗杰斯转头望了一眼这个像一团炸药一样随时会点燃的侄子，瘦小的阿尔法尽管身材不敌，气势上却不肯认输，正瞪着自己。罗杰斯并不把侄子这点怒火看在眼里，他只是笑了笑：“过了这么多年……”他低声说，声音中并没有沾沾自喜的意味，反而意外温柔。他好整以暇地推了推门，沉重的石门嵌开一条缝隙，罗杰斯回头望着史蒂夫：“怎么，你要一起来吗？”

 

史蒂夫觉得鼻尖一酸，他想起了巴基热潮时柔软的模样，双拳紧握，指甲深陷掌心，几乎要流血了，但他只是黯然转身离开，瘦小的背影很快就消失在了黑暗之中。罗杰斯几乎要同情这个可怜的侄儿了，他推开了房门，缓步迈进了房间。天色尚早，房间里却十分昏暗。所有的帘子都拉得密不透风，整个宽敞的房间都掩映在黑暗中，罗杰斯眨了眨眼，循着气息最浓密的方向望去，青年时代起便憧憬的那头漂亮的牡鹿就立在窗边，与罗杰斯想象中深陷情潮的欧米茄不同，詹姆斯衣着整齐，头发堆在肩膀后，正站在窗边的一张小桌前喝着葡萄酒。罗杰斯注意到他身上披着的那件大氅过于短了，他点燃了一盏壁灯，不出意外地看到那件深色的大氅上绣着一头金色的雄狮，那是史蒂夫的衣服。罗杰斯忽然想起数年前他曾向年方十五的詹姆斯求婚，那时候他们都还没有继承城主的位子，他只是布林加的一位阿尔法骑士，而詹姆斯则是鹿溪湾领主的独生爱子，是个漂亮娇贵的娃娃。罗杰斯深谙鹿溪湾的规矩，知道这里阿尔法太少，贵族欧米茄们是要招赘数位阿尔法以确保继承权的，他愿意为了詹姆斯来鹿溪湾，他有什么可失去的呢，他有许多兄弟，都可以继承布林加，他更乐意在鹿溪湾美景如画的领地上生活。

 

然而詹姆斯选择了史蒂夫，那个脸上尚未冒出胡须的稚嫩小孩儿，还宣称他只想要史蒂夫一个阿尔法。

 

罗杰斯走到詹姆斯身后，欧米茄情热的气味越发浓密了，如果他不是个自制力极好的阿尔法，恐怕早就要对这位年轻的欧米茄有所冒犯。詹姆斯转过头来，打量了一眼罗杰斯大公，他与史蒂夫毕竟是叔侄，两人的面貌其实非常相像。他有些恍惚地望着这位远比丈夫高大的权贵，露出了一个小小的微笑：“好久不见，大人。”

 

“别这样。”罗杰斯叹了口气，“巴基，我很想你。”

 

“请别那样叫我。”詹姆斯脱下了身上属于史蒂夫的大氅，失去了史蒂夫的气味掩护，他身上的情热气味毫不掩饰地散发出来，瞬间让罗杰斯头皮发麻、几乎想要就此占有这闻起来美妙无比的欧米茄。但他克制住了自己的冲动，他不是个毛头小子了，不想吓到尚无经验的詹姆斯（凭他对史蒂夫身体状况的了解，詹姆斯独自撑了这么多年，他甚至有些敬佩这年轻人的意志力）。大氅之下，詹姆斯只穿了一件睡袍，詹姆斯换掉了那件沾染了自己体液的睡袍，它如今散乱堆在床头边。到了这个地步，他知道这个房间里要发生什么，他必须要与一位阿尔法结合，至少这位阿尔法是史蒂夫为他选择的，而他爱史蒂夫。

 

罗杰斯走到了詹姆斯身后，撩开他颈后的头发，低头亲吻了欧米茄雪白光滑的后颈。詹姆斯的身体颤抖了一下，他在本能地抗拒史蒂夫之外的阿尔法。罗杰斯的手臂松松地环住了他，詹姆斯呜咽了一声，他从未体会过这样的感觉，仅是身后阿尔法浓厚的气息就足以让他屈服了，他的膝盖发软，罗杰斯一只手轻轻抚摸着他的后颈，另一只手按住了解开了他身上那件睡袍的领口。这件睡袍本来就只在领口松松扣住，罗杰斯的手指挑开了系带，整件睡袍便垮了下来，沿着欧米茄汗湿的肩头滑落。詹姆斯无助地抬手掩住了那件睡袍，然后他便感觉到阿尔法低头亲吻他的肩膀，他感觉到了浓密的胡须磨蹭着自己后颈红肿的腺体，那触感让他浑身发抖：“不……不……”他小声说，声音中透着无力与脆弱。

 

“巴基，别抗拒这个，别抗拒我。”阿尔法温柔地说，话语中显露出的权威却让詹姆斯心惊，他闭上眼睛，任阿尔法强有力的臂膀揽住他、将他拖进他与史蒂夫分享了数年的床间。

 

“我的名字是詹姆斯……”詹姆斯小声啜泣着说，他感觉到罗杰斯的大手轻柔地剥除了他身上的睡袍，他最后的掩饰，他闭上眼睛，脸颊埋进仍带着史蒂夫气味的枕头。

 

“可你更喜欢巴基这个名字，不是吗？”罗杰斯并没有忙着占有詹姆斯，他只是坐在床边，用欣赏的目光，借着幽暗的光芒，望着詹姆斯赤裸的身体。詹姆斯身材修长，由于自幼喜欢射猎，肌肉匀称，皮肤柔韧，此时他情热渐浓，皮肤上带着一层薄薄的汗光，耳朵和肩头都染上了一层红晕，“史蒂夫一直叫你巴基，巴基，巴基……”他呢喃着欧米茄的乳名，手指从詹姆斯的肩头滑落，沿着他的背和腰向下，若有似无地触碰欧米茄挺翘的臀部，轻轻弹了一下，很快又向下，抚上了他结实的大腿。

 

詹姆斯捂住了脸，他不明白为什么自己会落到今天这个地步，他尚未尝过与爱人结合的滋味，就要献上自己，罗杰斯对于他来说与一个陌生人相差不远，可他就要来占有詹姆斯了，并且是在史蒂夫的授意之下。罗杰斯低头吻了詹姆斯的肩膀，“嘘……别难过……巴基，我会让你舒服的。”他轻轻拌过詹姆斯的肩头，让他的脸望向自己，抓住他的双手按上自己披风的系带：“帮我脱掉它。”

 

詹姆斯咬住了自己的嘴唇，他是常替史蒂夫做这些事情的，他喜欢照顾史蒂夫，总是遣走侍从，亲自服侍他的阿尔法。现在眼前的人换成了比史蒂夫高大得多的罗杰斯大公，他伸出颤抖的手，解开了那件金红色的披风，接下来是层层铠甲。詹姆斯赤裸地站在史蒂夫面前，他毫无隐藏的余地，因情潮而越来越难以自制，他只想扑进强壮的阿尔法怀抱里，体味被掌控的滋味，在对方的气息中沉醉，但他只是咬紧了自己的嘴唇，脱去了罗杰斯的外甲。罗杰斯探头亲吻詹姆斯的额头，脱掉了自己身上最后一件罩衫，现在他与詹姆斯同样赤身裸体，他比詹姆斯高，又早已成年，是位战绩丰富的骑士，肩膀宽阔，手臂粗壮有力，除去衣物的掩饰后，阿尔法浓烈的气息让詹姆斯双脚发软，他甚至感觉到自己腿间涌出了一波液体。詹姆斯在极度的耻辱之中闭上眼睛，等着罗杰斯真正地侮辱他，但他只感觉到了一双温柔的手掌捧住自己的脸颊，他张开双眼，罗杰斯的脸靠近了他，他亲吻了詹姆斯的嘴唇。詹姆斯侧头避开，但罗杰斯牢牢地抓着他的下颚，“别躲开，巴基，”他的声音比史蒂夫深沉一些，但音色仍很相似，“你可以把我当成是小史蒂夫，想想吧，巴基，如果他像我一样强大，难道不会这样爱你吗？”

 

詹姆斯呜咽了一声，罗杰斯的手按住了他的肩膀，“在你结婚之前，鹿溪湾的嬷嬷们有没有教导过你？”

 

詹姆斯点了点头，又摇了摇头，罗杰斯了然一笑，拉着詹姆斯在床边坐下，他比詹姆斯强壮太多，情热期的欧米茄根本无力拒绝他的掌控。詹姆斯顺着罗杰斯沉默的授意，在阿尔法双腿之间跪下，然后他便看到了对方的阴茎。那东西很大，比史蒂夫的还要粗长，正因詹姆斯的气味而勃起。罗杰斯抚摸着詹姆斯的长发，“来，让我看看你都学过什么。”

 

詹姆斯对这件事不陌生，他喜欢照拂史蒂夫，尽管他们没有办法真正欢爱，他曾用嘴唇与手指取悦他的爱侣，史蒂夫也为他做过这些。现在对象换成了另一个阿尔法，詹姆斯想要拒绝，可他体内的欧米茄本能又在高喊着服从。事已至此，詹姆斯想不出自己还有哪条路好走，他闭上眼睛，按照罗杰斯说的那样，想象眼前的人是史蒂夫，他的史蒂夫……他含住了那根粗大的阴茎的顶端，舌尖轻轻滑过光滑的皮肤，他听到了罗杰斯的喘息声变得粗重起来，感觉到一双强有力的大手揉着自己脑后的长发。詹姆斯不肯张开眼睛，他想着史蒂夫温柔的笑容，他亲吻自己嘴唇的急切劲头，以及他插在自己肉穴里的细瘦手指。房间里的情热气味一下子变得浓厚起来，罗杰斯始终温柔地梳理着他的头发，某种程度上来说，他的手指令詹姆斯感到舒适。他听到漫长均匀的呼吸声，那来自于罗杰斯，他听到慌乱的心跳声，那来自于他自己。忽然之间詹姆斯感觉到那双抚摸着自己的大手将他整个人拉了起来，他张开眼睛，罗杰斯也正望着他，那双来自布林加的蓝色眼睛，那双与他的史蒂夫一模一样的蓝色眼睛，带着欲望与爱怜，温和地望着詹姆斯，他的手指如弹奏乐器一般沿着詹姆斯滚烫的身体下滑，在他肩骨之间跳动了几下，继续向下，终于来到丰满的双丘之间，指尖已经沾染上了詹姆斯的情液。

 

年轻的欧米茄难耐地别过头，阿尔法就去吻他的侧脸和腺体，手指温柔地进入了他饥渴已久的肉体，又一波体液流出来，沿着阿尔法强有力的大腿滴落到地板上。

 

“你真湿……”罗杰斯咬着詹姆斯的耳朵轻声说，他并未刻意调情，语气平淡，没有任何下流的成分，但那沉稳有力的声音中隐约吐露出来的一丝情欲却令詹姆斯既羞愧又兴奋。他将自己火热的脸颊埋进阿尔法的肩头，呜咽着咬住了阿尔法强有力的肌肉，他感觉到罗杰斯的手指，一根又一根地进入他，并不特别温柔，也不特别粗暴，他只是将他打开，确保他足够湿润、能够承受自己。詹姆斯知道这一定不会太好过，他的大腿和小腹正紧贴着罗杰斯的阴茎呢，他几乎难以将那玩意放进嘴里，天晓得它要如何进入自己的身体，詹姆斯甚至不敢想象罗杰斯成结的尺寸——他没有见过阿尔法的结，史蒂夫的身体太过虚弱，没有办法成结，詹姆斯有点害怕，对疼痛的恐惧暂时战胜了肉体的欲望，他不由得抓紧了罗杰斯的肩膀，而罗杰斯则用牙齿磨蹭他红肿的腺体：“别怕，巴基，不会太疼的。”

 

詹姆斯觉得很丢脸，被迫占有的羞辱之外，他又觉得自己被对方轻视了，他直起腰板，盯着罗杰斯的眼睛，对方了然一笑，稍微曲了曲手指，就让詹姆斯的身体又软了下去：“啊……”他小声呜咽，泪水差点因从未体会过的快感而涌出，他的肉穴不由自主地绞紧了罗杰斯的手指，说不清是忧虑还是渴求。罗杰斯似乎是要提醒他自己才是那个掌控全局的阿尔法，他在詹姆斯丰满的屁股上拍了一巴掌，毫不客气地留下了一个手印，詹姆斯小声尖叫，臀部传来的火辣疼痛令他难以相信地望着自己的阿尔法，他是个养尊处优的贵族少爷，从来没有受过这样的委屈，鹿溪湾的嬷嬷们教导他时只会唠叨得他烦不胜烦，可没有谁敢动手打他，就连史蒂夫对他都是倍加尊重。罗杰斯完全不在乎詹姆斯的这点委屈，他的手指稳稳地插进詹姆斯的身体里搅动，另一只手则抚上他的脸颊，拇指嵌入被他咬的鲜红的嘴唇之间，轻轻亲了一下詹姆斯的鼻尖。

 

詹姆斯想要躲避，罗杰斯抽出了自己的手指，随手将体液抹到自己刚刚拍打过的地方，然后他将詹姆斯抱上床，看着欧米茄丰满的臀瓣上留下来的自己的掌印，上头还沾着透明的液体，让这个画面显得倍加色情。詹姆斯呜咽着咬住了床单，床铺间还满是史蒂夫的气味，他将脸埋进枕头，决定随便罗杰斯折腾， 热潮过后他绝不会再见这个阿尔法。他听到了罗杰斯的叹息声，那声音温柔极了，和史蒂夫十分相似，接着他感觉到罗杰斯将他抱起来，让他面对自己躺在床上，这感觉就好像与史蒂夫的新婚夜。詹姆斯下腹滚烫，热潮就要让他失去神志，他只能勉强控制自己别在罗杰斯打开他的双腿时嚎啕大哭，他做得不坏，当罗杰斯分开他的腿、欠身进他两腿间，阴茎顶上他会阴处湿漉漉的皮肤时，詹姆斯只是怔怔地望着阿尔法，脸颊潮红，双眼湿润，仿佛一头新生的幼鹿，在春日傍晚的湖边饮水，偶尔抬头环顾四周，全然不知猎手就潜伏在他身后不远的地方。这模样让大公心中变得柔软起来，他想起了少年时的詹姆斯，他喜爱过的那个有着圆润脸颊的少年，他低头亲吻詹姆斯的额头：“别怕，巴基，顺从一点儿。”阿尔法钝重的阴茎抵上欧米茄柔软的入口，借着丰沛的体液润滑，没费太多力气便顶了进去。他一点一点儿将身下这具年轻的肉体打开，他知道詹姆斯是第一次真正被阿尔法占有，动作就刻意加了一些温柔，花了许多时间，终于将自己整根埋入欧米茄又湿又软的肉穴里。整个过程中詹姆斯一直安静地躺着，他的嘴唇微微张开，呼吸炽热慌乱，双眼无神地望着天花板，睫毛轻轻颤动着，他感觉到那个尺寸惊人的阴茎完全将自己撑开，饱胀的疼痛席卷了下体，他终于动了一下，如同稚子般无辜无措。这模样又让罗杰斯心软了，他知道面对这位年轻的欧米茄，自己恐怕就要失去全部的控制，他伸手抚摸詹姆斯的长发，耐心地亲吻他的脸颊和侧颈，他没有试图亲吻詹姆斯的嘴唇，他知道詹姆斯会拒绝他。

 

当罗杰斯的吻再次落到颈侧，詹姆斯终于难耐地推了推他山岳般沉重的身体，罗杰斯轻笑，埋在詹姆斯体内的阴茎跳动了一下， 引得毫无经验的欧米茄忍不住小声呻吟。

 

“怎么了，巴基？”罗杰斯问，詹姆斯咬了一下嘴唇，“动一下……”体内的那根过于粗大的阴茎将他撑得满满当当，他已经适应了被打开的疼痛，可罗杰斯一动不动，就那么压在他身上，詹姆斯不想开口，可他也不想就这样躺在对方怀里、在他与史蒂夫分享的床上，像度过一个新婚之夜那样让罗杰斯夺走本该与史蒂夫分享的一切。

 

“别急。”罗杰斯笑了，他的笑容中并没有嘲讽的意味，正相反，他的笑容异常温柔，他亲吻了詹姆斯的额头，终于开始缓缓移动胯部，轻轻地顶弄了几次欧米茄湿软的体内。他的双手按住了詹姆斯的大腿和腰腹，詹姆斯松了一口气，可紧接着罗杰斯便猛烈地顶弄起来，弄得詹姆斯的身体随着他的节奏而颠簸不停、不得不抓住床头以免撞上去。他才勉强容纳了阿尔法的阴茎，而罗杰斯却这样不管不顾地进入他、反复地将他撑开，他痛得想要尖叫，可他体内的欧米茄又欣喜地迎接着这样的占有，甚至分泌出更多散发着美妙气味的液体以容纳阿尔法的入侵。罗杰斯的顶弄近乎粗暴，但他抚摸詹姆斯、亲吻他脸颊的方式又那样温柔，他的阴茎反复进入詹姆斯，有几次都几乎顶进内部尚未打开的腔体。詹姆斯咬紧嘴唇承受，他闭着眼睛，模样可爱又可怜，罗杰斯忽然停下了，他将自己的阴茎拔出来，一波体液随着这动作流出欧米茄红肿的肉穴，詹姆斯张开眼睛，有些茫然地看着罗杰斯，罗杰斯微微一笑，搂着他翻了个身，将他按到自己身上，两只有力的手臂握着詹姆斯的腰身，稍一用力就让他骑上了自己，阴茎再次进入他，双手揉捏着他的屁股。这个姿势让詹姆斯无法逃避眼前发生的事情，他觉得双腿发软，完全支撑不住自己的身体，只能抚上罗杰斯结实的胸腹好找到一点儿平衡。罗杰斯自下而上地顶着他，他觉得自己像在驯服一匹烈马，这马儿太过恶劣，故意驮着他在山间颠簸，可一旦真正驯服了，又会无比甜蜜地腻着他撒欢。詹姆斯低头看罗杰斯的脸，他的睫毛间挂着泪水，罗杰斯的面庞在他眼中显得模模糊糊地，他被热潮烧晕了，伸出手去抚摸罗杰斯的胡须和浓密的棕发。雄狮般的阿尔法微微一下， 挺身搂紧了他，再次向上挺入詹姆斯的身体，他终于吻了詹姆斯的嘴唇，这次詹姆斯没有拒绝。

 

罗杰斯吻他的方式近乎粗鲁，他的胡须摩擦着欧米茄柔软的脸颊，牙齿磨蹭着他的嘴唇，舔咬吸吮，像是恨不得要将欧米茄整个吞下去一样急切凶狠。他抚摸詹姆斯的脸颊，“让我陪你度过热潮。”他柔声说，詹姆斯露出一个微笑，那并非喜悦，也并非悲伤，他似乎只是被情欲接管、化成本能的造物：“现在问这个不是太迟了吗？”他轻声说，第一次主动搂住了罗杰斯的肩膀。

 

五天后，詹姆斯再一次出现在鹿鸣厅，这一天皮尔斯没有露面，史蒂夫也没有出现，他独自一个人坐在那张鹿角搭砌而成的椅子中，接过封臣们递来的卷宗，处理热潮期积下的事务，他的脸上没有表情，整个人如同一具冰冷的雕塑，对封臣们的窃窃私语视而不见。他不需要多说什么，他周身散发着一位阿尔法留下来的气息，他有了继承人，鹿溪湾终会再次繁盛。高塔之上，他那孱弱的阿尔法望着窗外鹿溪湾的秋景，天空中一丝云朵都没有，蓝得纯净明亮，布林加来的骑士们正缓缓离开鹿溪湾，马匹们跨过城墙、踩过渐黄的青草，涉过蜿蜒的溪水，为首的罗杰斯大公转头回望鹿溪湾的城池，似乎有所企图，但他只看到了高墙上史蒂夫孤零零的身影。


	40. 一面军旗引发的惨案 （上）

周一清晨四点半，史蒂夫 罗杰斯上尉被一个电话惊醒，他在黑暗中眨了眨眼睛，摸出手机看来电号码：宪兵连的罗曼诺夫上尉。史蒂夫哀叹一声接起电话：“娜塔莎，现在是早上四点半。”

 

“把你的屁股挪到基地来。”罗曼诺夫上尉听起来倒不算很生气，但以史蒂夫对她的了解，这不过是暴风雨前短暂的宁静罢了：“又怎么了？”

 

“你的小伙子们干的好事，你最好自己来看看。”娜塔莎 罗曼诺夫上尉说完就挂了电话。史蒂夫起床梳洗，在四点五十分出门，五点整他站在基地大门口，明白了娜塔莎的愤怒缘由，并开始计划该如何处罚自己麾下那群不听话的毛头小子。基地大门前灯光明亮，一伙宪兵连的士兵们愤愤地围在娜塔莎周围，盯着基地大门前的雕像。那雕像是一匹骑着奔马的将军，大约是南北战争时期的某位不太出名的将领，但那不是重点，重点是雕像手里插着一柄旗，两把枪，是宪兵连的连旗，正在清晨的微风中骄傲地摆动着。史蒂夫叹息着走到娜塔莎身边：“到底是怎么回事？”

 

娜塔莎身高只有五尺四寸，体态娇小，有一头火焰一样的红发。她用那双亮得惊人的绿眼睛上下扫了史蒂夫一眼，把超过六尺的史蒂夫看得矮了一头：“你的小伙子们周末喝醉了酒，无事可做，显然觉得偷我的连旗是一件非常好玩的事情。”

 

“我很抱歉。”史蒂夫干咳了两声，娜塔莎冷哼了一声：“我们都知道是谁的主意，罗杰斯，我不要你的道歉，我要看到该有的惩罚。”

 

这事儿看来是不会有好结果了，史蒂夫沮丧地想，到底是谁的好主意，把一群悠闲得长毛的宪兵和另一群无聊得发霉的步兵关在一个营地里？两帮人都是血气方刚的小伙子，每天训练之余无事可做，就拿对方出气。宪兵和步兵本来就是天生的敌人，这场恶作剧大战可将两位上尉折腾得不轻，这枚军旗显然成了娜塔莎背上最后的一根稻草。“我会调查清楚的。”史蒂夫保证，娜塔莎瞪了他一眼，转身就走，那群义愤填膺的宪兵们乖乖跟着连长一起撤退，连礼都懒得给史蒂夫敬了。史蒂夫倒是十分佩服娜塔莎的本事，一个年轻的姑娘将一大群宪兵管得服服帖帖，这在男性荷尔蒙爆炸的军营里可不常见。但现在他没有时间仰慕罗曼诺夫上尉了，如果惹毛了娜塔莎，惊动了基地高层，两个连队都没有好果子吃。史蒂夫抓起手机拨打了一个号码，铃声响了许久，终于传来了一个懒洋洋的声音，听起来像是宿醉未醒：“史蒂夫？”

 

若是往常，史蒂夫可能会欣赏一下那声音中天然自带的性感意味，但现在他心里憋着一腔火，冷冰冰地说：“巴恩斯中士，给你五分钟的时间，给我立刻到基地大门来。”

 

对方一声不吭地挂了电话，似乎一点儿也不意外史蒂夫会直接抓他的包，当史蒂夫私下叫他“巴恩斯中士”的时候，这就只意味着一种情况：他把史蒂夫惹毛了，而且是因为公事。十分钟后睡眼朦胧的巴基 巴恩斯中士站到了史蒂夫面前，衣衫不整，脸颊通红（看样子他是跑来的），眼圈也是红的，显然昨天晚上喝得不少。他对着史蒂夫敬了个礼，这位中士很年轻，大概二十出头，能合法饮酒的年纪，长着一张在酒吧里会被查驾照的娃娃脸，有一双又大又圆的蓝眼睛。史蒂夫冷着脸回了个礼，指了指身后雕像上的宪兵旗：“这是怎么回事？”

 

巴基看了一眼迎风飘扬的旗，扑哧一声笑出了声：“这个啊，说来话长。”

 

“你觉得这很好笑？”史蒂夫绷着脸，看着对方那副吊儿郎当的样子，一股火气忍不住往上冒，“赶紧给我拿下来！”他其实不知道这群无法无天的家伙是怎么把那面旗挂上去的，雕像离地十几尺，很难攀爬。巴基看了一眼雕像，终于意识到这次祸闯大了，史蒂夫说不定不会包庇他们。他的肩膀耷拉下来，慢吞吞走到雕像前，双手抓着基座一拉，轻松将自己拽上了基座。史蒂夫双手抱在怀里，看着巴基的背影，他们其实是老相识了，小时候在一个街区长大，进了同一所大学，后来巴基中途辍学去参了军，史蒂夫毕业后才入伍，调来这座基地不过是三个月前的事儿，一点也没想到兜兜转转竟会在这里与童年好友重逢。他比巴基还小一岁，却自幼个性老成，是那种少见的非常安静的孩子，一路跳级，在军队里破格提升。巴基可就不一样了，从小他就是街区的小霸王，一群孩子跟着他屁股后头转来转去，到处惹是生非，直到上了学才老实了许多，摇身一变成了个讨人喜欢的小绅士。当然了那时候的巴基年纪还小呢，所谓的坏事也不过就是弄倒了谁家的垃圾桶（事后当然乖乖收拾好），或是惹得哪家的狗叫个不停罢了。但现在，和一伙年轻气盛的士兵困在这座基地里，巴基身上那不安分的因子又开始作祟，他和小时候一样仍是个孩子王，身边总是聚着一群人，是天生的领袖。人们都喜欢他，他年轻英俊，走到哪儿都是人群中的焦点，干起坏事来也是毫不手软。当史蒂夫走神的时候，巴基已经灵活地爬上了雕像，把那面宪兵队的旗子卸下来揣进怀里，从雕像上滑下来，讪讪地回到史蒂夫面前，把手里的旗摊开：“喏，这不是好好的吗？”

 

“这是谁的主意？”史蒂夫一把把旗子拿过来仔细折叠好，“杜根？琼斯？”

 

“我像是会出卖队友的人吗？”巴基嘻嘻笑，“怎么处罚？说吧，我一个人都包了。”

 

史蒂夫揉了揉胀痛的眉心，真希望这个从小一起长大的好朋友别总是这么吊儿郎当的：“哪有那么容易？罗曼诺夫上尉这次是真生气了，你们闹过了头。”

 

“我买几轮酒她就高兴了，我来搞定！”巴基拍了拍胸脯，讨好地对史蒂夫笑，“要罚就罚我，别折腾那些小伙子了，谁让我是班长呢？”

 

史蒂夫瞪了巴基一眼，这小子喜欢装大头，其实自己也才二十出头，还是个毛头小子呢。他倒是真没想好该怎么处理这事儿，体罚？巴基在整个基地体能数一数二，仅次于自己，那点儿惩罚对他来说根本不痛不痒。记过？这小子收了一堆记过处分，八成都直接扔了废纸篓，更是不当回事了。其实对于史蒂夫来说，偷宪兵军旗这事儿挺好笑的，他要不是连长，说不定会和大伙同流合污，但既然他的级别摆在那里，又惹毛了宪兵连，不做点表面功夫也实在说不过去。思考了片刻，史蒂夫决定先看看娜塔莎有多生气再做决定。他又瞪了巴基一眼，那家伙仍嬉皮笑脸的，两只手插在口袋里对着史蒂夫挤眉弄眼，史蒂夫好气又好笑：“还愣着干嘛？走吧。”

 

一个早上匆匆过去，午饭前史蒂夫带着宪兵连的旗去找娜塔莎，宪兵连的办公楼在他们隔壁，一走进办公楼的公共区域，史蒂夫就闻到了一股蒸腾的汗臭味道，他掩住鼻子推开连队的公共会议室，果不其然，全体宪兵穿着体能服，个个累得汗流浃背，正在做波比跳。娜塔莎虎着脸看着差点被她折腾死的大头兵们，她自己也浑身是汗，红头发被汗水打湿、黏在脸颊上。史蒂夫露了个头，对她晃了晃手里的旗，娜塔莎瞪了他一眼，对还在跳个不停的士兵们挥挥手，士兵们如释重负，个个瘫倒在地板上，流出来的汗水打湿了地板，画出一条条悲惨的花纹。

 

“怎么回事？”史蒂夫明知故问，把军旗递给娜塔莎，娜塔莎一把接过旗子：“这群废物站岗不力，让你的人偷走了旗，这还是轻的呢。”

 

史蒂夫心里叫了一声不好，看来娜塔莎这次气得不轻，巴基估计逃不过了：“旗也还回来了，你打算怎么办？”

 

“是不是巴恩斯那小子干的好事？”娜塔莎气势汹汹地瞪着史蒂夫，“罗杰斯，我知道他是你的好朋友，但你要是再包庇他，我可要——”

 

“决不包庇，”史蒂夫笑着居高双手，“不过你先告诉我，你打算怎么罚他们？”

 

娜塔莎迷人的绿眼珠转了转：“巴恩斯那小子是不是打算陪酒谢罪？”

 

史蒂夫叹了口气，巴基的人缘向来很好，也许正是因为如此，他才没真正惹出什么大麻烦来，这次估计也实在是喝高了，让娜塔莎面子上下不来：“我和他谈过了，是我们理亏，不管你要怎么办，我们都任罚。”

 

“那就好。”娜塔莎微微一笑，似乎对史蒂夫的态度还算满意，转身走回了会议室。史蒂夫同情地看了看那群宪兵，在又一轮鬼哭狼嚎声响起之前逃离了大楼。

 

下午五点整，史蒂夫走出了自己的办公室，看到巴基和他的班站在门外，除了巴基之外个个脸上堆着笑，一脸心虚。史蒂夫瞪着他们，巴基毫不示弱地瞪了回来，双手环抱在胸前，脸颊鼓鼓的，像头小公牛般愤愤地看着史蒂夫：“长官，是你的主意吗？”

 

“怎么了？”史蒂夫问，很想摸摸巴基乱翘的头发。除了看起来很生气之外，巴基看上去比早上那会儿倒是精神多了，巴基从口袋里抽出一张皱巴巴的纸，是娜塔莎发来的一封邮件打印，史蒂夫接过扫了一眼，显然娜塔莎想出来的办法就是让偷旗的士兵去给宪兵连扫厕所。史蒂夫把那张纸折叠好，他当然知道这封邮件，娜塔莎抄送了他，他把邮件还给巴基：“你有什么意见吗？中士？”

 

巴基怔了一下，史蒂夫的声音中似乎带了一种特别的、他说不上来的东西，他一时不知道该说什么，于是回头看了看自己的士兵，几个满脸孩子气的年轻人可没有巴基这样的胆量，他们诚惶诚恐地低下头，巴基嘀咕了一句什么，一群小伙子排成一串溜出了办公室。史蒂夫看得好气又好笑：“进来。”他推开自己办公室的门，巴基跟着进去，把门在身后锁上。门一关起来就只有他们两个人了，巴基也顾不上礼节：“史蒂夫，你真的要送我去给那伙蠢蛋扫厕所？”

 

“谁让你喝醉了去偷他们的军旗？偷了不说，还明目张胆地挂在基地大门上？你让娜塔莎怎么下得来台？”史蒂夫笑着靠近了巴基一步，巴基本能地向后退，背贴上了门，他吞咽了一下，有点儿紧张地看着史蒂夫凑近的脸，一时有点儿不知所措。史蒂夫两只手撑上门，把巴基困在自己和门之前，好让他无路可逃。他们俩身高相差不多，鼻尖要碰到彼此的了。巴基不肯与史蒂夫对视，低头盯着脚上的靴子：“谁让他们老找我们麻烦……”他话还没说完呢，史蒂夫就咬住了他的嘴唇：“是吗？”他含糊地问，毫不客气地从中士那儿偷走了一个吻。

 

“史蒂夫！”巴基小声惊叫，两只手紧张地按上史蒂夫胸口，想要把他推开，“我们说好了的——”

 

他和史蒂夫谈恋爱是不能公开的，这违反军规，其中一个人调走之前，恋情公开对谁都没好处。

 

“这儿只有我们俩。”史蒂夫又亲了一下巴基的鼻子，“我就放你空闲了一个周末，你就给我捅出这么大的篓子，扫厕所还是轻的。”

 

巴基心里咯噔一跳，他和史蒂夫平时很有默契，公事归公事，私情归私情，显然史蒂夫这小子现在想要公仇私报，但这么说似乎也有点儿不妥当。巴基还没想明白怎么个不妥当法，史蒂夫又压住了他，手指头不老实地伸进他制服下，摸索上了他的腰带：“你要是不愿意，我相信娜塔莎有的是别的好办法，怎么，你想试试看吗？”

 

巴基脸红心跳，哪里还顾得上想娜塔莎，办公室门没锁，谁都能闯进来看到他们，史蒂夫大概是疯了。可仔细一想，从小史蒂夫就是蔫着使坏的那个，巴基也许是街头的孩子王，可哪一次他不是乖乖向史蒂夫低头？他的两只手推挤着史蒂夫强壮的上身：“我、我知道了，你先别这样，咱们好好说话——”

 

“不行。”史蒂夫咕哝了一句，低头堵住巴基的嘴巴，咬着他的嘴唇蛮横地说，“说了多少次让你别找宪兵的麻烦，你不想听，我也懒得说了。你去扫一个礼拜的厕所，这是对公，对私的咱们私下再说。”

 

巴基哀怨地看着史蒂夫：“我给他们扫一个月厕所还不行吗？对公对私都了了吧，我保证让娜塔莎满意！”

 

史蒂夫看着巴基的脸，蓝眼睛在那张气势全无的小圆脸上转了几转，伸手刮了刮巴基的鼻子：“不行。”

 

巴基像个泄了气的皮球一样在史蒂夫怀里矮了下去：“你一定是在开玩笑。”

 

“不，我说到做到，和你可不一样。”史蒂夫咬住了巴基的耳朵舔了一下，弄得巴基浑身颤抖——他和史蒂夫好几天没亲热了，周末忙着恶作剧，也没顾得上打手枪，史蒂夫这么轻轻一挑逗，他竟然有点儿忍受不住，下身在制服裤子下抬起了头，顶上了史蒂夫的大腿。巴基横下心，闭上眼睛拉住史蒂夫就亲了回去，管他的，反正被抓到了也是史蒂夫顶着。史蒂夫没料到巴基还敢反抗，干脆把巴基按到门上，大腿挤进巴基腿间，蹭着他的勃起，咬着他的耳朵说：“这事儿不能就这么算了。”

 

巴基瞪着史蒂夫，眨了眨眼睛，又咬了一下嘴唇，他有点儿紧张，一时不知道该拿史蒂夫怎么办，但当他看到史蒂夫那张严肃无比的脸时，他的膝盖竟然不自觉地软了下去。巴基在心里咒骂自己没有半点骨气，当他意识到时，他已经背对着门板在史蒂夫面前跪了下来。他抬头看着史蒂夫，目光单纯，像个可怜巴巴的、讨要糖果的孩子。史蒂夫低下头，巴基笼罩在自己的身形里，蓝色的大眼睛里染上了一层阴影。史蒂夫伸出手去拖住巴基的脸，抚摸他的下巴，拇指按上了巴基的嘴唇轻轻向下压，指尖探进去，按住了巴基的舌头。于是巴基便懂了，他不安地眨着眼睛，真正像个孩子般不知所措，但他的态度还是讨喜的、乖巧的，他伸出手去，起先有点儿犹豫，很快就自暴自弃了，伸出手去拉开了史蒂夫的腰带，解开他制服上的纽扣，将裤裆拨开。史蒂夫穿着老式的四角短裤，军绿色，因为洗得次数多了，边缘有些泛白。巴基觉得那上头说不定还有补丁，他想嘲笑史蒂夫的品味，又做贼心虚，只能老老实实将史蒂夫半硬的家伙从四角短裤的开口里掏出来。史蒂夫的家伙很干净，没有味道，是割过了包皮的，在巴基的手掌中缓缓勃起，尺寸可观，一只手根本握不住。巴基瞪着那让自己又快乐又痛苦的玩意，心一横，探身将顶端含进嘴巴里，用舌头舔那光滑柔软的皮肤。史蒂夫轻哼了一声，一手抵住门，另一只手抓住巴基颈后的短发将他压向自己。巴基被史蒂夫顶得哽咽了一声，不得不张大嘴巴好适应他的尺寸。史蒂夫已经完全勃起了，粗大厚重的阴茎顶进巴基的喉咙，就算巴基已经很习惯秘密男友的尺寸，还是被史蒂夫弄得很不舒服。他后退了一点儿，两只手轻柔地裹住史蒂夫的阴茎，伸出舌头去舔他的顶端，当感觉到史蒂夫手上的压力时便抬头可怜兮兮地看着他：“你太大了……我没办法……”

 

史蒂夫眯起了眼睛，明知道巴基是在故意装可怜，却又无法不心软。他的手指温柔地抓挠着巴基的发根，“一点点儿来。”他小声说，巴基无可奈何地张开嘴，含进了半截，用力吸吮了几口，再慢慢吐出来。史蒂夫闭上了眼睛，克制着自己别太粗暴，却仍忍不住挺胯、想把自己完全埋进巴基温软湿润的嘴巴里。中士可怜兮兮地跪着，一动不敢动，只能张大嘴巴承受史蒂夫的阴茎，头发被史蒂夫的手指拨弄得乱七八糟，眼角泛红，口水顺着史蒂夫阴茎不断顶入而留下来，打湿了他的下巴。史蒂夫专心致志地操着巴基嘴，他的巴基有一张天生适合吸老二的嘴巴，史蒂夫暂时想不出这世界上还有什么画面比巴基柔软的红唇包裹他的老二更为刺激的画面——也许是巴基的屁股。

 

“你这家伙怎么又大了……”巴基声音沙哑地抱怨了一句，任命地将那根宝贝再次含进去。他已经适应了史蒂夫的尺寸，已经能毫不费力地吞下大半了，他偷偷抬眼，透过浓密的睫毛望着史蒂夫的脸，史蒂夫正低头看着他的，蓝眼睛里含着欲望，脸绷得紧紧的，还是生气的模样。巴基赶紧闭上眼睛，小心翼翼地吸了几回，才算听到史蒂夫满意的叹息声。就在这时办公室外想起了一阵脚步声，一个士兵怯生生地敲了敲办公室的门：“上尉？巴恩斯中士在这儿吗？”

 

巴基吓得打了个哆嗦，敲门的是二等兵琼斯，八成是怕自己被史蒂夫骂得狠了，斗胆来打圆场的。琼斯为人厚道，不会乱说，但巴基现在这副狼狈样子要是被别人看到了，他宁愿现在就从史蒂夫的办公室窗里跳出去。他张开眼睛紧张地看着史蒂夫，想要吐出嘴巴里的阴茎、整理仪表，史蒂夫横了他一眼，抓住他的脑袋往自己老二上按，噎得巴基差点叫出声，只得强忍着、任命地继续吸史蒂夫的家伙。

 

“琼斯？”史蒂夫冷静地开口，一只手抵着门，一只手摸着巴基的发梢、玩着他柔软的耳垂，“巴恩斯中士不在这儿，你们去吧，到宪兵连那儿去报道，早晚两次，扫一个礼拜厕所。如果扫不干净或者再敢搞出什么花样，全部记过！”

 

“是，长官。”二等兵琼斯没有多想，转身就走了，巴基听到他的脚步声远去，如释重负，哀怨地抬头看史蒂夫，史蒂夫只是捏了捏他的下巴：“继续。”

 

巴基意识到他今天得把史蒂夫吸出来才行了，他再一次闭上眼睛，专心致志地含着史蒂夫的家伙，用上了自己全部的本事，吸到下巴酸痛，才听到史蒂夫的呼吸声变得急促，于是他知道史蒂夫要高潮了。巴基索性靠上史蒂夫的身体，搂住他的大腿，快速地含住那根粗大滚烫的家伙，还用了一点牙齿、磨蹭顶端最敏感的部分，很快史蒂夫就缴械投降，一股股精液喷到巴基嘴唇上、脸上，有一点儿还溅上了他的睫毛。巴基咒骂了一声，揉着酸痛的膝盖站起来。史蒂夫还抵着门，把巴基压到自己怀里，低头枕着巴基的肩膀，缓过高潮后那片刻的恍惚。巴基安抚地扶住了他的背：“不生气了？”

 

“你想得美。”史蒂夫咬住了巴基的脖子，留下一个不太明显的牙印，这才松开他，整理好自己的裤子，走到自己的办公桌边抽了几张纸巾递给巴基擦脸：“今晚八点整到我公寓来，迟到或者爽约，罪加一等。”

 

巴基一愣，本还以为让史蒂夫爽过一次的话，他的心情会没那么糟，现在看来自己还是得倒霉。他讨好地笑笑，用纸巾抹掉脸上史蒂夫的精液，靠进男友的怀里，“我好好去扫厕所还不行吗？”

 

“你上次也是这么说的，”史蒂夫其实已经不生气了，但为了让巴基接受教训，他硬板着脸，鉴于他刚刚登上极乐，这还挺难办到，“我说了，八点整，你自己看着办。”话说完他就走了，把狼狈不堪的巴基一个人留在办公室，一边走一边笑。巴基气得跺脚，想骂人，又怕被听见，直到史蒂夫走远了才黑着脸离开办公室。史蒂夫虽然离开了，惩罚还是要继续的，好在宪兵们被娜塔莎管怕了，没人刻意为难这伙闯祸的士兵，饶是如此，把整层楼面的厕所打扫干净后也快七点半了。巴基看了一眼手表，大叫不好，把手里的拖把一扔，飞也似地逃出了宪兵大楼。他冲刺跑回宿舍，用最快的速度洗了个澡，好让自己闻起来不那么像厕所，胡乱套上衣服，一路飙车到史蒂夫的宿舍，可当他敲响史蒂夫的房门时，已经是八点零五分了。巴基忐忑不安地门着史蒂夫开门，却只听到史蒂夫冷淡的声音：“你迟到了。”

 

“操，操……！”巴基小声咒骂，委屈地又敲了一下门，“我又不是故意的……那伙宪兵的厕所还不如养猪场干净呢……”

 

门开了，史蒂夫已经洗过澡、换了居家的运动长裤，上身赤裸，一身健壮的肌肉在幽暗的门灯下散发着淡淡的光晕，看得巴基口干舌燥。可他看到史蒂夫的脸色，又变得欲望全无：“史蒂夫……”巴基小声说，史蒂夫笑了，拽住他的T恤衫领口，一把把他拉进小公寓，碰地摔上了门。


	41. 一面军旗引发的惨案 （下）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 忽然意识到这不是ABO，啊，我已经不会写非ABO的车了。

史蒂夫悠闲地晃到厨房里给自己倒了一杯水，他回头看巴基，巴基正局促不安地站在他身后，两只手背在身后，咬着嘴唇看着史蒂夫。看他这副可怜兮兮的模样，史蒂夫忍俊不禁，给他也倒了一杯水：“首先，一个月不准喝酒。”

 

巴基松了一口气，这点儿惩罚他能做到，他接过水杯喝了一口，史蒂夫打量着他，等巴基喝光了那杯水，他露出了一个笑容：“脱掉你的衣服。”他用的不是情人史蒂夫的声音，而是上尉罗杰斯的声音。巴基颤抖了一下，面对这样的史蒂夫，他无法不服从，他小心翼翼地放下水杯，伸手解开了衬衫纽扣，慢吞吞地脱掉了衬衫，然后他怯生生地看了史蒂夫一眼，史蒂夫则点了点头。巴基深吸了一口气破罐子破摔地将裤子褪下蹬到脚下，再把内裤也脱掉，光溜溜地站在史蒂夫面前，两只手环抱在胸前，一副死猪不怕开水烫的架势，愤愤地瞪着史蒂夫。史蒂夫在沙发上坐下，两只手搭在沙发背上，对巴基勾了勾手指，巴基很想一拳揍上他那形状完美的下巴，但他只是慢慢地走过去，在史蒂夫膝上坐下来，双腿分开，骑着史蒂夫结实的大腿：“你想怎么惩罚我？”他笑着问，伸手搂住了史蒂夫的脖子，慢慢找回了胆子，且满脸的挑衅。史蒂夫一只手搂住他赤裸的屁股捏了一下，手劲儿很大，疼得巴基一皱眉，屁股上肯定留下印子了，看起来接下来几天他是没法在健身房洗澡了。这个混蛋，巴基在心里暗自咒骂，史蒂夫当然看透了他的心思，知道这次不让巴基吃点儿苦头，今后他还要去找宪兵队的茬。他扫了巴基一眼，思考该如何惩罚这桀骜不驯的男朋友，巴基像匹野马，史蒂夫则下定决心要驯服他。他的手捏着巴基的屁股，勤于锻炼的中士的两瓣屁股结实挺翘，史蒂夫一脸淡定地看着巴基，手指挤压着丰满的臀肉，好整以暇地看巴基在自己怀里不耐地扭动，他们一整个周末都没有时间亲热， 巴基肯定很想要，可史蒂夫偏偏不给他他渴望的。他把玩着巴基的屁股，手指满足地捏着那温软富有弹性的皮肤，在巴基气呼呼地低头瞪他时，突然地拍了一巴掌。

 

“嘶……”巴基猝不及防，低声叫痛，整个人都向史蒂夫胸口缩了缩。史蒂夫用了八成力气，巴基的左边臀瓣火辣辣地疼，肯定留下了一个手掌印。他的眼圈湿了，委屈地看着史蒂夫，蓝色的大眼睛里慢慢涌出泪水。作为一个自由淘气的孩子，巴基在假哭这方面可谓无师自通，小时候闯祸了被妈妈抓包，往往他妈妈还没来得及发火，巴基的眼泪已经大滴大滴掉下来了。可惜这套在史蒂夫面前行不通，史蒂夫的手掌摩擦着他刚拍打的地方，指尖爱抚着被自己打得红肿一片的皮肤：“老实了吗？”

 

巴基想骂人，他意识到装可怜是彻底行不通的了，所幸也懒得浪费力气，想要从史蒂夫身上跳下来：“我不玩了——”话音未落，史蒂夫又在他右边屁股上狠狠打了一巴掌。

 

“啊……操你的……”巴基这回真的哭出了声，史蒂夫这一巴掌用了全力，一点儿也没留情，巴基痛得小口吸气，愤愤地瞪着史蒂夫，史蒂夫抓住巴基红肿的屁股揉捏，饱受蹂躏的敏感屁股真正像是着了火，痛得巴基咬紧了嘴唇，就要从史蒂夫身上挣扎下来，史蒂夫的手牢牢箍住了他的腰：“我看你一点儿认错的意思也没有，态度很不端正啊。”他十分严肃地说，把巴基压向自己运动裤下半勃的家伙。

 

“我怎么不知道你还有这种嗜好……！”巴基挣脱不开史蒂夫的钳制，屁股又痛得要命，咬牙切齿地低头瞪着史蒂夫，赤裸的阴茎却在挣扎与摩擦中硬了起来，顶着史蒂夫结实的腹肌。

 

“我看你也挺喜欢啊。”史蒂夫反驳，低头看了一眼巴基的勃起，把手指插进那两瓣肉滚滚的屁股之间。巴基来时洗过澡了，穴口有点儿潮湿，史蒂夫试着顶进一根手指，穴口紧绷绷的，巴基板着脸看着他：“你认真的？”

 

“你喜欢这样。”史蒂夫肯定地说，十分执着地将食指插进去搅动。巴基皱起了眉毛，不管做过多少次，一开始被打开的滋味都不太好受，更何况他屁股上还结结实实挨了史蒂夫两巴掌，痛得要命，没办法坐下去，只能贴着史蒂夫的大腿跪着，脸埋进史蒂夫肩头，愤愤地咬住了他的肩膀。史蒂夫忍住疼没有出声，手指头很不客气地插进了巴基的屁股捅了两下，巴基的身体又软了下来，不敢再用力咬史蒂夫的肩膀了。他松开牙齿，看着史蒂夫肩头深深、几乎渗血的完美牙印，觉得屁股上的疼痛似乎缓解了一点点儿：“你把润滑剂放哪儿了？”他小声问，呼吸变得粘腻沉重起来。他好几天没和史蒂夫做爱了，那原本意味着惩罚的两巴掌诡异地唤醒了体内的情欲，而史蒂夫紧贴着他前列腺按摩的手指更是火上浇油，他的阴茎硬得很，顶着史蒂夫的肚子，湿漉漉地渗着前液。

 

“在卧室的枕头下。”史蒂夫含混地说，一只手指头玩着巴基的屁股，另一只手抚上他的脸，把他拉低、咬吻他的嘴唇，“你得向娜塔莎正式道歉。”

 

“说真的？这个时候提这个？”巴基哼了一声，凶狠地吻了回去，舌头勾着史蒂夫的，又咬又吸，像只不安分的猫一样撩拨史蒂夫的唇舌。史蒂夫的手顺着他的背向下，颇具威胁意味地抚上他红肿的屁股：“明天早上你要是出不了早操，大伙问起来，我一定实话实说。”

 

“你要告诉他们因为我偷了宪兵连的旗，你不但把我的屁股走开了花，还要操我？”巴基笑着咬住了史蒂夫的耳朵，卷着他的耳垂低语，“那你可得和我一起上军事法庭了，长官。”

 

史蒂夫的回答是又一个结实的巴掌，落在屁股和大腿根交接的地方，留下又一个殷红的掌印。巴基好容易干涸的眼角又湿润了，一双大眼睛像是泡在湖水里的两块蓝宝石，委屈地看着史蒂夫：“你再打我我真的要和你翻脸了！”

 

“道歉。”史蒂夫说，按住了巴基被打得通红的屁股和腿根，“明天一早，正式的。”

 

巴基哼了一声，这件事不管怎么说都是他理亏，史蒂夫的要求不算不合理，可是一想到宪兵连那些讨厌的家伙的嘴脸，再想到自己挨的几巴掌，巴基又有点儿不甘心。史蒂夫看出了他的不情愿，他把巴基屁股里那根手指抽出来，轻轻拍了拍巴基的腰，示意他从自己身上下去。巴基松了一口气，又有点儿失望地看着史蒂夫，史蒂夫站起来脱掉了运动裤，这家伙里面连内裤都没穿，勃起挺立，尺寸惊人，毫不客气地向巴基颔首致敬。

 

“到卧室去。”史蒂夫十分冷静地说，仿佛是在部署战略方案，而不是要和男友做爱。

 

巴基这回倒是很听话地进了卧室。他对史蒂夫的卧室一点儿也不陌生，卧室里布置得很简单，只有一张床，一个沙发，以及一个床头柜。巴基在床上坐下，又哀叫着翻了个身，屁股上那三巴掌实在很重，即使是丝绵的床单带来的摩擦也让他痛得受不了。史蒂夫看他趴在自己床上、屁股不自觉翘起来的模样，觉得又好笑又性感，他拉开自己的床头柜，摸出润滑剂和一管芦荟胶，在巴基身后跪下，把芦荟胶打开，慷慨地洒到巴基红肿的屁股上，用手掌轻轻推开、揉进被自己虐待过的红肿皮肤间。巴基惬意地呻吟了一声，舒展开肢体，仿佛在海滩享受日照一般枕着自己的手臂，史蒂夫的大手温柔地抚摸着他被打过的地方，轻柔地将芦荟胶涂满每一处被凌虐过的屁股，让巴基舒适地几乎忘记了史蒂夫正是元凶。他半闭着眼睛，史蒂夫的大手按过他酸痛的屁股，又抚上他的腰，轻轻揉捏了几下，巴基舒服得软了下来，恍惚觉得听史蒂夫的话、道个歉似乎也不算太糟糕，毕竟这次宪兵连吃了大亏，连军旗都被自己偷了，应该能老实几个月。史蒂夫并没有错过巴基神态的变化，他在巴基腰间重重揉了一把，留下又一个手印，在巴基轻柔的抱怨声中抓过润滑剂涂满了自己的两根手指，将它们重新插进了巴基湿热的屁股里。

 

到头来还是要被操屁股，巴基在心里小声嘀咕了一句，他其实对这件事十分热衷，但被史蒂夫打了屁股后又要挨操，心理上有点说不过去。他想要撑撑面子，可史蒂夫的手指头直截了当地挤按着他的前列腺，让他一下子就舒爽得说不出半个字，整个人都软绵绵地陷进了散发着史蒂夫气味的床单里，神情恍惚，当史蒂夫反复按压那处腺体时，他终于呜咽出声：“史蒂夫……史蒂夫……”他的声音是那样柔软，像头刚出生的幼兽，讨饶着，求着史蒂夫的关注与爱意。史蒂夫是乐于满足他的，早先巴基已经帮他吸出来了一次，现在他能够很冷静地用手指操巴基的屁股，他知道该如何用手指头让巴基高潮，他反复按摩那处又软又滑的腺体，却总是在只差一点儿就能让巴基高潮时停下，换个角度继续刺激巴基的情欲。巴基咬住了床单，身上满是汗水，皮肤闪闪发亮，变得又滑又腻，史蒂夫几乎按不住他的腰：“让我射啊……史蒂夫……”巴基小声说，心中隐隐知道这事儿没这么容易。果然史蒂夫低头咬住了他的耳朵：“不行。”他十分镇定地说，把手指头抽出来，翻身上床，把巴基的屁股拉高，沉重的阴茎顶上巴基被操开的肉穴往里挤。巴基哽咽了一声，竭力放松身体好容纳史蒂夫的大家伙，这不算太难，史蒂夫将他准备得很充分了，坦白说按照史蒂夫今晚的愤怒程度，巴基还以为他打算不用润滑剂硬来呢。他的屁股要是真被史蒂夫操开花、出不了操，巴基宁愿被宪兵直接枪毙算了。他的下半身高高抬起，迎合着史蒂夫的插入，脸埋在枕头里，咬住了柔软的丝绵枕头，小声哼唧着，任史蒂夫将他一点儿一点儿打开。

 

史蒂夫挤在巴基腿间，似乎觉得这姿势还不够满意，索性一只手捞起巴基的腰，把他的屁股抬得更高，让他的双腿分开，一点点把自己的大家伙塞进那个肉色的小洞里。穴口被挤开、撑大，边缘胀得发白，过多的润滑剂被史蒂夫的阴茎挤出来，打湿的巴基的大腿，弄得他像个女孩儿一样湿得要命。巴基哼了几声，声音里带着一点儿哭腔，他在床上很容易哭，有时候自己也不好意思，但史蒂夫似乎很吃那一套，于是他也就顺其自然了。他趴在史蒂夫的床上，像野兽一样高抬着屁股，好让史蒂夫整个操进来，阴茎垂在腿间，硬得流水，他刚想伸手给自己撸几下，史蒂夫就拍开了他的手：“不准碰。”他沉声说，一挺腰把自己整个埋进巴基的身体。

 

“可是……呃……”巴基的抱怨被屁股里的胀痛打断了，过于饱胀的感觉让他有点儿难受，但史蒂夫的大家伙顶着他的前列腺，偏偏他还不抽送，只是跪在巴基腿间，好整以暇地抚摸着他涂了芦荟胶、滑溜溜的屁股，小幅度地顶着巴基的腺体，就是不肯再动一下。巴基知道他是故意的，他想让自己服软，巴基在床上本来也不是那么有原则的人，很想就此认输，爽了再说，于是他向后伸手抓住史蒂夫的手腕：“史蒂夫……”他小声呢喃着史蒂夫的名字，“动动啊……”

 

史蒂夫倒是很配合地轻轻顶了顶巴基的屁股，从巴基身上逼出又一波叹息和颤抖，他反复抚摸着巴基的屁股，涂了芦荟油的皮肤已经没有那么红肿了，史蒂夫低头亲巴基的背，两只手钳住他的腰，凶狠地律动起来。巴基没想到史蒂夫干得这样猛，他也说不上是快乐还是痛苦，只能老老实实地抬高屁股让他操干，手指头深陷进柔软的床单，喘息着适应着史蒂夫又快又狠的节奏。史蒂夫还没这么粗暴地操过巴基呢，不得不说他心里深处觉得这很刺激、很舒服，性本能压过了他本就不多的罪恶感，他一边把玩着巴基被干得波动不已的丰满臀肉，一边快速律动，当他感觉到巴基的身体变得紧绷、喘息也变得越发激烈时，史蒂夫伸手握住了巴基滴着水的阴茎，再一次深深挺进巴基体内：“我说了，不准你射。”

 

“史蒂夫……求你了……”巴基已经被干的糊里糊涂、什么都顾不上了，只能撅着屁股讨饶，他的下腹火烫，睾丸胀痛，屁股被史蒂夫彻底操开、又湿又滑，裹着史蒂夫的大阴茎，身体深处的麻痒和胀痛都化成快感，一波一波催动着他的老二，他想射出来，想要高潮，可史蒂夫铁钳般的手紧紧攥着他的根部，他毫无办法，只能挂在史蒂夫的阴茎上无助地被他操干。巴基脸上都是汗水和泪水，嘴唇被咬得发白，软绵绵的臀肉被史蒂夫干得颤抖不停，像是两块丰厚肥美的贝肉，他仍弱势地趴在史蒂夫身下，呼吸变得困难，他浑身都使不上力气了，任史蒂夫把他翻过来，从正面分开他的两条腿，再一次插进他被干得湿滑的小穴里。巴基觉得腰很酸，屁股很疼，被史蒂夫抽打过的地方磨蹭着床单，又痛又麻，史蒂夫的阴茎似乎变得更加粗大了，不停地插进巴基湿软的屁股里，整根抽出来，再凶狠地撞进去。他把巴基的腿分得很开，巴基浑身酸痛，阴茎还硬着，滴着水，把自己的小腹弄得一团糟。他勉强睁开眼睛看史蒂夫的脸，史蒂夫面无表情，一滴汗水挂在他鼻尖上，原本湛蓝色的双眼在昏暗的灯光下成了深海般的蓝黑色，一望无际，只有兽性的本能与征服。巴基暗骂自己被操昏了头，竟然觉得这样的史蒂夫意外地性感，他讨好地抬起上身、搂住史蒂夫汗湿的背与他接吻，含着史蒂夫的舌头分享黏糊糊的亲吻：“我去道歉还不行吗？”他喘息着说，声音像是掺了蜜。史蒂夫低头看了一眼恋人，巴基显然被他干得爽到极点，脸颊潮红，眼角湿润，嘴唇咬得肿了，因为亲吻而湿润发亮，他伸手去捏巴基挺立的乳头，引得巴基尖声吸气，史蒂夫索性低头含住一边的乳头又咬又吸，下身捅得越发凶狠了，简直像是要把巴基活活干死在这张床上。

 

巴基被史蒂夫弄得又痛又爽，当史蒂夫用牙齿磨蹭着他的乳头、一面吸吮，一面用阴茎碾磨他的前列腺时，他终于忍不住射了出来，阴茎抽动了几下，一股粘稠的精液溅到自己的小腹，也沾到了史蒂夫身上。射完后他神情恍惚地躺着，一动也不动，软得像是半根骨头都没有了，任史蒂夫把玩他的乳头、屁股，只是在史蒂夫操得特别激烈时发出一两声柔软的呻吟。史蒂夫伸手抚摸他失神的脸，拇指插进他的嘴唇里，配合下身操弄的节奏搅动：“夹紧点儿。”他拍了拍巴基的屁股，巴基从高潮中回过神来，会意地绷紧了屁股，在史蒂夫的阴茎撤出时挤得紧紧的，没几下史蒂夫也射了出来，精液将巴基本就被操得滑溜溜的股间弄得更加狼狈。他抓着自己的阴茎抖了几下，把精液都涂到巴基小腹、大腿上，巴基躺在那儿低笑：“你是狗吗？”他说，伸长双手搂住史蒂夫，史蒂夫顺势在他身边躺下来，巴基转身与他对视，“你别说……你今天这样，还挺辣的。”他抚摸着史蒂夫的手臂，肩膀，手指插进史蒂夫汗湿的金发间，“也许我该多犯点儿错。”

 

史蒂夫警告地看了一眼巴基，拍了拍他还红着的屁股，巴基吐吐舌头，埋进史蒂夫怀里亲他的锁骨：“我开玩笑的，明天一早我就去找娜塔莎道歉，满意了吗？”

 

史蒂夫轻轻一笑，搂紧了巴基滑溜溜的身体，吻上了他的肩膀：“屁股疼吗？”这会儿他看着巴基腰背、屁股上自己的手指印和掌印，倒有点儿不好意思了，“对不起，我下手有点儿重了。”

 

“当然疼了，要不下次我打你试试？”巴基白了他一眼，顺手在史蒂夫挺翘的屁股上轻轻拍了一巴掌，“不管看在是我先犯规的份上，这次就算了。”他笑着摸史蒂夫的屁股，又绕回来摸他半硬的阴茎，钻在史蒂夫怀里蹭来蹭去，锲而不舍地把史蒂夫又弄硬了。史蒂夫瞪着他，巴基嘻嘻一笑，飞快跳下床跑到浴室里，顺手还锁上了门，史蒂夫好气又好笑，从床头柜里摸出浴室的钥匙走过去，今天晚上他和巴基算是没完了，明天早上谁也别想出早操。史蒂夫把钥匙插进锁孔轻轻转动，打开浴室的门，看到巴基震惊的表情，他笑了，把门边挂着的一条毛巾摘下来缠到手上，眼神幽暗，轻轻抽打了一下巴基的大腿：“你还没学到教训，是吧？”

 

巴基僵硬地靠着洗手台，被干得酸痛的屁股顶着冰凉的瓷砖，浴缸里的热水源源涌出，把整间浴室弄得一片氤氲，他向后退，却无路可逃，史蒂夫抓住了他，把他翻过去，让他对上镜子，把他的一条腿抬上了洗手台，洗手台不低，巴基被迫双腿大张，沾着精液的后穴暴露无遗，他看着镜子里的史蒂夫，无辜地眨了眨眼睛，嘴唇张了张，刚想说点儿什么俏皮话，史蒂夫抓着他的屁股分开，把自己硬起来的阴茎整根捅了进去。

 

“你今天晚上别想睡了。”史蒂夫一面干着巴基的屁股，一面咬牙切齿地对镜中巴基那张无辜的脸说，巴基在他怀里彻底软下去，趴在洗手台上任他操干揉捏，不睡就不睡吧，巴基自暴自弃地想，要死大家一起死。他转头拉住了史蒂夫接吻，柔韧的身体被史蒂夫各种把玩，从洗手台干到浴缸又干到床上，午夜后两个人筋疲力竭地爬回史蒂夫的床，巴基几乎是一沾枕头就睡着了，且毫不客气地占据了还干净的那部分床单。史蒂夫累得没力气计较，确认巴基的屁股只是被干到红肿不堪、并没有流血后，夜爬上床，用一条薄毯把自己和巴基团团裹住，在意识彻底陷入黑暗前，他听到了巴基的梦呓。

 

“操他妈的军旗。”

 

史蒂夫微微一笑，搂紧了巴基，陷入了甜蜜的梦乡。


	42. 王室秘闻

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A4这张道貌岸然的脸，我不绿他都有点儿对不起他  
> 灵感来自最近泰国王室的瓜，虽然没怎么关注，但感觉很狗血的样子 :D，狗血我最喜欢了。

巴恩斯准将站在长廊一角，百无聊赖地玩着礼服上的装饰。那是一个金色的徽章，上头刻着象征王室的金色雄狮，只有为王室服务的军人才有权利佩戴这枚徽章。普通的军人可能会引以为荣，但巴恩斯准将想起自己获得这枚勋章的原因，以及他为王室提供的“服务”，就觉得这枚徽章对于他来说不过是一种耻辱。当然他也只敢把这种想法装在心里，表面上对王室成员他是不敢有任何不敬的，他坐在远离人群的角落里，远远地看着国王与王后坐在宴会长桌上，给自己倒了一杯葡萄酒。他今年还不到三十岁，之所以在军中取得这样高的地位，完全是因为他与王室的特殊关系。准确来说，他是国王的侧室，同时兼任禁卫长官，这样的职务没有一点相应的军衔说不过去，因此当他正式与王室结姻后，从士官授勋，迅速被提升成了将官。平心而论，巴恩斯准将出身军人世家，虽然生为欧米茄，但在军校时成绩拔尖，假以时日总能授勋并出人头地，可惜与王室联姻后他就失去了这个机会，现在无论他工作成绩多么出色，在旁人看来总是王室光环的延续、并非他本人的能力导致。准将在角落里安静地坐着，喝了一杯酒后就不再碰酒杯了，偶尔有人来与他搭话，他就礼貌地应付过去。他对这个场合毫无兴趣，也不想被人看见与王室并肩，因此在宴会开始后他就躲到了这个小角落，假装自己并没有来参加这场宴会。凭准将对国王的了解，他似乎也不喜欢这样的场合。他悄悄抬头望了一眼高坐在王座上的国王，国王陛下年长他两倍有余，在一次军校的庆祝典礼上与巴恩斯准将巧遇，当时准将还只是一名新生，并没有资格参与庆典，但却机缘巧合、在校园内与微服出来透气的国王陛下偶遇。当时他并不知道对方就是国王，在他看来，在校园里徘徊的那位尽管鬓发雪白如银、却依旧身姿挺拔的老人大约只是迷了路，或者曾在军校就读、想来怀念一下旧日时光。国王似乎觉得这个傻乎乎的新生很有趣，在看出对方是真的没有认出自己后，便化名史蒂夫，和当时还不到十八岁的准将度过了一个愉快的下午。准将本以为自己遇到了一位忘年交，对方虽然年长于他，但学识渊博，气度不凡，两个人聊得很投缘，他甚至天真地觉得将来自己毕业从军后，说不定能到对方麾下工作。谁想到那之后不久，巴恩斯家族收到了一份婚书：国王早年时与一位支持自己政治主张的贵族小姐结了婚，王后是一位阿尔法女性，端庄优雅，即使上了年纪，仍能从她精致的发卷和眉眼间看出年轻时的果决。可惜两位阿尔法要延续子嗣十分不易，在经历了数次流产后，王室上下终于达成了协议，国王陛下需要一位年轻的、适于延续后嗣的侧室。幸或不幸，国王看中了巴恩斯家“年轻漂亮的小欧米茄”，据说这是国王陛下在御前会议上当着王后的面提出的原话。

 

准将觉得胸口发闷，他想呕吐，于是放下餐具，走到外间阳台上呼吸新鲜空气。他没有怀孕，“结婚”数年，国王陛下鲜少造访他的寝室，他不知道国王对他实际并无兴趣，还是不愿背叛王后。待在宫中的时间越久，他就越为痛苦，国王坚持不肯再接受第二位侧室，于是王室至今没有子嗣似乎成了巴恩斯准将一个人的错，人们装作不知道他独自熬过了数次热潮，每次热潮结束后还煞有介事地替他检查身体，并一次又一次宣布他没有怀孕。这个糟糕透顶的世界，巴恩斯准将苦涩地想，望着远处的夜空，如果他能离开这座关押他的牢笼，他甚至愿意抛弃荣誉、财富、家族，做一个快乐的平民，哪怕独自流浪也在所不惜。

 

他不知道自己在阳台上站了多久，显然宴会厅中没有人关注他，但他不介意享受这难得的清静。身后响起了一阵陌生的脚步声，准将回头，看到一位身着军人礼服的高大阿尔法走向了阳台，准将没有理会，他什么都不在乎，直到一个温柔的声音响起，“巴基，好久不见了。”

 

巴基，这是准将自幼的昵称，只有家人与亲密的朋友才知道，即使国王陛下也不会这样叫他。自进入王室后，巴基 巴恩斯这个人就已经死了，他只是王室的欧米茄，温顺听话，且无法诞下一个众目期盼的继承人。巴基转身，身后站着的是一位身带少校军衔的年轻阿尔法，相貌与国王陛下年轻时的画像如出一辙，巴基瞬间觉得眼圈发烫，难以相信自己的眼睛：“史蒂夫……”他小声说，望着对方湛蓝的双眼和修剪得整整齐齐的金发。史蒂夫与陛下来自同一家族，属于一个没落的旁支，他自幼失去双亲，曾在准将家家中寄居，两人也是因此认识。望着眼前的史蒂夫，巴基忽然意识到为何当年在校园中第一次见到陛下就对对方有所好感，他与史蒂夫来自同一个家族，共享同样的姓名，史蒂夫甚至继承了国王陛下的外貌。巴基潜意识里一定想起了分别多年的童年挚友，而那点儿好感则让他付出了惨重的代价。

 

史蒂夫站到了巴基身边，谨慎地保持了一点儿距离。他是个阿尔法，成年前就按照习俗离开了巴恩斯家，后来便进入了军队，一直驻守在外，近期才调回首都。他当然听说了国王迎娶侧室的消息，起初史蒂夫还幻想这位来自巴恩斯家族的侧室未必是他心心念念的幼年好友，但新闻和报纸中的照片无情地击破了他的希望。此刻，站到巴基身边，史蒂夫小心翼翼地打量着这位修长英俊的成年欧米茄，在他身上寻找着印象中的巴基的影子。他的眼睛没有变，这是史蒂夫的第一个想法，它们还是那样又大又圆，像一匹机敏的鹿。当他大胆地望进那双占据自己全部心弦的双眼时，史蒂夫的第二个念头是：他一点儿也不快乐。

巴基勉强露出一个微笑：“史蒂夫，好久不见了，你过得好吗？我听说你一直在边境……”

“是的。”史蒂夫的双手搭上阳台栏杆，右手的小指几乎碰到巴基的左手，但毕竟没有直接碰触。两人之间维持了一种微妙的距离，介乎社交礼仪所允许的范围与亲密之间，若是别有用心的人看到，很难不去非议。巴基感觉到了史蒂夫身上的气息，与遥远的童年回忆中疏淡的气味不同，史蒂夫闻起来强壮温暖，他忍不住侧头打量史蒂夫的侧面轮廓，这样一位阿尔法在边境一定很受欢迎，他说不定已经娶过几位妻子了，巴基酸涩地想，听到自己的声音挤出喉咙：“你过得怎么样？”

 

“还行吧，你呢？”史蒂夫明知故问，巴基不快乐，任何人身处他的境地都不会快乐的。

 

巴基微微一笑，什么也没有说。他不能说出自己心中所想，他只是王室养着的一只金丝鸟罢了，还是一只“不会下蛋”的金丝鸟，这是来自他家族宿敌的评价，他没有权利快乐，也没有权利做他自己，他只需要做一只漂亮温顺的金丝鸟。一位侍从走上阳台，那是国王的近侍，他似乎很意外在这里看到史蒂夫，挑剔地望了两人一眼，便将视线转移到巴基身上：“国王陛下请您准备一下，今晚他会来见您。”

 

巴基涨红了脸，勉强点了点头，侍从便离开了。他低头望着脚下的夜空，很想就这样一跃而下，但巴基没有天真到认为死亡能解决任何问题，他深吸了一口气，轻声说：“很高兴再见到你，史蒂夫。”然后他离开了阳台，一个人悄悄离开了宴会厅，回到自己在王宫中的居所。王宫也许是首都中唯一一处被时代遗忘的角落，少量现代化的设备点缀在这座巍峨耸立了几百年的陈腐建筑中，巴基所居住的是一个相对偏远的角落，建筑仿照土耳其风情，庭院中有一座可供沐浴的池塘。巴基不知道他为何被分配到这里，国王陛下少有访问他的兴致，做爱向来公事公办，绝不会有在这里与他“游戏”的可能，但至少这里人很少，十分幽静，没有人打扰他。在国王到来之前，巴基脱掉军服，匆匆洗了个澡，走出浴室后，他换上一件棉质的睡袍，边用毛巾擦头发，边走到床边坐下。宫室中少有私人物件，巴基不想让警卫们层层翻看自己的私人物品，所以搬来时几乎什么都没带。他打开床头柜，拿出了一本书，书里夹着几张照片，巴基拿出其中的一张，照片边角已经发毛了，相片里的巴基还不到十四岁，坐在家中的花坛边，留着短发，穿着欧米茄贵族少年常穿的淡色衬衫和开司米毛衣，露着两条细长的小腿，对着镜头微笑。巴基并不喜欢这张照片，他带这张照片来的唯一原因是照片角落里捕捉到了史蒂夫的一点儿侧影。如果不熟悉史蒂夫，没有人能从角落里那团模糊的金发辨认出这是一位阿尔法，也就不会引起任何人的非议。巴基盯着那张久远的照片，他几乎不记得那天的事儿了，只记得这张照片拍摄后不久他就进入了第一次情热，而他以守旧闻名的家族则不得不将史蒂夫远远送走，以防任何不名誉的事件发生。巴基轻轻抚摸着照片上的那点儿残影，这时他听到了脚步声，是国王与他的随从们。巴基咬了一下嘴唇，快速把照片收好，把湿毛巾扔进脏衣篮，坐到床上，等着国王来与他的金丝鸟玩耍。

 

门开了，国王独自走进来，他穿着一件深红色的睡袍，上面绣着金色的雄狮纹章，雪白的短发看起来有点潮湿，也许来之前也沐浴过了。巴基一声不吭地站起来迎向他，低头向他行礼，按照往常的规矩伸手替他脱睡袍。国王反常地握住了巴基的手，巴基惊讶地抬头，尽管年事已老，但阿尔法的手依旧强壮有力，鹰爪一般嵌住了巴基的手：“詹姆斯？”

 

“陛下。”巴基低头不去看阿尔法的眼睛，国王把他搂进怀里，低头枕上他的肩膀。阿尔法过于强势的气味铺天盖地席卷了他，这与史蒂夫温暖的气息不同，国王的味道里充满了铁与血，仿佛要提醒巴基他不是一位碌碌无为的君主，而是在战火中坐稳了江山的真正王者。巴基双脚发软，几乎无法承担对方的重量，身体本能地接受对方的气味，并回应以甜美温柔的欧米茄费洛蒙。国王似乎对他的反应很满意，他搂紧了巴基，有力的臂膀只一下就把他抱离地面，带他走向了那张柔软的大床。巴基没有张开眼睛，他紧紧地闭着眼睛，咬着嘴唇，好在国王今晚似乎性趣十足，急切地将他的身体翻过去，撩开他的睡袍，伸手摸了摸他的股间，确定那里微有湿意后，就进入了他的身体。巴基忍着不肯出声，他无法不去想史蒂夫温暖的蓝色双眼，也无法承受国王的节奏。

 

只要忍一忍，他想，做一只金丝鸟，这不过又是一个晚上，很快就会过去的。

 

黎明到来之前，巴基先张开了眼睛。国王还睡着，巴基小心地把他搭在自己腰间的沉重手臂挪开，轻手轻脚下了床。双脚着地的瞬间，股间的酸痛让他皱起了眉毛，忍不住回头看了一眼还在沉睡的国王陛下，最开始时他不够湿，但国王还是就那么将他操开了。陛下年事已高，却仍精力十足，虽然不常来，可每次总能把巴基折腾得够呛。他披上一件睡袍，想去叫国王的近侍来服侍他起床，但国王已经醒了，他拉住了巴基的袍角，把他又拉回自己怀里：“巴基，”他的声音沙哑低沉，似乎还没有彻底清醒，“陪我睡一会儿。”

 

巴基不安地靠着阿尔法温暖的身体，国王从没有这样叫过他，他僵硬地躺着，背心贴着阿尔法的胸口，感觉到对方的阴茎紧贴着自己的臀缝，渐渐勃起，不由得在心中叫苦，昨晚已经做得很过分了，巴基不想因为这种事召唤医生，他们初夜后的晚上他已经为此颜面尽失，可事与愿违，国王张开双眼，摆弄着欧米茄不算太顺从的身体，让他骑上自己胯下。他们还从来没有用过这个姿势，巴基一时有些手足无措，他没有来得及体会爱情的美妙，就被迫与国王结合，除了与国王本人，他没有太多经验，更不知道该如何取悦年长的阿尔法，他低下头，一绺短发挡住了眼睛，国王抬手抚摸他的脸颊，那双温暖的手沿着他的背滑落，抓住了他挺翘的屁股，干咳了一声，轻声说：“医师说这姿势更能取悦你。”

 

“喔……”巴基的脸涨得通红，现代医学日渐昌明，宫廷中人却还保持着一些老旧的观点，认为一个欧米茄只要心情愉悦便足够受孕。他想这不过是自己所遭受的所有耻辱的延续，算不上什么，于是他低下头，紧盯着国王的胸口，轻轻抬起身体，让那根粗大的阴茎进入自己仍十分酸痛的入口。巴基因疼痛而咬紧了嘴唇，国王并没有意识到他的不适，他只是看着年轻的欧米茄紧绷的漂亮身体，捏捏他红肿的乳头，或摸他被迫打开的穴口，当他射出来时，他抚摸巴基通红的眼角，把他温暖潮湿的身体搂进怀中，在近乎昏睡的欧米茄耳边低语：“我很抱歉，巴基，詹姆斯……我很抱歉……”

 

巴基醒来时，国王已经离开了，他在巴基床头留下了一份文件。巴基先去洗了个澡，确保自己身上再没有国王留下的东西，这才打开了那份文件。文件是一份凋令，巴恩斯准将即刻起自军队退役，从此不再担任任何军中职务。巴基把那封调令放下，转头看窗外的晴空，现在他彻底沦为一只金丝鸟了，羽毛凋零，脚爪残破，也许等他摔下牢笼、彻底死去，这个会吃人的宫庭才会放过他。他并未感到痛苦过绝望，而是平静地换上一身居家服装，到庭院中坐下，看着池塘边停留的水鸟们整理它们油光闪亮的羽毛。阳光渐渐明亮暖和，照亮了他年轻的脸庞，有人为他端来早餐，有人替他测量身体基本指数，但巴基对这一切充耳不闻，最终所有人都离开了，只留他一个待在这黄金牢笼里，巴基闭上眼睛，听风吹过的声音和水鸟扇动翅膀的声音，一双温柔的蓝色眼睛浮现在他脑海中。

 

史蒂夫，巴基想着那个名字，他觉得自己已经死去的一部分忽然复活，生机蓬勃，即使野火也无法将他毁灭。巴基张开眼睛，知道自己得做点什么，他不能就这样埋没，他想见史蒂夫，想找回自己的人生和尊严，他想活下去，他想逃离这座黄金牢笼。

去他的国王，去他的金丝鸟，巴基想，一只水鸟震动翅膀，冲向蓝天，巴基望着它的影子，一个计划在心里慢慢成形，他只需要见见史蒂夫，只要见一面就好。


	43. 草原深处

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 哎，浩克盾情深似海，可那个剧情也太惨烈了……

第一次见面的时候，他可真怕他。

 

詹姆斯不安地站在高台上，皮尔斯推了他一把，他一个踉跄，差点摔倒，好不容易才站稳了脚步，好让高台下仰头看着他的那个野蛮人能看清楚自己即将“购买”的货品。是的，购买，詹姆斯屈辱地想，旧大陆上最古老的世家唯一的后嗣，最后一个巴恩斯，即将被过去的封臣卖掉，卖给一个游牧部落的野蛮人，换取三万骑兵和一头龙。詹姆斯有点想笑，他还挺值钱，不是吗？毕竟战乱以来，像他这样年纪的欧米茄男孩儿的市价只值十五个金盾，就算读书识字、样貌漂亮，也只能加到二十个罢了，这是他逃亡流浪期间就知道的，本以为投奔老皮尔斯后，就算得不到尊重，至少也能做个自由民活下去，哪想到老奸巨猾的皮尔斯一头安顿了过去的幼主，另一头就将他转手卖给了一个野蛮人。詹姆斯抓紧了身上的长裙，他这辈子都没穿过这样的衣服，这大概是做给湾地最放荡的妓女的，詹姆斯羞愤地想。这件衣服是丝质的，很是轻薄，坦露出两条手臂和右边的胸脯，左肩则用一枚金鹿别针扣住，裙摆很长，但因为质料过于柔软，不但让他周身线条毕露，更连双腿间的密处都隐约可见。詹姆斯羞愤极了，只想转身拔出皮尔斯腰间的佩剑，一剑捅死这个阴险狡猾的老东西。高台下的野蛮人靠近了一些，詹姆斯捏紧拳头，毫不示弱地望向对方——野人之王出乎意料地年轻，这是个身材高大的阿尔法，肩膀坚实，手臂粗壮，一手握着缰绳，另一只手随意摆在马鞍上。他的下巴很是方正，覆盖一层金色的凌乱胡须，头发也是金色的，长过肩胛，用一条皮绳束在脑后。詹姆斯望着他身上的皮甲，视线又转回他的脸上，阿尔法的脸上有几条伤疤，让他看上去十分凶狠危险。阿尔法平静地打量着高台上的年轻欧米茄，他胯下那匹枣红马不耐烦地喷着鼻息，用蹄子剖着脚下的泥土，阿尔法便低下头去抚摸马的鬃毛，倒好似这匹枣红马比眼前的欧米茄更有吸引力似的。

 

詹姆斯移开了目光，这个阿尔法让他感到了羞辱，他希望对方不要看中他——他身材太高，头发太短，又很结实，动乱中去世的父亲生前很宠爱他，甚至允许他和家里的阿尔法骑士们一同习武，练就了一副坏脾气和一手好剑法，他不会成为一个合适的妻子，或者情人，无论这野蛮人要拿他来做什么。金发的阿尔法再没看他一眼，掉转马头便带着随从们绝尘而去。詹姆斯高兴了起来，觉得也许对方看不上他这样的欧米茄。他有点得意，又有点挑衅地回头看老皮尔斯，皮尔斯却只是把两只手拢进衣袖，满是核桃纹的脸皮连动都没动一下，缓缓地说：“要有一场婚礼了。”

 

第二个新月的晚上，野蛮人的头子史蒂夫 罗杰斯派人接走了詹姆斯，皮尔斯没有得到龙，他倒是得到了三万骑兵：他们的铁蹄踏破了城墙，杀死了皮尔斯，掠走了他的财产和地契，天明时分，皮尔斯的城池几乎化成一片白地。詹姆斯对此暗暗惊心，没想到野人说动手就动手，这样心狠手辣。这些说着他听不懂的语言的骑手们把他的双手牢牢绑住，让他骑一匹劣马，詹姆斯摆出一副乖顺的模样，装作不会骑马，却暗暗藏了一把短刀。一名黝黑皮肤的骑手牵着他的马走向了罗杰斯，詹姆斯紧紧攥着袖管里的小刀，紧张地隔着长袖割着手腕上的粗麻绳。麻绳捆得很紧，短刀又很锋利，詹姆斯无可避免地割破了自己的手掌，也只能咬牙忍住疼痛。他的马被牵到野人面前，对方只看了他一眼，点了点头，就不再理会他了。詹姆斯一声不吭，总算他今天没有穿那件可笑的裙袍、在大庭广众下袒胸露乳。手里的刀终于割断了麻绳，詹姆斯活动了一下酸麻的手腕，顾不上流血的伤口，双腿猛踢马腹，那匹马嘶鸣了一声，驮着詹姆斯跑出了人群。黑皮肤的骑士咒骂了一句什么，正要去追赶，史蒂夫伸出手拦住了他，于是没有哪个野人行动。史蒂夫饶有兴致地看着渐渐跑远的詹姆斯，终于拍了拍身下那匹枣红马的脖子。马等得不耐烦，长嘶一声，撒蹄奔跑，很快就追上了詹姆斯的马。詹姆斯的心跳得飞快，他不知道史蒂夫的枣红马是这片草原上最快、血统最好的良驹，史蒂夫本人又极精骑术。詹姆斯只觉得大腿磨得生疼，手上的伤口又不停地流血，耳听马蹄声在身后响起，他回头望，史蒂夫距离他只有一个马身，却只是好整以暇地望着詹姆斯，似乎在等他做些什么似的。

 

詹姆斯又生气又害怕，他想与其被对方捉住受辱，倒不如索性拿出一个巴恩斯的骨气来，于是猛地勒住了马，调转马头迎向野人的目光。这次史蒂夫终于与他对视，他的视线从上到下扫过詹姆斯的身体，在他的脸上停留片刻，又落到他流血的双手上：“你会骑马。”他沉声说，通用语说得好极了，一点儿口音都没有。枣红马向詹姆斯迈近，詹姆斯忽然嗅到了他身上那种过于强势的阿尔法气息，他意识到史蒂夫并没有打算用气息压制自己，他只是站在那儿，就足够让自己感受到压迫。詹姆斯毕竟过于年轻，从未单独与一个盛年的阿尔法如此接触，在史蒂夫的气息下喘不过气，脸也涨得通红。史蒂夫并没有因此收敛自己的气息：“习惯了就好。”他说，轻轻伸手只一拉，就把詹姆斯不自觉软下来的身体拖到自己身前，让他跨坐在自己腿间，双腿夹了夹马腹，带着詹姆斯回到营地。詹姆斯心慌意乱，不知道该不该继续逃跑，史蒂夫却没有为难他，只是将他轻轻放到了草坪上，然后转头去和其他的骑士们谈话。詹姆斯听不懂他们在说什么，他没有马，知道自己跑不掉，只能无助地望着远处那匹自顾自溜达着的劣马，最终史蒂夫转过头来望着僵硬地站在草地上的詹姆斯：“你，”他指了指自己身前，“你和我一起。”

 

詹姆斯一动不动，史蒂夫盯着他，过了片刻，他的脸上露出了一个笑容，这笑容冲淡了那几道伤疤带来的肃杀感，让他看起来没有那么野蛮可怖，詹姆斯觉得他是在嘲笑自己，他的脸涨红了，手上的割伤越来越疼，史蒂夫也注意到了他滴血的手掌，但他什么都没说，只是拍了拍自己的马鞍：“上来。”他又说，这次詹姆斯没有反抗，而是走到了史蒂夫马前，抓住了枣红马的缰绳，轻轻一跃就跨坐到了史蒂夫面前。史蒂夫似乎很满意他的身手，詹姆斯刚坐稳，他就抓住了他那只流着血的手，随手从铠甲下的软衫上扯下一条布条，将伤口裹住。他的动作很快，很利索，几乎没怎么弄痛詹姆斯，詹姆斯没有动，没有说话，史蒂夫替他包扎好伤口后就抬头向前，口中低吟了一句什么，枣红马发出一声欢愉的嘶鸣，撒开蹄子向草原深处奔去。风割着詹姆斯的脸颊，身后阿尔法强有力的气息渐渐被春日青草的芬芳气味淹没，他一生之中从未骑过这样的快马。马蹄到处长草飞散，詹姆斯不由自主地靠近阿尔法强壮的怀抱中，于是那种辛辣宜人的气味再一次包裹了他。天空很晴朗，云朵被风扯成碎絮，随意飘散在蓝得耀眼的天空中，青草的馨香气味与史蒂夫的阿尔法气息渐渐融合，忽然之间，詹姆斯不再害怕他了。

 

皮尔斯是对的，在这个新月后的第二个晚上，在草原深处，确实举行了一场婚礼。几名老妪把詹姆斯带到草丛深处的泉水边，用泉水洗涤他的身体，用马油装饰他，给他穿上那条第一次见到史蒂夫时穿的丝裙。这一次詹姆斯并没有感到羞辱或难堪，这些老妪显然习惯了适逢贵人，动作有条不紊，十分利落，和他过去在巴恩斯家中被侍女服侍的场景并没有什么不同。当她们把那条丝裙和一枚金鹿别针端到詹姆斯面前时，詹姆斯差点笑出声，很想问问史蒂夫是如何在乱军中找到这么一条裙子的。但他只是乖顺地再次穿上了这条长裙，将裙带在左肩扣拢，别上那枚金鹿别针，好不让自己彻底地赤身裸体。一位老妪端着一个盒子走过来，詹姆斯以为她要给自己涂上更多马油，只得不耐烦地忍住，但她把盒子在詹姆斯面前打开，盒子里装着某种乳色的油膏，气味甜腻，并非马油。老妪用手指点了一些油膏，涂抹在詹姆斯裸露的右乳上，詹姆斯皱了皱鼻子，不怎么舒服地看着自己的右乳在月色下闪着油光，这时他才意识到，这将是一场按照野蛮人习俗进行的婚礼，史蒂夫，他的阿尔法，将在这泉水边占有他。仿佛是为了印证他的想法，老妪们在泉水边铺下软毯和毛毡，点亮了无数盏马油灯，将泉水照得亮如白昼，这才蹒跚步行离开。草原一下子变得极为安静，詹姆斯只能隐约听见远处的狂欢声——每个骑士，或是野蛮人，都在喝酒、争斗、操抢来的奴隶，仿佛此时此刻就是世界的尽头，时间的终结。詹姆斯深吸了一口气，在软毡上坐下，焦躁地拧着身上那条丝裙。

 

与此同时，史蒂夫正坐在宴会当中，看着他的民众们争斗狂欢，他已经喝下几杯马奶酒，但他酒量很好，一双眼睛炯炯有神，没有半点醉意。那位黑皮肤的骑士在他身侧坐下：“不去见你的小新娘吗？”史蒂夫又喝下一大口酒，没有回答，那骑士沉默了良久，似乎有些不甘心，“史蒂夫，你真的要他？”

 

史蒂夫侧头，“山姆，你觉得我不能要他？”他的声音并不高，但其中带着一种压迫感，让即使是同为阿尔法的山姆都觉得不适，但他与史蒂夫相识多年，了解他的为人，并不害怕他，“你我都知道你为什么要这个孩子，他和巴基——”话音未落，史蒂夫扔下了手里的酒杯，粗陶打磨的杯子撞上一块岩石，发出刺耳的炸裂声，在长草间摔得粉碎。山姆张了张嘴，望着史蒂夫阴沉的脸色，没有再说下去。史蒂夫站起来，平静地拂掉身上的草屑：“别提他。”他说，“别再提起巴基。”他的声音中带着一丝真正经历过绝望的人才能体味出的悲伤。山姆想要道歉，但史蒂夫已经走远了，他的步子很大，很快就消失在了草丛间。

 

詹姆斯独自坐了好久，才听到一阵轻微的脚步声，他有些惊讶，没想到史蒂夫会步行来这里，他抬头四下张望，史蒂夫拨开长草，走到了泉水边，一声不吭地望着明亮的灯火下独自坐着的年轻欧米茄，他看着詹姆斯，不知不觉眼前出现了另一个人影，和詹姆斯像极了，只是年长些，头发更长、身型更结实、比詹姆斯更不像个欧米茄。那个人在这眼泉水边洗涤自己的身体，长发滴水，眼角含笑，望着史蒂夫，在月光下向他敞开身体。回忆化作水波间的碎光远去，眼下的詹姆斯并没有笑，他只是怔怔地望着史蒂夫，略显单薄的肩膀罩在丝裙下，右乳暴露在月光中，因油脂而闪闪发亮，乳头粉红挺立，双腿间的秘处在丝裙掩映下化成一片阴影，马油的气味掩盖不掉这欧米茄本身的甜美气味，他就连气息都那样像巴基。史蒂夫走到詹姆斯面前半跪下，伸出手抚摸他柔嫩的脸庞，他只用了两根手指的指背，轻轻滑过詹姆斯的脸颊，随机便落到他左肩头，只一拨，那枚金鹿就滑落到草地上，发出一声轻柔的响声。没了束缚的丝裙无声滑落，詹姆斯举手挡住它，他不知道自己为什么要这么做，但他不想彻底在史蒂夫面前赤身裸体、毫无防备。史蒂夫轻轻抓住他的手腕，并没有刻意强迫，但他们都知道欧米茄无法抵抗阿尔法，天性使然，历来如此。詹姆斯难堪地别过头，史蒂夫比他高大太多，轻而易举就将他抓起来按上自己膝头，低头亲吻他的肩膀。他身上带着酒气和烟火的气味，詹姆斯颤抖着闭上了眼睛，等着接下来的命运。


	44. 血山下

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 无脑ABO甜文

北方入冬来的第一场雪降得很早，此时南境诸国仍是穿纱绢的天气，北方最大的城池椆木城的城墙已经被皑皑白雪覆盖了。大雪纷纷扬扬，天地间的界限渐渐模糊，只余下厚厚的积雪，将远处连绵的血山间鲜红的岩石密密遮盖住。与屹立于北境土地上、色泽鲜明的血山不同，自血山深处蜿蜒而下的密河河水十分清澈，不带半点儿杂质，此时自然也早就冻结，厚重的冰层要到来年夏日才会融解。

这一天是休猎日，这是椆木城入冬后的第一个大节，领主罗杰斯大人即位后就下令冬日时禁止入血山狩猎，因此一入冬，乡间猎人们就纷纷脱下皮袄，换上体面些的衣衫，带上秋日里猎到的最丰美的皮毛，到城中卖给权贵人家，好赚上一笔过冬的款子。交易结束后，大多数猎人腰间有了财物，都会到城东的酒馆街挥霍一番，来上一壶秋天新酿的麦酒，单身的猎人还会叫上酒女，尽情享受一番。此时是正午时分，清早的交易大都结束了，许多猎人已经在酒馆街徘徊，有些人已经喝得酩酊大醉，有些还拍着桌子，啃着烧肉，吹嘘着自己秋猎时的神勇。在这群猎人中间，一位靠墙角坐着的少年人显得分外出众，这个少年独自坐着，桌上摆着烤肉和一大壶麦酒，他喝得不急不缓，似乎并不在意酒食，而是兴致盎然地看着来来去去的猎人们。他不插话，安安静静地坐着，身上穿着灰色的棉袍，腰间别了一把同样灰扑扑的短剑，看上去像是贵族家里的仆人，因为戴着围巾，人们也看不清他的脸，除了酒保之外，没有人搭理他。他似乎也自得其乐，一边喝酒，一边看窗外纷纷扬扬的雪花，听着往来的猎人们吹牛。忽然之间，一个喝得满面红光的猎人抓起一大壶麦酒高喊：“祝领主大人的婚礼！”

 

所有的猎人们都举起酒杯，一刹那间四处都是欢笑声和酒壶碰撞声，夹杂着妓女们的笑骂声，酒馆内顿时热闹极了。灰衣服的青年人兴致勃勃地看着这场面，也举起了酒杯抿了一小口。新秋刚酿成的麦酒味道不够醇厚，好似火烧一般灼进肠胃，他藏在围巾下的脸颊变得滚烫：“请问，”他温声开口，“你们为什么这么高兴呀？”他的声音很软，不像是个粗人的样子，说的也不是北境的土话。为首的那个猎人转过头来看他：“小家伙，你不是咱们这儿的人，不知道罗杰斯大人的威名。”

 

听到领主的名头，年轻人笑嘻嘻地又抿了一口酒，他摘下了围巾，露出一张红扑扑的脸，好像刚成熟的苹果一样圆润可爱。所有人都看出这是个南方来的欧米茄，只有南方来的欧米茄才有这样软绵绵的声音和晒不黑的皮肤。猎人端起自己的酒壶，可里面的酒水已经被他喝光了，年轻人从腰间掏出一把铜币，蓝色的大眼睛闪闪发亮：“给这位先生满上！”他吩咐酒保，酒馆里的人一下子被这个大方的年轻人吸引了，都围到他们身边，喝醉了的猎人呵呵大笑：“小家伙，你一定是跟着巴恩斯家的小公子陪嫁来的了，你倒是很大方嘛！”

 

“可不是吗，”年轻人脸上挂着止不住的笑意，“这位先生，继续说你们的罗杰斯大人嘛！”他软声催促，殷勤地把自己面前没怎么动过的烤肉推到猎人面前，猎人不客气地撕下一条鸡腿大啃：“哎，罗杰斯大人可比老罗杰斯大人还要厉害，谁知道他怎么搞的，这几年冬天血山禁猎，秋天的收成反而比过去多，大人还付钱请我们这些冬闲的猎人搭建工事，又能赚上不少，真是想不到。”他醉了，说得毫无章法，但欧米茄能从旁听人脸上的赞叹神色看出，显然领主罗杰斯大人颇得底层民众欢心。酒保又端来了好些麦酒：“可不是，这几年秋天的收成越来越好，麦子的价格也跌了些，酒便宜了，肯来的客人就更多啦。”

又一个商贾模样的人抚摸着自己的胡须，“如今大人要娶南方巴恩斯家的欧米茄，往南的商路也算是打开了，椆木城以后肯定越来越繁荣啦！”

 

众人纷纷赞同，灰衣的欧米茄仍然脸带微笑：“那你们见过罗杰斯大人吗？”

 

“怎么没见过？”猎人嘻嘻笑着拍了拍腰间的钱囊，“今年入秋，我猎到了一条顶好的白狼皮，没有一点儿瑕疵，是罗杰斯大人亲自出手买下的，给了我十个金元呢！”周围的人听到这个数目都啧啧称羡，十个金元足够买上一间乡间小屋，可领主大人却毫不吝啬地买下了一张狼皮，“大人说啦，这狼皮他是要送给巴恩斯家的新娘的，他本该亲手为新娘狩猎，可秋收实在太忙了，婚礼前赶不及，再说白狼皮也是可遇不可求，希望新娘别怪他才好。要我说啊，这样又英俊、又仁慈的阿尔法，就算年纪大一些，比南方那些软蛋可好上太多，你的主人运气真不错，能来椆木城！”猎人说得兴高采烈，欧米茄似乎也没有被他对南方的贬低而冒犯，反而又给他倒了一大杯酒：“这么说，大家都乐意看领主大人娶我家主人了？”

 

“听说他们从小就认识？”先前那个商人说，“大人小时候在巴恩斯家待过一阵子，自然是见过你家主人的啦。”

 

人群中又有人说，“哎，他们都说你家主人一点儿也不守规矩，在南方是个没人要的欧米茄，希望将来做了椆木城的主人，要听罗杰斯大人的话才好。”

 

众人一听说这话，都兴奋了起来，酒酣耳热之余，讲讲闺房韵事才更让他们兴奋，于是一群猎人聚集起来，兴致勃勃地讲述那些道听途说的传闻，关于这位“不守规矩”的巴恩斯，各个描述得活灵活现，说他年纪轻轻，不会缝衣，不会纺织，反而像阿尔法那样舞刀弄剑，又说他是自己看中了罗杰斯大人，不顾南北方从不通婚的传统，闹着要下嫁，说来说去，话题渐渐猥琐起来，北方人自然认为自己的领主刚正不阿，坚称是那个“风流浪荡”的小欧米茄百般挑逗，引诱了向来在这方面不开窍的罗杰斯大人，得到了椆木城城主夫人的称号。灰衣的年轻人听得满脸通红，原本带着笑意的蓝色大眼睛渐渐冷了起来，不再听众人那些酒后的粗话。一个猎人大约实在喝得太多了，双手插进身侧妓女的粗布袍下，撕开她的胸衣，露出一对肥白的乳房，猎人粗大的手掌揉捏着那两团软肉，弄得妓女笑骂不止：“哎呀，不知道那巴恩斯家的小婊子有没有这么软、这么香？”

众人哄笑起来，灰衣的年轻人咬了咬嘴唇，按住了腰间的匕首，想了想，又放松了身体：“这得要你们的领主大人来回答啦。”他冷冷地说，就在这个时候，一阵马蹄声扰乱了酒馆里的热闹，众人不约而同安静下来，那个妓女也掩好了自己的衣服，好奇地望着酒馆外。一队身着黄铜色铠甲的骑士们在酒馆前停下，为首的骑士一身黄金铠甲，披着鲜红的羊毛披风，他身后竖着的是罗杰斯家族的黄金狮子旗，咆哮的雄狮胸前绣着罗杰斯家族的铭文：“至死不渝”，这骑士身材高大， 肩膀宽阔，手臂结实有力，一只手按着腰间的一把佩剑，手臂间还夹着一个包裹，另一只手推开了酒馆的门。酒馆内的热风让他眼前一花，他扫视了一眼小酒馆，众人都在他的目光下低下了头，这位金发碧眼的骑士不是别人，正是椆木城的城主，北境诸侯之首，史蒂夫 罗杰斯。

 

史蒂夫看了一眼显然喝醉了的猎人们：“日安，诸位。”他说，众人忙不迭将腰弯得更低，只有那个南方来的欧米茄旁若无人地喝酒吃肉，看都不看史蒂夫一眼。

 

“小家伙，这可是领主大人啊！”猎人低声对他说，欧米茄这才抬起头来，史蒂夫也看到了人群中端坐着喝酒的欧米茄，他不赞成地看着对方发红的脸庞，径直走到他桌前：“巴基，你又偷跑出来了。”

 

“你的城堡里太无聊啦，史蒂夫，”欧米茄的声音里带着酒意，变得越发软糯黏稠，“再说了，出来走走才知道，我在你们北方简直毫无名誉可言嘛！”

 

史蒂夫叹了口气，酒后猎人们的话头自然全无体统可言，但这并不能代表他的领民的真实想法。正如那个商人所言，与巴恩斯家的通婚打开了往南方的商路，巴恩斯家统治的鹿溪湾是南方诸城中数一数二的富庶城池，他们的婚约不仅带来了丰厚的嫁妆，更带来了诸多对椆木城颇为有利的通商条款。当然这些优惠民众们一时半会儿还看不出，不过等到来年，大家餐桌上的肉多起来、身上穿的衣服也体面起来时，自然就会明白为何领主坚持要与鹿溪湾通婚了。当然，史蒂夫答允这份前所未有的婚约绝不仅是因为其背后的利益，他低头望着欧米茄红晕的脸庞，知道他喝多了麦酒，恐怕要醉上好一会儿了。史蒂夫展开怀里的包裹，那是一件密实的披风，用羊绒织成，袖口和领口镶嵌着大片整齐的白狼皮，看起来十分昂贵。他用披风将喝醉的欧米茄团团围住：“回家吧。”

 

欧米茄，站起来把披风拉拉扯平整，对那个吓白了脸的猎人嘻嘻一笑：“谢谢你的狼皮，先生。”这才欣然跟着史蒂夫走出酒馆，全然没有理睬那些脸色惨白、不久之前还在大肆吹嘘的猎人们。两个人走出了酒馆，史蒂夫的骑士们都低下了头，巴基在酒馆里待得久了，咋一走进冷风中，不由得打了个喷嚏，裹紧了身上的披风。一位骑士牵来一匹白马，巴基接过缰绳，利落地跳上马背，史蒂夫也上了马，两人并辔而行，酒馆街的人大约都没想到会在这里遇到领主大人，纷纷避让到路边行礼。巴基看史蒂夫微笑着对他们挥手，冷风让他的酒也醒了不少，他微笑着瞟了一眼史蒂夫：“你可真受欢迎。”

 

“他们会喜欢你的。“史蒂夫对巴基莞尔一笑，巴基的脸冻得发红，显然还不太习惯椆木城的坏天气，他不理会史蒂夫，只顾着左顾右盼，看着道路两侧的店铺和匆匆忙忙的人群。巴基 巴恩斯的官名叫做詹姆斯，来北方不久，还没有与史蒂夫正式结婚。他今年还不到二十岁，从小在南方长大，极少离开鹿溪湾城，如今来到遥远的椆木城，自然觉得事事都新奇有趣。此时雪渐渐止了，酒馆街的人也多了起来，一行人很快离开酒馆街，向北走不远就是主城。巴基跟着史蒂夫进了城堡，堡垒内的街道上比外面自然干净得多。仆人们用车推着大堆的腌菜和冻肉，仆妇把秋天时晒干的羊毛拿出来纺成线，厨娘们七嘴八舌地挑选着新宰的鸡鸭，处处都是烟火气息。巴基兴致盎然地看了一会儿，酒意又有些上涌，看来北方的麦酒不仅灼口，且后劲也大得很，他觉得一阵晕眩，史蒂夫看出来了，在大门前停住了马，跳下去把他从马上抱了下来。巴基靠着史蒂夫结实的胸口，脸上带出一个笑来，“史蒂夫……”他小声叫阿尔法的名字，他们还没结婚呢，在大庭广众之下这样亲密，史蒂夫不免有些不自在，他一手撑着巴基的肩膀，另一只手轻轻拍了拍他的脸：“醒醒，巴基，到家了。”

 

巴基闻着史蒂夫身上干爽的气味，史蒂夫闻起来很好，像那些保养得当的椆木盾牌一般，带着阳光的温暖气味，喝醉后巴基有些控制不自己，不但不肯松开，反而变本加厉地望史蒂夫怀里钻。史蒂夫无可奈何，只得搂住他，在往来仆人的窃笑声中与巴基一同走入椆木城主堡。罗杰斯家族世代居住在这栋堡垒中，这座堡垒依傍血山建成，用的就是血山深处坚实的血色岩石，城堡有五层高，分为东西两翼，东侧有宽敞的大厅，用作处理政务及宴会使用，仆从们也大多住在东侧，西侧则属于罗杰斯家族私用。史蒂夫的居室在西翼顶楼，巴基与他还未成婚，暂时在西翼另一端的客室居住。史蒂夫见巴基已经醉得不成模样，不放心让他一个人回客室，只得把他带到自己的房间。一进门巴基就瘫进了史蒂夫怀里，他还没来过史蒂夫的房间呢，史蒂夫的房间打扫得干干净净，没有多余的家具，也没有装饰，窗前的熊皮地毯和床上的一些皮毛大约是这房间里唯一奢华的东西，总算炉火点燃着，房间里很是暖和。巴基漫不经心地看了一眼这间房间，知道不久后自己就会搬进来，正式成为史蒂夫的伴侣了。史蒂夫把满脸通红的巴基放到自己的床边，巴基还裹着那件狼皮披风，屋子里很热，他的鼻尖已经冒出了汗珠，干脆把披风脱掉挂到床旁边的黄铜衣架上，又脱掉了底下那身他从自己的随从那儿偷来的短袄，他想了想，索性又趁势脱掉了马裤和皮靴，这一来他身上就只剩下了一件淡色的寝衣，露出两条长腿，笑嘻嘻地爬上了史蒂夫的床。

 

史蒂夫看了他一眼，不免有点儿脸红，巴基毫不在乎地在史蒂夫床上趴下，双手撑着脸，望着未婚夫微笑：“你不过来吗？”

 

“巴基！”史蒂夫不满地说，“我们要等到——”

 

“等到伴侣星升起来才能结婚，知道啦，真是的，你们北方人哪来那么多规矩？”他夸张地叹了口气，手指卷着耳边的短发，他刚开始留头发，头发还没有长起来，总算他的头发很是浓密，倒也显得别有风情。巴基拨了拨自己的头发，觉得眼前站着的这个阿尔法就如同建造者城墙的血山岩石一样顽固不化，谁让自己不长眼睛、就看中了这个从小就执拗不通的家伙呢？

 

“你们罗杰斯的家训该改一改，”巴基嘟嘟囔囔地说，边用史蒂夫的毛毯把自己层层裹住，“什么‘至死不渝’，我看是‘至死不改’还差不多，要么就是‘死不悔改’！”

 

史蒂夫好气又好笑，走到床边坐下，伸手摸了摸巴基通红的脸：“我怎么不知道你这么想上我的床？”

 

“呸！”巴基冲他做了个鬼脸，“你没听到你的子民的鬼话吗？我早就被说成勾引你的荡妇啦，既然如此，还不如回个本再说呢。”

 

“别听他们的胡说八道。”史蒂夫在巴基身侧躺下，虽说在结婚前他不想与巴基同床，但现在天色还早，就这么躺一会儿，亲近一下心爱的人倒也无妨。巴基身上带着麦酒的浓郁气味，掩盖了他本身的香气，巴基贴上史蒂夫的手臂，脸上滚烫的温度一路暖到史蒂夫心尖儿上：“反正我的名声是彻底毁了，你却还要拖到月底才和我结婚，真是丢脸到家了。”

 

史蒂夫恪守习俗，北方人的婚礼都是在月末伴侣星升到最高点时举行的， 据说这样才能保证新婚夫妇幸福长久，史蒂夫其实倒也并不怎么守旧，但这件事在他看来必须慎重操办，因此不妨遵循习俗，谁让他内心深处其实十分看重这位来自南方的未婚夫呢？史蒂夫侧身把巴基搂进怀里，“你喝醉了，巴基，睡一会儿吧。”

 

“真的？老实人罗杰斯，肯让我在你床上睡觉？”巴基笑嘻嘻地说，双手把史蒂夫缠得紧紧的，两条赤裸的腿不安分地挤进阿尔法结实的大腿间。

 

“巴基。”史蒂夫低声警告，呼吸不由得粗重起来，他是个盛年的阿尔法，身体健康，又因为有婚约在身，洁身自好，怀里的欧米茄是他心爱的人，这样卯足全力地挑逗，史蒂夫竟然有点儿招架不住。巴基变本加厉地咬住了史蒂夫的耳垂含吮，“嗯？”他含糊地说，又轻轻衔住那块软肉舔舐，“怎么啦？我这不是睡着呢嘛！”

 

“巴基！”史蒂夫忍无可忍，轻轻把情动的欧米茄推开，“等到月底、等……”

 

“随你便吧。”巴基气呼呼地翻身把自己裹了个严严实实，只露出一点儿头发，史蒂夫被这点儿甜蜜的折磨弄得无可奈何，连人带毯子裹住，亲了亲爱人的褐色头发，留恋着他发间的甜美气息，“巴基？”

 

巴基不理他，史蒂夫契而不舍，“巴基，巴基……”

 

巴基气急了，从毯子里露出头，气呼呼地瞪着史蒂夫：“又怎么了？罗杰斯……！”他话音未落，就被一个结结实实的吻堵住了嘴唇，史蒂夫咬着他柔软的嘴唇，舌头笨拙地伸进去，巴基愣了片刻，很快便伸出双臂搂紧这个不解风情的阿尔法回吻。这个吻变得越来越深，史蒂夫很快就掌握了要领，舌头追逐着巴基的，把他亲得头晕脑胀。两个人的呼吸都变得急促起来，最终史蒂夫深吸了一口气，恋恋不舍地离开巴基被亲得通红发亮的嘴唇，“你睡一会儿吧。” 他又亲了亲巴基的额头，好像巴基还年幼时与他道晚安那样，巴基的脸还红着，胸口起伏，被史蒂夫亲得上气不接下气，好在他整个人都缩在毛毯下，史蒂夫看不到他这幅狼狈样。他眨了眨眼睛，总算听话地闭上了眼睛，在史蒂夫的床上沉沉睡去，史蒂夫却还不累，天色还早，他还有许多事情要处理，与巴基的婚礼越来越近，婚后史蒂夫想要好好陪伴他南方来的娇贵新娘，不得不提前办理一些越冬的事物。他看着熟睡的巴基，忍不住伸手抚摸他饱满圆润的脸颊，只要等到月底，这甜蜜的欧米茄就会属于他，而他也会属于巴基。这想法让史蒂夫脸上露出一个温馨的笑容，他在欧米茄的气味中安静地坐了许久，这才离开了卧室，去处理城堡中的要务。


	45. Chapter 45

椆木城城主的婚礼算得上是北方近年来最大的喜事，罗杰斯家族麾下的其他城池纷纷来访道贺，整座城池热闹得翻了天，领主本人并不以此为苦，事实上他心情极好，也许是因为婚期将近的关系，就连办理政务时脸上都带着止不住的笑容。他的属下们没少为此笑话他，但史蒂夫并不把那些善意的玩笑放在心上。好事将至，他就要与心爱之人永结同心，这才是眼下的头等大事。到了婚礼前一天，一切准备都已经就绪，史蒂夫反复检查了三遍婚礼要务，确保诸事万无一失，这才去看巴基。北方的冬日天黑得早，此时还不到晚餐时分，窗外已经日暮沉沉。巴基不在客室，史蒂夫扑了个空，他的房间里冷冰冰的，炉火早就熄灭了，显然巴基一整天都不在这里，这倒是合乎他闲不住的性子。史蒂夫莞尔，看来这位未来的城主夫人在很长时间里都会让自己头疼了。他乐意接受这甜蜜的折磨，也乐意陪巴基玩这小游戏，他在城中到处寻找，城堡里的仆人都知道他在找巴恩斯家的小少爷，各个露出看好戏的笑容，还是一位厨娘好心告诉他，巴恩斯少爷在厨房呢。史蒂夫想不出巴基到厨房去做什么，不过他还是去了厨房，巴基果然在那儿，坐在一张长桌上，和一个红头发的下厨女孩儿说着什么，脸颊红红的，一双多情的蓝眼睛笑得弯起来，不知道说了什么好笑的话，那个厨娘被他逗得咯咯笑不停。史蒂夫只看了一眼，便知道那个厨娘迷上了眼前这位少年，他可不怪她，谁不为巴基着迷呢？史蒂夫不急着打扰他们，而是安静地倚在门边，巴基眼尖，已经看到了史蒂夫，利落地跳下桌子，走到史蒂夫身边，拉住他的手臂亲吻了他的脸颊。他们尚未结婚，已经如此亲密，史蒂夫倒不觉得有什么不妥。

 

厨娘羞红了脸，站起来向领主行礼，一面不安地用围裙擦手，史蒂夫则只对她笑笑，就转头看巴基：“你跑到这儿来干什么？”

 

“到厨房来还能干什么，当然是吃东西啊！”巴基好笑地拉着史蒂夫走进厨房，把先前坐着的桌面上摆着的一个碗端起来，碗里盛着半块牛乳脆饼，巴基把饼拿起来咬了一口，“多多的手艺真不赖！”

 

“多多？”史蒂夫皱起了眉毛，红发女孩儿低下了头：“是我的名字，大人。”

 

“喔，原来如此。”史蒂夫知道巴基很讨女孩子喜欢，不知道他将来结婚后是否还会如此？他把巴基搂进怀里，探身亲了亲巴基的嘴唇，巴基唇边粘着一点儿牛乳饼的碎渣，又甜又腻，史蒂夫忍不住吻得深了一些，巴基可没想到他会在厨房里和自己亲热，他有点儿不好意思，眼角瞟了一眼红发的多多，那女孩儿早就识相地溜走了。巴基这才安心回吻史蒂夫，咬着阿尔法的嘴唇吃吃轻笑：“我怎么不知道你这么会吃醋？”

 

“并没有，”史蒂夫理直气壮地反驳，“我只是想亲亲你，这又不犯法。”

 

“你是城主，法律还不都是你决定的。”巴基吐吐舌头，又往嘴里塞了一块脆饼，顺便也掰了一小块递给史蒂夫。史蒂夫就着巴基的手吃下了那块脆饼，不由得皱起了眉毛：“好甜。”

 

“挺好吃的。”巴基笑着看着史蒂夫，“你来这里干嘛？”

 

“我来找你，”史蒂夫握住了巴基的手，替他擦掉脸上的饼屑，“有东西要给你看。”

 

“好吧。”巴基恋恋不舍地放下了碗，“什么好东西？”

 

“跟我来。”史蒂夫拉住巴基的手离开厨房，带着他穿过椆木城内悠长的回廊，来到领主的房间。巴基已经有好几天没有来过这间房间了，跟着史蒂夫进门后，他惊讶地瞪大了眼睛，这房间与上次自己来时有了天壤之别，房间内的大床已经换过，是一张铁胡桃木打造的新床，床头柱上雕刻着罗杰斯家的雄狮雕像，床上了清漆，铁胡桃木的暖橘色在灯火下看起来十分柔软暖和，床上铺着细棉寝具，还有秋季新猎的玄色狼皮制成的毯子。除此之外，房间里还添加了一张桌子，一张躺椅，都是巴基过去用惯的家具，最让他惊喜的是他的弓也挂到了史蒂夫墙上，与史蒂夫的铠甲和重剑并列。巴基走过去拿下自己的弓，这是他少年时从父亲那里得到的礼物，他的父亲并不怎么限制巴基的行动， 甚至颇以这个欧米茄儿子的弓箭为荣。弓是用南方最好的积水木雕成的，保留了原木的自然淡黄色，护手处雕刻着一匹奔狼，正是巴恩斯家的家徽。巴基抚摸着这把弓，转身对史蒂夫一笑，“你也不反对我跟你打猎？”

 

“我为什么要反对？”史蒂夫从身后搂住他，“你的本事比我好，说不定能打到更多猎物，咱们能赚一笔外快了。”

 

巴基笑出了声，“整座椆木城都是你的，赚什么外快啊？”

 

“我不知道，巴基，”史蒂夫叹了口气，搂紧了巴基温暖的身体，“有时候我希望自己不是城主，就只是个普通的骑士，你和我可以一起去浪迹天涯……自由自在，无拘无束……”

 

巴基愣住了，想着史蒂夫描述的那种生活，他和史蒂夫两个，没有规矩，没有法度，就只有他们俩，天长地久，自由自在，那听起来像个甜蜜的美梦，可梦毕竟只是梦，史蒂夫早年丧父，还没学会走路就成了北方第一大城的主人，他经历了无数次暗杀，熬过了孱弱多病的童年，收服了欺压幼主的封臣，一路走到今天很是不易。这一切对于一个刚满三十岁的人来说恐怕太过沉重，也难怪史蒂夫会有这种抛下一切的念头。巴基在史蒂夫怀里转过身，怜爱地抚摸着阿尔法满是胡须的脸：“那也很好，史蒂夫，不管你去哪儿，我都会跟着你的，‘至死不渝’，不是吗？”

 

“对，”史蒂夫的额头贴着巴基的，距离如此之近，他能清楚地看到巴基眼中毫不掩饰的爱意，在他多灾多难的少年岁月中，只有在鹿溪湾与这个小欧米茄共度的日子才称得上是快乐的。如今苦尽甘来，他拥有了财富与地位，却再也寻不回那些无忧无虑的时光了，“我很高兴你最终选了我。”史蒂夫轻声说，这倒不是虚话，史蒂夫知道身为巴恩斯家族唯一正统出身的欧米茄，巴基在未成年时就收到过无数份求婚，他的父亲老巴恩斯爵士是个开明的人，允许儿子自行选择未来的伴侣，巴基肯抛下鹿溪湾的一切，只身来到椆木城，在任何一位南方权贵看来都是一种牺牲。

 

“你说什么傻话呢？”巴基笑了，摸了摸史蒂夫的脸，“别犯蠢啦，史蒂夫，你的胡子太不成模样了，这样结婚可不行。来，我给你修理修理。”

 

史蒂夫一笑，摸了摸自己毛茸茸的下巴，北方的阿尔法结婚后都是要留胡须的，不过那也是精心修饰过的，不会像他这样任胡子像杂草般自由生长。显然他这些天忙东忙西，偏偏忘记了自己。巴基把他推进盥洗室，让他在水池边坐下，找出香油，剃须刀，还有一些史蒂夫都叫不上来的东西，他把一条用热水打湿的毛巾裹在史蒂夫蓬乱的胡子上，再用小梳子将它们梳理整齐，涂上香油，这才开始用刮刀仔细修剪。他站在史蒂夫身后做这些，史蒂夫则枕在他怀里，仰着头，任巴基用那把锋利无比的剃刀在他脸颊上刮来刮去。巴基全神贯注地替史蒂夫修剪脸颊两侧的鬓角，阿尔法的头发浓密厚实，发根是美丽的金棕色，可真像罗杰斯家族旗帜上那头威风凛凛的雄狮。巴基越看越是喜欢，忍不住用手指梳理史蒂夫过耳的短发，“你小时候头发都是金灿灿的，现在年纪大了，颜色也深了点儿。”

 

“我那会儿瘦小伶仃，寄人篱下，只有你肯和我说话，”回忆起往事，史蒂夫心中填满了柔情蜜意，拉低巴基的脸亲吻，“那时候我就想好了，如果将来我能成为配得上你的骑士，一定要带上最丰盛的礼物，到鹿溪湾向你求婚……”

 

“小心点……”巴基晃了晃手里的剃刀，脸上带着笑容，温暖的呼吸拂过史蒂夫的脸颊，用一块干净的热毛巾擦掉史蒂夫脸上多余的油膏。浓密的金棕色胡须已经修剪整齐，现在史蒂夫看上去年轻多了，也体面多了，他在巴基怀里转身，捧住巴基的脸亲吻，巴基放下了剃刀，笑着回吻史蒂夫，“去洗把脸，”他轻轻咬了一下史蒂夫的嘴唇，“我也有东西给你看。”史蒂夫的心轻飘飘的，快速把脸洗干净，拉着巴基的手跟着他走进巴基居住的客室。这里比史蒂夫的屋子可凌乱得多，到处堆满了巴基从南方带来的东西。似乎意识到自己的乱摊子，巴基不好意思地笑笑：“我妈妈一定要我带这些东西……"

史蒂夫看着满屋子的衣服和用具莞尔一笑，巴基的母亲很担心自己的儿子在北方的生活，甚至专门遣人送了他用惯的家具，在溺爱子女方面，鹿溪湾的巴恩斯夫人大约是少有匹敌的。巴基从行囊中抽出了一把剑，这是一把用海峡彼岸的精钢炼成的剑，他恋恋不舍地把它递给史蒂夫：”便宜你啦。“

 

史蒂夫接过了这把剑，剑身沉重得超乎他的预料，他看着剑鞘上镶嵌的华丽装饰以及护手处精雕细琢的奔狼头像，便明白了这把剑的由来：“这是‘白星’啊……”他敬畏地说，巴基点了点头，“我家没有正统出身的阿尔法，这把剑现在是你的啦。”

 

这把叫做‘白星’的剑是巴恩斯家的传家宝，代代只交给正统出身、最为勇武的阿尔法骑士。巴基无权继承它，但他的父母太疼爱这唯一的孩子，竟然还是将白星给了他。史蒂夫敬畏地抚摸着这把有数百年历史、饮血无数的重剑，这无疑是一份十分贵重的礼物：“巴基，谢谢你，我会珍爱它的。”

 

巴基痴痴地看着那把剑，像是在惋惜自己永远也得不到的某种东西。他的目光让史蒂夫感到一阵没来由的不安他放下了白星，把巴基搂进怀里：“怎么了？”

 

巴基耸耸肩膀，拍了拍史蒂夫的手臂：“没什么，没事儿。”他的神色已经恢复如常，史蒂夫却知道巴基心里有一个解不开的结，他记得与巴基共同度过童年，那时他已经快要成年，巴基还是个孩子，不知道整天缠着一个阿尔法是不妥当的，巴恩斯家族里也没有人管他——他们都认为史蒂夫是为诚实可靠的骑士，况且巴基那时候还是个孩子。巴基总是对史蒂夫说一些异想天开、稚气满满的话，史蒂夫记得巴基总说想要做一个骑士，到处旅行，看看北方大陆和南国诸岛，最好还能找到东方的龙。那时候的史蒂夫还没有爱上这个有双鹿一般的双眼的少年，不免觉得巴基的话过于异想天开——欧米茄们总要与一个阿尔法结合、繁育后代，替阿尔法操心家中琐事，这是历来的规矩。史蒂夫坚信自己会公平对待自己的欧米茄，也就没觉得这规矩有什么不对。可在分离的岁月中，在寥寥的书信间，史蒂夫渐渐爱上了巴基，回忆中那双鹿目变得越来越深刻，史蒂夫想也许爱上一个人就是这样的感觉，巴基的喜怒哀乐也成了他自己的喜怒哀乐，而此刻，史蒂夫能清晰地感觉到来自巴基身上的那份惆怅。史蒂夫不知道自己该怎么办，他毕竟也还年轻，无法解答这个问题，他只能搂紧怀里这具温暖的身体，对自己发誓他一定会让巴基快乐。也许他不知不觉说出了心中的想法，巴基在他怀里抬起了头，微笑着给了史蒂夫一个吻：“我知道啊，傻瓜，”他爱怜地抚摸着史蒂夫的金发，“老实说，要不是你来求婚，说不定我已经从家里逃跑啦。”

 

史蒂夫笑了：“别从我身边逃跑，”想了想他又说，“如果你要走，至少带上我。”

 

这提议似乎很让巴基心动，但他们都知道这只是甜言蜜语罢了，史蒂夫身为一城之主，当然不能随意离开，巴基也舍不得离开他。他们沉默地拥抱了一会儿，巴基忽然又笑了：“等你有了继承人，咱们就一起走吧。”

 

事到如今，史蒂夫的继承人自然只能是他与巴基的子女了，他还没考虑过这个可能性呢，看着巴基眼中促狭的闪光，史蒂夫知道她的未婚夫又来戏弄自己了。明天他们就要结婚，在血山下的老树前发誓永远真爱彼此，“至死不渝”，也许星辰保佑，他们很快就会诞下子女。这想法让史蒂夫有些不好意思，又是甜蜜，又是喜悦，“好，”他搂住巴基轻轻许诺，真心实意地期盼那一天的到来，“等我们的孩子能独当一面，我们就离开，一起到处流浪'至死不渝‘。”

 

巴基的双眼中闪烁着快乐的光彩：“好，”他看起来那样快乐，整个人都在史蒂夫怀里舒展了，“一起流浪，’至至死不渝‘。”


End file.
